Lime or Lemon
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Mantan adalah mitos, tapi mitos itu selalu menghantui. Kala penyesalan datang, pertimbangan tiada berguna lagi. Lime/Lemon/NTR. For Mature Only!
1. Lekuk Indah

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

.

.

Prolog!

Akeno adalah seorang model majalah dewasa yang bekerja di rumah produksi milik ayah Issei.

Hampir dua tahun mereka berpacaran, tetapi akhirnya hubungan itu kandas setelah Issei ketahuan selingkuh bersama Rias, teman Akeno sendiri.

Akeno lalu pindah ke sekolah yang baru dan ia menemukan Naruto seorang pemuda yang jago ilmu bela diri. Akeno kemudian menjalin hubungan bersama Naruto, tapi sayang hubungan mereka harus kandas juga, karena Akeno difitnah secara sadis oleh Rias yang menyebabkan Naruto berpindah hati ke Rias.

Issei pun masih mengejar Akeno, tapi sayang Akeno sudah menutup pintu hatinya untuk Issei.

Sekarang, Akeno menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang mahasiswi di sebuah kampus seni yang berada di Jepang. Saat ini ia telah menginjak semester tiga, yang mana sudah satu tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Semenjak Naruto memutuskan hubungan dengan dirinya dan kemudian menjalin hubungan bersama Rias. Padahal mereka berdua saling mencintai dan berniat naik ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Mampukah Cinta menyatukan hati mereka yang sudah terpisah satu tahun lamanya? Sedang Rias selalu berusaha merebut semua yang Akeno punya.

.

.

.

 **Author Present**

 **LIME OR LEMON**

.

.

Chapter 1 Lekuk Indah

.

.

Musim panas telah mendatangi negeri Sakura. Di sebuah kampus seni, terlihat sosok gadis mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut _blezer_ hitam dengan rok mini setinggi lima senti di atas lutut serta sepatu kets yang berwarna hitam.

Rambutnya hitam panjang terkuncir satu ke belakang dengan pita yang berwarna _orange_ , mendekap beberapa buku di dada sambil membawa tas kuliahnya.

Dialah Akeno, seorang mahasiswi tingkat tiga yang hendak keluar dari gerbang kampusnya.

"Akeno!"

Seorang gadis berlari mengejarnya sambil terengah-engah. Memakai seragam yang sama dengan Akeno. Rambutnya kuning tergerai panjang.

"Asia?""

Sesaat Akeno menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Hosh ... hosh ..."

Napasnya terengah-engah saat mengejar gadis _beroppai_ besar itu. Sesampainya di hadapan Akeno ia memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Kau ... kau ..." Asia masih mencoba mengatur ulang napasnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Asia. Aku masih menunggu. Ada apa?" Akeno bertanya kepada teman satu kampusnya itu.

Asia masih berusaha mengatur ulang napasnya, barulah ia kemudian menyampaikan sesuatu hal kepada Akeno.

"Yamato-sensei ... Yamato-sensei memanggilmu ke ruangannya, Akeno," ucap Asia kemudian, sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan dosen.

"Hmm, ada apa ya ...?" Akeno bergumam sendiri. Ia merasa curiga dengan panggilan Yamato kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Akeno. Coba kau datangi dia saja, ya. Aku mau pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Akeno!"

Asia berpamitan kepada Akeno sambil melambaikan tangannya, terlihat di depan gerbang kampus Saji tengah menunggu Asia pulang.

"Hem, baiklah, hati-hati!"

Akeno menebarkan senyumannya kepada Asia, membiarkan temannya pergi dari hadapannya. Akeno kemudian berbalik, ia berjalan menuju ruang dosen untuk menemui Yamato, guru kesenian di kampusnya..

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!" ucap seorang pria berpenampilan elegan dan maskulin. Pintu pun dibuka lalu di dorong dari luar.

"Anda memanggilku, Yamato-sensei?" tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Akeno sendiri.

"Duduklah, aku ingin berbincang sebentar kepadamu," jawab Yamato sambil mempersilakan mahasiswinya duduk.

Saat itu Yamato mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru yang terbuka dua kancing di bagian atasnya. Membuat rambut-rambut kecil di dadanya terlihat sedikit di hadapan kedua mata Akeno. Yamato duduk di depan Akeno, mereka hanya dipisahkan meja kerja berukuran 1,5 x 1 meter yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah terpahat sangat halus.

Di meja itu tidak ada satupun benda kecuali secangkir kopi milik Yamato. Sedang di ruangan itu ada empat meja dosen,. Tapi, ketiga meja tampak kosong karena kebetulan ketiga dosen yang lain sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Akeno lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Akeno ..." Yamato mulai menatap Akeno.

"Akeno, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas nama kampus kepadamu. Karena berkat skenario yang kau tulis, kampus ini mendapatkan penghargaan untuk drama teater terbaik tahun ini." Yamato memulai pembicaraannya.

Akeno masih diam sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di atas paha. Tasnya pun masih menggantung dipundak kanannya, sedang buku-buku yang ia bawa sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

Menanggapi ucapan Yamato, Akeno hanya memberikan senyumannya sebagai balasan atas ucapan terima kasih itu.

"Dan ..."

Yamato beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menuju pintu ruangan lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Ia membiarkan kunci itu tergantung di pintu, setelah itu ia berdiri di belakang Akeno.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup hatimu, Akeno?" tanya Yamato yang mana kedua tangannya mulai memegang kedua pundak Akeno dari belakang.

Akeno tampak risih, ia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Yamato dari kedua pundaknya.

"Yamato-sensei, maaf. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya aku pergi." Akeno beranjak berdiri lalu cepat menuju pintu.

"Akeno!"

 **HAP**!

Yamato memeluk Akeno dari belakang, sebelum sempat Akeno membuka pintu.

"Akeno, aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Tolong, tolong beri aku kesempatan, Akeno."

Yamato semakin erat memeluk Akeno yang membuat Akeno merasa ketakutan, ia berusaha lari dari dekapan Yamato, dosennya sendiri.

 **STABB!**

Akeno lalu menginjak kaki Yamato, dekapan itupun akhirnya terlepas. Segera saja ia melarikan diri dengan membuka kunci pintu.

"Akeno!"

Yamato merasa kesakitan terkena injakkan kaki Akeno yang kuat, ia hanya dapat melihat kepergian Akeno dari dekapannya.

Sementara Akeno terus berlari tanpa melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, ia terus berlari keluar gerbang kampus sambil memegangi tasnya.

.

.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian...**

Akeno baru saja sampai di rumahnya, keringatnya mengalir deras akan ketakutan yang baru saja ia alami.

"Tidak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti itu kepada mahasiswinya sendiri."

Akeno berbicara sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya kemudian mencoba mengambil segelas air putih.

Segelas air putih itu ia habiskan, lalu ia berbaring di kasurnya yang di hamparkan di atas lantai. Sebuah rumah mini ia tempati tak jauh dari kampusnya. Rumah itu hanya berukuran 4x5 meter. Yang mana 1x1 meternya diambil untuk kamar mandi.

Di sana hanya terlihat sebuah kasur lipat sebagai tempat tidur berukuran 1,5 × 2 meter, di sampingnya terdapat meja belajar dan lemari buku dan lemari pakaian yang diletakkan di samping kamar mandi.

Tak ada dapur, hanya ada sebuah meja berbentuk persegi sebagai tempat untuk meletakkan penanak nasi dan mini dispensernya.

"Hah, apa aku harus pindah kampus ya?" tanyanya sendiri yang mulai risih dengan hal yang menimpahnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin sendiri, tapi Yamato-sensei masih saja mengejarku!" gerutu Akeno sambil membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman di atas kasur.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itupun tertidur, akibat lelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di kampusnya.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat...**

Seorang pemuda berpakaian jaket _orange_ dengan celana _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ putih terlihat sedang menyeberangi salah satu jalan yang ada di sudut kota Tokyo bersama khalayak ramai. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyelesaikan hari-harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di salah satu kampus yang ada di kota Tokyo.

Pemuda itu bernama Naruto, seorang pemuda yang memiliki ciri khas yang tidak dimiliki oleh pemuda lainnya.

Terlihat ia membawa tas punggung dengan satu pundak kanannya sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celana.

 **P** **ING** **!**

Sebuah nada pesan berbunyi, terdengar bersamaan getar yang ia rasakan di celananya. Ia kemudian mengambil _handphon_ e lalu melihat isi pesan tersebut.

.

 _Friday, 7 pm._

 _/Sayang, aku lapar. Bawakan aku sushi tuna, ya./_

 _Rias_

 _._

Ternyata pesan tersebut datang dari kekasihnya, Rias.

Segera saja Naruto mencari toko sushi isi tuna untuk sang kekasih, ia berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang ada di pinggir jalan.

 **PING** **!**

Sebuah nada pesan kembali berbunyi, Naruto segera mengecek kembali _handphonenya_.

.

 _Friday, 7.10 pm_

 _/Sayang, sekalian ice cappucino kesukaanku_ _,_ _ya./_

.

"Hmmm."

Baru saja Naruto sampai di toko sushi, ia membaca pesan yang terima di _handphonenya._

"Baiklah."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat terucap dari bibir Naruto saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya, Rias. Ia kemudian mencari kedai es untuk membeli pesanan Rias sambil berjalan kaki. Tentunya setelah sushi isi ikan tuna ia dapatkan.

Sesampai di kedai es, Naruto menunggu cukup lama karena kebetulan di kedai sangat ramai para pembeli.

 **PING** **!**

Lagi-lagi _handphonenya_ berbunyi, Naruto segera mengecek pesan yang ia terima.

.

 _Friday, 7.25 pm_

 _/Sayang, sekalian bawakan aku makanan kaleng untuk besok pagi, ya. Jangan lupa_ _, Sayang./_

.

Rias lagi-lagi mengirim pesan kepada Naruto, kali ini Naruto benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapanya, sih? Kenapa ia selalu saja meminta ini dan itu?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Naruto mencari sebuah mini market untuk membeli makanan kaleng pesanan Rias dengan terus berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 8.00 pm.**

Bunyi suara ketukan pintu di sebuah kamar kost-kostan yang ada di pinggir kota. Terlihat seseorang sedang menunggu dibukakannya pintu.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu lagi dan tak lama seorang gadis datang membukakan pintu.

"Na-"

Gadis itu terkejut di saat melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Permisi, saya disuruh Tuan Naruto mengantarkan ini untuk nona Rias. Apakah nona Rias sedang berada di rumah?" tanya seorang pemuda berpakaian kurir cepat saji.

 _'Naruto tidak datang mengantarkannya sendiri, ada apa ya?_ _' g_ umam gadis berambut merah panjang yang tak lain adalah Rias.

"Saya Rias," jawab Rias setengah hati. Terlihat ia mengenakan kimono pendek di atas lutut yang berwarna putih.

"Baiklah, Nona. Ini ..."

Tanpa basa basi, sang kurir berseragam hijau itu memberikan pesanan Rias berupa beberapa plastik berisi makanan lalu segera berpamitan.

"Permisi, Nona."

Sang kurir membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian beranjak pergi, sementara Rias masih terheran-heran sendiri karena bukan Naruto yang mengantarkan langsung apa yang dia minta.

Rias menutup pintu, lalu menaruh beberapa plastik berisi makanan ke atas meja di samping kasur lipatnya. Ia kemudian termenung lalu berusaha menelepon sang Uzumaki. Tapi sayang, nomor telepon Naruto tidak aktif seketika.

"Arrgh!"

 **BUGH!**

Rias melemparkan _handphonenya_ ke atas kasur saat teleponnya lama tidak tersambung.

"Ke mana sih, dia?! Buat aku kesal saja!" gerutunya sambil memegang kepala.

Rias takut kalau Naruto akan berpindah hati apalagi sampai kembali ke pelukan Akeno. Karena Rias merasa Naruto benar-benar merupakan seorang kekasih yang penurut baginya dan dapat dimanfaatkan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar terlihat sang Uzumaki memakai _singlet_ hitam dan celana _boxer_ putih bermotif angka-angka hitam. Ia tampak sedang menyandarkan tubuh di atas sebuah bantal _foam_ yang lembut dan empuk. Pikirannya melayang, merasakan sesuatu yang janggal telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Setahun belakangan ini aku merasa sangat aneh. Hatiku selalu tidak tenang." Naruto berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hah ..."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri lalu memeluk guling sambil berusaha memejamkan mata. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah gelang tangan berwarna hitam yang terkait di sebuah paku di dinding kamarnya.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari tidurnya, mengambil gelang itu lalu kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Akeno ..."

Ia teringat sebuah nama seorang gadis yang pernah menemaninya dalam suka dan duka.

"Sudah setahun kita tidak pernah bertemu, apa kabarmu di sana, ya ...?"

Dirinya bertanya sesaat setelah teringat dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang selalu terkuncir satu itu.

"Aku ingin mengetahui kabarnya, tapi ke mana aku harus mencari?" gumamnya sendiri sambil memegang bantal dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Akeno ..."

Rasa rindu itu mulai muncul setelah lama tidak bertemu, Naruto menyadari bahwa hubungannya bersama Rias hanya sebatas melampiaskan hasrat saja. Tak ada cinta yang membatin, hanya perasaan akan kebutuhan yang sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas.

Lambat laun, kedua mata Naruto terpejam. Ia pun tertidur sambil memegangi sebuah gelang pemberian Akeno.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Seorang gadis memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto kemudian menggapai tangan gadisnya yang terlihat membawa sebuah kue tar berukuran kecil.

"Akeno, kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

Naruto terharu dengan kejutan yang Akeno berikan. Saat itu Naruto tengah menunggu Akeno di sebuah _cafe_ pada siang hari. Akeno datang mengenakan tengtop putih yang terbalut _sweeter_ hitam dengan rok mini setinggi sepuluh senti di atas lutut. _High heels silvernya_ menambah kecantikkan sang gadis kepunyaan Naruto ini.

"Siapa yang merasa kerepotan, Sayang? Sekarang tiup lilin ini, aku akan memfotonya," ucap Akeno dengan sumringah, sesaat setelah ia menyalakan lilin dengan sebuah _cricket_ yang ia bawa. Ia masih berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih terbalut jaket yang berwarna biru. Dan celana _jeans_ hitam serta sepatu _casual_ -nya yang berwarna putih.

"Baiklah, aku tiup, ya?" sahut Naruto yang sudah siap meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Akeno berteriak.

"Akeno, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang terbingung-bingung.

"Sayang, berdo'a dulu baru kemudian tiup lilinnya," jawab Akeno yang kemudian duduk di depan Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangguk, ia kemudian berdoa bersama Akeno. Lalu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

"Huuuuuhhh ..."

Lilin ulang tahun itu ditiup oleh Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Ia tak lagi berada di _cafe_ melainkan di sebuah rumah sakit, yang mana ia melihat dengan samar seperti Akeno yang tengah tergeletak di atas pembaringan lalu ditutupi kain putih.

Naruto segera berlari dan melihat sosok yang berada di balik tutupan kain itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah kepastian.

"Akeno?!"

Dirinya tak menyangka jika ia melihat jasad Akeno yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

"Akeno!"

Naruto berteriak dengan histeris, tetapi teriakkannya diabaikan oleh para suster berseragam putih yang hendak membawa jasad itu pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Akeno!"

"Akeno ...!"

Naruto berusaha mengejar tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tangan kanannya lalu menahan dirinya untuk mengejar jasad itu.

"Naruto, biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang," ucap sosok wanita yang berambut merah panjang.

"Ri-rias?"

Naruto terkejut di saat ia mendapati Rias di belakang dirinya. Ia berusaha mengelak tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak berdaya saat melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangan Rias.

"Rias, lepaskan aku!"

Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Rias, tapi sayang kekuatan Rias tidak dapat ia lawan. Sementara jasad Akeno terus berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Akenoooo ...!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil menitikkan air mata.

Rias kemudian memeluk Naruto yang perlahan bersimpuh di atas lantai rumah sakit.

"Naruto ... aku yang akan menggantikan Akeno," ucap Rias lalu memeluk Naruto.

Ia terlihat tersenyum licik saat memeluk tubuh sang Uzumaki berambut kuning yang tengah meneteskan air mata...

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Jangan Goda Aku

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 2 Jangan Goda Aku

.

.

Hari semakin larut, udarapun semakin dingin. Di dalam kamar itu nampak sang Uzumaki tertidur dengan gusarnya. Ia mencoba bangun tapi terasa berat. Terlihat titikan air mata membelai wajahnya yang bergurat tiga itu.

"Ake ..."

Mulutnya berdesir lirih, sambil menahan isakan yang hampir-hampir saja terlontar.

"Akeno ..."

"Akeno ..."

Ia mengigau, setelah apa yang ia alami di dalam mimpi.

"Akeno!"

Naruto berteriak dengan histeris. Tubuhnya lalu bangkit dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia terduduk di tempat tidur sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Akeno ..."

Tangannya memijat kepalanya sendiri yang terasa pusing. Ada beban di dalam hati yang belum pernah terungkapkan sampai saat ini.

"Aku, aku ... menangis."

Ia terkejut di saat merasakan air mata yang terjatuh ke pipinya saat mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kusut itu.

"Akeno."

Lagi-lagi ia menyebut nama itu, nama seorang wanita yang pernah ia sakiti hatinya. Padahal Naruto sendiri belum tahu akan kebenaran tentang kejadian setahun yang lalu.

Lekas saja ia bangun lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamarnya untuk mencuci wajahnya yang sudah tidak karuan, entah kusut, entah mengantuk.

Entah...

Ia kemudian mencoba menenangkan hati dengan menyeduh secangkir kopi hitam sambil berusaha mencari-cari dan mengingat-ingat tentang sesuatu yang pernah terlewatkan dari hidupnya.

Tentang cinta yang terlewatkan...

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 7.30 am.**

Sang surya telah menyapa dengan hangat setiap insan yang berada di dalam naungan cahayanya. Pelita itu tidak akan pernah berhenti memberikan kasih hangatnya sampai di batas waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Di sana, di sebuah kampus yang berada di Tokyo. Sosok berambut emo terlihat mengejar seorang sahabat yang terlihat berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat. Seperti awan mendung yang sudah ingin menumpahkan sang hujan.

"Naruto!"

Teriaknya memanggil lalu berusaha mensejajarkan jalannya terhadap pemuda Uzumaki ini. _T_ _-_ _shirt_ ungu terbalut jaket hitam membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Celana _jeans_ biru gelap menghias bagian tubuh bawahnya serta sepasang sepatu _sport_ hitam yang tampak menambah sisi maskulin pemuda itu.

Sambil memegang tas punggung yang terkait di pundak kirinya, ia mulai menyapa sang sahabat.

"Hari ini kau tampak lesu, tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa, Naruto?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto sambil mensejajarkan jalannya. Ya, dialah Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi primadona para gadis di kampusnya sendiri. Tapi sayang jiwa dan raga pemuda tampan yang satu ini sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Em, Sasuke, kau sudah datang." Naruto menoleh ke arah kanannya tepat di mana Sasuke berada.

"Hn, kau terlihat tidak bergairah hari ini, Naruto." Sasuke mengulangi lagi perkataannya.

"Oh, aku. Tidak ada apa-apa denganku, Sasuke." Naruto berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Begitu, ya? Tapi aku melihat ada yang aneh padamu akhir-akhir ini," balas Sasuke.

"Mungkin itu benar, mungkin aku hanya ..."

Naruto sesaat melihat ke arah Sasuke lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ada sesuatu yang terasa berat untuk diungkapkan, sedang sedari tadi sang sahabat masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

Seorang sahabat yang sangat memperhatikan tindak tanduknya akhir-akhir ini.

Maklum saja sudah satu tahun mereka bersahabat, dan berada di bawah naungan _band_ kampus yang sama.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sasuke bertanya lagi sambil menepuk pundak kiri pemuda yang memakai _t-shirt orange_ berlapis jaket hitam itu. Celana _jeans_ hitam dan juga _sepatu_ sport hitam membalut tubuh sang Uzumaki berambut kuning ini.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan tempo dulu," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk lesu.

"Hn?"

Sasuke berusaha memahami akan maksud perkataan Naruto, tapi terlalu banyak ucapan yang ia lontarkan kepada pribadi Naruto sehingga dirinya bingung sendiri untuk mengartikan apa maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto, aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi tak apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita kepadaku," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang berada di samping kirinya.

Para mahasiswa terlihat beramai-ramai mendatangi kampus untuk menghadiri mata kuliah pada jam pertama di hari itu. Mereka berdua berjalan di antara mahasiswa yang lainnya, menuju gedung kampus yang berbentuk huruf L lalu menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku ... aku kangen mantanku, Sasuke," ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk lesu, ia tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berusaha lebih mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, hal itu yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dengan rasa _simpatik_ terhadap sahabatnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawab Naruto dengan lesu.

"Hn," Sasuke menghela nafasnya mencoba berpikir.

Tiba-tiba lonceng berbunyi menandakan jam pertama sudah di mulai. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menunda percakapan yang sedang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Naruto, lalu membuat janji bertemu.

"Naruto, jika ada _break_ temui aku di kantin kampus setelah jam pertama berakhir. Aku ingin berbincang lebih lanjut," ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Naruto masih tampak diam tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, Kawan. Jangan dibawa perasaan seperti itu," ledek Sasuke sambil mendorong pelan tubuh temannya.

Naruto pun tersadar, ia mulai membiasakan dirinya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hmm, baiklah. Nanti aku akan menemuimu," sahut Naruto yang masih tidak bersemangat.

Mereka lalu menuju kelas mereka masing-masing untuk menerima mata kuliah pada jam pertama yang berlangsung di kampus itu.

.

.

.

 **Di dalam kelas...**

Hari itu, Naruto tampak tak bersemangat mengikuti mata kuliah pada jam pertama di kampus. Sayangnya, sedari tadi dosen _killer_ yang mengajarnya selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik mahasiswanya yang hanya berjumlah dua puluh orang dalam satu kelas.

"Naruto!" seru seorang dosen wanita berteriak memanggil nama sang Uzumaki.

Naruto masih saja tertidur di atas meja kuliahnya, dengan sebuah buku yang menutupi wajahnya saat tidur.

Tak lama, terdengar suara sepatu berhak tinggi berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan rok mini hitam setinggi sepuluh senti di atas lutut, dosen itu membangunkan Naruto dengan caranya sendiri.

 **BRAAAKK!**

Rupanya sang dosen mengambil buku yang menjadi penutup wajah Naruto lalu melemparkannya ke atas meja yang Naruto tiduri.

"Ap-apa yang ... terjadi?"

Naruto tersadar saat dirinya mendengar suara keras di hadapannya.

"Hahahahahaha."

Teman-teman Naruto yang lain menertawakan ulah Naruto yang berani bersikap seperti itu pada jam mata kuliah dosen _terkiller_ di kampusnya.

"Diam, Kalian!" seru sang dosen dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Alhasil para mahasiswa lainnya terdiam seketika mendengar ucapan sang dosen.

"Naruto!""

Dosen kembali beralih ke Naruto yang terlihat sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sayu.

"Keluar kau dari sini!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar kelas.

"Tap-tapi, Sensei ..."

Naruto berusaha mengelaknya.

"Keluar! Temui aku di jam terakhir! Urusan kita belum selesai." Sang dosen meneruskan.

"Tap-tapi ..."

"Pergi, Kau!" bentak sang dosen kepada Naruto sebelum sempat Naruto membela diri.

Mau tak mau, Naruto menuruti apa yang diperintahkan sang dosen kepadanya. Dikarenakan sang dosen tersebut adalah dosen progam _studinya_ sendiri.

 _'H_ _aaah_ _h, s_ _ialnya hari ini._ _'_

Naruto kemudian beranjak keluar kelas sambil membawa tas punggungnya. Teman-teman yang lain hanya dapat diam sambil melihati kepergian Naruto untuk yang pertama kali terusir dari kelasnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan dengan lemas menuju ke arah kantin kampus, sambil menunggu jam mata kuliah selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Naruto masih di kantin, duduk di depan meja kantin sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi penahan kantuk. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menghampirinya sambil membawa tas punggung hitamnya itu.

"Kau terusir ya, Naruto?" sapa Sasuke sambil bertanya, ia kemudian duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

"Yah, begitu," jawab Naruto dengan lemas.

"Hahahaha, sial sekali nasibmu, Naruto. Mempunyai dosen _prodi_ seperti Raynare-sensei." Gelak tawa Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian kantin di pagi hari.

"Hahhh, kau ini. Bukannya memberi solusi malah _membully_!" seru Naruto yang kesal kepada temannya.

"Hahaha, maaf," balas Sasuke yang tidak enak hati karena menertawakan temannya yang terusir dari kelas.

"Naruto, apa kau diminta menemuinya di jam akhir kampus?" Sasuke kemudian bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan hal itu?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, apa aku boleh berpesan kepadamu, Naruto? Sebelum aku menjawabnya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya," sahut Naruto dengan malas.

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah telinga Naruto.

"Naruto, jika nanti Raynare-sensei mengajakmu ke rumahnya, jagan kau terima, ya." Sasuke mulai berpesan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu.

"Nanti kau akan dipaksa tidur bersamanya," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada berbisik.

"Apaa?! Aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Naruto lagi, ia terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu-tunggu, darimana kau tahu akan hal itu jika kau sendiri belum mengalaminya. Hmm, kau mencurigakan, Sasuke!"

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya di lantai kantin. Ia curiga akan arti dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Hahahaha..."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa, ia berusaha menjawab tapi sebelumnya ia segera menghabiskan secangkir kopi milik Naruto.

"Eeehh?"

Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi bertanda tanya besar.

"Kau habiskan kopiku, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto yang kesal.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Masalah kopi saja kau ributkan. Sedang celana dalam kita yang tertukar saja, kau diam. Dasar, _Do_ _be_!"

Celetuk Sasuke yang menyindir Naruto.

" _Temmme_ _e!"_

Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, rasanya dia ingin sekali menghajar Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _pink_ pendek datang mendekati keduanya sambil membawa tas berwarna merah.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian perbuat di kantin kampus ini?!"

Sang Haruno berseru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan. Dirinya terlihat cantik di saat mengenakan _blouse pink_ dan celana pensil hitam dipadukan sepatu balet yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Sa-sakura ..." Naruto tidak jadi memukul Sasuke saat melihat Sakura datang.

" _Hime_ , Naruto memukulku. Lihat ini!" ucap Sasuke mengadu kepada kekasihnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pipi dan bahunya.

"Naruto!"

Melihat hal itu, Sakura menjadi geram bukan kepalang karena Naruto berani-beraninya memukuli kekasihnya. Padahal Sasuke hanya bersandiwara, berpura-pura terkena pukulan Naruto.

"Bu-bukan, Sakura, bukan! Itu tidak benar!"

Naruto menolak disalahkan sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya secara silang.

"Hmmm," Sakura terdiam, ia pun berpikir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk saat ini aku maafkan, Naruto."

Sakura akhirnya dapat meredam amarahnya. Ia kemudian segera duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto, membawakan sebuah kabar baik untuk keduanya.

"Aku ingin memberikan formulir ini kepada kalian," ucap Sakura lalu memberikan dua lembar formulir kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sebelum sempat melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Baca saja! Kau terlalu banyak bertanya!" bentak Sakura kepada Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil di aaat melihat sahabatnya dibentak oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara Naruto hanya dapat bergumam dalam hati.

 _'H_ _mmm_ _, a_ _pa semua wanita sama saja seperti Sakura_ _? At_ _au cuma Akeno yang dapat berlaku lembut padaku_ _?_ _Akeno_ _, d_ _i mana dirimu sekarang_ _?'_ batin Naruto berbisik.

"Festival musik dan drama antar kampus se-Jepang?" Sasuke berucap disaat melihat keterangan yang ada di formulir yang diberikan Sakura.

"Iya, festival tingkat nasional. Bagaimana?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Naruto?" Sakura menyebut nama Naruto yang tampak masih sedang membaca.

"Bagaimana ya, Sakura ... aku sih mau saja. Tapi di sini diharuskan membawa satu lagu ciptaan sendiri dan biaya pendaftarannya mahal sekali." gumam Naruto yang terkejut saat melihat biaya pendaftaran.

"Sudah. Kalau masalah biaya pendaftaran biar aku yang menanggung. Saat ini kita hanya harus mencari satu orang personil baru yang jago bermain _keyboard_. Nah itu tugas buat kalian," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada keduanya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya?" Naruto kembali berpikir.

"Sudah jangan banyak berpikir, Naruto. Saatnya bertindak!" seru sang Haruno menyemangati.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Akeno dengan kemeja putih terbalut _blezer_ hitam dan rok mini hitam tampak sedang asik menulis di _laptop_ miliknya, di sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari kampusnya sendiri.

Ia sekarang merubah profesinya dari seorang model menjadi seorang author di salah satu majalah remaja Tokyo.

Sepatu sandalnya yang berwarna hitam itu ia lepas, kakinya mengait di kaki meja kedai. Setelah lelah menulis ia kemudian mengkoneksikan jaringan internet pada _laptopnya_. Lalu kemudian ia membuka sebuah jejaring sosial yang bernama _facebook_.

Ia mengetik sebuah nama untuk melihat status terakhir seseorang itu.

 **KLIK!**

Tanpa menunggu lama, nama seseorang yang ia cari ditemukan, ia segera melihat isi beranda _facebook_ orang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Kau masih bisa kulihat, Naruto ..."

Senyum kecil tersirat dari wajah cantiknya di saat melihat foto sang mantan terpajang di _profil_ _facebook_.

Akeno men- _scroll_ ke bawah dan terus ke bawah, melihat-lihat semua isi beranda Naruto sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Tak ada foto Rias di sini," gumamnya saat dirinya tidak melihat foto Rias di beranda Naruto sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Apa mereka sudah putus ya?" tanyanya sambil terus berusaha mencari informasi.

Akeno lalu membuka unggahan foto Naruto dan betapa kecewa dirinya di saat melihat Naruto yang tampak sedang berpelukkan bersama Rias di tepi pantai.

"Naruto ..." desirnya lirih, lalu ia segera meng- _log out_ akun _facebooknya_.

"Sedang apa ya, kau di sana, Naruto ... apa kabarmu, Sayang? " tanyanya sambil melihat kendaraan yang lalu lalang dari balik kaca kedai.

Akeno belum henti-hentinya mengingat sang Uzumaki yang satu ini. Cinta yang terlahir karena ketidaksengajaan membuahkan ujung penyesalan yang menyakitkan.

Ia pun kemudian teringat kenangan itu...

.

.

.

 _ **Satu tahun yang lalu, di kamar Naruto.**_

 _"Akeno! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah piringan berisi rekaman lagu yang ia ciptakan terpecah belah menjadi tiga bagian._

 _"Naruto_ _, b_ _ukan aku pelakunya_ _._ _" Akeno membela diri saat Naruto mulai menyalahkan dirinya._

 _"Akeno, aku butuh lima bulan untuk membuat album ini dan mengaransemennya. Tapi kau hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menghancurkannya!"_ _s_ _eru Naruto yang menuduh Akeno._

 _"Naruto, bukan aku. Tadi aku kemari dan aku melihat piringan ini sudah terpecah belah._ _"_ _keno berusaha menerangkan._

 _"Sudah! Aku_ _t_ _idak percaya denganmu lagi_ _,_ _Akeno. Sekarang pergi dari kamarku!"_

 _Naruto menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar untuk Akeno._

 _"Tapi_ _, N_ _aruto, aku tidak_ _-"_

 _"Cepat pergi_ _!"_ _te_ _riak Naruto yang sudah di ambang amarah besarnya._

 _"Naruto_ _.._ _.."_

 _Akeno mulai menangis, ia tidak terima jika disalahkan Naruto._

 _"Pergi kau_ _, A_ _keno!"_

 _ **DUPP!**_

 _Naruto mendorong paksa Akeno untuk keluar dari kamarnya._

 _ **BRAKK!**_

 _Pintu_ _kamar itu, i_ _a tutup paksa dari dalam kamar dan membiarkan Akeno sendirian di luar kamarnya._

 _"Naruto_ _.._ _.."_

 _Akeno menangis, hatinya terasa pilu mendapat tuduhan akan hal yang tidak ia lakukan._

 _Ia_ _lalu pergi dari kediaman Naruto. Dan sejak saat itulah keduanya tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Sampai sebuah pesan putus yang Akeno terima dari Naruto._

.

.

.

 **Sore hari di kampus Naruto...**

Raynare tampak sedang berbicara dengan mahasiswanya yang duduk diam di hadapan meja. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati sambil memberikan sebuah berkas laporan nilai sebulan terakhir.

"Lihat ini!"

 **BRAK**

Raynare menjatuhkan laporan itu di hadapan mahasiswanya yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Nilaimu jatuh, ada apa denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto?!" tanya Raynare dengan sadisnya.

Naruto kemudian membuka dan membaca laporan yang diberikan Raynare.

"Maaf, Sensei. Aku sedang tidak fokus beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Sensei," jawab Naruto dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kau pikir aku peduli akan urusanmu, Naruto!"

Raynare kemudian duduk di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Naruto. Naruto pun tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tak lazim di hadapan kedua matanya.

 _'Astaga_ _! Da_ _laman Raynare_ _-s_ _ensei terlihat jelas di depan kedua mataku._ _'_ batin Naruto berbisik saat melihat isi di dalam rok mini yang Raynare kenakan.

"Maafkan aku, Sensei ..."

Naruto menunduk berusaha memalingkan pandangannya dari isi di dalam rok itu.

"Lihat aku, Naruto!"

Raynare menarik dagu Naruto dengan jari tangan kanannya.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja nilaimu aku ubah menjadi lebih baik, tapi ..."

Raynare perlahan-lahan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya di hadapan Naruto. Dua kancing baju, cukup untuk memperlihatkan kedua bukit mulusnya.

"Kau harus menuruti permintaanku, Naruto."

Raynare kemudian menduduki Naruto tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto.

"Apa kau mau?" tanya Raynare yang mulai membelai leher sebelah kiri Naruto.

 **DEBB!**

 **DEBB!**

 **DEBB!**

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang di saat Raynare menduduki dirinya. Ditambah kedua bukit _oversize_ yang menyentuh wajahnya. Hampir-hampir saja Naruto kesulitan bernapas.

"Naruto, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ..."

Raynare masih membelai-belai leher sebelah kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegangi kepala Naruto agar tetap menatapnya.

"Emmmhhh..."

Naruto tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan itu di saat Raynare menekan kejantanannya dengan sesuatu yang sangat lembut kepunyaan Raynare.

"Naruto, jawablah ..."

Bisikkan menggairahkan terdengar di telinga kiri Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin naik dan melayang.

"Aku, aku sudah punya pacar, Raynare-sensei," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit terbata.

Raynare lalu bangun dari duduk nakalnya, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah belakang tubuh Naruto lalu berbisik di telinga kanan Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh sang Uzumaki.

"Kau tenang saja, pacarmu kan tidak tahu akan hal ini. Lagipula-"

"Aaahh..."

Naruto terkejut di saat Raynare membelai benda pusakanya yang sudah menegang itu.

"Lagi pula kita melakukannya di rumahku, Naruto. Bagaimana?"

Raynare bertanya lagi sambil membelai lembut benda pusaka Naruto dari luar celana _jeansnya_.

"Mmmpphh..." Naruto berusaha menahan diri.

"Aku tidak dengar, Naruto ..."

"Mmpphh..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto berusaha menahan dirinya karena Raynare tidak berhenti membelai-belai benda pusakanya itu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kabarmu nanti malam, Naruto."

Raynare kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Sambil menahan sesuatu, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

 _'Hufft_ _, si_ _al_ _! Ken_ _apa kau bereaksi di saat seperti ini. Memalukan_ _!'_ gumamnya dalam hati sambil berusaha memarkirkan _torpedonya_ dengan benar.

Ia kemudian menutup pintu ruangan lalu berjalan menuju gerbang kampus, sementara Raynare sendiri terlihat sedang menjilat bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya? Aku sudah tidak sabar," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Pemuja Rahasia

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 3 Pemuja Rahasia

.

.

Hari masih tampak siang, padahal saat itu sudah pukul setengah lima sore. Suasana di jalan raya sudah mulai ramai, ada yang pulang sehabis bersekolah, kuliah, bekerja ataupun aktifitas yang lainnya.

Di antara keramaian khalayak ramai, sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang terkuncir satu tampak menaiki sebuah kereta api. Ia berniat menuju sebuah kantor majalah yang berada di Tokyo.

Tubuhnya memakai kemeja biru metalik berlengan pendek dengan rok hitam ketat setinggi lutut. Kedua kakinya jenjang nan bersih ditambah memakai sepatu yang berhak tinggi, membuat tubuhnya menjadi sosok idaman bagi para pria.

Ia membawa tas berwarna hitam yang ia pangku saat berada di dalam kereta, kebetulan kereta masih sepi saat itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri melihat penumpang yang lain. Tak terasa akhirnya ia tiba juga di stasiun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Ia keluar dari gerbang ke-7, dan tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda yang pernah ia cintai masuk dari gerbang ke-5. Sayang, ia tidak melihatnya dan sang mantan akhirnya berlalu begitu saja.

Ya, Naruto sang Uzumaki berambut kuning itu baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di kampus yang tak jauh berada dari stasiun kereta, ia pulang pergi dengan menaiki kereta agar terhindar dari kemacetan. Naruto sendiri tidak melihat Akeno sama sekali saat itu, kala Akeno keluar dari gerbang bertepatan dengan waktu Naruto masuk ke dalam kereta.

Akeno kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor, hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki lalu ia pun tiba di kantor majalah remaja Tokyo.

"Akeno, kamu masuk malam lagi?" tanya karyawan lain saat berpapasan dengan Akeno.

"Hem, iya." Akeno menjawabnya dengan singkat sambil tersenyum.

Ia kemudian terus berjalan ke ruang kerjanya, menaruh tas lalu kemudian duduk di depan meja kerja. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Siapa yang menaruh bunga mawar ini di sini, ya?"

Ia bertanya sendiri kala menjumpai setangkai bunga mawar untuk yang kesekian kalinya berada di pot di atas meja kerjanya.

Tanpa nama tanpa berita, jika dikumpulkan mungkin sudah ada 22 tangkai bunga mawar merah yang Akeno terima.

Akeno tidak memperdulikannya bunga itu, ia menaruhnya menjadi satu dengan bunga-bunga yang lain. Kemudian ia pun meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam pun tiba...

Ada sebuah kuil kecil tak jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, Akeno beristirahat di depan kuil untuk memakan bekalnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam kuil lalu kemudian berdoa.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang pria berambut kuning pirang dengan postur tubuh tinggi memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya.

 _'Akeno ...'_

Pria itu bersembunyi di balik dinding kuil, mengenakan baju kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang digulung sampai ke batas siku tangannya dan celana dasar serta sepatu pantofel yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat mengendap-endap memotret Akeno yang sedang berdoa di dalam kuil tersebut.

 **PRANGGG!**

Tanpa sengaja sepatu hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu menyentuh kendi yang terbuat dari kaleng. Seketika saja Akeno terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, ia kemudian memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, Kau!" Akeno melihat sosok pemuda yang berjalan mengendap-endap menjauh dari kuil.

"Siapa dirimu?!" tanya Akeno, sesaat setelah sang pria menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau ini manusia atau iblis! Mengganggu orang yang sedang berdoa!" seru Akeno kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan badannya secara perlahan ke arah Akeno dan ia terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat wujud asli dari pemuda itu.

"Kau ..." Akeno seperti mengenal sosok pemuda yang ketahuan sedang mengikutinya itu.

"Eh! Hehehehe." Pemuda berambut pirang itu malah tertawa aneh saat berhadapan dengan Akeno.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Pemuda itu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menghadap Akeno.

Akeno yang merasa seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Bukankah kau itu ..."

Jemari telunjuknya berada di bawah dagunya yang runcing. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa gerangan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu lalu memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah Akeno, ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Aku Yuuto. Kiba Yuuto, Akeno," sapa sang pemuda itu.

"Heh?"

Akeno menjadi bingung sendiri mendengar ucapan pemuda yang mengaku namanya Yuuto itu.

"Maaf, selama ini aku hanya berani memperhatikan dirimu dari jauh. Tapi sayang, malam ini malam sial bagiku hingga akhirnya kau menyadari akan keberadaanku," ungkapnya melanjuti.

"Huuftt!"

Akeno mengembuskan napasnya dengan kuat, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu seorang makhluk yang mengganggu ibadahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak berusaha mengganggumu. Aku hanya ..."

Pemuda itu berpikir sebelum mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Melihat hal yang menggantung itu, Akeno memajukan wajahnya mencoba melihat dengan saksama wajah pemuda itu yang membuat sang pemuda menjadi berkeringat dingin.

 _'Sial_ _! W_ _ajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Nafasnya sangat terasa di permukaan kulit pipi ini._ _Apakah dia_ _... a_ _pakah dia_ _...'_ Yuuto berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

" _Ara_ _-ara_ , bukankah kau ini anak dari sang pemilik tempat ku bekerja?!" tanya Akeno sambil bertolak pinggang sehabis memandangi wajah Yuuto.

Yuuto tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sedikit malu.

"Eh, iya. Itu aku. Benar sekali, hehehe."

Yuuto menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya padahal saat itu ia tidak merasa gatal sama sekali.

"Ada keperluan apa kau mengendap-endap melihatku lebih dekat?" Akeno bertanya lagi.

Yuuto tampak sangat malu mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia berusaha berterus terang tapi entah mengapa lidahnya seakan terikat.

"Itu ... itu ..."

Akeno masih menunggu jawaban dari Yuuto, sangat lama hingga ia merasa kesal sendiri.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku mau kembali ke kantor, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

Akeno kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yuuto sendiri, Yuuto pun tidak ingin diam begitu saja.

"Akeno!"

Yuuto menahan kepergian Akeno dengan meraih tangan kanannya, membuat Akeno semakin bingung menjadi-jadi.

"Akeno, bolehkah aku untuk ... lebih dekat denganmu?" tanya Yuuto dengan tatapan yang penuh harap.

Akeno terheran, ia hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

" _Ara_ _-ara_ , kau ini lucu sekali, Yuuto. Hanya ingin berteman saja kau sampai mengendap-endap seperti itu. Baiklah, kita ... berteman. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Akeno tanpa basa basi melepas tangan Yuuto yang memegang tangannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yuuto sendiri.

 _'Akeno_ _, a_ _ndai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang selalu memujamu_ _...'_ ucap Yuuto di dalam hati sambil melihat kepergian Akeno dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

 **07.40 pm,** **di kediaman Uzumaki Naruto.**

Rumah berlantai dua itu terlihat begitu sepi dan sunyi, tapi di sana ada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Membuka sebuah laptop yang mana koneksi jaringan internetnya sudah tersambung. Bukan sedang belajar melainkan sedang mencari jejak atas mantan yang terlewatkan. Ia berusaha membuka kembali riwayat _facebook_ tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hanya dengan memakai _singlet_ hitam dan celana _boxer_ putih, ia tampak asik terus men-scroll mouse-nya ke bawah. Sampai ditemukan sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal. Tapi sayang, saat ia meng-klik nama itu, nama itu tidak dapat dilihat akunnya.

Ia lalu menuju daftar _blokir_ yang ada di menu _facebook_ dan benar saja kalau nama yang tertuju sudah ia _blokir_ sebelumnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya jika kekasihnya yang sekaranglah yang telah mem-blokir nama akun mantannya dulu.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti Rias yang melakukan hal ini," gumamnya lalu membuka _blokiran_ atas nama akun itu.

Setelah ia membuka blokiran, ia mencoba melihat status terakhir di _facebook_ sang mantan. Dan hanya ada sebuah kalimat yang ia temui.

.

 _Jika pertengkaran hanya sebuah alibi untuk lari dari kenyataan, mengapa engkau terlalu lama mempertahankan. Benih yang tak bersalah harus gugur dikarenakan ego yang memuncak._

 _Daun-d_ _aun pun berguguran terserang ombak yang tak mungkin menjamahnya..._

.

Begitulah status terakhir sang mantan yang bernama Akeno Himejima, selintas di bayangan Naruto terbesit pikiran jika benih yang dimaksud adalah benih yang berada di rahim Akeno. Tapi, ia mencoba mengartikan lain akan maksud dari unggahan status terakhir sang mantan.

"Akeno ..."

Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuh di kursi belajarnya, sambil terus berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan terakhir sang mantan.

"Dia menganggap jika kejadian setahun yang lalu hanya sebuah alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkannya. Apa dia merasa aku hanya mencari-cari alasan?" tanya Naruto sendiri.

"Lari dari kenyataan. Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya atau ada maksud lain dari kata-kata itu?" Naruto berusaha memahami patahan-patahan kalimat dari status terakhir Akeno.

"Benih, gugur, ego yang memuncak mungkin berarti amarah. Apa karena aku dahulu terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri?" Ia terus bertanya-tanya.

"Daun berguguran terserang ombak yang tidak mungkin menjamahnya, apa yang dia maksud Rias? Atau kesetiaanku?"

"Aggh!"

Naruto menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri, kepalanya mendadak pusing memikirkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba _handphonenya_ berdering kencang. Ia kemudian melihat siapa gerangan yang menelepon dirinya.

"Rias?"

Ternyata Rias sang kekasih yang berusaha meneleponnya. Tapi sayang, Naruto tampak malas untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia hanya ingin memarahiku," gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan kembali _handphonenya_. _Handphone_ itu kemudian ia _silent_ agar tidak mengganggu dirinya malam itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah klub malam...

Terdengar alunan musik _remix_ menggema di dalam sebuah klub. Di sana masih tampak sepi, maklum saja hari belum terlalu malam. Tapi sang DJ wanita satu ini terlihat sangat kesal karena teleponnya tidak pernah diangkat oleh sang kekasih.

"Kemana sih dia itu?!"

Sambil bertolak pinggang ia mencoba menelepon lagi. Tapi sayang, untuk yang kesekian kalinya telepon itu tidak terjawab.

"Aggh!"

Rias pun kesal setengah mati, rasanya ia ingin segera menemui Naruto lalu mencacinya sepuas hati. Tapi sayang, Rias ada pekerjaan malam ini yang harus ia selesaikan, yaitu mengisi sebuah klub malam dengan permainan _disc_ _-_ _jokinya_.

Yah Rias adalah seorang DJ, yang terkenal karena keseksian tubuhnya bukan karena kualitas permainan yang ia punya. Kala ini dirinya mengenakan pakaian serba mini yang berwarna merah. Sangat mencolok pandangan kaum pria yang datang.

Rasa kesal karena teleponnya tak kunjung diangkat oleh Naruto, ia kemudian menemui teman-temannya yang sedang duduk-duduk di depan meja bar.

"Kau tampak sangat kesal, Rias," sapa sang teman yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya, ia terlihat memakai _jumpsuit_ putih dengan rok mini hitam serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna _silver_.

"Biarkanlah saja dia, Xenovia. Paling-paling dia hanya kesal terhadap pacarnya yang sudah jatuh miskin itu," ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Berpakaian _t-shirt_ putih berlengan pendek dengan celana pensil hitam kelam dan juga sepatu hak tingginya yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Ya, aku fikir juga seperti itu, Souna," jawab sang gadis berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Xenovia.

"Sudahlah, kalian diam saja. Aku sedang pusing!" Rias duduk di depan meja bar lalu meneguk segelas _whisky_.

"Aku tidak habis pikir padamu, Rias. Kau telah berhasil membuat Naruto menjual mobilnya dan juga telah berhasil mencerai-beraikan kedua orang tua Naruto. Apalagi yang kau inginkan darinya, bukankah sampai saat ini Naruto tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pernah tidur bersama ayahnya?" lanjut Xenovia sambil memegang gelas whisky _-_ nya itu.

"Souna, berikan aku sebatang rokok."

Rias tidak menggubris perkataan Xenovia, ia malah meminta sebatang rokok kepada Souna lalu menghidupkannya. Menghisap secara perlahan asap rokok itu sambil terus meminum _whisky_ kepunyaannya.

"Huuuuhhh..."

Asap rokok itu ia hembuskan perlahan mencoba menetralkan keadaannya yang sedang kacau.

"Aku juga merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri, mengapa aku terlalu memikirkan pemuda bodoh itu. Sekarang dia tidak punya apa-apa, tapi mengapa aku masih berharap padanya?" Rias kemudian mengeluarkan unek-unek hatinya.

"Rias, kau cantik. Tubuhmu pun sangat indah, mengapa kau tidak cari yang lain saja. Yang lebih kaya yang lebih bisa kau manfaatkan hartanya," bisik Xenovia kepada Rias.

"Xenovia, Rias juga masih mempunyai hati." Souna berusaha membela.

"Sudahlah, Souna. Kau jangan terlalu _naif_. Untuk ukuran gadis seperti kita yang sudah terlanjur terperosok ke dalam dunia yang penuh dengan kenistaan ini, hati itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Nikmati saja hidup yang hanya sekali ini." Xenovia memberikan _argumennya_ kepada Souna.

"Hemmmm."

Souna menghela napasnya kala mendengarkan _argumen_ Xenovia. Sementara Rias tengah terdiam, mendengarkan sambil terus merokok dan meminum _whisky_ sampai dirinya setengah mabuk.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kantor majalah tempat Akeno bekerja...

Jam di dinding kantor masih menunjukkan pukul 8.45 malam, di sana terlihat Akeno bersama seorang teman duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain kala mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

Ruangan mereka dengan ruangan yang lain hanya disekat papan tipis yang berwarna putih. Mereka tampak serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebelum dimasukkan ke meja sang bos.

Dari balik dinding ruangan terlihat sosok yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Akeno, aku ke kamar kecil dulu," ucap seorang teman kantor Akeno berambut coklat terkepang dua memakai seragam kerja seperti Akeno.

"Ya, baiklah," sahut Akeno lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu lalu keluar ruangannya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak agak jauh dari ruangan tempat ia bekerja. Ia pun berbelok ke arah sebelah kirinya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Aaaa!"

Ia terkejut melihat sebuah penampakan pria tampan yang sedang menggenggam sebatang coklat.

"Ssstt..."

Pemuda itu menutup mulut sang gadis agar tidak meneruskan teriakkannya.

"Mmm...mmmm..."

Sang gadis menunjuk-nunjuk tangan sang pemuda agar segera melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya. Dan pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sang gadis.

"Hah...hah..." Sang gadis sempat kesulitan bernapas. Napasnya terengah-engah karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau sudah gila ya, Yuuto. Kau-"

"Sssttt. Pelankan suaramu, Irina. Nanti Akeno mendengarnya." Yuuto memberikan kode agar Irina mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Hah, kau ini!" Gadis yang bernama Irina itu mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Aku heran, setiap Akeno masuk malam kau selalu berbuat seperti ini. Jam kerjamu kan sudah habis. Sana pulang dan beristirahat!" ucap sang gadis sambil bertolak pinggang, ia memarahi pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Yuuto.

"Irina, aku sedang memperhatikan Akeno. Kau diamlah, kau pasti ingin buang air kecil kan. Sudah sana pergi!" Yuuto bergantian menyuruh Irina pergi.

"Kau ini, aargghh!" Gadis itu yang memang benar Irina merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Yuuto.

"Hei, Pecundang! Jangan kau pikir karena dirimu adalah anak dari pemilik rumah penerbit ini kau bisa jadi seenaknya ya terhadapku!" ancam Irina kepada Yuuto.

"Ehh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ..." Yuuto memberikan sebatang coklat kepada Irina.

"Apa ini?" Irina tiba-tiba terdiam saat ia melihat sebatang cokelat yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Kau jangan _GR_ dulu Irina, cokelat ini kutitipkan kepadamu untuk Akeno. Tolong, ya," pinta Yuuto lalu kemudian ia pun pergi.

"Hei, Kau!" Irina tampak kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh Yuuto.

Yuuto terus berlalu meninggalkan Irina sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya pertanda sampai jumpa.

"Dasar pecundang!" Gerutu Irina sambil memegang sebatang cokelat yang dititipkan kepadanya.

"Aku selalu saja menjadi jembatan penyeberangan untuk mereka." Irina menggerutu sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi kantor.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Irina telah kembali ke dalam ruangannya, terlihat Akeno yang masih sibuk mengedit hasil karya tulisannya itu.

"Akeno," sapa Irina kepada Akeno.

"Hem," jawab Akeno yang masih fokus mengedit.

"Tadi Yuuto menitipkan ini padaku." Irina menyerahkan sebatang cokelat bermerek kepada Akeno. Akeno lalu melihat apa yang Irina serahkan kepada dirinya.

"Cokelat?" tanya Akeno yang bingung.

"Iya, cokelat. Dia menitipkannya padaku," lanjut Irina.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Akeno lagi

"Yuuto, Akeno. Sang pemuja rahasiamu," jawab Irina yang masih berdiri di samping kiri Akeno.

"Yuuto?" gumam Akeno mengingat kejadian yang tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa kau mendapatkannya juga?" Akeno bertanya lagi.

"Hah..." Irina kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaimana aku mendapatkannya, sedang ia menitipkan hanya untuk dirimu. Lagipula apa kau tidak merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini, Akeno?" Irina bertanya sambil memutar-mutar rambut kepangnya.

"Aneh?" Akeno tampak bingung.

"Iya, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan keadaan di sekitar sini?" Irina bertanya lagi.

"Hemmm." Akeno berpikir sejenak, ia mengingat-ngingat. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kumpulan bunga mawar di pot bunga yang ia letakkan di sudut ruangannya.

"Apa itu, ya?" tanyanya sendiri.

"Akeno, aku pikir Yuuto menyukaimu. Seorang pria tidak mungkin berbaik hati kepada seorang wanita jika tidak ada maunya. Benarkan?" Irina lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Tapi, Irina-"

"Sudahlah, Akeno. Kau terlalu lama menyendiri. Yuuto juga sangat tampan, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Terima saja dia agar dia tidak selalu mengintaimu setiap hari," bisik Irina sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat Akeno.

Akeno pun berpikir, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Irina ada kaitannya dengan setangkai bunga mawar yang selalu ia terima di setiap harinya. Tapi ia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri menanggapi hal itu.

Sementara itu, Yuuto terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri di dalam mobilnya sambil melihat hasil pemotretan ala detektifnya. Detektif cinta yang enggan menunjukkan wujudnya.

.

.

.

 **09.15 pm, Tokyo dan sekitarnya.**

Naruto dilanda kegalauan akan malam ini, ia bingung haruskah ia menerima tawaran Raynare atau menolaknya.

Sedari tadi ia hanya bolak-balik di depan pintu masuk rumahnya yang berlantai dua itu.

"Pergi tidak, ya? Pergi, tidak, pergi, tidak."

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali ia berbolak-balik, hatinya masih ragu. Tapi ia berpikir ulang.

"Hah, untuk hal ini saja aku sangat sulit memutuskannya. Sudah sebulan aku tidak mengadakan _pengeluaran_. Sebenarnya ini kesempatanku, tapi mengapa hatiku menjadi sangat berdebar seperti ini ya?" tanyanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah membulatkan tekad, Naruto bergegas menuju kediaman Raynare yang jarak perjalanannya sekitar dua puluh menit dari kediamannya saat ini.

Naruto keluar rumah mengenakan kaus putih dibalut cardigan biru keabu-abuan dengan celana casual-nya yang berwarna abu-abu. Tidak lupa sepatu _sport_ putih menghiasi kakinya. Ia keluar rumah menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak boleh terlalu keras kepada diriku sendiri. Lagipula ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya bagiku," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju halte bus.

Tiba-tiba saat ia ingin berbelok ke arah halte bus, dirinya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa barang belanjaan.

 **BUGGH**

Tubuhnya lalu terbentur lumayan keras dengan seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Aduuhhhh!"

Suara manis dan sedikit bernada tinggi terdengar di kedua telinga Naruto saat ia terjatuh, dan segera saja ia melihat siapa gerangan yang ditabraknya.

"Kau ini, punya mata tidak sih! Berjalan seenak jidatmu sendiri!"

Seorang gadis menggerutu di depan Naruto, ia mengenakan tengtop putih berlapis _swe_ _at_ _er_ biru tua dengan rok mini di atas lutut dan _high heels silver_ setinggi tujuh senti meter. Rambutnya pirang terurai panjang.

"Ma-maaf."

Naruto berusaha meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Maaf, maaf, lihat barang belanjaanku! Rotiku! _Soft drin_ _k-_ ku, jatuh berserakkan semuanya!" Sang gadis masih menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku bereskan."

Naruto segera mengambili barang belanjaan sang gadis yang jatuh berserakkan. Tanpa sengaja, saat ia mengambili barang belanjaan itu ia melihat kaki mulus sang gadis yang putih bersih sehingga membuat dirinya mulai berpikir macam-macam.

Maklum saja, sudah sebulan sang raja tertidur nyenyak tanpa mengeluarkan apapun.

"Ini ..." Naruto bangkit lalu menyerahkan barang belanjaan kepada gadis itu.

Cukup lama Naruto memungutinya, ia bagai seorang tukang sokli yang siap siaga membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakkan.

Tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun membasahi keduanya, hujan itu turun semakin lama semakin deras.

"Aduhhh, hujan lagi!"

Gadis itu berusaha berteduh di halte bus yang jaraknya lima meter dari tempat mereka berada saat ini, Naruto pun mengikuti. Sekarang, tubuh keduanya basah terkena air hujan. Sang gadis lalu berceloteh yang membuat Naruto kesal.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu! Coba jika tadi kau tidak menjatuhkan barang belanjaanku mungkin hujan tidak akan turun!" gerutunya lagi.

"Eeh, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Keduanya mengalami bersitegang satu sama lain. Mereka lalu berdiaman di halte bus sampai hujan reda. Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain.

.

.

.

 **10.00 pm.**

Raynare terlihat kesal menunggu kabar dari sang Uzumaki, tapi kabar itu tidak juga ia dapatkan. Padahal dirinya sudah memakai _lingerie_ hitam yang sangat menggoda iman siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia pun duduk sambil menonton _TV_ sambil menunggu kabar sang Uzumaki.

"Jadi tidak ya dia kemari? Sudah jam sepuluh malam masih tak ada kabar kudapatkan!" gerutu Raynare yang terlihat memegang remote _T_ _V_ sambil mengganti _channel-channel_ yang ada.

Sementara itu di halte bus, Naruto sendiri tidak mendapati bus yang lewat di saat itu. Mungkin karena hujan atau mungkin karena jadwal operasi yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hah, sudahlah ..." Dirinya beranjak meninggalkan halte.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?!"

Teriak sang gadis yang sedari tadi berduaan bersamanya sekaligus berdiaman tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Naruto yang terus melaju.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sang gadis mengejar Naruto sambil membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Apa lagi? Aku mau pulang!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah sang gadis.

"Aku ikut ya, aku menumpang berganti pakaian. Tubuhku kedinginan," bujuk sang gadis.

"Bukan urusanku!" Naruto terus melaju, berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hei, hei. Maafkan sikapku yang tadi. Tapi aku mohon sebentar saja. Saat ini masih hujan, apa kau tidak merasa berdosa membiarkan seorang gadis menggigil kedinginan sendirian?" Gadis itu berusaha membujuk Naruto agar Naruto mengijinkannya untuk berteduh sesaat di rumahnya.

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Naruto memperbolehkan sang gadis untuk ikut dengannya.

"Namaku Gabriel, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sang gadis menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku Naruto," sahut Naruto datar.

Gadis yang memang benar adalah Gabriel merasa kesal dengan sikap acuh Naruto, tapi ia tidak henti-hentinya berusaha mendekati sang Uzumaki ini.

"Sudah ya marahnya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucap Gabriel yang mengikuti Naruto sambil membawa barang belanjaannya.

 _'Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat gadis ini. Rambutnya_ _,_ _wajahnya_ _,_ _tapi_ _..._ _entah di mana ya_ _?'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil memasang wajah aneh melihati tingkah Gabriel yang terus membujuknya.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. KARMA

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 4 KARMA

.

.

Di antara rerintikkan hujan yang turun, kedua insan berjalan cepat menuju sebuah rumah kecil berlantai dua. Naruto tidak mengindahkan seorang gadis yang mengikutinya sedari tadi sampai ia tiba di teras rumahnya sendiri.

Ia mengambil kunci rumah yang ada di saku kanan celananya lalu ia membuka pintu rumah itu.

 **KREK**!

Pintu rumah yang berwarna cokelat berhasil ia buka dari luar, tak lama sang gadis Gabriel datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Huh! Dinginnya." Seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Ja-jadi, jadi ini rumahmu, Naruto?" tanya Gabriel yang masih tetap membawa barang belanjaannya.

Tubuh gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tampak kedinginan, seluruh tubuhnya basah karena terkena hujan. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang tak menyangka jika hujan deras tiba-tiba akan datang.

"Masuklah," ucap Naruto kepada Gabriel.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto, sebuah rumah yang sudah berdinding bata. Saat ia masuk terlihatlah ruang tamu mini yang terdapat tiga sofa mini berwarna merah yang di susun berbentuk huruf U miring ke arah sebelah kiri.

Di samping kursi-kursi itu ada sebuah lantai kosong yang mana jika maju sedikit ada sebuah kamar berukuran 3x3 meter yang tampak hanya ada sebuah kasur berukuran 200x180 cm. Dan sebuah lemari kayu yang ada kacanya.

Gabriel lalu masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil membawa barang belanjaannya, sesuai permintaannya ia ingin berganti pakaian. Naruto pun menunggu di depan kamar sambil menonton televisi di atas sebuah karpet tipis berwarna merah, ia berniat mengusir sang gadis setelah urusannya selesai.

Tak lama kemudian, Gabriel keluar dari kamar. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia memberi tahu Naruto jika ia sudah berganti pakaian.

"Sudah selesai, Naruto. Terima kasih," ucap Gabriel sambil tersenyum ramah.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gabriel yang berada di depan pintu kamar, tapi suatu pemandangan mengerikan ia lihat di depan kedua matanya.

"Apa?! Ka-kau!"

Naruto terbata, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berpakaian bikini putih di hadapannya.

"Hem, aku sudah berganti pakaian Naruto." Gabriel berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau di situ saja, jangan mendekat!" Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang saat Gabriel mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto terpojok karena Gabriel terus mendekatinya, ia sudah tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Melihat hal itu, Gabriel membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil berdiri lalu menatap Naruto.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku, Naruto?" tanya Gabriel sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya saat melihat tubuh mulus yang hanya berbikini itu, yang mendekatinya, menatapnya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tadi, tadi kau bilang ingin berganti pakaian. mengapa sekarang kau hanya berbikini seperti itu, Gabriel?"

Naruto bertanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arah kanan menghindari pandangan Gabriel.

Kedua bukit ranum yang tergantung terlihat jelas di kedua mata Naruto, membuat sesuatu mulai terasa sesak di bawah sana, ditambah dinginnya udara karena hujan. Lengkap sudah! Lengkap sudah penderitaan Naruto.

"Hemmmm."

Gabriel menormalkan kembali posisi tubuhnya, ia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang lalu berkata, "Kau kan tahu aku tidak membawa pakaian, jadi aku hanya memakai ini. Ini juga kan sama dengan berganti pakaian Naruto. Sudahlah, aku ingin mengeringkan pakaianku dulu. Dan di mana kamar mandimu?" tanya Gabriel lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang basah.

Pelan-pelan Naruto membuka matanya, menutup kembali, membuka kembali. Ia mencoba mengintip apakah gadis berbikini itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya atau belum.

"Huufftt..."

Ternyata Gabriel sudah tidak berada di hadapannya, Naruto pun mengelus dadanya sendiri.

 _'Untung saja_ _, un_ _tung saja ia tidak berlama-lama di hadapanku. Kalau tidak_ _!'_ Naruto mengambil napas sesaat.

 _'Kalau tidak_ _, s_ _udah pasti aku akan menerkamnya sampai_ _dia_ _merintih memohon untuk berhenti_ _,'_ gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

Gabriel meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju dapur di kediaman Naruto, ia mulai menjemur kembali pakaiannya yang basah total itu di sebuah jemuran besi yang berada di dekat dapur. Setelahnya ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membilas rambutnya yang terkena air hujan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Gabriel keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menuju ruang TV untuk menemui Naruto. Tapi sayang, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Melainkan hanya ada sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang tergantung di sebuah paku yang berada di dinding.

 _Pakai ini_ _!_

Sebuah pesan tertulis di sebuah kertas yang menempel di dinding di dekat baju yang tergantung. Ternyata Naruto meminjamkan kemeja lengan putihnya untuk Gabriel.

"Baik sekali dia," gumam Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian memakai baju itu dan ternyata panjangnya sama persis dengan rok mini yang ia pakai. Cukup untuk menutupi sebagian pahanya yang mulus dan bersih.

"Naruto ..."

Selesai memakai baju tersebut Gabriel mencari di mana keberadaan Naruto. Ia berkeliling di lantai satu, tapi sayang, ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda tampan nan baik hati.

Gabriel memberanikan diri menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua kediaman Naruto. Sesampainya di lantai dua ia mendapati sebuah kamar yang tertutup pintunya. Ia kemudian mendorong pintu itu mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya sosok yang menyenter wajahnya dari arah bawah dagu. Tubuhnya memakai _singlet_ hitam dan celana _boxer_ berwarna merah.

"AAAAA"

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Gabriel ketakutan. Hampir-hampir saja Gabriel jatuh pingsan melihat sosok yang menakutkan seperti hantu.

"Hei, jangan pingsan! Ini aku Naruto, Gabriel." Naruto memegangi tubuh Gabriel dari samping agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau kah itu, Naruto?" tanya Gabriel yang hampir menangis melihat wajah yang tersenter dari arah bawah.

Naruto membenarkan posisi tubuh Gabriel. Ia kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Aku sudah meminjamkanmu baju, sekarang pulanglah ke rumah mu. Aku mau beristirahat!" ucap Naruto kemudian.

Gabriel membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang bernada mengusir seperti itu.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku pulang di malam selarut ini? Apa kau tidak punya hati?!" balas Gabriel sambil menatap Naruto.

"Bukannya aku tidak punya hati, tapi aku merasa risih ada seorang perempuan yang baru kukenal berada di dalam rumahku," sahut Naruto ketus sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Jadi kau keberatan aku menumpang di sini semalam?" tanya Gabriel kemudian.

Naruto sejenak berpikir mengenai permohonan Gabriel yang meminta izin menginap semalam di rumahnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku bukan seorang penjahat untuk kau cemasi. Aku benar-benar butuh tempat menginap untuk malam ini saja. Lihat, jam di dinding sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Di mana hati nuranimu menyuruh kupulang di malam yang selarut ini. Ditambah di luar hujan!" gerutu Gabriel sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Mereka mengobrol tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

 _'Hem_ _,_ _benar juga apa katanya. Jika aku membiarkannya pulang_ _,_ _malah nanti lebih merepotkan_ _,'_ gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau tidur saja di kamar yang berada di lantai satu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu. Toh tidak ada barang mewah di rumahku ini. Sudah ya, aku mau beristirahat!" ucap Naruto lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tapi, Naruto!" Gabriel berusaha menolak.

"Tak ada tapi, huh!" Naruto kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam, ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berbahan _foam_ tersebut.

"Hufft, menyebalkan anak itu!" Gabriel kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat acuh kepadanya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, tampak Naruto yang sedang membuka celana _boxer_ yang ia pakai. Ia melihati _ular kasurnya_ yang telah meneteskan _bisa_.

"Gawat, semakin lama berada di dekatnya semakin aku menginginkan hal itu," gumam Naruto sambil menormalkan kondisi sang _ular kasur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam semakin larut, keadaan perumahan itu tampak sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara katak-katak yang sedang bermain dan bernyanyi.

Di dalam kamar di kediaman Naruto, terlihat Naruto yang begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sampai-sampai saliva itu berceceran kemana-mana. Baik di bantal maupun di guling.

Dari balik pintu sang gadis bersurai pirang panjang berusaha membuka kunci dengan kunci kamar yang ada di lantai satu.

 **KREK**

Ternyata kunci kamar itu cocok dan segera saja Gabriel berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Naruto. Ia kemudian membuka kancing kemeja putih panjang yang dipinjamkan oleh Naruto.

Satu kancing dari bagian atas, dua, tiga dan kemudian semua kancing kemeja itu terlepas dari kaitnya. Kemeja itu kemudian dijatuhkan oleh Gabriel ke lantai kamar dan segera saja dia tertidur di samping Naruto. Mencoba merebahkan diri menghadap kiri sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang miring ke arah kanan.

"Hmmm."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan guling yang sedang ia peluk. Terdengar dirinya mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman yang aneh.

Gabriel membelai wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya yang lentik, lalu turun ke arah bibir sang Uzumaki. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut bibir itu, tangannya meraba-raba tubuh Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai gelisah dengan apa yang dia rasa. Naruto kemudian mencoba membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Gabriel!"

Naruto melihat Gabriel yang tengah memakai bikini putih tertidur di sampingnya. Ia mencoba bangun tapi Gabriel menahannya.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tidurlah ...," pinta Gabriel dengan pandangan mata yang sayu dan memaksa.

"Gabriel!" Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan sang gadis.

"Tak apa."

Gabriel menelentangkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dan kemudian memegang tangan kiri sang Uzumaki yang sedang memeluk guling itu.

"Gabriel ini-"

Pikiran Naruto menjadi tidak terfokus dengan tidurnya saat Gabriel mengarahkan tangannya untuk hinggap di pertengahan kedua bukitnya yang besar.

"Naruto ..."

Gabriel mulai mendekati wajah Naruto dan mencoba meraih bibir itu.

"Gabriel, kita baru kenal-" Naruto berusaha mengingatkan.

Gabriel tidak memperdulikannya ia malah menyentuh lembut bibir Naruto dengan bibir _peach_ miliknya.

"Mmmhh..."

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan perlahan, membuat sesuatu di balik celana _boxer_ itu mulai menegang.

"Gabriel, mmmmhh..."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Gabriel menghentikan tindakkannya yang nakal.

"Naruto, aku kedinginan. Bisakah kau memelukku?" tanya Gabriel kepada Naruto dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Tapi, Gabriel-"

"Tak apa, Naruto."

Gabriel kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. Naruto yang mendapatkan pelukkan itu semakin berpikir tidak karuan.

 _'Hangat_ _dan besar,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Kedua bukit kembar itu menyentuh dada Naruto. Tubuh mulus, pinggang ramping dan perut rata mencengkram tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Hampir saja rasa sesak di dalam celana boxer itu ingin ia keluarkan. Tapi Gabriel memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat sehingga sang _ular kasur_ hanya bisa menegang sambil tetap berada di posisinya.

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung hingga pagi...

.

.

.

 **07.00 am, di kediaman Naruto.**

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk dari luar, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Pintu itu terketuk lagi dan lagi, membuat sang tamu menjadi bermuram durja karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hah, terpaksa aku memakai kunci ini," ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang memakai mantel abu-abu setinggi lutut sambil menjinjing tas kecilnya. Sepatu _high heels silver_ terlihat membalut kakinya yang jenjang.

KREK!

Pintu itu berhasil ia buka, segera saja sang gadis mencari seseorang yang ditujunya.

"Naruto!" panggil sang gadis sambil mencari-cari.

Ia mencari sang pujaan hati ke dalam kamar yang berada di lantai satu tapi tidak ada, ke arah dapur tapi tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping dapur tapi tidak ada orang.

Sang gadis kemudian berinisiatif menuju lantai dua untuk mencari Naruto. Dengan hati yang berdebar, sang gadis menaiki anak tangga, satu persatu menuju sebuah kamar yang sering menjadi tempat tidurnya dulu.

Ia kemudian sampai juga di lantai dua dan langsung menuju kamar Naruto.

 **KREK...**

Pintu itupun dibuka dari luar dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang memilukan hati.

"Naruto," Sang gadis mendapati Naruto sedang tertidur bersama gadis lain di bawah selimut yang biasa ia pakai.

Gadis bersurai merah panjang itu kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati keduanya lalu membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Sang gadis menarik tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang memeluk gadis lain lalu menghempaskannya. Merasa terganggu, gadis yang sedang terlelap itu terbangun lalu melihat kedatangan sang tamu.

"Siapa, siapa kamu?!" tanya gadis itu sambil mengucek matanya, ia kemudian duduk di atas kasur di samping Naruto yang mulai terjaga. Dan terlihatlah tubuhnya yang berbikini putih.

"Hei! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau!" seru sang gadis bersurai merah panjang.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan, ter bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ri-rias?!"

Naruto terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Rias.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto kepada sang tamu yang tak lain adalah Rias, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bangun kau! Bangun! Wanita murahan!" Rias menarik Gabriel dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu merebut kekasihku, ya!" Rias marah, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih? Datang kok langsung marah-marah kepadaku?" tanya Gabriel yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Rias berusaha menjambak rambut Gabriel tapi Naruto segera menghalanginya.

"Rias tenangkan dirimu," pinta Naruto sambil memegangi kedua tangan Rias.

"Naruto, kau sungguh tega padaku. Jadi ini alasannya kau tidak membalas pesanku dan tidak mengangkat teleponku. Jadi karena ada dia!" Rias menunjuk Gabriel dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Rias, aku mohon tenangkan dirimu, ini salah paham, Rias." Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

"Naruto, kau jahat! Kau jahat, Naruto!" ucap Rias yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

Rias kemudian menghempaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang memegangi kedua tangannya, ia segera berbalik dan keluar dari kamar.

"Rias!"

Naruto berusaha mengejar Rias tapi Gabriel menahannya.

"Naruto,"

"Gabriel, aku ingin mengejarnya," ucap Naruto kepada Gabriel.

"Sudah jangan dikejar, dia tidak baik untukmu," sahut Gabriel kepada Naruto.

"Tapi-"

"Naruto." Gabriel berusaha meyakinkan sambil memegangi tangan Naruto.

Entah mengapa seperti sebuah nada perintah yang Naruto dengar, Naruto hanya dapat menuruti ucapan sang gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu.

Sementara Rias keluar dari kediaman Naruto sambil menangis pilu. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Ia berjalan cepat sambil menunduk dan mengusap air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan, menuju sebuah halte bus untuk kembali ke kost-annya.

.

.

.

Di dalam bus..

Rias duduk sendiri di kursi nomor tiga dari belakang. Ia duduk di dekat jendela sambil melihat pemandangan yang berlalu begitu cepat. Ia pun teringat dengan pesan sang ibu saat hatinya terasa sakit seperti sekarang ini.

Saat itu Rias berniat meninggalkan sang ibu yang tinggal di desa, ia berniat untuk tetap tinggal di kota. Ia tak mengindahkan ucapan sang ibu dan tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

 _"Rias, ibu mohon hentikan aksi balas dendammu itu_ _, N_ _ak_ _."_

 _S_ _ang ibu bersurai cok_ _ela_ _t memperingatkan sang anak. Tubuhnya masih terlihat berada di bilangan usia muda dengan rambut sebahu dan mengenakan daster hijau tanpa lengan setinggi lutut._

 _"Ibu, jangan karena kita orang tidak punya keluarganya bisa menginjak-nginjak kita seperti ini!"_ _s_ _eru Rias kepada ibunya._

 _"Tapi Akeno tidak bersalah_ _, Ri_ _as_ _. Se_ _mua ini kesalahan kami para orang tua kalian. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akeno."_

 _S_ _ang ibu berbicara sambil berurai air mata._

 _"Tidak_ _, Bu. B_ _uah tidak akan terjatuh_ _jauh_ _dari pohonnya. Begitu pun dengan Akeno tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan ibunya. Aku akan tetap membalaskan dendamku dan membuatnya menanggung penderitaan. Sama seperti yang aku rasakan."_

 _Rias kemudian beranjak pergi menin_ _g_ _galkan ibunya._

 _"Rias_ _, tu_ _nggu_ _! Hu_ _kum karma itu akan selalu berlaku_ _,_ _Rias._ _"_

 _S_ _ang ibu berusaha mengejar anaknya._

 _"Tidak ada hukum karma bagiku_ _, Bu. Y_ _ang ada hanya balas dendam."_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _Rias kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dari luar, ia segera pergi meninggalkan sang ibu_ _,_ _meninggalkan desanya dengan menaiki sebuah taksi._

 _"Rias_ _..."_

 _S_ _ang ibu hanya bisa menangis melihat_ _i_ _kepergian anaknya._

Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, tapi Rias masih mengingatnya. Ia kemudian mengambil _handphonenya_ dan membuka sebuah foto kenangan lama.

"Ibu, ternyata benar hukum karma itu berlaku. Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang Akeno rasakan. Begitu pedih, di saat melihat kekasih kita tidur bersama gadis lain di hadapan kedua mata kita sendiri."

"Ibu ...," Rias memeluk _handphonenya_ , menaruhnya di dalam dekapannya sambil berurai air mata. Ia tidak menyangka jika semua itu akan ia rasakan.

Apa yang ditanam itulah yang akan dituai, Rias menanam kepiluan untuk Akeno dan akhirnya ia sendiri mengalami kepiluan yang sama seperti yang Akeno rasakan.

.

.

.

 **08.00 am.**

"Naruto, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah." Gabriel tertunduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi."

Naruto berbicara sambil menutup pintu rumahnya, ia memakai _t-shirt_ kuning berlapis jaket hitam, _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ putih. Sambil membawa tas punggung hitamnya yang ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya.

"Naruto, aku ..." Gabriel merasa sangat tidak enak hati dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Sudah, tak apa." Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepala Gabriel, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hemm." Gabriel kemudian tersenyum senang karena Naruto berbaik hati kepadanya.

"Naruto, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah berbaik hati memberiku tempat inap. Sebagai balasannya aku tinggalkan semua barang belanjaanku untukmu," ucap Gabriel sambil berjalan keluar halaman rumah Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Gabriel," sahut Naruto sambil terus berjalan bersama Gabriel.

"Tak apa," balas Gabriel yang tampak malu-malu berjalan bersama Naruto.

Akhirnya tak lama mereka pun tiba di sebuah halte bus dan selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil Lexus hitam berhenti di hadapan keduanya.

"Naruto, aku duluan ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Gabriel membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin merasa bingung menjadi-jadi akan sosok gadis yang ia beri tempat inap semalam.

 _'Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini_ _?'_ tanya Naruto di dalam hati.

"Naruto,"

Gabriel menyapa lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto.

 **CUP!**

"Mmh..."

Sebuah kecupan mesra Gabriel berikan untuk Naruto sambil memegangi kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gabriel?" Naruto terkejut dengan tingkah Gabriel yang sangat berani itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Daaah..."

Gabriel kemudian meninggalkan Naruto setelah melepas cumbuannya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil Lexus hitam itu.

"Gabriel," Naruto terkesima atas apa yang ia rasakan, sambil melihat kepergian Gabriel dari hadapannya.

Gabriel sendiri terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum, kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya.

"Gabriel, aku akan mengingatmu," bisik Naruto pelan yang tak lama sebuah bus datang menghampirinya.

Naruto kemudian menaiki bus yang menuju ke arah kampusnya, kebetulan ia mendapat jam kuliah pagi di hari itu.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh jam kemudian di kampus Naruto.**

Naruto telah menyelesaikan semua jam kuliahnya pada hari itu, ia tengah berjalan bersama Sasuke sambil melihat mahasiswa lain yang sedang bermain basket. Mereka mengobrol kosong tentang mata kuliah yang baru saja mereka dapat.

Keduanya lalu melintasi sebuah lapangan basket yang tampak sedang dipakai bermain basket oleh beberapa orang mahasiswa.

"Naruto, kau lihat itu?" tanya Sasuke yang memakai _t- shirt_ putih dibalut jaket hitamnya, _jeans_ hitam dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitam. Ia membawa tas punggung hitam yang ia sampirkan di pundak kirinya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu yang memakai kaca mata!" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain basket.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia Sai, dia calon anggota baru kita," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apaa?!" Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Iya, Naruto. Dia sangat jago bermain _keyboard_. Dia sangat pantas mendapatkan posisi itu di dalam band kita," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau yang benar saja, Sasuke. Dia itu berkaca mata. Bagaimana bisa mengiringi band kita nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Jangan pernah melihat seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja. Jangan sok tahu! Kau belum mengenalnya lebih jauh." desak Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Aku hanya khawatir jika nanti dia tidak dapat mengiringi lagu yang kita bawakan. Bisa habis kita berdua dilahap si _shanaro_ itu," tutur Naruto sambil mengingat sebuah nama seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah kekasih Sasuke sendiri.

"Hahaha, kau tenang saja, Naruto. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini kepada Sakura dan dia menyetujuinya," balas Sasuke berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Huuftt, baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Naruto yang pasrah.

" _Yosh_! Sudah diputuskan. Besok kita akan bertemu di studio jam sepuluh pagi. Jangan sampai kau telat datang ya, Naruto." Sasuke berpesan kemudian.

"Hah, baiklah," sahut Naruto yang malas.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju gerbang kampus. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian berpisah, Sasuke pulang bersama Sakura sedang Naruto pulang sendiri. Ia berjalan kaki keluar dari kampusnya lalu pergi menuju stasiun kereta.

"Untung saja hari ini aku tidak bertemu Raynare-sensei. Kalau iya, habislah aku!" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api bersama khalayak ramai.

.

.

.

 **Di stasiun kereta api.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto telah sampai di stasiun kereta api yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya. Seperti biasa, Naruto menunggu kedatangan kereta api di gerbong kelima.

Dia menunggu sambil berdiri, sesekali melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri menghilangkan rasa suntuknya.

Tak lama yang dinanti pun datang menghampiri, sebuah kereta api berhenti di stasiun kereta tepat pada jamnya. Dan Naruto pun menunggu para penumpang turun terlebih dahulu sebelum ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang terkuncir satu dengan pita warna hitam yang sedang berusaha turun dari gerbang ketujuh. Gadis itu berpakaian kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan rok hitam ketat setinggi lutut, bersepatu pantofel hitam sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berwarna krim.

"Akeno ..."

Terbesit nama sang mantan saat ia melihat sosok gadis yang hanya dipisahkan satu gerbong kereta. Merasa diperhatikan, sang gadis lalu menoleh ke arah sebelah kanannya tepat di mana barisan gerbong keenam, kelima dan seterusnya berada.

Sang gadis pun terkejut di saat melihat seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sudah sangat lama.

"Naruto ..."

Sang gadis menyebut nama Naruto sambil menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Akeno, ternyata benar itu kau, Akeno." Naruto masih memandangi sang gadis sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Ada kenangan yang terlintas di benak Naruto dan gadis itu yang memang benar adalah Akeno.

Mereka berdiri sambil tetap berdiam, menatap satu sama lain di antara banyaknya penumpang di stasiun kereta yang lalu-lalang.

Akeno pun teringat kenangannya bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

 _Lebih dari setahun yang lalu..._

 _"Naruto_ _..._ _."_

 _Akeno tengah tertidur di dada Naruto yang bidang. Tubuh keduanya hanya tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah hotel di dekat pantai._

 _"Naruto_ _,_ _bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku hamil?"_ _ta_ _nya Akeno sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Naruto._

 _Naruto membelai mesra rambut Akeno yang terurai panjang itu._

 _"Akeno, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadapmu. Aku berjanji_ _, Hime .._ _._ _,"_ _ucap Naruto menyakinkan._

 _"Benarkah, walau masalah apapun yang mendera kita?"_ _tan_ _ya Akeno lagi._

 _"Iya_ _, Sayang," ba_ _las Naruto sambil memeluk erat tubuh Akeno lalu mengecup kening sang hime._

 _"Naruto, apa kau juga berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"_ _ta_ _nya Akeno lagi._

 _"Iyah, aku janji._ _"_ _Naruto kemudian mencium mesra bibir Akeno._

 _Akeno kemudian membalas pelukkan itu, rasa nyaman Akeno rasakan saat Naruto berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya._

 _Tapi_ _,_ _semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan, hanya sebuah janji yang tidak pernah terjadi, tidak pernah ditepati._

.

.

.

"Akeno!"

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekati Akeno, ia berjalan di antara keramaian menuju sang _hime_. Sementara Akeno masih terdiam sambil berlinang air mata.

"Naruto," ucap Akeno pelan, ia tidak percaya jika dapat berjumpa kembali dengan sang mantan.

Akeno menatap Naruto penuh haru sambil menahan sesak di dada. Ya, sang mantan sekarang tengah berada di hadapan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Cinta ini Membunuhku

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 5 Cinta ini Membunuhku

.

.

Angin menyapu helai demi helai rambut kedua insan yang saling melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Jarak memisahkan keduanya setelah satu tahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Langkah kaki itu semakin terasa berat dan terasa sesak saat harus berjalan memotong arah di antara khalayak ramai yang berada di stasiun.

Naruto berusaha menggapai Akeno yang sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha lebih mendekat ke arah Akeno.

"Akeno ..."

Senyum indah tersirat dari wajah tampan sang pemuda bergurat tiga yang dengan bahagianya terus menatap ke arah sang mantan yang sedikit lagi dijumpainya.

Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain untuk keduanya...

 **B** **RRUUUGHHH**

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seorang nenek tua yang tampak keberatan membawa barang bawaannya.

"Aduhhh, pinggangku," ucap nenek tua yang di tabrak Naruto. Ia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai stasiun.

Naruto bimbang, antara menolong si nenek atau meneruskan langkah kakinya untuk mendekat kepada Akeno.

"Hei, Pemuda! Sudah tidak ada sopan santunmu kah terhadap seorang tua renta sepertiku?" tanya nenek itu yang telah duduk terjatuh beserta barang bawaannya yang terlihat berserakkan.

Nenek itu mengenakan daster panjang berwarna abu-abu tanpa motif dan tutupan kepala seperti berada di negara pasir.

"Nenek, maafkan aku."

Naruto berucap sambil mencoba membangunkan si nenek. Matanya masih tertuju melihat Akeno.

"Kau ini, apa anak zaman sekarang sudah tidak mempunyai etika lagi terhadap orang tua?! Kau lama sekali membangunkanku!" gerutu sang nenek yang masih berusaha bangun.

Mendengarnya Naruto merasa tidak enak hati, ia segera membangunkan si nenek dengan sepenuh hati dan membiarkan pandangannya terlepas dari Akeno.

"Bereskan juga barang bawaanku!" pinta si nenek kepada Naruto.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto menurutinya. Ia berjongkok lalu merapikan barang bawaan si nenek yang berserakkan di atas lantai stasiun itu.

"Maaf, Nek. Maaf. Ini sudah kubereskan."

Naruto menyerahkan barang bawaan si nenek yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah _box_ tanpa tutup.

"Lain kali kalau jalan pakai mata, Anak muda!" seru sang nenek lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto setelah barang bawaan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya ke arah sang nenek sampai sang nenek benar-benar berpaling dan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Hah, nenek itu."

Ia bertolak pinggang, sebagai pelampiasan rasa lelahnya sehabis membangunkan tubuh sang nenek yang lumayan berat.

"Akeno ..."

Ia kemudian teringat lagi kepada Akeno, segera saja Naruto berbalik dan mencari sang mantan. Ia berjalan cepat sambil mencari ke arah luar pintu stasiun. Langkahnya begitu cepat dan terburu-buru, menerobos semua khalayak ramai yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

Naruto kemudian menuju halaman parkir yang ada di stasiun kereta. Pandangannya menatap lurus dan tajam sambil tetap mencari-cari di manakah gerangan sang mantan yang pernah menghujami hatinya dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Akeno!"

Ia berteriak, mencoba berlari ke luar area stasiun. Tapi sayang, sang mantan tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Hosh, hosh."

Napasnya memburu, rasa lelah menimpah dirinya setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian di kampus, ditambah sang mantan yang tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Siiiaaalll!"

Naruto menendang kosong dengan kaki kanannya. Ia tampak kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang pernah melukai seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Seorang wanita yang bertutur kata lembut dan dapat selalu menjadi penjaga hatinya, di manapun dan kapanpun. Tapi itu sebelum sebuah fitnah besar tertelannya mentah-mentah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Akeno yang tampak sudah telat datang ke kantor redaksi tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia bergegas memasuki kantor dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

 **KREEK...**

Pintu ruangannya dibuka dan ternyata sedang ada Irina dan Yuuto di dalamnya.

"Selamat sore."

Akeno membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yuuto dan Irina yang sedang melihat komputer bersama.

"Akeno," sapa Irina yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang Akeno pakai.

"Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu?" Akeno mulai meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di depan Irina.

"Ti-tidak. Kami hanya sedang-mmmm."

Irina berusaha meneruskan kata-katanya tapi Yuuto lagi-lagi membungkam mulutnya.

"Maaf, Akeno. Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Yuuto tersenyum ke arah Akeno dengan senyuman yang aneh.

Pakaian kerjanya terlihat masih tampak rapi, berupa kemeja lengan panjang yang berwarna biru langit, celana dasar hitam panjang, dan juga sepatunya pun masih tampak hitam berkilau. Ia berdiri di samping Irina yang sedang duduk di depan meja komputernya.

"Hem, baiklah. Hati-hati," sahut Akeno sambil membalas senyuman Yuuto.

Yuuto pun melepaskan bungkaman tangannya pada mulut Irina dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan penulis.

"Hah, hah,"

Irina selalu saja diperlukan seperti itu oleh Yuuto sebagai bantalan saat Yuuto bertingkah aneh di hadapan Akeno.

"Kau tak apa, Irina?" tanya Akeno yang berdiri dari duduknya, ia melihat keadaan Irina yang tampak kehabisan napas.

"Akeno ... hah," Irina masih berusaha mengatur ulang nafasnya.

"Sepertinya ... sepertinya kalian harus segera berbicara empat mata, daripada ... .daripada aku yang selalu menjadi bantalan," ungkap Irina sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Aduuhhh."

Tangan kanan Irina memijit pelipis kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena mendadak kekurangan oksigen.

"Irina, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

Akeno memegang tangan kanan Irina dengan tangan kirinya. Tampak raut cemas yang terpancar di wajah Akeno saat mendengar pernyataan teman sekantornya itu.

"Huuft, besok ... ini." Irina memberikan sebuah tiket kepada Akeno.

"Apa ini?" Akeno mengambil tiket itu lalu membacanya.

"Tadi Yuuto menitipkan ini kepadaku. Katanya dia ingin mengajakmu menonton konser bersama. Besokkan hari Minggu. Ada waktu senggang untuk kalian berdua. Kau maukan?" tanya Irina kepada Akeno.

"Tapi ... tapi aku sudah ada janji, Irina," jawab Akeno sambil memegang tiket dengan kedua tangannya.

"Konsernya malam kok, jadi kau bisa melakukan keduanya. Kecuali, jika kau ada janji di malam hari, aku tidak dapat memaksanya," lanjut Irina yang mulai membuka sebuah program di komputernya.

"Hem, baiklah, akan aku usahakan," sahut Akeno berusaha mengiyakan ajakan temannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Akeno. Akupun datang bersama pacarku. Kita _double date_ _,_ ya?" ungkap Irina sambil mulai mengetik naskah di komputernya.

Terlihat senyum manis yang tersirat dari wajah cantik Irina yang selalu berkepang dua tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Minggu,** **pukul 4 pagi waktu setempat.**

Di atas panggung, tampak sosok dara bersurai merah panjang yang mulai menuruni anak tangga. Mengenakan _strepless dress_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu bot yang hitam pekat setinggi lutut, ia tampak puas setelah selesai menghibur para tamu dan _owner_ yang mengundangnya di sebuah acara yang diadakan di salah satu _resort_ kelas _elite_ yang berada di negara Jepang.

Banyak yang ia dapat sehabis melakukan pekerjaannya malam itu. Tiket berlibur, _free_ akomodasi dan _voucher_ berbelanja yang nilainya lumayan _fantastis_. Dan juga uang _cash_ yang ia terima lebih besar dari hari biasanya. Tapi sayang, semua yang ia dapat itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya.

Orang menilai pasti nikmat mendapatkan semua fasilitas tanpa harus bekerja keras terlalu lama. Tapi tidak begitu untuk dirinya. Hatinya saat ini rapuh dan butuh setetes air kehidupan untuk meneruskan kehidupannya yang terlanjur di ambang kehancuran.

"Rias, kinerjamu luar biasa," ucap seorang wanita bersurai putih memakai gaun ungu ketat tanpa lengan setinggi lutut. _High heels silver_ nya menambah kecantikkan gadis bertubuh ramping yang satu ini.

"Kau terlalu memujiku, Koneko," sahutnya seraya berjalan terus menuju sebuah pondok yang ia tempati hari itu.

Sebuah pesta diadakan di sebuah pulau, tepatnya di tepi pantai pada malam hari sampai fajar menjelang. Sebagai perayaan hari ulang tahun sang anak pemilik _resort_ tersebut.

"Tidak." Gadis yang memang Koneko itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang aku katakan itu benar adanya, Rias. Kau luar biasa, dapat menghibur kami di ruang terbuka seperti ini." Koneko terus memuji Rias.

Rias pun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Koneko, tanpa terasa ia telah sampai di depan pondoknya sendiri.

(Pondok yang dimaksud adalah sebuah rumah mini berlantai dua yang digunakan untuk menginap pengunjung _resort_ yang tak jauh dari tepi pantai).

"Hem, baiklah. Aku ingin beristirahat, Koneko. Terima kasih atas pujianmu," ucap Rias kepada Koneko. Rias segera menutup pembicaraannya saat itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana dulu, ya." Koneko menunjuk ke arah belakang, dekat area panggung.

Rias mengiyakan, lalu Koneko pun pergi meninggalkannya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam pondok yang telah disewa untuknya.

Ia menaiki anak tangga kecil menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Tapi ia tidak masuk ke dalam kamar, melainkan membuka sebuah pintu yang berada di samping kamar lalu keluar, berdiri di teras atas pondok dan kemudian memandangi gemuruh ombak di pagi hari yang masih terlihat gelap.

"Naruto ..."

Sebuah nama ia ucapkan, entah mengapa entah bagaimana. Realita tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Awal mula Rias hanya berniat membalas dendam kepada Akeno dengan merebut Naruto darinya. Tapi kenyataan yang ia terima berbanding terbalik dengan semua itu.

Ya, Rias ternyata benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Teringat jelas di benaknya kala Naruto memanjakan dirinya di sebuah vila yang sengaja Naruto sewa untuknya, pada malam hari _Valentine_.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa bulan yang lalu..._

 _Di sebuah kamar, Naruto menebar bunga mawar di_ _atas lantai kamar. Banyak lilin-lilin yang tersusun rapi lagi menyala membentuk sebuah hati (Love). Hal itu sengaja Naruto persiapkan sebagai ungkapan rasa sayangnya kepada Rias._

 _S_ _etelah selesai membuatnya, Naruto mengajak Rias masuk ke dalam kamar dengan mata yang tertutup._

 _"Sekarang_ _, a_ _ku akan membuka penutup matamu,_ _Hi_ _me_ _,"_ _ucapnya saat berada di belakang tubuh Rias._

 _Rias_ _p_ _un mengangguk, ia sungguh tidak sabar akan kejutan apalagi yang akan Naruto berikan_ _kepadanya._

 _D_ _an penutup mata itupun dibuka._ _.._

 _"Naruto_ _,_ _ini_ _..._ _"_

 _Kedua bola mata Rias terfokus pada cahaya lilin yang berada di lantai kamar itu._

 _"Ai shi teru, Rias._ _"_

 _Naruto kemudian mendekap Rias dari belakang tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di perut Rias._

 _"Naruto ..."_

 _Rias berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto. Kemudian memegangi wajah sang Uzumaki dengan kedua tangannya lalu ia mencoba berkata_ _,_ _"Aku_ _... aku,"_

 _Rasa haru menyelimuti diri Rias kala Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut hingga dirinya tak mampu untuk melanjutkan perkataan._

 _Naruto kemudian menarik tubuh Rias untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya, ia perlahan_ _mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rias. Bibir lembut itu kemudian merayap-rayap mencari perlawanan dan Rias membalasnya tanpa_ _perlu_ _menunggu lama. Usapan, sapuan sangat terasa_ _pada_ _saraf-saraf yang_ _bera_ _da di ujung permukaan bibir mereka._

 _N_ _aruto_ _perlahan_ _membuka mulut Rias dengan cumbuannya yang lembut. Dan akhirnya kedua saliva itupun bertemu._

 _"Mmmmhh..."_

 _Mereka bercumbu dan saling bertukar saliva, menikmati setiap inchi dari manisnya saliva yang terhubung._

 _"Hime_ _..."_ _Naruto memperlakukan Rias dengan lembut sambil melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Rias saat itu._

 _Beberapa cengkraman Rias rasakan saat kedua tangan Naruto menyusuri tubuh belakang Rias. Rias pun tak mau kalah, ia juga mulai membuka jeans yang Naruto pakai, dan melepas satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Naruto._

 _Mereka terus bercumbu sambil menjatuhkan pakaian yang mereka kenakan ke atas lantai._ _Setelah hanya memakai sepasang dalaman_ _._

 _Naruto menghentikan cumbuannya_ _sejenak_ _kepada Rias. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata yang sudah tampak sayu tertutup kelopak._

 _"Apa kau menginginkannya,_ _Hi_ _me?"_ _tan_ _ya Naruto sambil mengusap lembut poni Rias._

 _Rias mengangguk sambil tetap memegang pinggang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Baiklah_ _,_ _aku akan menggendongmu."_

 _Naruto mulai menggendong Rias menuju tempat tidur yang beralaskan bulu-bulu lembut berwarna putih._ _Sedang_ _Rias_ _m_ _enikmati pemandangan indah sambil bergelayutan di depan tubuh Naruto saat Naruto menggendongnya._

 _"Aah..."_

 _Naruto menidurkan Rias di atas kasur, menatap kedua bola mata Rias dengan erat begitupun dengan Rias yang juga menatap erat Naruto._

 _"Hime_ _..."_

 _Naruto mulai mendaratkan usapan lembut bibirnya di leher jenjang Rias dan Riaspun terpejam menikmati hal itu._

 _"Mmmmm..."_

 _Sesaat kemudian_ _mulai berjalan menyusuri setiap lekukan leher Rias sambil mengusap-usap lembut kedua bukit ranum yang tertutupi bikini berwarna merah maroon._

 _"Naruto_ _..._ _mmmhh_ _..._ _."_

 _Rias mendesah, mencoba mengekspresikan rasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan dari setiap sentuhan lembut yang Naruto berikan kepadanya._

 _Naruto memainkan kedua ujung bukit itu dengan mengusapnya perlahan lalu semakin cepat. Sedang bibirnya mulai menciumi perbatasan kedua bukit itu._

 _"Mmmmhhh_ _,_ _Naruto_ _..."_

 _Rias semakin tak kuasa menahan hasratnya lagi. Di bawah sana beberapa tetes cairan telah mengalir lembut di lembahnya yang berambut._

 _"Ke bawah lagi_ _, N_ _aruto_ _..."_

 _Rias mulai melebarkan kedua pahanya, membuka jalan bagi Naruto untuk terus melakukan sesuatu_ _s_ _ebagai ungkapan rasa sayang dan juga sebagai penguat ikatan batin di antara keduanya..._

.

.

.

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Bulir-bulir air mata itupun menetes dari dermaganya, Rias tak kuasa untuk meneruskan ingatannya akan Naruto.

Teras lantai dua yang berpagar besi itu mulai menjadi sandaran tubuhnya. Ia perlahan menjatuhkan diri ke atas lantai teras lalu menyandarkan tubuh di pagar teras tersebut.

Isak tangis mulai menyelimuti dirinya, hatinya hancur di kala mengingat Naruto tidur bersama wanita lain. Pikirannya kalut, kacau tidak menentu, memikirkan bagaimana jika Naruto melakukan hal yang sama kepada wanita itu.

"Naruto ..."

Rias mulai menarik rambutnya sendiri, ia menangis tersedu-sedu berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Naruto, kau jahat!"

Rias menjambak rambutnya lalu memukulkan belakang kepalanya ke pagar besi teras.

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

Rasa putus asa telah melanda dirinya saat ini, rasanya ia sudah tidak ingin melanjuti hidupnya tanpa seorang Uzumaki yang selalu memberikan apa yang ia minta.

"Aaaghhhh!"

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

Rias kemudian memukul-mukul pagar teras itu dengan kedua tangannya, sambil terisak dan berlinang air mata.

Rasa sesal, kesal, dilema dan amarah menjadi satu di hatinya yang rapuh. Cinta itu membunuhnya, mencabik-cabik hatinya dengan perlahan yang ia sendiri tidak kuasa untuk melawannya.

Mungkin benar apa kata pepatah, yang selalu mengingatkan agar jangan pernah bermain api jika tidak ingin terbakar. Begitu juga yang sedang dialami oleh Rias Gremory, sang kekasih Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

 **Minggu, pukul 10 pagi di sebuah studio musik.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah membuat para personil band kampus tampak sangat bersemangat mengisi waktu liburnya. Di dalam studio musik berukuran 3x4 meter itu, terlihat Sasuke mengenakan cardigan lengan panjang berwarna biru tua disertai _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sport_ hitamnya. Ia tampak sedang asik memutar stik drum dan tak sabar ingin segera menabuh alat musik kesayangannya itu.

Studio musik yang _bercover_ cokelat batik pada dinding dan beralaskan karpet merah tebal sebagai peredam suara, mampu membakar semangat para personil band untuk memenangkan festival musik band kampus seantero Jepang.

Di sana juga sudah ada Sai yang memakai _swe_ _at_ _er_ hitam lengan panjang disertai celana _casual_ abu-abu dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitamnya. Ia sedang berdiri tegak menghadap sebuah alat musik yang multi fungsi yang tak lain adalah _keyboard_. Sai memang seorang pianis handal dan sudah mereka buktikan sendiri.

Lain dengan Naruto, ia duduk di atas _sound system_ berwarna hitam setinggi satu meter. Jari jemarinya memang tampak lincah memetik senar gitar satu persatu, melantunkan melodi tinggi saat mencoba gitar baru yang ada di studio itu.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, hatinya hampir saja membeku karena tak kunjung bertemu sang mantan yang hampir diraihnya. Dibuktikan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya serba hitam.

 **KRREEEK**

Suara pintu di buka dari arah luar, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ datang memasuki studio musik.

"Maaf, aku telat datang kali ini," ucapnya sambil meletakkan tas yang ia bawa dengan hati-hati.

"Kau sudah datang, Sayang. Tak apa kami juga baru sampai," sapa mesra Sasuke kepada kekasihnya yang baru datang.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan putri Haruno yang satu ini, Sakura.

Sakura datang mengenakan _t-shirt_ lengan pendek berwarna putih disertai celana levis berukuran mini di atas lutut yang berwarna biru. Sepatu balet putih tanpa hak juga membalut kakinya yang jenjang.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang masih memegang gitarnya.

"Hari ini aku bawa laptopku, aku ada janji jam dua belas nanti. Jadi sebisanya kita tidak bersantai saat latihan," jawabnya, "oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan lagu ciptaan kita sendiri. Sampai sejauh mana kalian mempersiapkannya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan lembaran kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Kami masih mencari lirik yang pas, Sakura. Agar terdengar tidak terlalu berlebihan," ungkap Naruto yang melihat Sakura menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Sai, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sakura yang mulai membaca lirik lagu yang ada di lembaran yang ia bawa.

"Sudah, aku lebih awal berkenalan dengan Sai dibanding dirimu, Naruto," jawab Sakura lalu duduk di atas _sound system_ yang berada di dekat _standing mic._

"Ini,"

Sasuke memberikan dua lembar kertas kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian menerimanya.

"Di lembar pertama sebuah lagu yang akan kita bawakan sebagai lagu pembuka atau bisa juga sebagai lagu penutup di malam festival musik nanti," tutur Sasuke lalu memberikan lembaran lain kepada Sai yang tampak kalem.

Naruto menyandarkan gitarnya pada dinding studio. Ia kemudian melihat judul dan lirik lagu tersebut.

"Ini kan, apa bisa Sakura menyanyikannya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang tampak cemas kala membayangkan jika Sakuralah yang akan menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bermain di nada tinggi apa?!" seru Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang ke arah Naruto.

"Eh, bukan begitu, tapi lagu ini kan biasanya yang menyanyikan seorang pria bukan seorang wanita," tukas Naruto.

"Nanti kita akan membantunya, Naruto." Sai ikut ambil bicara sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Tugasmu menambah ritme melodi agar terdengar lebih keren, Naruto." Sasuke menuturkan, ia kemudian duduk di posisinya yang sebagai _drummer_.

"Ya, baiklah ..." Naruto lalu melihat lembaran kedua dan tak lama ia terdiam dan membisu.

Selintas bayangan Akeno terlihat muncul dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ada rasa pilu menggelegar hatinya saat membaca lirik lagu kedua yang akan mereka bawakan.

Bayang-bayang sang mantan pun muncul tak terduga, mengingat semua kenangan yang telah dilewati bersama. Bait demi bait Naruto dalami tanpa memperdulikan perkataan teman-temannya yang sedang berbicara kepadanya saat itu.

 _'Akeno_ _._ _...'_

Hati Naruto berbisik lirih, ingin rasanya ia menangis saat mendalami lirik lagu itu. Tapi, sebagai pria tentunya tidak akan pernah menunjukkan air matanya di hadapan siapapun. Yah, itu benar adanya, berbeda dengan seorang wanita yang tidak dapat memendam rasa pilu di hati. Mereka selalu mencoba menyalurkannya melalui sebuah tangisan agar kedamaian hati itu segera ditemukan.

"Naruto, kau tak apa kawan?"

 **POK**

Sasuke menepuk punggung temannya, seketika itu juga Naruto tersadar dari delusinya selama ini.

"Sa-suke ..."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak tersenyum ke arahnya, sepertinya Sasuke tahu benar apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo, Naruto! Kita coba lagu yang pertama dulu. Lagu kedua kau yang akan membawakannya, aku harap kau bernyanyi dengan hatimu."

Sakura sudah bersiap dengan memegang _mic-_ nya, ia terlihat terburu-buru karena sudah mempunyai sebuah janji pada jam makan siang nanti.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. KHILAF

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 6 KHILAF

.

.

Siang hari itu sangat terik, matahari seperti membakar kulit. Terlebih jika kalian tidak memakai _lotion_ pelindung. Benar-benar seperti terbakar bara api.

Tapi tidak begitu dengan Sakura, ia merasa sangat santai walaupun memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang mini. Sambil menuruni mobilnya ia membawa tas yang berisi laptop itu dengan hati-hati.

Langkah kakinya terdengar cepat memasuki sebuah kedai yang ber-AC, ia memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura agar Sakura segera menemuinya di meja yang telah dipesan. Sambil tersenyum Sakura mendekati gadis itu, lalu duduk di depannya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Sakura seraya menaruh tas ke atas meja.

Gadis yang terbalut baju terusan berwarna hitam itu tampak tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sakura," jawabnya seraya meneguk kembali jus _orange_ yang telah ia pesan.

"Haaah, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk sekali, Akeno. Ditambah aku mempunyai seorang teman yang tak dapat diandalkan," gerutu Sakura lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya.

Gadis yang memang benar adalah Akeno, sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan Sakura. Mereka sudah lama berteman di dunia maya dan karena suatu hal mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu dan saling berbagi ilmu secara langsung.

"Sabarlah, Sakura. Semua butuh proses," ucap Akeno lalu menyerahkan _notebook_ miliknya kepada Sakura.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya berusaha, Akeno. Akhir dari cerita ini, siapa yang tahu kan. Hahahaha."

Sang Haruno berusaha bergurau agar tidak terlalu serius saat keadaan cuaca begitu panas.

Akeno tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, ini hasil tulisanku. Menurutmu, apakah karya tulis ini layak unruk diikutsertakan nanti?" tanya Sakura kepada Akeno.

Baik Sakura dan Akeno, mereka berdua sama-sama seorang penulis yang berbeda _genre_. Persahabatan mereka di mulai saat keduanya saling membaca karya tulis satu sama lain, dilanjuti dengan saling mengirim pesan pribadi untuk bertukar pikiran. Alhasil, mereka sudah menjalin persahabatan dua bulan lamanya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Hem, baiklah aku baca." Akeno mulai membaca cepat hasil karya tulis Sakura.

Sakura pun ikut membaca karya tulis Akeno, ia pun terkejut saat membaca sebuah pernyataan yang berada di dalam karya tulis milik Akeno.

"Jadi kau menulis semua hal tentang mantan kekasihmu, Akeno?" tanya Sakura tak percaya saat membaca paragraf demi paragraf karya tulis yang Akeno buat.

"Hem, iya. Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Akeno kemudian.

"Eh ... tidak, hanya saja terlalu _mainstream_ menurutku. Hahahaha..." Sakura tertawa tanpa sebab.

Selama ini Sakura terkesan dingin kepada semua pria, hanya Sasukelah yang berhasil meluluhlantakkan hatinya. Sakura pun belum mempunyai seorang mantan sehingga membuat dirinya agak kikuk saat membaca karya tulis Akeno yang menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mantan.

"Di persyaratan tak ada _notif_ melarang author untuk menulis dengan _genre_ yang berbeda kan? Lagipula selain ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival yang akan diadakan Kaisar, aku ingin semua orang menyadari bahwa penyesalan itu akan datang belakangan." Akeno menuturkan.

"Hem, begitu ya. Hahahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Bagaimana dengan karya tulisku yang mengambil tema tentang musik itu?" tanya Sakura lebih lanjut.

Akeno terdiam sejenak lalu memperhatikan dengan saksama tulisan Sakura yang tersirat _ambigu_.

"Ini, sepertinya kau harus lebih meng-spesifikasikan bagian ini (menunjuk ke arah bait lagu) agar yang tidak mengerti tentang musik dapat ikut memahami." Akeno memberikan saran dan Sakura pun ikut melihat tulisannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti akan kuperbaiki," sahut Sakura mengiyakan.

Tak lama pelayan kedai datang membawakan menu pesanan untuk Sakura.

"Maaf lama menunggu, silahkan dipilih pesanannya," ucap seorang pria yang berlaga seperti seorang wanita itu, memakai seragam serba putih dibalut sapron hitam.

Sakura lalu membaca menu pesanan kemudian memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan. Keduanya meneruskan pekerjaannya sampai menjelang sore hari.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke singgah di rumah Naruto yang tampak begitu sepi. Sementara Sai sudah lama pulang sejak latihan mereka selesai. Terlihat Naruto berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju rumahnya yang berlantai dua.

"Jadi, kau pernah melihatnya di stasiun Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang berjalan santai bersama Naruto.

"He-em," angguk Naruto.

"Berarti itu sudah merupakan suatu tanda untukmu," lanjut Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"Tanda?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

"Iya. Menurutku memang sudah saatnya bagi kalian untuk bertemu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Rias?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, ia bingung untuk mengatakan isi hati yang sebenarnya. Sambil menarik napas panjang Naruto kemudian berkata, "Mungkin kami sudah berakhir, Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah roman wajahnya.

"Berakhir? Secepat itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya, walau belum ada kata putus yang terucap," jawab Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hai, Kawan. Kau jangan dilema seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Rias masih berstatus sebagai kekasihmu. Sebagai seorang pria jangan terlalu menunjukkan sisi egomu. Wanita itu ingin dimengerti. Cobalah kau temui Rias dan bicarakan baik-baik bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian. Setelah ada kata putus, barulah kau fokus dalam mencari Akeno," tutur Sasuke memberikan saran.

"Iya, tapi entah mengapa pikiranku selalu tertuju kepada Akeno," sahut Naruto kemudian.

Tak lama mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah Naruto, keduanya lalu masuk dan segera menuju ke lantai dua kediaman Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri tidak dapat memberikan banyak nasehat kepada kawannya karena roman wajah sang sahabat yang sudah berubah membuat Sasuke seperti mengerti keinginan kawannya saat ini.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membuat sebuah lagu sambil mencari kunci dan not-not yang pas dalam menciptakan sebuah _original song_ ciptaan band mereka sendiri. Bermodal sebuah gitar akustik Naruto berusaha menghibur hatinya dengan memetik satu persatu senar gitar tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Sore hari, pukul 5 waktu setempat.**

Akeno memenuhi undangan Yuuto Kiba untuk menonton konser bersamanya. Konser itu diadakan di dalam sebuah stadion sepak bola. Bertema _outdoor,_ konser band kenamaan Inggris dibuka oleh para band lokal setempat. Yah, Coldplay hadir di tengah-tengah para pengunjung stadion yang menggemari musik beraliran _rock alternative._

Di sana, di pintu gerbang stadion sepak bola, Akeno yang mengenakan tengtop hitam dibalut _sweater_ putih dan celana pensil hitam tampak menunggu kedatangan Irina dan pacarnya, bersama Yuuto yang mengenakan cardigan biru _berjeans_ hitam. Keduanya tampak mengenakan sepatu _casual_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Menambah keserasian di antara keduanya.

"Akeno!" teriak Irina dari kejauhan. Rupanya Irina terlebih dahulu melihat Akeno bersama Yuuto yang tengah menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

Irina bersama sang kekasih datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Maaf aku telat," sapa Irina saat tiba di hadapan Akeno dan Yuuto. Ia datang bersama sang kekasih yang memakai kacamata. Keduanya mengenakan _t-shirt couple_ yang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _You and Me_.

"Kau memang selalu telat, Irina," celetuk Yuuto tiba-tiba.

"Hei, tidak ada yang berbicara denganmu, Yuuto." Irina membuang pandangannya dari arah Yuuto.

"Tak apa, Irina. Kami juga baru sampai," sahut Akeno kemudian lalu melirik ke arah pacar Irina seperti memberikan sebuah isyarat.

"Oh, baiklah. Eh, iya. Kenalkan dia Sai. Dia pacarku." Irina lalu memperkenalkan sang pacar kepada Akeno dan Yuuto.

"Sai, kenalkan mereka adalah teman sekantorku. Ini Akeno ( menunjuk Akeno) dan ini lelaki labil (menunjuk ke arah Yuuto)."

Sai lalu mengajak keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Hai, salam kenal," sapa Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Sai." Akeno membalas jabatan tangan Sai.

Begitupun dengan Yuuto, ia membalas jabatan tangan Sai. Tapi Yuuto selalu saja bertingkah aneh saat berada di dekat Akeno. Ada saja ulahnya yang membuat Irina kesal.

"Sai, hati-hati dengan gadis berkepang dua ini. Jika kau tidak menurutinya maka rambutmulah yang akan dia buat berkepang dua sama sepertinya," bisik Yuuto kepada Sai.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Irina geram.

"Aaaarrgghh ... kau ini ..." Irina mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Karena ia mendengar jelas bisikkan Yuuto.

"Eh, sudah-sudah." Akeno berusaha menengahi.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, di dalam juga ada tempat untuk duduk. Nanti setelah band utama keluar baru kita turun ke lapangan. Bagaimana?" Akeno berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Irina agar tidak melanjuti amarahnya.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku setuju." Irina menghela napasnya lalu menyetujui saran dari Akeno.

Baik Yuuto dan Sai mengikuti kemana maunya gadis mereka itu. Mereka lalu mengumpulkan tiket dan kemudian masuk ke dalam arena stadion.

Irina tampak masuk terlebih dahulu bersama Sai.

Sedang Yuuto berjaga di belakang Akeno. Saat itu di dalam hatinya sungguh riang tiada terkira dapat berduaan bersama sang pujaan hatinya. Setelah dua bulan lamanya memendam rasa. Sebuah rasa yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Konser band utama telah di mulai tepat pukul delapan malam waktu setempat. Terlihat mereka berempat berusaha masuk ke tengah-tengah area stadion karena ingin melihat dengan jelas konser sang band asal Inggris itu.

Perbedaan di antara kedua pasangan itu sangat mencolok pemandangan. Bagaimana tidak, Irina bersama Sai terlihat sangat mesra dan saling menjaga di antara keramaian pengunjung yang ingin ikut menonton. Sedang Yuuto tampak malu-malu melindungi Akeno dari belakang.

"Akeno, aku ke depan ya." Irina meminta izin untuk lebih maju ke depan.

Suara musik yang mulai menggema dan riuh tepuk tangan memaksa Akeno untuk mengiyakan. Irina dan Sai lalu berjalan lebih dekat ke arah depan panggung, sementara Akeno bersama Yuuto masih berdiri dan diam di tengah-tengah area. Suasana begitu tertib dan kondusif, sehingga membuat para penonton merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Akeno, sebentar lagi akan ada penyiraman air. Apa kau mau menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan?" tanya Yuuto dari belakang.

Akeno menoleh ke arah Yuuto.

"Tidak, nanti akan sulit jika kita mau kembali," jawab Akeno dengan lembut.

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Yuuto kemudian.

Yuuto masih berjaga di belakang Akeno. Tubuh tingginya dapat melindungi Akeno dari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya band kenamaan itu menyanyikan sebuh lagu pembuka, dan benar saja lapangan stadion itu mendapat siraman air dari empat sudut arah dengan maksud agar para penonton tidak kepanasan.

 **BUURRRRRR**

Air itu di siram merata ke para pengunjung stadion yang menonton dii area lapangan. Tanpa diminta, Yuuto segera melepas cardigannya lalu menjadikannya pelindung kepala Akeno agar tidak basah terkena siraman air.

 **BUURRRRR**

Air itu lalu membasahi tempat di mana Akeno bersama Yuuto melihat konser.

 _'Yuuto ...'_

Di benak Akeno terbesit akan ingatannya bersama Naruto saat menonton konser Linkin' Park setahun yang lalu di stadion yang sama.

 _'Akeno, tenanglah. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu,'_ gumam Yuuto di dalam hati.

Lapangan yang dipadati pengunjung itu membuat semua orang fokus terhadap dirinya masing-masing. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melihat kemesraan yang tersirat di antara keduanya.

"Akeno ..."

Seorang pemuda bergurat tiga tanpa sengaja melihat Akeno dipayungi cardigan biru oleh Yuuto. Rasa sedih itupun mulai muncul di benak sang pemuda.

 _'Kau mantanku, tapi kau masih kekasihku Akeno,'_ bisiknya lirih sambil terus melihati pemandangan yang menyayat hati itu.

.

.

.

 **Dini hari...**

Naruto masih tidak bisa tertidur. Ia masih duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Sambil mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas kursi yang ia duduki, ia nikmati beberapa puntung rokok sebagai pelepas dukanya. Tak ada yang tahu akan hal itu, karena Naruto bukan seorang perokok murni. Hanya sesekali di saat duka menghantuinya, ia baru melakukan hal seperti itu.

Terlihat di atas meja belajarnya sebuah asbak berisi dua puntung rokok yang sudah mati.

"Huuuuuffft ..."

Ia menghembuskan asap itu tinggi-tinggi ke atas kepalanya. Lalu ia matikan puntung rokok itu. Ia kemudian menuju jendela kamarnya lalu membukanya penuh, bersandar di antara sisi jendela sambil memandangi lampu pemukiman. Mengusap kepalanya dari arah belakang ke depan sambil terus merasakan hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya, yang hanya berlapis _singlet_ hitam dan _boxer_ berwarna merah.

"Siapa pria itu, siapa dia. Kenapa ia bisa bersama Akeno. Apa Akeno sudah mempunyai penggantiku?"

Ia terus bertanya, bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar terhadap sang mantan yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku dapat berbicara empat mata dengan Akeno? Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, mungkinkah aku tidak menambah masalah lagi?" tanya ia dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Haaahhh, nasibku mengapa seperti ini?"

Naruto menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, ia terjebak di antara dua hati.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri. Yah, besok aku akan menunggunya di stasiun lalu akan aku ikuti kemana Akeno pergi agar aku tahu di mana ia menuju dan tinggal. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara," gumamnya memperteguh hati.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu kedatangan Akeno di stasiun esok sore setelah ia melepas jam kuliahnya di kampus. Ia benar-benar bertekad bulat untuk menemui Akeno agar kesalahpahaman dapat segera terurai dengan baik.

.

.

.

 **Senin, pukul 12 siang waktu setempat.**

Hari itu sangat terik, membuat Naruto harus berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon yang ada di kampusnya. Ia tampak tertidur di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang ada di bawah pohon tempat ia berteduh.

Semilir angin menyapu setiap helai rambutnya yang menantang gravitasi. Ia benar-benar menikmati detik dan menit menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, seorang gadis berbando merah tampak sedang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaannya. Dan tak lama ia menemukan sasarannya yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ooiii, oiii. Nikmat sekali kau tidur-tiduran di sini, ya?!" gerutu Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas rerumputan.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura membangunkan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Na-ru-to!" teriaknya lagi dengan mengeja nama sang Uzumaki.

"Ih, benar-benar kalau sudah tidur gempa datangpun dia tak akan merasakannya," ucap Sakura yang kesal.

Naruto saat itu memakai _t-shirt orange_ berlambang Uzumaki dan celana _jeans_ biru. Ia tidur mengenakan tas punggungnya sebagai sandaran kepala. Tapi karena kesal, Sakura yang memakai _sweater pink_ dan rok berbahan katun, menarik tangan Naruto sampai ia terjatuh ke atas rumput.

"Rasakan ini!"

 **BRUGH**

Naruto pun terjatuh ke atas rerumputan Jepang.

"Hoooammm."

Naruto bukannya menjerit ia malah menggeliat melepaskan ketegangan ototnya saat tertidur.

"Dasar, _Baka_!" seru Sakura lalu duduk di kursi yang Naruto tiduri tadi.

Mendengar suara Sakura, Naruto lekas-lekas membuka matanya.

"Sakura, kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku sudah dari tadi di sini, Bodoh!" jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Oh, begitu ..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu menyadari jika dirinya terjatuh.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa aku tertidur di atas rumput?" tanya Naruto yang melihat dirinya tengah duduk di atas rumput di samping kursi yang tadi ia tiduri.

"Kau ini, aku mencarimu tahu. Ini!" Sakura menyerahkan sehelai formulir kepada Naruto. Naruto pun mengambilnya.

"Isi dengan lengkap persyaratan dan biodata itu. Hari ini aku akan mendaftarkan band kita. Pendaftaran hanya di buka dua minggu. Lalu akan diadakan seleksi eleminasi. Termasuk tes kesehatan." Sakura menuturkan.

"Hah?! Tes kesehatan?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Iya. Ini peraturan baru yang dibuat oleh Kaisar. Tak akan lolos mahasiswa yang ketahuan menggunakan _drugs_ dalam tubuhnya," tutur Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika minum minuman beralkohol, Sakura?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Kau sudah besar, Naruto. Tak perlu ku jelaskan lebih lanjut karena kau sendiri telah mengetahui yang mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Cepat kau isi saja formulir itu dan serahkan nanti sore kepadaku. Waktu kita tak banyak."

Sakura lalu bangkit dan segera meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas rerumputan.

"Satu lagi. Cepat selesaikan _original song_ kita. Itu akan dipakai saat eliminasi nanti!" pesan Sakura lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Haaaah ..." Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Padahal diadakan setiap dua tahun sekali, tapi kenapa semakin lama semakin berat syarat untuk masuk sepuluh besar?" gerutu Naruto lalu mencoba bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

.

 **Sore hari di stasiun kereta api.**

Naruto benar-benar bertekad bulat untuk menemui Akeno. Kali ini ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menunggu di barisan gerbong lima kereta yang akan datang. Dan benar saja kereta itu tak lama datang dan sosok yang diincar memang benar-benar turun memakai kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan juga rok span setinggi lutut yang berwarna hitam.

Naruto mengikuti secara perlahan kemana sang gadis itu pergi. Bermodal sebuah topi yang ia pinjam dari Sasuke, Naruto membuntuti Akeno saat berjalan menuju kantor redaksi tempat Akeno bekerja.

Sesampai di gerbang kantor, Naruto membiarkan Akeno masuk. Sementara ia mencari-cari informasi kapan jam pulang Akeno kepada warga sekitar. Dan didapati jika Akeno pulang pada pukul sepuluh malam.

Naruto menunggu, ia menunggu kepulangan Akeno dengan mampir terlebih dahulu ke rumah teman terdekat. Sampai pukul sembilan malam ia kemudian melancarkan intaian ala detektifnya.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 9.35 malam waktu setempat.**

"Aku akan menunggumu Akeno, aku akan menunggu," ucapnya di luar gerbang kantor.

Tak lama dari Naruto menunggu, sekitar pukul 9.50 sosok yang diintai sudah keluar gerbang bersama seorang gadis berkepang dua. Mereka tampak pulang bersama menuju tempat pemberhentian bus terakhir. Naruto pun mengikuti keduanya, ternyata sosok gadis berkepang dua terlebih dahulu turun dari bus.

Naruto masih berpura-pura membaca koran saat ia duduk di belakang bus, beda tiga kursi dari kursi yang Akeno duduki.

Tak lama, bus pun berhenti dan Akeno turun dari bus. Tentu saja Naruto ikut turun dari bus itu. Ia kemudian berjalan di belakang Akeno dengan jarak pandang sekitar lima meter. Mengikuti kemana langkah kaki sang mantan itu menuju.

Tak lama mereka tiba di sebuah rumah kecil di dekat sebuah kampus yang Naruto tahu kampus apa itu.

 **KREK**

Akeno membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera saja Naruto berlari mendekati Akeno. Meraih pundak kanannya lalu memegangnya sambil berkata, "Akeno," sapanya dengan keadaan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah belakang, tepat dari arah asal suara dan kemudian terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"Na-ru-to?"

Gadis yang memang adalah Akeno tidak menyangka jika saat ini ia berhadapan dengan Naruto, mantan kekasihnya.

"Akeno, aku ..."

Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi gugup saat melihat kerlipan mata Akeno yang pernah ia miliki dahulu.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa ..."

Akeno nampak tak percaya jika Naruto benar-benar berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Akeno, aku datang untuk menemuimu," ucap Naruto yang masih terkaku.

Tiba-tiba hujan itu datang membasahi bumi, rintik-rintik yang semakin deras membuat Naruto terkena basahan hujan. Melihat hal itu Akeno mau tidak mau mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah. Tapi hujan semakin deras dan rumah ini tidak mempunyai atap teras yang cukup lebar. Jadi, masuklah."

Akeno ragu akan ucapnnya, tapi sebagai manusia pintu hatinya terketuk untuk menolong sesama. Terlebih Naruto adalah seorang pria yang dahulu pernah bersamanya.

Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Akeno yang kecil dan segera duduk di dekat pintu. Sementara Akeno menaruh tasnya lalu menghidupkan _dispenser,_ berniat membuat secangkir teh hangat untuk Naruto.

"Akeno, maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu," ucap Naruto takut Akeno memarahinya.

Akeno terdiam, ia hanya meneruskan membuatkan teh untuk Naruto tanpa menyahuti perkataaan sang Uzumaki.

"Ini minumlah."

Tak lama Akeno menghidangkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Naruto. Segera saja Naruto meminum teh yang dihidangkan Akeno, teh itu tidak terlalu panas tapi terasa hangat di tenggorokkan. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Akeno menyadari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau juga belum makan ya, Naruto...?" tanya Akeno yang duduk di depannya.

Naruto terdiam, ia ingin menanyakan bagaimana Akeno tahu. Tapi ia sendiri sudah tahu akan jawabannya. Ya, bagaimana pun Akeno pernah mengisi hari-hari Naruto hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera saja Akeno menuju meja kecil tempat di mana penanak nasi diletakkan. Ia menyiapkan dua piring nasi, lalu mengeluarkan lauk yang ada di dalam sebuah kotak makan dan menghidangkannya untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, makanlah. Kau pasti sangat lapar." Akeno memberikan sepiring nasi beserta lauk berupa ikan goreng kepada Naruto.

"Itu cukup untuk mengganjal perutmu yang kosong," lanjut Akeno yang mulai memakan nasinya.

Hati Naruto menjadi pilu saat mendengar kata perkata yang Akeno ucapkan. Dengan perlahan ia memakan nasi itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya, lalu bergumam dalam hati, ' _Mengapa, mengapa gadis sebaik Akeno aku tinggalkan. Mengapa?'_ bisiknya lirih sambil menahan genangan air mata.

Mereka terdiam sambil memakan nasi itu sampai habis, kemudian Akeno mengambilkan air putih untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto pun meminumnya.

"Akeno ..."

Hujan yang semakin deras membuat ucapan itu seperti tak terdengar. Akeno sendiri tampak sedang membawa piring bekas yang ia gunakan saat makan bersama Naruto.

"Akeno." Naruto lalu berdiri mendekati Akeno.

Akeno seperti tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto dikarenakan hujan yang turun begitu deras.

"Akeno-"

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Akeno dari arah belakang yang membuat Akeno terhenti dari aktifitasnya. Pelukkan itu semakin lama semakin erat, membuat Akeno bingung untuk melepaskan pelukkan itu atau membiarkannya.

"Akeno, maafkan aku ..."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Akeno. Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini hilang terhembus angin.

"Naruto." Akeno berusaha melepaskan pelukkan itu.

"Akeno, kumohon biarkan tubuhku ini terbakar rasa rinduku. Kumohon jangan cegah aku untuk memelukmu," pinta Naruto dengan suara yang lirih.

Akeno tak berdaya, karena di dalam hatinya ia pun masih mencintai Naruto. Cinta dalam hati yang sudah sangat lama ia pendam sendiri.

"Akeno ..." Naruto mendekap erat Akeno.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Naruto terbangun pada pukul delapan lewat tujuh menit. Padahal hari itu terdapat mata kuliah di jam pertama. Ia lalu bangun dan mencari ke mana gerangan sang mantan yang telah ia gauli semalam. Tapi ternyata ia tidak menemukannya.

Ya, mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang itu lagi. Padahal Akeno sudah berusaha menolaknya. Namun entah mengapa, hasrat itu kembali timbul saat Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Akeno. Sehingga Akeno pun tidak dapat melawannya.

Naruto lalu menulis secarik pesan yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Berharap supaya nanti Akeno dapat membaca pesannya.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian, Naruto segera bergegas pulang untuk mandi dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk pergi ke kampus.

Lain Naruto, lain dengan Akeno. Akeno yang sudah berada di kampus kedapatan sedang menerima mata kuliah dari Yamato.

"Akeno, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan masalah festival nanti. Kau jangan keluar ruangan dulu." Yamato berpesan kepada Akeno.

Akeno mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa ada perasaan curiga sama sekali.

Setelah jam kuliah berakhir, Akeno dan Yamato berada di dalam kelas. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam sana.

Yamato yang mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dan celana dasar hitam serta sepatu hitam mengkilatnya mendekati Akeno yang masih memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Akeno ..."

Yamato semakin mendekat ke arah Akeno lalu mulai menarik tubuh sang gadis.

"Akeno, mengapa kau tidak pernah menggubris perasaan ini?"

Yamato bertanya sambil memegangi kedua tangan Akeno agar Akeno tidak berontak.

Akeno mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih dibalut almamater berwarna hitam dan juga celana _jeans_ hitamnya. Serta sepasang sepatu kets yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia memandangi Yamato yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Sensei, tolong lepaskan kedua tanganku," pinta Akeno kepada Yamato.

"Akeno, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin menjadikanmu seorang istri. Percayalah, Akeno. Dengan kesungguhanku ini." Yamato menuturkan.

"Yamato-sensei, jika pembicaraan mengenai festival itu hanya sebuah alibi bagimu. Tolong lepaskan aku."

Akeno bersikeras melepas kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Yamato. Yamato kesal, ia malah berusaha mencium bibir Akeno.

"Sensei-lepaskan!" Akeno berontak dan menolak untuk dicium Yamato.

Yamato tidak menggubrisnya, keinginannya untuk memiliki Akeno sudah bulat.

 **KREEK**

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu dibuka dari arah luar, seseorang kemudian melihat perkara yang sedang terjadi kepada Akeno dan Yamato.

"Akeno ... Yamato-sensei ..."

Sosok itu tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya di depan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Hentikan!"

Sosok itu kemudian berteriak yang menyadarkan keduanya. Yamato pun menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah terkondisi olehnya.

"Kau ..."

Yamato menjadi malu saat ulahnya diketahui seseorang, sementara Akeno tampak mulai menangis lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Yamato.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Kehilangan

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 7 Kehilangan

.

.

Rasa tak percaya mengiringi kepergian Akeno saat melewati dirinya. Tampak Yamato menutupi wajah dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah pintu agar sosok itu segera keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sosok itu kemudian mengikuti kemana langkah Akeno pergi, keluar ruangan sambil membawa tas dan beberapa buku yang didekap di dada.

"Akeno!"

Sosok itu mengejar Akeno yang tampak mengusap air matanya, yang terjatuh akibat perbuatan yang dilakukan Yamato kepada dara bersurai hitam ini. Akeno terus pergi hingga keluar gerbang kampus, tak menghiraukan panggilan sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Tak lama, Akeno tiba di sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus. Akeno duduk beristirahat dan sosok itupun kemudian menyusul, lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Akeno.

"Akeno, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika sesuatu telah terjadi di antara kalian." Sosok itu memegang pundak kiri Akeno mencoba menenangkan sang teman.

Akeno mengambil napas panjang, ia berusaha tegar menghadapi peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya.

"Apakah hal ini harus aku adukan kepada rektor kampus, Akeno?" tanya sosok bersurai kuning panjang.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," jawab Akeno berusaha menetralkan diri.

"Tapi, Akeno. Hal yang dilakukan Yamato-sensei sudah melanggar hukum. Kita tidak dapat berdiam diri. Sebagai wanita kita harus menjunjung tinggi kehormatan. Aku tidak ingin Yamato-sensei berbuat seperti itu lagi terhadap dirimu." Sang teman memberikan dukungannya.

Akeno menoleh ke arah sang teman.

"Tidak, Asia. Mungkin aku saja yang mengajukan cuti beberapa minggu untuk menenangkan diri," sahut Akeno.

Sosok itu adalah Argento Asia, teman sekampus Akeno. Ia tampak sangat prihatin melihat kejadian yang menimpah temannya.

"Akeno, aku tahu kau menyimpan sebuah duka yang tidak pernah kau ceritakan kepada orang lain. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa berbagi rasa itu kepadaku." Asia menawarkan diri.

Akeno terenyuh, di saat keadaan dirinya tidak stabil masih ada seorang teman yang berbaik hati kepadanya. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Akeno akan tetap berhati-hati karena ia sangat trauma dengan kejadian yang pernah ia alami. Teman dan mungkin sudah seperti sahabat baiknya tega menikung dan merebut apa yang ia punya.

"Terima kasih, Asia." Akeno lalu memeluk Asia sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

.

 **Di kampus Naruto.**

"Hahahaha..."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa perduli perasaan temannya yang habis terkena hukuman.

"Kali ini kau menertawakan ku, Naruto. Tapi lihat saja aku akan lebih menertawakanmu suatu hari nanti!" acam Kiba teman satu fakultas Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya. Maafkan aku, Kiba. Tapi sayangnya aku sedang berbahagia hari ini." Naruto merangkul Kiba dengan bahagianya.

"Pasti kau baru saja dikirim uang oleh ayahmu makanya kau sangat senang seperti itu? selidik Kiba sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Tidak, tidak. Lebih dari itu, tapi sayang aku tidak dapat menceritakannya," sambung Naruto.

"Haaah, kau ini," sahut Kiba yang tampak lelah sehabis terkena hukuman salah seorang dosen kampus.

"Sudahlah, semua mahasiswa pasti merasakan yang kau rasa. Menyapu halaman kampus. Hahaha," ejek Naruto lagi.

"Jangan terlalu berbahagia, Naruto. Ingat jangan tertawa terlalu keras karena setelahnya kau akan menangis," celetuk Kiba sambil terus berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Eeeh ... kau mendoakan ku yang tidak-tidak!" sahut Naruto.

"Bukan, tapi itu sudah hukum alam. Hahahaha." Kiba bergantian tertawa.

"Hufft." Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya lalu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kiba.

Mereka terus bersama melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang utama kampus.

.

.

.

Seusai pulang kuliah, Naruto menunggu kedatangan Akeno di stasiun kereta api. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit dilalui. Tapi sayang, sang mantan tak kunjung tiba. Hingga tiba saatnya kereta terakhir di sore hari itu yang datang, Akeno belum juga muncul. Usut punya usut, Naruto menuju kantor redaksi tempat di mana Akeno bekerja. Tapi sang _security_ hanya menjawab bahwa yang bersangkutan belum juga datang.

Naruto mulai curiga, pikirannya pun tidak karuan. Ia segera pergi menuju rumah yang ditempati Akeno. Untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **Pukul 7 malam waktu setempat...**

 **TOK** **! TOK!**

Berulang kali Naruto mengetuk tapi pintu itu tak kunjung dibukakan. Membuat Naruto gelisah bukan main.

 _'Akeno_ _,_ _jangan-jangan_ _,'_ batinnya berbisik.

 **TOK** **!** **TOK** **!**

Naruto terus mengetuk pintu kost-an Akeno lagi, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada yang menyahut apalagi membukakan pintu. Sampai seorang nenek tua yang menjaga kost-an tersebut datang menghampiri.

"Kau cari siapa, Anak Muda?"

Seorang nenek berpakaian kuno memegang tongkat menegur Naruto yang sejak lama berdiri di depan kost-an Akeno.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah sang nenek.

"Maafkan aku, Nek. Aku ingin bertanya. Kemana ya gadis yang tinggal di dalam kost-an ini?" tanya Naruto penuh sopan.

"Akeno maksudmu, Anak Muda?" Nenek itu bertanya lagi.

"Iya, Nek. Sedari tadi aku mengetuk tak ada yang membukakan pintu," jawab Naruto yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Bagaimana pintu akan dibukakan, Anak Muda. Akeno sudah pindah sore hari tadi," ucap sang nenek.

"Apa?!"

 **JLEBB** **B**

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar informasi yang ia terima.

 _'Ja_ _-j_ _adi_ _... b_ _enar firasatku_ _..._ _'_ Seketika roman wajah Naruto berubah drastis.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Akeno, Anak Muda?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

Naruto masih berdiam diri, perasaan sedih mulai menjalar di aliran darahnya. Ia kehilangan Akeno lagi.

"Nek, apa nenek tahu dia akan pindah kemana?" Naruto berusaha bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai kata terakhir sebelum dia beranjak pergi membawa semua barang-barang miliknya," jawab sang nenek singkat.

Naruto tertegun, perasaan bersalah akibat kekhilafannya menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia berpikir sebagai penyebab Akeno segera pindah dari rumah yang tempati.

"Maaf jika aku sudah merepotkan. Aku permisi pulang, Nek."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya ke arah sang nenek lalu bergegas pulang. Tampak kesedihan yang tak dapat ia tutupi saat itu.

 _'Akeno_ _..._ _mengapa kau lari?'_ tanyanya membatin.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sinar terik sang mentari menjelang siang tak menepiskan keinginan sang Himejima untuk kembali ke kedai yang ia miliki. Kedai yang ia bangun dengan uang hasil bekerja keras menjadi seorang model majalah dewasa, kian laris seiring bertambahnya hari.

Letak kedai yang berada di pesisir pantai selalu ramai dikunjungi para pemuda dan pemudi yang singgah untuk sekedar mengobrol dan bersantai, membuat kedai Akeno ikut kebanjiran pundi-pundi emas yang tak pernah di sangka sebelumnya.

Akeno memang bukan seorang akuntan yang handal, tapi kebiasaannya merincikan sesuatu membuat ia terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan perhitungan rugi laba di kedainya sendiri.

"Selamat datang," ucap seorang gadis berusai hitam panjang. Usianya nampak satu tahun lebih dewasa dibandingkan Akeno.

"Eh, Akeno. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya sang sepupu Akeno yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Aku pulang, Tsubaki-nee," balas Akeno yang langsung masuk ke area dapur cepat saji.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Akeno?" tanya Tsubaki yang melihat Akeno mengambil sapron.

"Sudah-sudah, kau beristirahat saja dulu. Nanti malam saja kau membantuku melayani pengunjung kedai ini ya. Aku tahu pasti sangat letih setelah melakukan perjalanan ini." Tsubaki tidak mengijinkan Akeno untuk ikut membantunya.

Akeno pun tidak jadi mengambil sapron, ia kemudian duduk di meja kasir.

"Tsubaki-nee." Akeno menundukkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Ya, Akeno," sahut Tsubaki.

Saat itu Tsubaki memakai seragam pelayan bewarna hitam berenda putih setinggi lutut. Tak lupa bando putih berenda yang menghiasi kepalanya, membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik. Ditambah sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam yang membuatnya semakin anggun dan bersahaja.

"Apa kau tahu tanda seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintai kita, Tsubaki-nee?" Akeno bertanya kepada sepupunya itu.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat pipi Tsubaki merona seketika, maklum saja sejak lulus SMA Tsubaki belum pernah menjalin kasih dengan siapapun karena ia sibuk membantu Akeno mengurus kedainya.

"Emmm, _a_ _no_ _..._ aku ... aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang seperti itu, Akeno. Baiknya kau tanyakan saja kepada Paman Bee. Mungkin dia mengerti." Tsubaki memberikan saran.

Akeno beranjak berdiri, celana pensil biru dan _blouse_ hitam yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat sangat serasi dengan tubuh Akeno yang beroppai besar.

"Huh, daripada aku bertanya dengannya. Lebih baik aku menghitung _margin_ kedaiku." Akeno lalu keluar area dapur cepat saji.

"Hei, Akeno! Semua nota sudah kuletakkan di atas meja kerjamu?" ucap Tsubaki sedikit berteriak.

"Ya, aku tahu, _N_ _ee_."

Akeno terus berjalan meninggalkan area kedainya. Ia pergi menuju ruangan kerja yang berada di samping kedai.

Kedai Akeno berukuran 5x6 meter yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah dapur kecil. Sedang di samping kedai ada sebuah toilet yang berhadapan dengan ruang kerja Akeno. Keduanya sama-sama berukuran 2 × 2 meter. Dan sisanya adalah area untuk tempat tinggal kedua karyawan dan juga Tsubaki sebagai _manager_ kedai.

Luas kedai milik Akeno berkisar sekitar 42 meter persegi dan 20 meter persegi sebagai halaman depan kedai, tempat di mana kendaraan pengunjung diparkirkan. Sehingga total keseluruhan luas tanah kedai Akeno sekitar 100 meter persegi.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Akeno masih tampak asik membukukan pengeluaran dan pemasukkan kedai miliknya selama satu bulan kebelakang di laptop pribadinya. Ia sengaja duduk di teras belakang yang menghadap ke arah pantai sambil menikmati segelas kopi dingin yang ia racik sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat fokus sampai _persentase margin_ kedai miliknya ditemukan.

"Akhirnya ..."

Tak lama, Akeno mendapatkan hasil akan _margin_ bersih tokonya.

"Lumayan, 28% _margin_ bersih yang kedaiku dapat setelah aku membuat _order_ bahan baku untuk satu bulan mendatang. Saatnya aku beristirahat,' ucapnya senang sambil membereskan peralatan kerjanya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Akeno," ucap suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

 **D** **E** **BB!**

Akeno mengenal jelas suara siapa yang berucap kepadanya. Ia segera berbalik ke arah asal suara.

Terlihatlah sesosok pria yang pernah ia cintai hampir dua tahun lamanya, berdiri dengan memakai kemeja biru lengan pendek dan juga celana _casual_ berbahan katun yang berwarna cokelat muda.

"Kau ..." Akeno tak percaya jika sosok itu akan mendatanginya di hari yang sangat cerah ini.

"Kau terkejut melihat kedatanganku? Atau kau tidak ingin aku mendatangimu, Akeno?" ucapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Akeno terdiam, ia segera membereskan semua peralatan kerjanya lalu masukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam.

"Akeno." Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Akeno.

"Aku ... merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil memeluk Akeno dari arah samping.

Akeno terdiam dan membisu, hatinya mulai mengingat kenangan pahit yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, tentang sosok yang memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Rias berjalan menuju sebuah ruang apartemen yang biasa ia kunjungi. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

 **KREK**

Terlihatlah sosok pria tampan yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau sudah datang, Rias?" tanya sosok yang telah menunggu kedatangannya.

Sosok itu hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang membalut area intimnya. Tampaknya ia telah menunda mandi saat sang kekasih mengabari jika sudah hampir tiba di apartemen miliknya.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku, Minato-nii?" sebut Rias kepada sosok yang sedang membaca koran sambil duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu yang berwarna putih.

"Ya, aku telah lama menunggu kedatanganmu, Rias."

Sosok yang memang benar adalah Minato beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati Rias yang sedang melepas sepatu yang ia pakai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" Minato memeluk Rias dari arah belakang.

"Tak baik tapi juga tak buruk," sahut Rias jutek.

Minato segera membalikkan tubuh Rias untuk segera menghadapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berendam bersama, aku membawa sebotol parfum _romantic_ dari Paris. Kau pasti ingin mencobanya," ajak Minato sambil berusaha mencium Rias.

"Kau ini, aku baru saja datang," tolak Rias secara halus.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Rias. Aku akan merelaksasikan tubuhmu nanti," goda Minato.

Mau tidak mau Rias menuruti kemauan Minato. Minato segera melepas satu persatu pakaian yang Rias kenakan. Lalu menggendong tubuh Rias menghadapnya sambil mengunci pintu apartemen dari dalam. Tubuh kekar Minato sanggup bermain lama dengan sang DJ seksi yang satu ini.

"Aku akan memulainya, Rias," bisik Minato di telinga kanan Rias.

"Tapi aku ingin kau memakai pengaman kali ini, Minato-nii," sahut Rias kepada Minato.

 **KREK**

Pintu kamar mandi pun dibuka.

"Tidak, kau tenang saja, Sayang. Walaupun aku mengeluarkannya di dalam kau tidak akan pernah bisa hamil karena aku mempunyai obat penawarnya." Minato meyakinkan.

Mereka kemudian berendam bersama di dalam _bath tub_ yang mana telah dituangi parfum terapi yang beraroma _romantic_ , membangkitkan libido keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Tiga puluh menit kemudian. Di pesisir pantai, di dekat kedai Akeno.**

"Akeno, aku mohon kepadamu kembalilah padaku," pinta sosok itu, sambil terus membujuk Akeno.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf. Sudah cukup pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan terhadapku," ucap Akeno menolak mentah-mentah ajakan sosok itu.

"Tapi, Akeno. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Akeno," bujuknya lagi sambil memegang kedua tangan Akeno.

Akeno menghempaskan pegangan kedua tangan sosok pria yang sedari tadi memohon kepadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Issei. Aku tidak bisa!" seru Akeno yang sudah tidak ingin berbincang lebih lanjut. Akeno segera beranjak pergi dari hadapan Issei.

"Tapi, Akeno ..." Issei tidak berputus asa, ia mengejar Akeno yang beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Akeno, aku ..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar bujuk rayumu, Issei." tegas Akeno.

Akeno terus pergi meninggalkan Issei, sementara Issei terus mengejar Akeno.

"Akeno, aku mencintaimu!" ucap Issei dengan sedikit berteriak.

Akeno kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kenangan pahit itu seketika terniang-niang di dalam benaknya. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Issei.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, Issei?" tanya Akeno yang dibalas anggukan oleh Issei.

"Tapi mengapa kau tega mengkhianati cintaku. Kenapa kau bermain di belakangku? Kenapa kau selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri. Kenapa?!"

Akeno mulai marah saat kenangan itu sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Issei terdiam, hatinya juga teriris tapi semua telah terjadi.

"Akeno, maafkan aku. Aku khilaf, Rias terus menggodaku. Aku tidak mampu melawan godaannya saat itu," sahut Issei dengan suara yang pelan. Ia dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Kalau kau memang benar mencintaiku, seharusnya kau dapat melawan godaan dari wanita lain. Kecuali di dalam pikiranmu memang ada hasrat untuk selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Aku pinta kepadamu tolong jangan pernah kembali. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir!" tegas Akeno lalu berbalik dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Issei sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan, Naruto?!" Issei kemudian bertanya kepada Akeno.

"Apa kau menganggapnya sama sepertiku, Akeno?" tanya Issei lagi yang membuat langkah kaki Akeno terhenti.

Issei pun berjalan mendekati Akeno.

"Aku rela menunggumu saat kau bersama Naruto. Aku tahu semua terjadi karena kesalahpahaman yang belum sempat teruraikan. Akeno, jika Naruto yang memintamu kembali. Apakah kau juga akan menolaknya?" tanya Issei lagi.

"Itu bukan urusamu!" jawab Akeno yang masih membelakangi Issei.

"Kau bilang itu bukan urusanku? Tidak, Akeno. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia lebih menyakiti dirimu. Aku tidak rela!" ucap Issei kemudian berusaha memeluk Akeno.

Akeno menolak, ia segera berbalik.

"Hubungan kita telah berakhir. Apapun yang aku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang pergilah!" pinta Akeno sambil menahan tangis karena Issei mengingatkan dirinya tentang Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau kembali terluka olehnya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa Naruto menghamilimu, Akeno. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika saat kau mengandung anaknya dia malah berkencan bersama Rias. Sampai kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu-"

 **PLAKK** **!**

Belum sempat Issei melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Issei. Saat ini, Akeno benar-benar menangis mendengar semua penuturan Issei. Ia menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat bersama Naruto waktu lalu.

Issei pun terdiam sambil memegang pipi kiri yang terkena tamparan Akeno.

"Sudah cukup semuanya, Issei. Jangan membuat aku semakin membencimu!" ucap Akeno lalu pergi dari hadapan Issei.

Issei menyesal mengatakan itu semua tapi hatinya pun tidak dapat menerima apa yang Naruto perbuat kepada mantan kekasihnya itu, tentunya setelah ia menyadari bahwa Rias hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Akeno, maafkan aku. Bukan maksud hatiku untuk membuka kenangan lama dirimu." Issei berucap pelan dan genangan air matanya pun menetes tersapu angin pantai.

.

.

.

 **Minggu, pukul satu siang di studio musik**

Latihan selesai dilakukan, tinggal satu minggu lagi proses seleksi akan segera dilangsungkan di sebuah gedung kesenian Jepang. Naruto dan kawan-kawan antusias dalam mengikuti proses seleksi nanti. Berharap band kampusnya dapat masuk ke peringkat sepuluh besar dan membawa nama harum kampus di mata kampus-kampus lainnya.

Ya, walaupun keadaan hatinya sedang tidak menentu, tapi ia selalu berusaha se-profesional mungkin.

"Hei, Naruto. Minggu depan kita akan memulai perjuangan kita untuk menjadi Japanese Band berikutnya. Apa kau tidak senang mendengar hal ini?" celetuk Sakura di tengah-tengah Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam sambil meletakkan gitar yang habis ia gunakan saat latihan.

"Sepertinya Naruto sedang tidak enak badan, Sakura. Kita keluar duluan saja," ucap Sasuke yang tidak ingin kekasihnya mengusik hal privasi Naruto.

"Naruto, Sai. Kami duluan ya. Kita bertemu Rabu malam pukul tujuh di sini." Sasuke berpamitan kepada kedua temannya sambil merangkul tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang juga merasakan hal aneh yang sedang terjadi terhadap Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada Sasuke tetapi Sasuke memberi isyarat agar tidak bertanya saat yang bersangkutannya ada.

Sasuke bersama Sakura keluar dari studio dan tak lama Sai pun menyusul.

"Aku duluan ya, Naruto," ucap Sai berpamitan sambil menepuk pundak kanan Naruto.

"Sai," tegur Naruto kepada Sai.

Sai yang sudah hampir membuka pintu keluar segera berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Aku ingin berbincang sebentar kepadamu. Bisakah kau menyempatkan diri?" tanya Naruto sambil menjinjing tas yang ia bawa.

Sai tampak berpikir.

"Hem, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak dapat berlama-lama, Naruto. Aku sudah mempunyai janji," jawab Sai yang memenuhi ajakan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," sahut Naruto kemudian.

Keduanya kemudian keluar studio musik lalu berjalan menuju sebuah _bengkel perut_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari studio musik tempat mereka latihan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Di bengkel perut alias warung makan kecil, mereka duduk bersampingan sambil menyantap sop ayam yang mereka pesan. Ditemani segelas es jeruk, mereka tampak bahagia berbagi makanan panas saat itu.

"Aku sudah meminta saran dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak sependapat denganku. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau berada di posisiku seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil meneguk es jeruknya.

Naruto menceritakan dilema yang ia alami tanpa menyebutkan nama kedua gadis yang berada di dalam lingkaran kusut hatinya.

"Hem, cukup sulit memang. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya, Naruto," jawab Sai kemudian.

"Jadi kau setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke dan tidak memperdulikan perasaanku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi memang ada baiknya jika kau selesaikan satu perkara terlebih dahulu, baru kau beranjak ke perkara yang lain. Hal itu juga berdampak kepada dirimu sendiri. Agar pikiranmu dapat terfokus kepada satu masalah. Kecuali ..." Sai meneguk es nya.

"Kecuali apa, Sai?" tanya Naruto yang sangat antusias mendengarkan Sai.

"Kecuali kau dapat menyelesaikan dua perkara sekaligus. Itu tak apa, asal jangan mengganggu aktifitasmu," lanjut Sai.

Naruto terdiam, ia berusaha memaknai apa yang Sai katakan padanya.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabatku, Naruto. Maka dari itu aku memberikan saran yang terbaik. Dan perlu kau ketahui, seorang sahabat sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah menjerumuskan temannya sendiri," lanjut Sai sambil menepuk pundak kiri Naruto. Sai saat itu duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha menelaah semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya, hati Naruto bertekad untuk menemui Rias dan segera menyelesaikan masalah yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Naruto mendapati kabar bahwa sang ayah telah pulang dari kunjungan kerjanya di luar negeri. Segera Naruto menemui sang ayah yang berada di apartemen dengan menempuh jarak satu jam perjalanan menggunakan bus.

Ayahnya seorang eksekutif handal dalam bilang ekspor dan impor. Sehingga semua biaya hidup Naruto masih ditanggung oleh sang ayah. Walaupun di benak hati Naruto membenci ayahnya, tetapi karena kebutuhan akan mengejar mimpi, Naruto menampikkan rasa benci itu dari dirinya sendiri.

 **TI** **NG** **TONG**

Bel apartemen Minato berbunyi.

"Siapa, ya?"

Minato saat itu sedang bergumul bersama Rias dan hanya tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih. Ia merasa terusik dengan bel apartemennya yang berbunyi.

"Sebentar, Sayang. Aku lihat siapa yang datang. Kau tunggulah di sini," ucap Minato yang segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Rias. Ia mengambil handuk bajunya lalu menuju pintu apartemen.

KREK

Pintu apartemen yang terkunci, Minato buka dari dalam.

"Na-ru-to!"

Minato kaget saat tahu yang datang adalah sang anak.

"Ayah, aku datang menghampirimu. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Naruto kepada ayahnya.

Naruto datang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan juga _jeans_ birunya. Ditambah sepatu _sport_ berwarna biru dan tas kecil yang disampirkan di pundak kirinya

Jantung Minato berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari dahinya.

"Ayah, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Minato tidak menyangka jika sang anaklah yang datang.

"Emmm, tidak Naruto. Apa ayah melupakan sesuatu terhadapmu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Itu benar, Ayah. Kedatanganku kemari untuk meminta jatah bulanan yang sudah dua bulan ini tidak kau berikan. Bolehkah aku mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Astaga!"

Minato memijit keningnya, ia sampai lupa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sang anak karena kesibukkan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, ayah akan mengirim uang kebutuhanmu dua bulan yang belum ayah berikan. Dan juga uang saku untuk dua bulan kedepan. Ayah sungguh lupa, Naruto. Maafkan ayah," ucap Minato yang tampak menyesal, ia segera meminta maaf kepada anaknya.

"Tak apa, Ayah. Aku tahu ayah sibuk," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum menutupi kebencian di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah nanti ayah kirim, ya." Minato berniat untuk menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Ayah, apa aku tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sontak pertanyaan Naruto membuat Minato gugup seketika.

"Ayah, aku masuk saja ya?" Naruto berusaha masuk ke dalam apartemen ayahnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Sang ayah menahan tubuh anaknya yang ingin masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

"Ayah, ada apa? Mengapa aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Minato bingung bukan main. Karena jika Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya, perselingkuhannya akan diketahui oleh sang anak. Karena setahu Naruto perceraian yang terjadi terhadap kedua orang tuanya karena sang ibulah yang ketahuan selingkuh dan bermain di belakang sang ayah.

"Emmm, _ano_ ... ayah ..."

Minato berpikir keras alasan apa yang akan ia berikan kepada sang anak yang sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk menemuinya. Sementara Naruto masih menunggu jawaban sang ayah.

Apakah bangkai yang tersimpan itu akan segera tercium?

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Tapi Bukan Aku

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 8 Tapi Bukan Aku

.

.

Wajah yang gugup, lidah yang berkeluh dan detakkan jantung yang tidak stabil membuat Minato kelabakkan atas kedatangan sang anak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi licinnya.

"Ayah, ayah sedikit aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya, Yah?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi wajah ayahnya.

"Naruto ... _ano_."

Minato menundukkan wajahnya sambil tetap memegang kedua pundak Naruto. Menahan sang anak agar tidak memasuki apartemennya.

"Naruto, maafkan ayah. Hari ini ayah sedang sangat sibuk. Bisakah kau kembali besok lagi?" tanya sang ayah sambil mencengkram pundak sang anak.

Naruto merasa sesuatu yang tak patut untuk diketahuinya sedang terjadi. Ia kemudian pasrah memenuhi permintaan sang ayah.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pamit, sampai jumpa," ucap Naruto lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

Minato pun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan sang anak. Di dalam hatinya merasa beruntung karena skandal dirinya tidak diketahui oleh Naruto. Minato kemudian dengan segera menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sedang Naruto saat melihat pintu itu ditutup, ia segera berbalik sambil bergumam di dalam hatinya.

 _'Ayah_ _,_ _apa firasatku benar, seperti yang ibu ceritakan...?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia berusaha mencari tahu saat itu juga, melupakan semua aktifitasnya sesaat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Minato segera menyuruh Rias bersiap untuk segera pergi dari dalam apartemennya.

"Ada apa, Minato-nii? Kau tampak gugup sekali."

Rias yang hanya tertutupi selimut tebal sampai ke bagian dada itu merasa bingung dengan sikap Minato yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis setelah menerima kedatangan sang tamu.

"Rias, aku minta kau segera bersiap. Kita pergi dari sini, sekarang," pinta Minato lalu segera memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Tapi, kita kan belum selesai?" sanggah Rias halus.

"Masih ada yang lebih penting dari ini, Rias. Tolong cepat bergegas, Sayang." Minato meminta ulang kepada Rias.

Rias yang curiga hanya dapat memenuhi permintaan Minato, tanpa banyak bertanya ia kemudian ikut mengambili pakaiannya yang berserakkan di atas lantai.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya keluar dari dalam apartemen.

"Kita akan kemana, Minato-nii?" tanya Rias yang manja.

Minato mengunci pintu apartemennya dari luar, ia kemudian merangkul Rias dengan memegang pinggul kirinya. Saat itu Rias berada di sisi kiri Minato.

"Aku akan memenuhi apa yang kamu pinta, Cantik," jawab Minato sambil mencolek hidung Rias yang licin.

Rias pun tersenyum gembira, akhirnya apa yang selama ini ia inginkan diwujudkan oleh Minato.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi," lanjut Minato sambil berjalan mesra bersama Rias, Rias pun membalas rangkulan dengan memegang pinggang kanan Minato.

Sementara dari balik lorong apartemen, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang mengintip percakapan keduanya. Pemuda itu tampak kesal, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Jadi ... ayah!"

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Putra tunggal Minato Namikaze yang sedang mencari tahu alasan kenapa sang ayah dapat menolaknya masuk ke dalam apartemen, padahal ia sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh hanya untuk menemui sang ayah tercinta.

"Rias!"

Naruto geram bukan main, laju darahnya begitu cepat. Hampir-hampir saja jantung di dalam tubuhnya pecah karena melihat kejadian itu di depan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia segera berbalik badan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur setelah mengetahui alasan sang ayah menolak kedatangannya. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

"Arrghhh!"

Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan lorong tempat ia mengintai sang ayah. Ia tidak berniat memergoki Rias saat itu karena emosinya sedang memuncak, yang pasti akan ada yang terbunuh jika Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

 **Senin, pukul dua siang waktu setempat.**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari arah luar. Tak ada yang menyahut di siang itu. Nampak dua orang lelaki dan satu orang perempuan masih menunggu dibukakannya pintu.

Salah satu di antaranya bernama Sasuke, pria berambut _emo_ berpakaian _t-shirt_ hijau dibalut jaket kulit yang berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ birunya tampak berulang kali mengetuk pintu. Sepatu _sport_ hitam yang ia kenakan tampak serasi dengan tas punggung yang ia sampirkan di pundak kirinya.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celana kanan lalu menghubungi sang pemilik rumah.

 **TU** **UTT**

 **TUUUTTT**

Telepon itu selalu saja berakhir sendiri saat ia menghubunginya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke. Apa terangkat?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata, memakai cardigan abu-abu lengan penjang, _jeans_ hitam dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitamnya.

"Hn, tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tampak raut kecemasan di wajah sang gadis.

"Bagaimana ini, aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, Sasuke, Sai ..."

Dialah Haruno Sakura yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto, terlebih saat Sakura membaca status terakhir Naruto tadi malam di sebuah jejaring chat yang biasa disebut dengan WA.

.

 _Kau atau aku yang akan mati, PENGKHIANAT._

 _._

Kata-kata itu selalu terbayang di benak Sakura, ia kemudian mencoba bergantian mengetuk pintu sedang Sasuke terus mencoba menghubungi sang pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Sai sendiri memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang mencoba melihat keadaan kamar Naruto yang berada di lantai dua rumah minimalis itu.

Sai kemudian mengambil kerikil lalu ia lemparkan ke atas tepat di mana kamar Naruto berada. Mereka masih tampak menunggu dibukakannya pintu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat...

"Selamat datang."

Tsubaki menyambut kedatangan pengunjung yang datang ke kedai milik sepupunya, Akeno.

Wajah santun kala dirinya menyapa kedatangan pengunjung seketika berubah drastis di saat ia melihat siapa gerangan pengunjung yang datang ke kedainya.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sekitar 175cm memakai kemeja biru _metalic_ berlengan panjang, celana dasar hitam dan juga sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat.

"Kau ..."

Tsubaki tak percaya jika pengunjung yang datang kali itu adalah...

"Selamat siang, benarkah ini kedai Hime's milik Akeno?" tanya sang pria kepada Tsubaki.

Pria itu tampak tidak mengenali Tsubaki.

"Kau kan ... Yuuto ... Kiba Yuuto?" ucap Tsubaki tak percaya.

"Ehhh?"

Pria yang memang Yuuto itu tampak bingung sendiri.

"Dasar kau ... humas bodoh!" Tsubaki kemudian berkata di luar tata krama pelayanan terhadap pengunjung.

"Emm, siapa ya? Sepertinya kau mengenal diriku?" tanya Yuuto yang terheran.

Tsubaki lalu keluar dari area kasir, ia mendekati Yuuto lalu membuka kunciran rambut dan bando berenda putih yang ia pakai.

"Lihat aku, kau masih tidak mengenali diriku?" tanya Tsubaki sambil meminta Yuuto untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Errr..."

Yuuto menggaruk-garuk pelipis kanannya. Ia sungguh tidak sadar siapa gerangan gadis yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Hufft..."

Tsubaki menghela napasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Baiklah, apa kau masih tidak ingat terhadap bendahara Osis di SMA-mu dulu? Apa kau masih tidak ingat saat sang bendahara memintamu untuk membuka sepatu karena kau biasa menyimpan uangmu di dalam sepatumu itu? Apa kau masih tidak ingat saat bendahara itu mengejarmu sampai di gerbang sekolah hanya untuk menagih uang iuran yang belum kau bayarkan. Apa kau-"

"Cukup-cukup." Yuuto menghentikan ucapan Tsubaki sebelum Tsubaki melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tsubaki pun terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menunggu Yuuto mengingat siapa gerangan dirinya itu.

"Jadi kau itu ... bendahara Osis waktu aku SMA, ya? Kalau begitu kau sangat menyeramkan saat itu, Tsubaki. Kau seperti seorang _debt kolektor_ _,"_ ucap Yuuto kemudian.

Mendengar jawaban dari Yuuto, Tsubaki kemudian menatap Yuuto yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dari dirinya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingatku?" tanya Tsubaki sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Hem, iya," jawab Yuuto yang sedikit memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang karena takut.

Mereka kemudian terdiam sejenak dan...

"Hahahahaha..." Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat denganku. Hahaha."

Tsubaki tetawa renyah saat mengingat masa-masa dirinya menjabat sebagai bendahara Osis.

"Iya, hahahaha. Kau sungguh menyeramkan saat itu, Tsubaki. Lebih menyeramkan dari seorang _debt kolektor_. Hahahaha."

Yuuto ikut tertawa sambil memegang kepala dengan tangan kanannya, tanda tak mengerti mengapa pertemuan ini harus terjadi.

"Hah, hah, baiklah. Ada urusan apa kau kemari, Yuuto? Sekedar berkunjung atau ada alasan yang lain. Ingin bertemu denganku? Hahaha," tanya Tsubaki lagi.

Yuuto sedikit malu saat Tsubaki berkata seperti itu kepada dirinya.

"Aku ... aku ingin bertemu Akeno. Aku dengar dari Irina bahwa Akeno kembali ke sini," jawab Yuuto kemudian.

"Irina?" Tsubaki tampak bingung.

"Ya Irina adalah teman sekantor kami, kedatanganku ke sini untuk urusan pekerjaan," lanjut Yuuto.

"Oh, baiklah." Tsubaki pun mengerti akan maksud Yuuto berkunjung ke kedai Hime's.

"Akeno sedang berada di teras belakang. Kau dapat memutar arah untuk menemuinya," ucap Tsubaki kemudian.

"Jadi aku keluar dulu, ya?" tanya Yuuto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ya, itu benar. Pintu samping hanya terhubung dengan kamar mandi. Jadi jika kau ingin menemui Akeno kau harus mendatangi ruangan kerjanya," jawab Tsubaki.

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Yuuto kemudian.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi, atau kau mau kutagih seperti dulu lagi?" ledek Tsubaki sambil memakai bandonya kembali.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Tsubaki," ucap Yuuto sambil tersenyum ke arah Tsubaki.

Tsubaki hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum ke arah Yuuto, ia menjadi geli sendiri di kala mengingat masa-masa SMA-nya, terlebih saat ia menagih Yuuto secara kejam di hadapan siswa-siswi yang lain.

.

.

.

Yuuto kemudian keluar dari kedai dan memutar arah jalannya. Saat ia tiba di teras belakang kedai, memang benar seorang gadis manis tampak sedang mengetik sesuatu pada laptop pribadi.

Akeno sedang duduk tegap memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dengan motif bunga mawar berwarna pink. Baju terusan itu menutup hingga ke lutut kedua kakinya. Tampak ia juga memakai sepatu sandal berbahan dasar plastik yang berwarna putih dengan motif jaring ikan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Akeno," sapa Yuuto yang berdiri di samping kanan Akeno. Ia agak jauh sekitar tiga meter dari tempat di mana Akeno duduk.

Akeno yang sedang mengetik itu kemudian menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Yu-to!"

Ia terkejut saat melihat keberadaan Yuuto yang berada di teras belakang kedainya. Yuuto pun berjalan mendekati Akeno.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Yuuto meminta izin untuk duduk di sebelah kiri Akeno.

Akeno tersenyum ke arah Yuuto sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku jika kau akan datang kemari, Yuuto?" tanya Akeno kemudian.

Yuuto kemudian menarik kursi yang terbuat dari besi itu, ia duduk lalu segera menatap Akeno lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memberi kabar orang sesibuk dirimu, Akeno," jawab Yuuto sambil menatap Akeno.

"Hemm..."

Akeno menghela napasnya sambil memejamkan mata, ia mengerti benar akan maksud kata sindiran yang Yuuto ucapkan secara halus.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengabarimu beberapa hari ini."

Akeno menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya, ia merasa bersalah atas tindakkannya terhadap Yuuto.

"Sudah, tak apa."

Yuuto berusaha membangkitkan semangat Akeno lagi, saat itu Yuuto ingin sekali mengusap poni rambut Akeno, tapi ia tidak berani melakukannya.

Percakapan pun di lanjutkan setelah Akeno menawarkan minuman kepada Yuuto.

"Tidak usah, Akeno. Terima kasih. Aku sudah minum tadi," jawab Yuuto menolak secara halus tawaran minum Akeno.

"Kedatanganku kemari didorong oleh dua alasan yang kuat. Yang pertama ini berdasarkan urusan pekerjaan dan yang kedua memang alasan pribadiku sendiri." Yuuto memulai percakapannya.

Akeno kemudian menutup laptopnya. Ia sangat menghargai kedatangan Yuuto yang sudah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk menemui dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuto. Aku tidak memberi kabar kepadamu," ucap Akeno lagi. Akeno benar-benar diselimuti perasaan bersalahnya.

"Aku tidak mempersalahkan masalah pekerjaanmu di kantor redaksi ayahku. Aku hanya sedikit merasa bersalah jika karena ulahku, kau mengundurkan diri dari kantor redaksi." Yuuto mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Yuuto, kau jangan berpikir seperti itu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Akeno memegang tangan kanan Yuuto yang berada di atas meja. Ia benar-benar tidak enak hati kepada Yuuto yang sudah banyak membantunya dalam hal penulisan cerita selama ini.

Sesaat saat kedua tangan itu bersentuhan membuat Yuuto merasa bahagia, karena akhirnya Akeno menyentuh dirinya yang sudah satu tahun belakangan ini menjadi seorang pemuja rahasia sang Himejima.

"Akeno ..."

Yuuto tidak berani membalas pegangan tangan Akeno. Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak dapat membalas perasaanku kau dapat menghargainya," ucap Yuuto kemudian, ia berdiri membelakangi Akeno.

"Yuuto ..."

"Aku ... aku ..."

Yuuto ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saat itu, terlebih beberapa hari ia tidak menjumpai sang gadis yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

"Akeno, aku sangat berharap jika suatu saat perasaan yang ada pada diriku ini dapat terbalaskan." Yuuto berucap yang ditanggapi keterkejutan Akeno.

"Yuuto, tapi-"

"Aku yakin jika Irina sudah memberitahumu. Selama satu tahun ini akulah yang selalu menaruh bunga mawar di atas meja kerjamu. Selalu menulis kata-kata indah untuk dirimu sebagai bentuk rasa ... yang ada di dalam hatiku. Apakah ... apakah kau tidak juga mengerti?"

Yuuto sedikit terbata mengungkapkannya, lidahnya tiba-tiba berkeluh karena tidak selaras dengan hati yang sudah lama menanti.

Akeno pun beranjak berdiri. Ia mendekati Yuuto.

"Yuuto, aku-"

Akeno mengerti akan maksud perkataan Yuuto, tapi trauma yang mendalam membuat dirinya tidak dapat membalas perkataan apapun yang Yuuto lontarkan.

Mereka kemudian terdiam cukup lama sambil menikmati sapuan angin yang menyerang tubuh keduanya dengan kencang. Ombak yang berkejaran menjadi saksi di antara dua hati yang belum siap menerima kekalahan.

"Akeno ..."

Yuuto kemudian berbalik menghadap Akeno, tangannya berusaha meraih kedua pundak sang gadis tapi segera ia tepiskan

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan menunggu dan ... aku minta segera ambil kembali surat pengunduran diri yang kau letakkan di atas meja kerjaku. Aku pamit."

Yuuto kemudian membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Akeno.

"Yuuto ..."

Akeno tidak mampu berdiam, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ketakutan yang sedang melanda dirinya saat ini. Yuuto pun sejenak berhenti di saat Akeno memanggil namanya sambil tetap membelakangi Akeno.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis yang kau temui dalam keadaan utuh. Apakah hal itu akan membuatmu mundur dari perasaanmu saat ini?"

Akeno bertanya tanpa berani melihat ke arah Yuuto.

Yuuto menelan ludahnya, hatinya tercabik di saat Akeno membeberkan tentang dirinya. Sebuah kalimat _kamuflase_ yang sangat ia pahami apa maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan Akeno. Tapi cinta itu tidak memandang kasta, harta, raga dan rupa.

"Aku tahu, Akeno. Saat ini sulit menjumpai seorang wanita dalam keadaan utuh. Tapi aku masih berharap Tuhan menyisakan untukku seorang wanita yang mempunyai budi pekerti yang baik. Karena kelak dia akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku," tutur Yuuto dengan penuh keyakinan lalu ia segera pergi dari hadapan Akeno.

 **J** **LEBB**

Perkataan Yuuto membuat hati Akeno luluh lantak. Tak terasa bulir air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Seorang Kiba Yuuto dapat menerima keadaan Akeno yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Kekuatan cinta yang Yuuto berikan kepadanya, menjadi bara api yang membakar semangat hidup Akeno.

"Yuuto ..."

Akeno tersentuh, terlebih saat ia mengingat penuturan Irina tentang Yuuto yang tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yuuto diakui tidak pernah mempunyai pacar atau seorang teman dekat sepanjang hidupnya. Barulah Akeno yang membuat pandangannya berubah 180 derajat.

Yuuto benar-benar mencintai Akeno dan siap menerima segala keadaan sang pujaan hatinya. Sangat miris memang, tapi itu adalah arti dari cinta yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Tsubaki menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik dinding tembok.

"Jadi ... Yuuto mencintai Akeno?" tanya dirinya sendiri.

Tsubaki menelan ludahnya, ia berkecil hati setelah mengetahui isi hati Yuuto.

"Ternyata aku salah."

Ia kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat di mana dirinya berada dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto, 4.00 pm.**

"Akhirnya kau membukakan pintu rumahmu untuk kami, Naruto," ucap Sakura saat masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto, diikuti Sasuke dan Sai. Keempatnya kemudian duduk di kursi sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Maaf, hari ini kondisiku belum stabil. Kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya Naruto yang memakai t- _shirt_ kuning berlambang Uzumaki dan celana tidur berbahan katun yang berwarna biru langit.

"Tak perlu repot, kami sudah membawanya."

Sai kemudian meletakkan satu kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa _soft drink_ dan makanan ringan lainnya ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih, pasti ini ulah Sakura," cetus Naruto yang tidak enak hati

"Sudah, tak usah sungkan. Kau seperti dengan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, Naruto!" gerutu Sakura.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Maafkan aku," sahut Naruto masih dengan nada yang lemah.

Kondisi Naruto saat ini benar-benar tidak stabil. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Begitu pedih dan menusuk sampai ke sela-sela persendian tulangnya. Ingin rasanya ia menuangkan amarahnya, tapi ia berpikir ulang akan semua cita-cita yang sudah mulai ia rintis.

"Naruto, kedatangan kami ke sini untuk mengabarkan bahwa kita mendapat nomor audisi ke tujuh dari total delapan puluh kampus yang ikut serta dalam festival musik band kampus tahun ini." Sasuke kemudian menuturkan tujuannya.

"Ketujuh?!" Naruto pun terkejut.

"Iya, maka dari itu latihan akan kita tambah di hari Rabu dan Jumat selama dua jam penuh pada pukul tujuh malam. Apa kau keberatan?" Sakura kemudian bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Emmm, tapi kondisiku belum membaik," sahut Naruto.

"Tak apa, kita latihan santai saja. Tidak usah banyak bergerak. Toh lagu ciptaan kita juga dibawakan secara akustik," jelas Sasuke.

 _'Pasti ini karena Sakura yang mendaftar lebih awal sehingga kami yang harus menanggung akibatnya_ _,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Hem, baiklah aku akan berusaha." Naruto berusaha membangkitkan gairah bermusiknya.

Sakura lalu mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak kanannya.

"Mana semangat yang selalu berkorban dari dalam jiwamu itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengembalikan semangat Naruto.

Sasuke ikut mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi sofa yang berada di depannya.

"Saat kau mulai merasa lelah, ingatlah impian yang sedang berusaha kau raih kawan," ucap Sasuke yang diikuti oleh Sai.

"Lihatlah aku, walau aku berkacamata tapi aku tetap semangat mengejar cita." Sai ikut bersuara.

"Hei, Sai. Apa hubungannya?!" seru Sakura yang merasa ucapan Sai keluar dari topik.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Aku sangat sulit untuk berbasa basi." Sai mengungkapkan sifatnya.

"Ini bukan berbasa basi tahu, ini menyemangati!"dengus Sakura yang kesal.

"Sudah-sudah mari kita habiskan makanan ini." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengerti tanpa harus diungkapkan oleh Naruto apa isi hati sang Uzumaki yang sebenarnya. Sasuke mengenal Naruto sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan Sasuke pulalah yang menjadi saksi hidup atas bencana yang menimpah keluarga Naruto.

 _'Arigatou_ _, M_ _inna_ _-_ _san_ _,_ _'_ bisik Naruto di dalam hati.

Naruto sangat bersyukur di saat hatinya tengah terombang ambing, masih ada teman-teman yang setia menghibur dan menyemangati dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Malam hari pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat.**

"Yo, Naruto. Sering-sering kau mengajak ku kemari. Aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya." Kiba berucap senang saat Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke dalam klub malam.

Suara musik yang menggema, mengguncang isi kepala dan memaksa para pengunjung untuk segera mabuk dalam keindahan malam. Banyak para gadis berpakaian mini yang berkunjung ke dalam sana. Sedang para pria mengenakan pakaian yang rata-rata tertutup, _swe_ _a_ _ter_ atau cardigan panjang. Tak menutup kemungkinan jaket pun dipakai saat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sebuah area yang biasa orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai dunia gemerlap (dugem).

Tentunya setelah melalui pintu masuk yang dijaga ketat oleh dua orang penjaga berbadan kekar. Memeriksa identitas dan mengecek tubuh seorang pengunjung yang akan masuk ke dalam.

"Ini..."

Naruto kemudian memberikan identitasnya kepada penjaga klub malam bersama dengan identitas Kiba. Mereka lalu dipersilahkan masuk oleh para penjaga berbadan kekar itu.

Sesaat setelah Naruto memasuki area klub malam, matanya mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Sementara Kiba berpisah diri lalu mendekati para gadis yang sedang asik minum minuman yang memabukkan itu, ditemani suara alunan musik yang menggetarkan jantung.

Di sudut bar, terlihat Rias yang sedang berpesta bersama kedua orang temannya. Sona dan Xenovia.

Mereka juga memakai pakaian yang serba mini dan menarik penglihatan para lelaki, sesuai dengan warna rambut mereka.

"Hahahaha, akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Rias." Xenovia tertawa saat ia memegang kunci mobil baru milik Rias temannya.

"Kau begitu hebat dapat membuat Minato membelikan mobil mahal seperti ini." Sona ikut bersuara sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik _remix_ yang diputar.

"Ini masih belum seberapa, lihat saja aku akan membuat Minato memberikanku sebuah rumah. Setelah kudapatkan maka dia akan kutinggalkan, kujual rumahnya lalu menghilang selamanya." Rias meyakinkan ucapannya.

"Luar biasa, kau wanita yang luar biasa, Rias. Dapat membuat semua pria bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu. _Cheerrrs_..." Xenovia mengajak bersulang. Rias dan Sona pun mengikutinya.

" _Cheeerrrsss_ , hahahaha..."

Mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak, merayakan keberhasilan Rias.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendatangi mereka dan segera saja Sona dan Xenovia mengundurkan diri

"Rias, itu ..." Sona menunjuk Naruto.

Rias segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sona, ia pun kemudian salah tingkah sendiri mendapati seseorang berpakaian _casual_ dibalut jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ biru.

 _'Gawat! Apa dia mendengar ucapanku?'_ tanya Rias dengan dirinya sendiri.

Rias segera merapihkan rambut dan juga pakaiannya saat Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar kepadamu," ucap Naruto lalu meminta Rias untuk pergi ke atap teras klub, karena tidak akan terdengar jelas saat berbicara di area klub malam itu. Suara musik sangat mengganggu pendengaran.

Rias pun mengikuti, ia kemudian pergi bersama Naruto menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atap teras.

Dan sesuatu kemudian terjadi...

.

.

.

Naruto membelakangi tubuh Rias, ia membiarkan angin malam itu menerpa tubuhnya.

Rias yang takut hanya dapat berdiam diri. Karena ia tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Naruto adalah atlet bela diri tingkat kota yang selalu menjadi juara dalam mendapatkan gelar sabuk emas. Bahkan kehebatan bela dirinya sudah diakui sejak Naruto SMA dulu.

"Rias ..."

Naruto mulai berucap dengan masih membelakangi Rias. Ia menahan kesal dan juga amarah yang sudah membeludak. Ingin rasanya ia mengikuti kemauan iblis yang menghasutnya untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Rias dari lantai teras atap klub malam.

Tapi semua demi cita-cita dan impiannya yang sudah susah payah ia rintis. Keinginan itupun lalu dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

"Kedatanganku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan jika ..." Sesaat ucapan Naruto terputus.

Rias masih menunggu perkataan Naruto tanpa berani menyelanya.

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini," lanjut Naruto kemudian berbalik ke arah Rias.

 **JL** **EBB**

Rias terkejut, bukan perkataan putus yang ia ingin dengar dari Naruto melainkan permintaan maaf karena Naruto telah mengacuhkannya selama ini. Rias sakit hati, sakit karena cintanya harus berakhir.

"Jadi ... kau mengakhiri hubungan kita karena wanita yang kau tiduri saat itu?" Rias mencoba bertanya.

"Rias, sudah cukup kau beralibi. Memang lebih baik kita menjadi orang yang berpura-pura tidak tahu tapi sebenarnya mengetahui segalanya. Tapi tidak untuk urusan kali ini. Kau salah menilaiku," sahut Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam Rias.

"Kau hanya seorang pemain cinta. Kau hanya penikmat nafsu dunia yang tidak mempunyai hati. Kau tidak pantas untukku. Semoga saja kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi ... bukan aku."

Naruto kemudian berjalan berpapasan dengan Rias yang sedang terkaku tanpa dapat menjawab pernyataan Naruto tentangnya.

Naruto pun terus berlalu pergi, sebelum sampai langkah kakinya membuka pintu menuju lantai utama, Rias segera mengejarnya.

"Naruto!"

Tangisannya mulai pecah karena Rias tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Sosok pemuda yang mulai ia cintai dengan tulus.

Rias kemudian menahan kepergian Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Naruto, tolong. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Rias sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah melepas kedua tangan Rias yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto!" teriak Rias memecah keheningan suasana.

Rias benar-benar terluka, baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang pergi meninggalkannya. Tetesan air mata itu sudah tidak berguna saat sang Uzumaki telah membuat keputusan yang pahit.

Rias menangis, ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai teras. Ia duduk menangis sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Isakkannya begitu menyentuh bagi siapa saja yang melihat dirinya saat itu.

Sementara Naruto terus berlalu, ia menarik Kiba untuk segera keluar dari dalam klub.

"Hei, Kawan. Baru saja aku mendekati para gadis di sini. Kau sudah menarik kerah baju belakangku," sindir Kiba yang kemudian berjalan keluar klub bersama Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia kemudian kembali ke rumahnya bersama Kiba dengan menaiki motor _sport_ berwarna merah.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian** **,** **Jum'at pukul 11 malam waktu setempat.**

Naruto dapat kembali beraktifitas dengan normal setelah masa sulit ia lalui. Selama dua hari dua malam, Sai dan Sasuke menginap di rumahnya yang sepi itu. Selain mengerjakan tugas bersama, mereka juga melakukan sesi latihan secara mandiri. Hanya bermodal sebuah gitar akustik, kursi kayu dan _keyboard electric_ , mereka menambah waktu sesi latihan mereka.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita tidur. Besok jangan lupa bangunkan aku," pesan Naruto sebelum ia tertidur.

Mereka bertiga tidur sejajar dan bertelanjang dada di atas kasur Naruto. Udara yang panas tidak mampu terlawan oleh kipas kecil yang Naruto gantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Ya, akupun sudah lelah." Sai kemudian berbaring di kasur berbahan _foam_ itu.

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertidur hanya dengan memakai _boxer_ celana mereka, sampai sang fajar menjelang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah rumah besar yang berada di pinggir kota Tokyo. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang mencampur beberapa bahan untuk segera ia lakukan uji coba.

Dialah Hyoudou Issei yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa formula untuk ia berikan kepada sang target sasarannya. Sambil memandangi sebuah foto seorang gadis, ia menjilat sebuah pisau yang telah ia asah dengan sangat tajam.

"Akeno ..."

Sosok gadis yang ada di foto itu adalah Akeno yang sedang berfoto bersama dengan dirinya menggunakan seragam khas SMA Jepang.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkanmu. Aku pastikan itu," ancam dirinya kepada foto yang ia pandangi.

Issei berubah menjadi seorang pria yang sangat _dramatis, hiper obsesi_ dan memaksakan kehendak kepada siapapun. Tapi kadang sifat halus dan lemah lembutnya muncul di saat ia mengawali kegiatannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Ya, Issei berubah menjadi seorang psikopat kelas kakap, sejak api cinta yang ada di dalam hatinya itu padam.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali ke dalam pelukkan ku, Akeno," ucap Issei sambil mencium foto Akeno yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Go My Way!

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 9 Go My Way!

.

.

 **TINN** **!** **TIIINNN** **!**

Berulang kali klakson mobil itu berbunyi. Padahal hari masih sangat pagi. Ya, jam di tangan masih menunjukkan pukul 7.15 waktu setempat, tapi sang Haruno yang mengenakan _t_ - _shirt_ putih berlambang timbangan berwarna hitam, tidak henti-hentinya menekan klakson mobil di depan jalan rumah Naruto yang sempit.

"Iya, tunggu!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang pemuda bergurat tiga yang tampak terburu-buru memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam sarung gitar.

"Sasuke, kekasihmu galak sekali."

Sai menutup kedua telinganya saat Sakura terus mengklakson mereka yang berada di dalam rumah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabi, tak lama mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mengunci pintu dulu, "ucap pemuda bergurat tiga lalu ia mengunci pintu, sedang Sai dan Sasuke lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura.

"Aarrghh! Payah kunci ini!"

Dialah Naruto yang tampak kesal saat mengunci pintu, maklum saja kunci terlalu banyak ditambah Sakura yang membuatnya 'gupek' sehingga si Uzumaki ini kelabakkan sendiri.

Akhirnya, setelah ia berhasil mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura lalu menuju gedung pentas kesenian Jepang.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

Sakura menyetir mobilnya, di sampingnya duduk sang kekasih, Sasuke. Di belakang Sasuke ada Naruto dan Sai. Mereka berempat kompak mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih berlambang timbangan hitam. Sasuke dan Sai sama-sama mengenakan _jeans_ biru sedang Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang mengenakan _jeans_ hitam. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan sepatu _sport_ yang berwarna putih.

"Baiklah, _o_ _riginal song_ jangan sampai salah nada ya, Naruto."

Sakura melihat Naruto dari kaca depan mobil. Ia terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ya, ya. Kau tenang saja," jawab Naruto yang masih melafalkan nada.

Lagu ciptaan mereka sendiri akan dinyanyikan secara berduet oleh Sakura dan Naruto, yang menceritakan penyesalan akan kesalahan yang telah diperbuat.

"Aku pikir lagu ciptaan Sasuke ini terinspirasi dari kisah Naruto," celetuk Sai tiba-tiba.

Telinga Naruto seketika berubah menjadi merah karena ucapan yang Sai lontarkan.

"Hei! Apa maksud dirimu, Sai?!" tanya Naruto sambil _memonyongkan_ bibirnya ke arah Sai.

Sai tersenyum palsu, sesungguhnya ia hanya sedang bergurau.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja ..." Sai berusaha meneruskan perkataannya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah semakin akrab, Naruto. Atau kau yang telah berselingkuh dariku?" canda Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah belakang tempat Sai dan Naruto duduk.

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu, Sasuke. Kau menduakanku dengan bocah batangan seperti Naruto." Sakura tidak mau kalah, ia ikut angkat bicara.

"Tunggu-tunggu!" Naruto membenarkan sikap duduknya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan kalian ini, kalian berusaha mengejekku yang baru saja putus?" tanya Naruto berapi-api.

"Hahahaha ... itu benar." Sai menjawab dengan jujur.

"Bisa juga kau _menjomblo_ _,_ Naruto." Sakura berucap sambil membelokkan stir mobilnya ke arah kiri.

Sasuke tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan untuk Naruto. Ia mencoba menghibur temannya dengan cara mengejeknya. Untung saja, Naruto dapat mengimbangi sikap teman-temannya yang _abnormal_.

.

.

.

Satu jam perjalanan mereka tempuh dengan mengambil jalur cepat, maklum saja acara seleksi band kampus seantero Jepang itu dimulai pada pukul sembilan pagi. Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang sangat disiplin, sehingga menurutnya lebih baik datang di awal daripada terlambat.

Ya, walau kadang-kadang ia tidak dapat memprediksikan waktu.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura tiba di gedung pentas kesenian Jepang pada pukul 8.30 pagi. Mereka lalu duduk di area tunggu, sebelum acara dimulai.

"Emm, mana ya?" Sakura membuka tas berwarna hitam yang ia bawa

"Kamu mencari apa, Sakura?" Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanan Sakura mencoba bertanya kepada sang kekasih.

"Aku mencari ..." Sesaat Sakura berhenti berucap.

"Nah, ketemu!" ucapnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang berbentuk makalah.

"Kamu ikut audisi menulis juga, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat makalah Sakura.

"Iya, sebentar ya. Aku ke ruangan sebelah menyetorkan ini." Sakura memperlihatkan makalahnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada Sasuke padahal ia sedang asik melafalkan nada lagu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ke mana gerangan nenek lampirmu pergi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"Dia ke ruangan sebelah, ikut seleksi menulis drama," jawab Sasuke sambil tetap melihat kepergian Sakura.

"Lama tidak? Acara akan segera dimulai. Dan kita mendapat nomor urutan seleksi ketujuh," ungkap Naruto yang khawatir.

"Tidak, kau tenang saja, _Do_ _be_!" gerutu Sasuke karena Naruto banyak bertanya.

"Huhuhu, baiklah." Naruto lalu kembali bernyanyi dengan nada pelan.

Sakura pergi ke ruangan seleksi menulis drama, tapi ternyata di sana ia malah bertemu dengan Akeno.

"Akeno!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Akeno yang sedang mengantri memasukkan makalah tulisnya. Akeno datang sendiri mengenakan sweater hitam, celana pensil hitam dan sepatu kets cokelat.

"Sakura!" Akeno melihat Sakura dari jauh.

Sakura segera saja berlari ke arah Akeno, ia kemudian berdiri di samping sang Himejima.

"Harus mengambil nomor urut ya, Akeno?" tanya Sakura melihat orang-orang yang sedang berbaris mengambil nomor urut.

"Iya, untuk author diharuskan mengambil nomor urut. Itu nanti akan dicatat oleh pihak panitia," jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan ikut mengantri," sahut Sakura yang ikut berbaris di belakang Akeno. Mengantri untuk mendapatkan nomor urut.

Audisi author drama diikuti oleh para author kampus seantero Jepang yang berjumlah 350 peserta dengan 350 judul karya tulis. Dari 350 judul cerita yang disetor kepada dewan juri akan diseleksi menjadi 100 karya terbaik yang akan dilombakan lagi di babak semi final dan dinilai oleh 10 penulis ternama Jepang.

Hasil akhir hanya akan dipilih 10 nominasi cerita terbaik di antara terbaik yang akan dijadikan pentas drama bersamaan dengan pentas musik band kampus.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Audisi band Sasuke telah selesai. Mereka keluar dari ruangan audisi dengan perasaan yang sangat berdebar.

"Masuk semi final tidak, ya?" gumam Naruto yang khawatir.

"Hari ini kita harus menyingkirkan tujuh nama band jika ingin masuk semi final." Sasuke melanjuti.

" _Optimislah_ sedikit, perjuangan masih panjang!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengupil.

"Ishh! Kau jorok, Sakura!" ucap Naruto yang _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Ini lebih baik daripada dirimu yang selalu mengentut di dalam kelas, Naruto!" geram Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sai, kau saja yang dekat Sakura. Uweeekkk!"

Naruto mual melihat tingkah konyol Sakura. Ia menarik badan Sai agar berjalan dekat dengan Sakura menggantikan dirinya. Saat itu Sasuke ingin membalas ucapan Naruto, tapi ia khawatir ucapannya akan membuat sang Uzumaki ini marah.

"Masih ada yang lebih asin daripada itu, aku yakin kau menyukainya, Naruto," ledek Sai kepada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terdiam lalu melirik ke arah Sai.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Sai?!" Naruto tiba-tiba kesal.

"Hei, sudah-sudah." Sasuke berusaha memisahkan Sai dan Naruto yang akan bertengkar.

"Dasar makluk aneh!" ucap Sakura yang tidak perduli.

Mereka berempat menuju halaman parkir setelah menyelesaikan audisi pertama mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan Akeno melihat Sakura berjalan bersama dua orang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Dan dari belakang menyusul sang mantan.

"Naruto ..."

Akeno terkejut di saat Naruto bergabung, berjalan bersama Sakura dan dua pria lainnya.

"Mungkinkah Sakura mengenal Naruto?" tanya Akeno sambil memegang beberapa buku yang di dekap di dada.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Sasuke baru saja selesai latihan futsal. Di pinggir lapangan telah menunggu sang kekasih, Haruno Sakura sambil membawakan sebotol air mineral berukuran 600ml.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

Petang baru saja berganti malam, hari itu hari Jum'at pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat. Sasuke kemudian menemui kekasihnya yang telah menunggu.

"Kau sudah lama berada di sini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sasuke mengenakan kaus dan celana bola berwarna biru juga sepatu olahraganya, sedang Sakura mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berbahan dasar wol berwarna merah marun, _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu sandal berwarna merah tanpa hak.

"Aku baru saja tiba, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"Kita duduk sebentar ya, tak apa kan?"

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kursi penonton yang ada di lapangan futsal tersebut.

"He-em," jawab Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka duduk lalu berbincang sambil menonton tim futsal berikutnya yang akan bermain di lapangan futsal tersebut.

Sasuke tampak meneguk air mineral yang diberikan Sakura, lalu meletakkan di samping kanannya, sedang Sakura sendiri duduk di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Sakura," sapa Sasuke kemudian.

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya, sedang Sasuke tampak mensejajarkan kedua kaki yang lelah sehabis bermain futsal.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menyukaimu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia berpikir tidak biasanya sang kekasih membahas hal yang demikian.

"Entah, hanya kau yang tahu apa alasannya, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke lalu mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Padahal waktu itu kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja ya di toko alat musik." Sasuke tertawa sendiri.

"Ya, liburan panjang telah tiba saat itu." Sakura mengingat masa sehabis melakukan ujian kelulusan SMA.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka jika kita mendaftar di kampus yang sama," lanjut Sasuke.

"Dan sejak saat itu kau mendekatiku. Hahaha." Sakura tertawa geli sendiri.

"Waktu itu aku bingung bagaimana cara mendekatimu, Sakura. Aku pikir kamu adalah tipe wanita yang jutek tapi ternyata kau sangat ramah." Sasuke lalu mengusap kepala Sakura lagi.

"Jangan lihat seseorang hanya dari fisiknya saja, Sasuke-kun!" gerutu Sakura yang langsung di sambut Sasuke dengan rangkulannya.

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku. Tapi waktu itu butuh tiga bulan aku meyakinkanmu. Lama sekali aku membuang waktuku ..." ingat Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit.

Lapangan futsal itu berada di dalam ruangan.

"Jadi kau menyesalinya?!"

Sakura tiba-tiba saja marah, memutar tubuhnya lalu membelakangi Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Tidak-tidak."

Sasuke mencoba meredakan amarah Sakura dengan memegang kedua lengan sang Haruno.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang. Ayolah ..." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya.

"Aku bercanda. Weee!" Sakura mengerjai Sasuke dengan berpura-pura marah.

"Dasar kau ini ..."

Sasuke lalu merangkul Sakura sambil menjitak jidat jenongnya. Mereka lalu melihat permainan tim futsal yang berada di lapangan.

"Sasuke," sapa Sakura kemudian.

"Iya," sahut Sasuke.

"Terima kasih telah mengajariku bermain bass," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah beranjak berdiri lalu berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang, _H_ _ime_."

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, Sakura pun membalasnya. Mereka lalu beranjak pergi dari lapangan futsal itu.

"Kapan pengumuman semifinal band kampus itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju halaman parkir bersama Sakura.

"Lusa akan dipastikan siapa saja yang masuk 25 besar, Sasuke," jawab Sakura lalu menuju tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Semoga saja ya," sambung Sasuke.

"Amin." Sakura ikut berdo'a.

Ada perasaan harap-harap cemas di antara mereka saat menunggu pengumuman babak seleksi semi final nanti.

Dari 80 band kampus disaring menjadi 25 besar dan akan dilakukan tes kesehatan. Jika lolos semua, babak semi final akan diikuti oleh 25 band kampus dan akan diseleksi lagi menjadi 10 besar yang akan melaju ke babak final. Malam final tersebut secara _live_ akan ditayangkan di Tv Tokyo.

Mampukah band Sasuke melaju sampai ke babak final dan memenangkan festival musik band kampus yang diadakan dua tahun sekali itu?

.

.

.

 **Senin, pukul 4 sore waktu setempat.**

Pengumuman seleksi band yang dipajang di gedung pentas kesenian Jepang membuat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengantri melihatnya.

Di sana sang Haruno ditemani Sasuke mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan para mahasiswa untuk melihat 25 band yang lolos seleksi.

"Sasuke-kun, jantungku berdebar dengan kencang." Sakura memegangi jantungnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Aku menunggu di belakang," ucap Sasuke lalu mencoba membantu Sakura masuk ke dalam kerumunan mahasiswa itu.

Sakura lalu berhasil sampai di depan papan pengumuman dan melihat hasil seleksi. Ia mencari dari nomor urut pertama yang lolos dengan skor tertinggi, lalu terus turun ke bawah. Hatinya cemas, khawatir dan gelisah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, manakala kedua matanya telah tiba diurutan ke-15 tapi nama bandnya belum juga ditemukan.

 _'Ya_ _Tu_ _han_ _..._ _aku mohon. Ini demi impian Naruto_ _._ _.._ _,_ _'_ bisiknya dalam hati sambil terus melihat daftar yang lolos.

"16"

"17"

"18"

"19"

 _'Gawat! Nama band_ _k_ _u belum juga ditemukan.'_ Sakura semakin panik, rasanya jantung dan hatinya benar-benar ingin copot.

"20"

"21 ..."

"KKYYYYAAAAAAA"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit dengan kencang.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura keluar dari kerumunan dan menemui Sasuke sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sasuke ikut gugup melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ikut aku!

Sakura lalu menarik tangan kiri Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke dalam kerumunan mahasiswa. Sesampainya di depan papan pengumuman, Sakura lalu menunjuk daftar band yang lolos.

"Sasuke-kun, band kita lolos. Sasuke!" Sakura girang bukan main.

Sang Haruno tidak pandang malu memeluk sang kekasih di hadapan mahasiswa yang lain. Sasuke lalu melihat daftar band yang lolos dan ia menemukan nama bandnya berada di urutan...

.

Nomor Urut - Nama Band - Jumlah Skor - Kampus Asal

22 - D'Justice - 898 poin - Universitas Tokyo, Jepang

.

Senyum kebahagiaan kemudian tersirat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia dapat mengikuti babak semifinal nanti.

"Sa-ku-ra ...," ucapnya terbata, "apa ini mimpi?" tanyanya lagi.

Tangis haru menyelimuti sepasang kekasih ini, segera saja mereka melihat waktu dan pelaksanaan babak semifinal nanti.

 _'Naruto, ini berkat dirimu_ _...,'_ bisik Sasuke di dalam hati.

Ya, bagaimana pun Naruto punya andil yang cukup besar dalam menentukan aransemen sebuah lagu. Berkat dirinya band kampus yang mereka beri nama D'Justice ini dapat melaju ke babak semi final.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya..**

Kabar gembira atas lolosnya band D'Justice yang maju ke babak semifinal, membuat pemuda bergurat tiga ini riang bukan main. Lusa akan segera dilakukan tahap kedua babak eliminasi. Naruto dan kawan-kawan semakin serius latihan dan menambah waktu sesi kebersamaan mereka. Rupanya walau aktifitas yang kian sibuk, tak membuat Naruto melupakan sesuatu.

"Akeno ...," ucapnya sambil memandangi gelang pemberian Akeno

"Aku janji, setelah festival musik ini selesai aku akan berlari mengejarmu," ucapnya pelan yang duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Ia memakai _t-shirt_ orange berlambang Uzumaki, _jeans_ hitam dan kaus kaki berwarna putih. Sedang sepatunya ia lepas dan ia biarkan berada di samping kiri badannya.

Naruto berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk menggapai cita sebelum cinta itu ia raih kembali.

"Maafkan aku, _H_ _ime_ ...," ucapnya lagi sambil terus memandangi gelang pemberian Akeno.

"Iya, aku maafkan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyahuti perkataan Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdebar saat mendengar seseorang menyahuti perkataannya. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah asal suara.

"Hyyaaaa!

Naruto terkejut saat melihat sosok berpakaian kemeja putih lengan pendek, _jeans_ abu-abu dan sepatu _sport_ hitam sambil memakai topeng dewa kematian dari balik pohon tempat Naruto bersandar.

"Hahaha, _Do_ _be_ _..._ _dobe._ "

Sosok itu tertawa geli. Ia kemudian melepas topengnya.

"Sasuke! Kau ini! Arrghhh!"

Naruto kesal bukan main karena ternyata Sasukelah yang sedang menyamar untuk menakuti-nakutinya.

Sasuke lalu duduk di samping kanan Naruto, menaruh tas kuliahnya di samping kanan, lalu ikut menyandarkan diri di bawah rindangnya pohon.

"Kau masih memikirkannya ya?" sela Sasuke yang mengalihkan kekesalan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi, aku rasa hatimu memang jatuh kepadanya," ungkap Sasuke lalu menekuk kaki kirinya sambil memandangi para mahasiswa yang lalu lalang.

"Ya, mungkin. Berkat saran dari dirimu aku dapat menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk diriku, Sasuke." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menepuk bahu kanan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, pergaulan sangat berpengaruh terhadap terbentuknya karakter seseorang. Bahkan sangat besar pengaruhnya hingga lingkungan keluarga dikalahkan," lanjut Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, jika kau bergaul dengan orang-orang yang berpikiran positif, maka secara tidak langsung _mindset_ otakmu juga akan ikut berpikiran positif, begitupun sebaliknya. Sama dengan orang-orang yang suka berbicara kotor, itu tak lain karena ruang lingkupnya sangat kotor. Keluarga, teman, dan pergaulan mereka tidak mempunya _etika_ dan _estetika_ sama sekali. Peran orang tua yang mendidik anak-anaknya jauh dari kata berhasil. Malahan mungkin orangtuanya lah yang secara tidak langsung mengajari anak-anaknya untuk berkata kotor," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sejenak berusaha memahami maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti, maka dari itu aku tidak salah memilihmu menjadi sahabatku," sahut Naruto sambil berusaha memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan!" Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah ulah Naruto yang usil.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Sebentar saja ..." Naruto merayu Sasuke.

"Hiihh, kau menjijikan, Naruto!" Sasuke segera bangkit lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ke ruang BEM, mengajukan proposal," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Aku ikut!" Naruto segera memakai sepatunya lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto bersama-sama menuju ruangan BEM (Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa) untuk mengajukan proposal atas keikutsertaan bandnya dalam festival musik yang diadakan Kekaisaran Jepang.

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu telah tiba, satu harian penuh Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai beradu di babak semi final, seleksi tahap kedua festival band kampus seantero Jepang.

Acara seleksi dimulai pada pukul delapan pagi dan berakhir pada pukul sepuluh malam. Sungguh sangat menyita waktu, belum lagi mereka harus berhadapan dengan dewan juri yang _killer_ bak sedang menghadapi sidang skripsi. Yang menguji sampai sejauh mana pengetahuan mereka tentang musik.

Sepulang dari tahap seleksi yang sangat melelahkan, mereka bermalam di rumah Naruto. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura menginap di kediaman pria. Tapi, ia tidur di kamar yang berada di lantai satu. Berpisah dengan ketiga personil lainnya yang tidur di lantai dua.

Esok harinya, barulah mereka membuka situs resmi Departemen Kesenian Jepang, melihat pengumuman nama band yang lolos ke babak final

"Ayo, Sakura, cepat buka situsnya!"

Naruto sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Ia memakai kaus oblong berwarna abu-abu dan celana hawai bergaris biru.

"Bersabarlah, Naruto. Aku lihat seleksi author dulu," sahut Sakura yang duduk ditemani Sasuke.

"Hah, payah!"

Naruto lalu memisahkan diri, dan beranjak menemui Sai yang sedang memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Tidak ada namamu, Sakura." Sasuke ikut melihat daftar karya yang masuk sepuluh besar.

"Iya, aduuhh..." Sakura lalu memperhatikan dengan saksama, satu persatu karya tulis dari nilai teratas."

"Aduh ... kemarin aku masuk 100 besar lho. Kok belum ada ya?" Sakura depresi saat tidak melihat judul karyanya di urutan sepuluh besar.

Ia terus _menscroll_ ke bawah daftar urutan tersebut dan ternyata ia menemukan judul karya tulisnya berada di urutan ke-28.

"Huhuhu..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura bersedih saat melihat dirinya berada di posisi ke-28. Sasuke yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kamu sudah sangat luar biasa dapat berada pada urutan ke-28 dari 350 judul karya tulis yang diikutsertakan. Selamat ya, Sayang." Sasuke merangkul Sakura yang bersedih.

"Oi, oi. Jangan membuat kami berdua cemburu akan ulah kalian yang _so sweet_ seperti itu!" gerutu Naruto yang datang membantu Sai membawakan sarapan.

"Aku jadi rindu Irina," ucap Sai sambil melirik ke arah langit-langit.

Melihat hanya dirinya yang berstatus jomblo, Naruto menggerutu sendiri.

"Kasihan ya yang jomblo, huh nasib!" curhat Naruto.

Mereka lalu menghidangkan sarapan pagi di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita buka situs festival musik kita," lanjut Sasuke yang bergantian mengendalikan laptop.

Mereka kemudian mengerubungi Sasuke, melihat situs pengumuman band yang masuk 10 besar.

"Oh, Tuhan ... tolong kami ...," ucap Naruto yang cemas.

"Semoga saja kita masuk," lanjut Sai sambil terus menatap urutan penilaian band dari urutan teratas.

1

2

3

4

5

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak masuk lima besar." Naruto makin dag dig dug.

Sakura terlihat meneteskan keringat dinginnya karena rasa cemas yang berlebihan, jari Sasuke pun gemetar saat terus _menscroll_ ke bawah melihat urutan nama band yang lolos babak final. Sai sendiri terlihat menatap tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak, tidak ..." Naruto semakin gugup saat melihat daftar semakin ke bawah.

"6"

"7"

"8"

"Stop!" Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan jari Sasuke yang _menscroll_ layar laptopnya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ikut berkeringat dingin.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian sebelum meneruskan hal ini," ucap Sakura sambil menatap ketiga orang pemuda yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Hah, kau hanya akan memakan waktu saja," sahut Naruto sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Jika kau selalu membantah, akan lebih memakan waktu!" ungkap Sakura sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Naruto pasrah.

"Oke, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Jika band kita tidak masuk sepuluh besar festival musik band kampus ini, apakah persahabatan kita akan berakhir?"

Sebuah pertanyaan ringan yang Sakura lontarkan mengandung banyak arti bagi ketiga pemuda yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak!" Naruto segera menjawabnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap bermusik sampai waktu itu tiba. Kita mungkin tidak akan menang, tapi yakinlah bahwa kita akan jadi pemenang!"

Naruto berucap dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya pertanda sangat serius mengejar cita.

"Ya, aku juga." Sai ikut bicara.

"Aku pun sama," sahut Sasuke.

Tersirat senyum manis dari wajah Sakura, ia kemudian mengajak bertumpuk tangan.

"Baiklah D'Justice, kita lanjutkan perjuangan ini." Sakura lalu menjulurkan tangannya diikuti Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Mereka lalu berteriak.

"D'Justice!" teriak Sakura.

 _"For the world!"_ seru mereka kompak.

 _'Hah_ _, a_ _da-ada saja ulah si dahi lebar ini_ _,'_ gerutu Naruto di dalam hati.

Sasuke lalu meneruskan membuka halaman berikutnya, urutan kesembilan nama band kampus yang lolos dan ternyata...

"Yeaaahhh!"

"Kita berhasill!"

Mereka berteriak dengan gembira, sampai tidak memperdulikan lagi tetangga kanan dan kiri. Keempatnya kemudian beradu tos, saling berpelukkan dan berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Ternyata nama band mereka masuk ke sepuluh besar final yang berada di urutan ke-9.

.

.

.

 **Dua minggu kemudian...**

Galdi kotor dan gladi resik usai dilakukan kesepuluh nominasi band terbaik dalam ajang festival musik band kampus seantero Jepang. Malam ini, tepat pukul delapan malam _Live Performance_ akan disiarkan langsung dari TV Tokyo, memperebutkan hadiah yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

 _Eksistensi, Personalisasi, Etitude, dan Performance_ kesepuluh nominasi band terbaik akan beradu secara langsung di hadapan sepuluh dewan juri dari berbagai kategori.

Seratus _supporter_ dari Universitas Tokyo 'turun' langsung di bawah komando Inuzuka Kiba. Ya, Kiba menjadi _koordinator supporter_ dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Universitas Tokyo yang datang ke stadium untuk mendukung _performance_ Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Mampukah Naruto dan tim berhasil memenangkan persaingan sengit ini? Dan bagaimana aksi panggung mereka?

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, pukul 08.00 pm** **, d** **i Zepp Tokyo Hall.**

Sebuah gedung atau aula pentas yang mampu menampung 1500 sampai 2700 penonton buatan Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang ini sengaja dipakai dalam malam final festival band musik dan drama kampus seantero Jepang.

 _Lighting_ yang mewah dengan warna biru yang mendominasi membuat suasana panggung ini tampak sangat atraktif. Ditambah _sound system_ yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi akan kualitas suaranya.

Ya, akhirnya mimpi sang Uzumaki akan dimulai pada malam ini, berada di antara ribuan penonton mempertunjukkan aksi panggungnya.

Di belakang _stage_ , terlihat mereka berempat berdoa sambil berangkulan. Memakai _t-shirt_ putih berlambang timbangan hitam sebagai simbol band mereka. _Jeans_ dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitam sangat kompak mereka kenakan. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan pertunjukkan malam ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

Dan tibalah saatnya...

THREE...

TWO...

ONE...

Suara layar lebar yang berada di tiga sudut panggung memberi isyarat bahwa pentas musik ini akan segera dimulai.

SELAMAT DATANG DI FESTIVAL MUSIK DAN DRAMA KAMPUS TAHUN KEDUA JEPANG. MARI KITA SAMBUT PEMBAWA ACARA KITA MALAM INI...

KARIN ... DAN DARUI ...

Suara layar lebar yang gegap gempita itupun terhenti, kemudian masuklah sepasang pemuda pemudi yang mengenakan pakaian khas mereka. Mereka adalah Karin dan juga Darui. Sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan mengiringi kedatangan keduanya ke atas panggung.

 _"Whats Up_ _,_ Jepang!" sapa Darui sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Sedang tangan kirinya memegang _mic_ dan beberapa lembar panduan berisi susunan acara.

Sontak saja para penonton yang hadir memberikan jawaban berupa teriakan histerisnya.

"AAAAA"

Para penonton wanita berteriak memeriahkan suasana malam itu.

"Luar biasa, hampir saja kacamataku terjatuh."

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya. Sementara Darui melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton.

"Ya, baiklah, akhirnya tiba juga saat yang ditunggu-tunggu setelah hampir dua bulan belakang ini kita melewati proses yang sangat panjang," ucap Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Darui.

"Itu benar, Karin. Malam ini juga lebih dari dua ribhlu orang penonton telah hadir dan akan menyaksikan secara langsung lahirnya band kampus kenamaan yang akan dijadikan _The Next_ _Generation of Japanesse Band_ _!"_ seru Darui bersemangat yang disambut teriakan penonton.

"Hal ini merupakan kebanggaan bagi kita tersendiri yang diperkenankan membawakan acara di tahun kedua ini." Karin mengusap keringat di keningnya.

"Memperebutkan beasiswa S2 di Eropa, dan beasiswa S1 di Jepang. Dan berbagai hadiah istimewa lainnya. Sangat fantastis!" seru Darui bersemangat.

"Baiklah langsung saja, kita perkenalkan kesepuluh dewan juri yang akan menilai para cikal bakal _The N_ _ext Japanese Band_ tahun kedua ini. _Here they are..._ " Darui mempersilahkan layar lebar mengambil alih.

Layar lebar itu kemudian mengulas singkat satu persatu tentang data para dewan juri yang akan menilai _performance_ kesepuluh nominasi.

Sementara itu di belakang _stage_ , Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlatih singkat.

"Baiklah, Kawan. Kita akan tampil secara acak malam ini. Persiapkan diri kalian." Sasuke memberi semangat kepada para personil yang lain.

"Yup!" Ketiganya menyahut dengan kompak dan bersemangat.

Usai layar lebar itu memperkenalkan data para dewan juri, Darui dan Karin kembali mengambil alih.

"Baiklah, kami ucapkan selamat datang kepada para dewan juri yang telah hadir."

Darui menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada para dewan juri yang berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti Karin.

"Dan langsung saja, inilah kesepuluh nominasi terbaik kita!"

Darui kembali mempersilahkan layar lebar mengambil alih. Layar itupun mulai menyebutkan para band nominasi terbaik.

SEPULUH BESAR NOMINASI BAND KAMPUS JEPANG

NUMBER ONE...

Layar lebar kemudian menyebutkan data singkat para personil band dari urutan skor band teratas sampai kedelapan.

NUMBER NINE...

Tibalah layar lebar itu memperlihatkan _cover_ Band Naruto. Mereka berempat berdiri menatap ke arah kamera yang berada sedikit di atas kepala mereka. Mengenakan kostum khas bandnya. Berupa _t-shirt_ putih berlambang timbangan hitam, _jeans_ dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitam.

Ada Sakura yang berdiri sambil menatap tajam ke arah atas, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai memakai bando yang berwarna merah. Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Di belakang Naruto ada Sai dengan tanpa ekspresi dan juga di samping Sai, tepat di belakang Sakura ada Sasuke yang sedang memegang stik drumnya membentuk huruf X di depan dada.

D'JUSTICE BAND...

Riuh suara penonton meneriaki nominasi kesembilan.

BAND YANG BERDIRI SATU TAHUN SILAM INI DIGAWANGI OLEH UCHIHA SASUKE YANG MEMEGANG POSISI SEBAGAI DRUMMER.

MAHASISWA SEMESTER TIGA YANG TERKENAL PENDIAM DAN _STAY COOL_ , MENCOBA UNJUK GIGI MENGHARUMKAN NAMA KAMPUSNYA

Layar lebar itu memperlihatkan foto _profil_ Sasuke. Disambut teriakan histeris pendukung Sasuke.

UZUMAKI NARUTO...

"Naruto! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Kiba dari bawah panggung di antara ribuan penonton lainnya.

DIALAH PERSONIL YANG TIDAK PERNAH BISA BERDIAM DIRI SAAT MELIHAT SEBUAH GITAR. PERSONIL YANG BERPERAN SEBAGAI GITARIS SEKALIGUS MERANGKAP SEBAGAI BACKING VOKAL INI BERADU CITA DEMI MEMBANGGAKAN SANG IBU.

Layar lebar menunjukkan foto _profil_ Naruto.

HARUNO SAKURA...

Layar lebar menunjukkan foto _profil_ Sakura.

"Sakuraaa chaaannn...!" teriak para mahasiswi kampusnya.

GADIS RAMAH BERWAJAH JUTEK INI MEMEGANG POSISI VOKAL DI BANDNYA, SIAPA YANG MENYANGKA JIKA SAKURA MERUPAKAN SEORANG PENULIS ARTIKEL MUSIK. DIAPUN MERANGKAP SEBAGAI SEORANG _BASSIST_ DI D'JUSTICE.

SAI...

Layar lebar menunjukkan foto _profil_ Sai.

"Sayang! Kau pasti bisa!"

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari seorang gadis berkepang dua. Dialah Irina, kekasih Sai yang ikut hadir _mensupport_ sang kekasih yang akan segera beradu di atas panggung.

PEMUDA BERKACAMATA INI MEMEGANG POSISI SEBAGAI _KEYBOARDIST_. SAI PERNAH MEMENANGKAN JUARA PIANO TINGKAT KOTA PADA MASA SMP DAN SMANYA.

MARI KITA SAMBUT, INILAH ... D...JUSTICE!

Suara teriakan semakin menggema di gedung buatan Sony Music Entertaiment saat keempat personil band D'Justice naik ke atas panggung.

Seratus gabungan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari Universitas Tokyo, kampus keempat anggota band itu meneriakkan yel-yel penyemangat mereka. Tampak senyum bahagia yang tersirat di wajah keempat personil D'Justice.

Mereka berempat lalu berdiri sejajar di atas panggung bersama para personil band lainnya. Sementara layar lebar meneruskan sampai nominasi terakhir

Sakura bukanlah wanita satu-satunya yang berhasil masuk di sepuluh besar. Masih ada dua orang wanita yang merupakan personil band lain yang ikut lolos babak final.

Setelah semua para nominasi berdiri berjajar di atas panggung, Darui dan Karin meminta kepada kesepuluh nominasi terbaik untuk berpegangan tangan menghadap ke arah penonton.

Suara alunan _intro_ musik mulai menggema, tiga orang pemuda sebagai band pembuka di malam final mulai memainkan _intro_ alat musik mereka.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai acara ini mari kita berjabat tangan dahulu agar menambah rasa kesolidan antar band kampus malam ini. Dimulai dari nominator kesepuluh, dipersilahkan," pinta Darui kepada anggota band agar saling berjabat tangan secara bergiliran.

Diiringi _intro drum_ mereka kemudian saling berjabat tangan dan melempar senyum _sportifitas_. Kesepuluh besar band kampus itu kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung, menunggu secara acak nomor unjuk gigi mereka di hadapan ribuan penonton.

 _'Ibu, ini saatnya_ _...,'_ gumam Naruto di dalam hati saat berjalan ke belakang panggung.

Setelah selesai Darui dan Karin pun berkata, "Baiklah, mari kita sambut pemenang tahun pertama festival band musik dan drama kampus se-Jepang-" ucapan Darui terhenti sejenak.

"Uchihas...Band...!" Karin dan Darui kemudian berucap serempak.

Datanglah sang vokalis band berpakaian serba hitam seperti kedua anggota yang lain. Memakai _t-shirt_ hitam, celana _jeans_ hitam, sepatu _sport_ hitam dengan aksesoris gelang pursik hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Apa kabar, Jepang?!" teriak sang vokalis Uchihas Band yang wajahnya mirip Sasuke.

Di tengah _stage_ yang lebih tinggi setengah meter dari permukaan panggung, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut ikal sedang memukul drumnya, ia melakukan _intro_. Dan di sebelah kanannya telah datang seorang _bassist_ yang mempunyai satu guratan di kedua belah pipinya.

Merekalah Uchiha Shisui sebagai _drummer_ , Uchiha Itachi sebagai _bassist_ dan Uchiha Izuna sebagai gitaris dan vokal. Mereka kemudian mempersembahkan sebuah lagu pembuka.

"AAAAAAAA"

Terdengar teriakan dari para penonton wanita atas pertunjukkan pembukaan yang mulai mewarnai area pementasan. Dan lagu pembuka itu mulai dinyanyikan...

.

.

.

 _Lighting_ panggung mulai bermain, berkelap kerlip, berganti warna mengikuti _ritme_ lagu. Sorak sorai penonton menggema di seluruh area pementasan. Itachi mulai membetot bass-nya sebagai nada pembuka, Shisui memukul _drum_ diikuti Izuna yang memainkan _rythem_. Para penonton mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu berjingkrak mengikuti irama.

Lagu itu terus dinyanyikan sampai habis oleh Uchihas Band, sementara di belakang panggung para personil band yang juga menonton aksi mereka dari layar tv berukuran 29 inchi tampak memandangi wajah Sasuke yang mirip dengan sang vokalis.

Adakah hubungan di antara keduanya?

Dan bagaimana aksi panggung D'Justice? Mampukah mereka melesat jauh dari urutan kesembilan menjadi sang juara?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Huruf besar pada cerita adalah suara layar panggung.


	10. Alive

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 10 Alive

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, kesepuluh nominasi terbaik masih menunggu di belakang panggung. Terlihat raut wajah yang harap-harap cemas di antara mereka. Begitupun dengan Naruto, ada suatu hal yang harus ia bayar dengan memenangkan festival musik ini. Jiwanya berusaha fokus di antara aliran darah yang melaju dengan deras dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Di Zeep Tokyo Hall adalah sebuah tempat untuk memulai mimpinya. Mimpi yang banyak mengorbankan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Semoga saja jerih payahnya menghasilkan.

.

.

 **Pukul 8.15 pm waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya...**

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan mewarnai sebuah lagu pembukaan yang dibawakan Uchihas Band. Lagu yang mampu membakar semangat personil band yang sedang berjuang meraih mimpinya. Setelah lagu itu selesai dibawakan, Darui langsung menghampiri para personil band Uchihas. Di hadapan kamera tv yang sedang on, Darui menyapa ketiga personil band tersebut.

" _Yo_ _, yo,_ _whats up_ _, B_ _ro_!" Darui mengajak personil band untuk berjabat tangan dan berpelukan.

Ajakan Darui disambut hangat oleh ketiga personil yang kemudian berkumpul di samping kiri Darui.

"Apa kabar kalian, dua tahun sudah masa jabatan sebagai _Japanese Band_ di musim pertama dan tahun ini akan segera tergantikan. Apa harapan kalian bagi generasi J-Band berikutnya?" tanya Darui kepada ketiga personil band.

Para penonton antusias menunggu jawaban dari Uchihas Band.

"Ya, sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pihak penyelenggara ajang ini dan juga Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang. Yang mana kami dapat mewujudkan mimpi kami sebagai band yang diperhitungkan.

"Dan juga buat jajaran divisi pemerintahan yang telah memberikan hadiahnya. Terima kasih. Kami dapat melakukan _study_ S2 di Eropa!" teriak Izuna sambil memegang _mi_ _c_ yang ia ambil dari _stand_ _ing mic_ saat ia bernyanyi.

Tentu saja teriakan Izuna disambut tepuk tangan para penonton.

Jepang merupakan negara dengan seni anime/manga tertinggi di dunia. Banyak karya mendunia yang dihasilkan dari negeri Sakura ini. Hal inilah yang membuat pemerintah selalu men- _support_ aktifitas kesenian yang berada di Jepang.

Setelah Izuna memberikan kata sambutan, mic itu kemudian ia berikan kepada Shisui, bergantian memberikan komentar.

"Untuk kami, semuanya sangat berarti. Dari keluarga, kerabat, sahabat dan juga para Uchihas Lovers di mana saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih, kalian sungguh luar biasa!"

Shisui kemudian bertepuk tangan memberikan apresiasi kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukung karir mereka. Tentunya penonton juga ikut bertepuk tangan dengan gemuruhnya.

"Harapan kami, siapapun yang akan memenangkan festival musik di tahun atau musim kedua ini, semoga dapat mempertahankan mimpi sampai kalian lelah bermimpi."

Itachi juga ikut bersuara, ia berbicara dengan mic yang dipegangi Shisui.

"Wow! Masukkan yang bagus, Itachi. Kata-katamu sungguh menginspirasi diriku yang sedang lelah. Hahahaha." Darui tertawa sendiri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk Uchihas Band. Silahkan kembali ke alamnya," ledek Darui kepada ketiganya sambil berjabat tangan.

Uchihas band lalu beranjak kembali ke belakang panggung, kepergian mereka disambut teriakan para penonton yang juga menjadi fans mereka. Tak lupa ketiga personil band itu membungkukkan badan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai penghormatan kepada para penonton yang hadir sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan panggung pementasan.

" _Yosh_ , kita sudah melihat lagu pembukaan yang dibawakan Uchihas Band. Saatnya kita melihat urutan band yang akan tampil malam ini secara acak, yaitu tidak bergantung poin saat masuk final.

Tapi sebelumnya, kita ke Karin yang sudah berada di _spesial room_ yang sedang menunggu sesuatu. Silahkan, Karin!" Darui mempersilahkan Karin mengambil alih.

Kamera TV lalu berubah menuju suatu ruangan seperti aula dengan panggung kecil tempat pementasan drama.

"Ya, terima kasih, Darui," sahut Karin saat kamera menyorot dirinya.

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang kita berada di sebuah ruang pementasan drama bagi karya tulis yang masuk sepuluh besar. Perlu diketahui, pementasan ini sudah dimulai pada pukul satu siang tadi. Dan saat ini tengah menunggu keputusan juri siapa yang pantas masuk ke posisi tiga besar yang akan ditayangkan secara _live_ di panggung festival. Kira-kira siapa ya? Hemmmm...hmm..." Karin bergumam sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertanya langsung kepada salah satu author drama kita. Hai apa kabar?" tanya Karin kepada seseorang.

Tayangan itu membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Ia kenal baik dengan seseorang yang di wawancarai Karin, sang _host_.

"Kabarku baik," jawab sang author yang mengenakan _jumpsuit_ hitam. Gadis itu berpakaian serba hitam.

' _Akeno_ _...,'_ batin Naruto berbisik saat melihat sosok gadis yang diwawancarai Karin. Ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya berniat menjemput Akeno, tapi Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Naruto, fokuslah demi mimpimu."

Sasuke yang juga melihat tayangan itu berusaha membuat sang teman fokus terhadap impiannya. Dan kata-kata itu dapat meredam hasrat Naruto yang ingin menemui Akeno.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menunggu pengumuman tiga besar?" Karin melanjuti pertanyaannya.

Akeno tersenyum ke arah kamera lalu iapun menjawab.

"Menang atau kalah itu sudah biasa dalam perlombaan, yang jelas aku melakukan sebaik yang kumampu dan tinggal menunggu hasil akhir. Harapan itu akan selalu ada," jawab Akeno yang ditanggapi keterkejutan Naruto yang menonton tayangan itu.

 _'Akeno_ _..._ _tunggu aku_ _...,'_ batin Naruto.

Rupanya karya tulis Akeno masuk di sepuluh besar nominasi drama kampus terbaik.

" _Genre_ apa yang kamu ambil dalam karya yang diikutsertakan?" tanya Karin lagi. Akeno pun menjawabnya.

"Aku mengambil _genre_ drama, _hurt/comfort_ _,"_ jawab Akeno lagi.

"Wow! Hurt/comfort. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mampu," sahut Karin saat membayangkan _genre_ yang menurutnya memilukan itu.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya, ya."

Karin lalu menutup perbincangannya dengan Akeno lalu melihat ke arah kamera.

"Baiklah pemirsa, tadi sekilas tentang info. Oh, tidak! Sekilas tentang seleksi final karya tulis yang dilakukan sepuluh nominasi terbaik dengan sepuluh dewan juri. Kita nantikan saja hasil akhirnya, dan kita kembali ke Darui." Karin berucap sambil tersenyum.

Kamera TV lalu segera kembali menyorot Darui yang berada di atas panggung festival.

" _Yosh_! Terima kasih, Karin. Telah mewakili para author hebat di sana." Darui menyahuti perkataan Karin.

"Baiklah, segera saja kita akan melihat urutan secara acak band yang akan tampil malam ini. Di mulai dari urutan pertama _performance_." Darui segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah layar lebar.

Sontak saja para personil band semakin cemas bukan main saat layar lebar itu mulai menayangkan urutan secara acak band yang akan tampil.

DAFTAR BAND PERFORMANCE MALAM FINAL FESTIVAL MUSIK BAND KAMPUS MUSIM KEDUA, SEBAGAI BERIKUT...

Layar lebar itu kemudian memperlihatkan kesepuluh foto band yang akan tampil dan beberapa detik kemudian layar lebar itu menunjukkan hasil acakannya.

"Apaa?!" Sakura terkejut melihat nama bandnya.

"Oh, sial!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kalian tenangkan diri," pinta Sasuke kepada yang lain.

Sai hanya tersenyum di saat mendapati nama bandnya berada di urutan terakhir.

"Aku bisa tidur sebentar jika seperti ini," ucap Naruto yang lemas karena ternyata D'Justice berada di urutan kesepuluh alias tampil terakhir.

"Hei, sudah!" Sasuke menepuk punggung temannya.

Ada rasa kecewa yang menghampiri Naruto dan personil lainnya. Tapi yang namanya kompetisi harus dapat menerima dengan 'legowo'.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 9.00 pm.**

Pentas pertunjukkan drama pertama telah dilakukan. Band urutan kedua akan segera unjuk gigi.

Naruto bersama ketiga personil band D'Justice malah tidur di sebuah ruang _fitting_ baju yang telah disediakan. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum tampil.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 10.00 pm.**

Naruto masih tertidur pulas, tidak dengan Sakura yang telah terbangun. Ia memutuskan untuk memesan makanan untuk ketiga personil band lainnya. Seusai makanan itu telah sampai, Sakura lalu membangunkan ketiga personil bandnya untuk makan bersama.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 11.00 pm**

Pentas drama kedua sudah dilakukan dan enam band telah tampil. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai malah asik berendam di air hangat sebelum pentas mereka dimulai, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Mereka rela menaiki _scooter_ menuju tempat pemandian yang tidak jauh letaknya dari stadion festival.

"Seru sekali malam ini," gumam Naruto sambil terus berendam.

"Hei, kau cepatlah. Sudah enam band yang tampil." Sasuke beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Ya, ya. Kau tenang saja, Sasuke," sahut Naruto yang kemudian mengikuti Sasuke untuk segera membilas tubuhnya. Sedang Sai sudah tampak segar saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 11.45 pm.**

Keempat personil sudah tiba di belakang panggung. Saat mereka tiba band urutan kesembilan baru saja memulai aksinya.

"Hufft, untung saja." Sakura yang sudah tampak _fresh_ itu sangat khawatir jika bandnya akan terlambat .

"Tenang, Sakura. Kiba tidak akan berbohong." Naruto menanggapi Sakura dengan tersenyum lebar seperti tanpa dosa.

"Mereka mana tahu jika kita melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, hahahaha." Sai tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri yang membuat ketiga personil lain bingung.

"Tumben kau, Sai, dapat tertawa," ejek Naruto.

Sai benar-benar merasakan keseruan semenjak bergabung dengan band milik Sasuke.

"Tak apa, aku hanya heran dengan kalian saja. Hahahaha." Sai lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Bisa-bisanya kami melakukan hal seperti ini, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"He-em." Sai mengangguk, tak percaya akan waktu yang telah ia lalui bersama ketiga temannya itu.

"Oke, baiklah. Kita bersiap-siap, dua lagu lagi. Sakura, kau sudah menyiapkan diri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapp!"

Sakura menunjukkan jempol tangan kanannya kepada Sasuke pertanda ia sudah siap untuk beraksi.

"Baiklah, mari kita berdiri." Sasuke mengintruksi personil bandnya.

Mereka berdiri melingkar lalu berangkulan.

"Mari kita berdoa sebelum pertunjukkan ini dimulai. Ingat! Fokus, fokus dan fokus!" seru Sasuke memberi semangat.

Mereka mengangguk lalu memulai doa bersama. Setelahnya tangan mereka bertumpuk, dimulai Sasuke, diikuti Sai, Naruto dan Sakura.

"D'Justice!" teriak Sasuke.

 _"For the world!"_ sahut keempatnya serempak.

Akhirnya pertunjukkan mereka akan segera di mulai. _Here they are_ _...!_

.

.

.

 **Pukul 00.01 am.**

Tepat pergantian hari band kesembilan baru saja menyelesaikan aksinya. Di belakang panggung, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah bersiap dengan segala apa yang direncanakan.

"Kita pasti bisa memenangkan perlombaan ini, yakinlah!"

Sasuke menepuk pundak kanan Naruto dan Sai serta memegang erat tangan sang kekasih.

"Mari kita sambut ..."

Darui memberi aba-aba untuk D'Justice agar bersiap masuk ke dalam panggung.

"D...Jus...tice...!" seru Darui dan kemudian keempat personil band D'Justice masuk ke dalam panggung.

Sorak sorai menyertai kedatangan mereka dan seketika lampu panggung pun mati.

Saat _lighting_ dimatikan, Sasuke segera menuju _drum_ yang berada di tengah panggung. Sai ke sisi kanan panggung tempat di mana _keyboard_ berada, dan Naruto segera memegang gitar listrik yang sudah tersedia di sisi kiri panggung. Sakura sendiri sudah bersiap di sisi sebelah kanan panggung, ia tampak memegang sesuatu.

Tak lama, Sasuke memberi aba-aba dengan memukul stik _drum_ -nya tiga kali. Lalu Naruto mulai masuk memainkan intro diikuti Sai mengaransemen nada di _keyboard_ -nya.

Inilah D'Justice...

.

.

.

 **Intro**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai kompak bermain _intro_ dan memperpanjang lebih lama tidak seperti lagu aslinya. Perpanjangan _intro_ itu digunakan Sakura untuk _performance_ yang tak biasa. Ia meluncur menggunakan _skateboard_ dari sisi kanan panggung sambil membawa bendera kampusnya lalu mengitari panggung. Sontak saja hal itu membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya, bersorak sorai dengan keras terutama Kiba beserta para pasukkan.

Band terakhir membuat rasa kantuk juri hilang seketika, dan bendera itu kemudian ditancapkan oleh Sakura di sebuah lubang tiang yang berada di sisi kanan panggung setelah ia mengitari satu putaran penuh. Tiang itu memang sengaja dibuat Naruto dan Sasuke saat gladi resik dilakukan.

 _Performance_ mereka berbeda dan gila, para penonton serempak mengangkat tangannya sambil berjingkrakkan. Dan lagupun mulai dinyanyikan...

.

.

.

Kamera menyorot Naruto sebagai _backing_ vokal, terlihat penonton yang ikut berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Lalu kamera itu menyorot Sasuke yang memukul _drum_ -nya.

Saat _interloude_ , Naruto maju ke depan panggung menaiki sebuah kursi pendek berbentuk persegi. Lalu ia memainkan melodinya. Semua penonton berteriak, tak terkecuali Akeno yang ikut menonton _performance_ Naruto, Akeno tampak terkesima.

Para penonton berjingkrak mengikuti irama lagu yang dibawakan D'Justice. Sakura pun ikut berdiri di atas kursi yang disediakan untuk atraksi.

Di _ending_ melodi, Sakura mengajak penonton mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas lalu bertepuk tangan secara serempak. Kemudian mengarahkan _mi_ _c_ -nya ke arah penonton untuk bernyanyi bersama.

Dan lagu itu terus dinyanyikan, hingga ke bait terakhir. Bersemangat dan begitu memukau.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamera itu menyorot mereka dari depan panggung saat lagu telah selesai dinyanyikan. Ribuan penonton bertepuk tangan melihat _performance_ pertama D'Justice. Lima dari sepuluh dewan juri memberikan _standing ovation_ (berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan) diikuti satu persatu dewan juri lainnya. Hanya satu dewan juri yang duduk, yaitu Hatake Kakashi dari kategori _Eksistensi_ Band.

Terdengar teriakan menggema yang menyemangati mereka. Lagu kedua yang merupakan _original song_ akan segera mereka bawakan secara akustik. Mereka pun bersiap-siap.

Sementara Akeno tampak berusaha lebih maju ke depan panggung, ia berdesakkan untuk menemui Irina yang memang sudah dari awal datang untuk men- _support_ Sai.

 _'Naruto_ _,_ _akhirnya_ _..._ _impianmu_ _...,'_ bisik batin Akeno sambil terus berusaha maju ke arah depan.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

"Jadi, Naruto telah memutuskan hubunganmu?" tanya sosok gadis berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Xenovia.

Saat itu Rias tengah berdua bersama Xenovia tanpa Sona. Mereka tengah asik mabuk di meja bar.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu ke depan? Aku masih dapat bagianku, kan?" tanya Xenovia sambil meminum _wisky_ _-_ nya.

"Haaahhh! Kau selalu memikirkan bagianmu. Tenang sajalah, aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan bantuanmu, Xenovia!" Rias berbicara tanpa arah, ia benar-benar mabuk.

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti selama ini bantuanku tidak kembali dengan tangan kosong. Hahaha."

Xenovia tertawa, ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya membantu Rias untuk mengadu domba Akeno dan Naruto.

' _H_ _a_ _h! Asal keuntungan kudapat, aku tidak pe_ _d_ _uli pada siapapun pada apapun_ _,'_ gumam Xenovia sambil memegang _wine_ dengan tangan kirinya.

Rias frustasi, maksud hati memeluk gunung apa daya tangan tak sampai. Niatnya mendapatkan keduanya sekaligus, malah ia kehilangan salah satunya. Atau malah mungkin keduanya. Ia terus-menerus meminum alkohol sampai malam semakin larut. Untung saja ada Xenovia. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan jadi korban _gangbang_ di dalam bar.

Ya, kadang sifat tamak dapat membunuh diri sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke** **panggung.**

D'Justice mempersipakan _performance_ lagu ketiga mereka. Sakura segera mengambil _bass_ lalu mulai mengecek _sound bass_ _-_ nya. Naruto beralih menjadi vokal di lagu ketiga ini. Tentu saja, formasi D'Justice sangat buruk jika dipandang hanya dari satu sisi. Tapi, sangat fantastis jika dipandang dari segi personal. Karena keeempat personil dapat berganti peran.

"Selamat malam semua!" Naruto mulai menyapa para penonton.

Terdengar sahutan dari para penonton saat itu.

"Lagu ketiga ini adalah sebuah lagu jeritan hati dari kami para mahasiswa Jepang, atas kesengsaraan yang terus menerus menimpah saudara-saudara kita di Palestina. Sebuah lagu kami persembahkan untuk kalian semua ..."

 _Lighting_ kemudian mati, di dua layar lebar yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri panggung mulai memperlihatkan sesuatu.

Ya, sebuah klip tentang pembantaian yang terjadi di Palestina. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para penonton berubah roman wajah dan ekspresi.

Kiba dan pasukkan mulai menyalakan lampu _handphone_ mereka sebagai bentuk empati atas tragedi yang menimpah saudara-saudara di Palestina, diikuti para penonton yang hadir. Terlihat sinar terang yang berada di tengah kegelapan.

Lagu itupun mereka nyanyikan bersama. Dan saat berada pada lirik terakhir, terlihat huruf kapital tebal yang muncul di layar panggung.

 **APA YANG KAU DAPAT DARI PERANG?**

Naruto mengakhiri lagu sambil mentikkan air mata, sontak saja para penonton bertepuk tangan dan ikut memberikan dukungan.

 _"Save Palestine!"_ teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, dan _lighting_ pun dihidupkan...

"Wow! Seperti sebuah orasi yang sedang berlangsung."

Karin datang mulai mengambil alih panggung, personil D'Justice kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Semoga saja, pemerintah dapat ikut andil dalam penghentian perang di negara Palestina." Karin ikut berdo'a.

"Baiklah, kesepuluh band sudah memperlihatkan aksinya dan sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan pertunjukkan drama teater terakhir. Siapakah yang akan menjuarai festival musim kedua ini?

 _"_ _Don't go anywhere! We will back._ _"_ Karin tersenyum ke arah kamera. _I_ _nt_ _ermezo_ sejenak.

.

.

.

Aksi drama terakhir dimulai, dan tepat pukul 00.50 drama itu berakhir.

Di belakang panggung, kesepuluh dewan juri berdiskusi menentukan siapa pemenang dan _runner up_ terpilih. Hanya dua band yang berhak membuat album.

Terlihat di meja bundar Hatake Kakashi hanya berdiam diri sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Keputusan berat akan diambil olehnya malam ini, kebetulan selisih poin hanya berbanding tipis.

Kira-kira akankah Naruto dan tim berhasil menjuarai festival musik band kampus di musim kedua ini?

.

.

.

Di depan panggung, Akeno telah bertemu Irina. Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi Sai adalah anggota band itu?" Akeno tak menyangka jika dunia terlalu sempit untuk dirinya.

"He-em, apa ada yang aneh, Akeno?" tanya Irina di tengah keramaian penonton.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja ... aku merasa sedikit keliru," jawab Akeno sambil menggaruk kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa kau mengenal salah satu di antara mereka selain, Sai?" Irina bertanya lagi.

"Hem, itu ..." Akeno tampak ragu menjawabnya.

Irina yang saat itu mengenakan _t-shirt_ D'Justice dan celana pensil birunya dipadu sepatu kets cokelat tampak memandangi Akeno yang terlihat bertingkah aneh. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana karya tulismu?" Irina bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, itu ... aku hanya mampu berada sampai di urutan keempat," jawab Akeno yang sedikit bersedih.

"Sayang sekali ya, tapi tidak apa, Akeno. Dua tahun lagi akan diadakan musim ketiga. Kau kan dapat ikut serta lagi." Irina menyemangati.

"Hem, iya. Terima kasih, Irina." Akeno tersenyum mendapat dukungan dari sang teman.

Mereka kemudian menunggu hasil siapa pemenang dari 10 band dan 3 penulis yang beradu di atas panggung.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 01.00 dini hari.**

"Baiklah pemirsa dan juga para penonton di stadion Zeep Hall, Tokyo. Kini saatnya kita akan melihat bersama-sama siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang _The_ _Next Japanese Band_ musim kedua ini." Darui mengawali.

Seluruh personil band berada berjajar di atas panggung, termasuk tiga orang author yang berdiri sedikit ke tepi kiri sedang Karin dan Darui berada di sisi kanan panggung.

"Tanpa banyak basa basi, langsung saja kita lihat di layar monitor. Silakan ...," lanjut Karin sambil tersenyum.

Layar lebar itu kemudian mengambil alih acara, kesepuluh band kampus dan tiga author tampak gugup dan cemas. D'Justice terlihat berpegangan tangan. Dari kanan ke kiri, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Sai. Mereka tampak menundukkan wajah menunggu hasil.

Pegangan erat Sakura pada Sasuke membuat hati Sasuke makin berdebar, begitu pun dengan Naruto yang sudah siap menjatuhkan diri jika bandnya diluar harapan.

MALAM FINAL FESTIVAL BAND DAN DRAMA KAMPUS JEPANG MUSIM KEDUA. KESEPULUH DEWAN JURI TELAH MUTLAK MEMUTUSKAN...

 **DE** **BB**

 **DE** **BB**

 **DEBB**

Jantung Naruto semakin berdegup kencang tak terkendali, keringat mulai bercucuran di keningnya.

NUMBER TEN, CONGRATULATIONS FOR...

Alunan musik yang sengaja dimainkan membuat suasana semakin menengang.

GREEN LEAF FROM WASEDA UNIVERSITY

Layar lebar kemudian memunculkan poin-poin penilaian mengapa band asal kampus Waseda berhak mendapat peringkat kesepuluh.

"Wow, _so amazing! Congrat to_ Green Leaf yang mendapat 910 poin dari kesepuluh dewan juri." Karin bersuara.

"Untuk para personil band Green Leaf dipersilahkan mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri panggung." Darui meminta kepada personil band untuk mengambil tempat.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan di urutan kesembilan. Silakan ..." Darui meminta kepada layar lebar untuk mengumumkannya lagi.

Hasil keputusan dewan juri adalah mutlak yang diambil berdasarkan hasil audisi pertama sampai malam final. Dengan skor 20:80. Sehingga malam final menyumbang skor 80% dari total keseluruhan point.

Tak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam sebuah pertandingan termasuk perlombaan musik dan drama. Dan berikut daftar band yang berhasil menduduki posisi kesembilan sampai dengan posisi keempat.

 _Peringkat_ _-_ _Nama Band_ _-_ _Asal Kampus_ _-_ _Total Poin_

 _9_ _-_ _Aksara_ _-_ _Universitas Tsukuba_ _-_ _912_

 _8_ _-_ _The Greatest_ _-_ _Universitas Kyushu_ _-_ _920_

 _7_ _-_ _Titan_ _-_ _Universitas Hokkaido_ _\- 9_ _30_

 _6_ _-_ _Angel Fall_ _-_ _Universitas Nagoya_ _-_ _936_

 _5_ _-_ _Red Devil_ _-_ _Universitas Tohoku_ _-_ _945_

 _4_ _-_ _Hayaku_ _\- U_ _niversitas Osaka_ _-_ _955_

Betapa senang hati Naruto tidak mendapati nama bandnya di peringkat kesepuluh sampai keempat. Riuh tepuk tangan dan suara teriakkan menggema memenuhi stadion buatan Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang itu.

Terlihat di sana, raut wajah bahagia terpancar dari keempat personil band D'Justice.

.

.

.

"Selamat untuk para pemenang. Urutan hanya sebagai formalitas poin bukan berarti kita kalah atau lemah."

Karin memberi tepuk tangan untuk ketujuh personil band yang telah disebutkan oleh layar lebar.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita melaju ke tiga besar. _Are you ready_?!" Darui mengarahkan mic yang ia pegang ke arah penonton.

 _READY_ _!_

Teriak penonton yang sudah tidak dapat bersabar.

"Baiklah, data tiga besar sudah berada di tangan kita sekarang. Kami meminta kepada ketiga band silahkan maju ke depan panggung," pinta Darui mengarahkan.

Ketiga band kampus tersebut kemudian maju ke depan panggung, masing-masing para pendukungnya berteriak-teriak memanggil nama band mereka.

Siapakah yang akan menjadi juara di musim kedua?

"Dewan Juri memutuskan, selamat kepada ..."

Suara musik yang kian lama kian membesar membuat suasana panggung tampak mengerikan. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berdoa.

"Selamat kepada ...," ucap Darui melanjuti.

"THE...PURPLE...!" seru Darui dan Karin serempak.

Riuh tepuk tangan mewarnai arena pementasan saat band yang bernama The Purple asal kampus Kyoto menjadi juara ketiga di malam final festival musik dan drama kampus Jepang musim kedua.

"Selamat kepada The Purple yang berhasil mendapatkan 975 poin, berbeda 20 poin dengan band di peringkat keempat." Darui melanjuti.

Layar lebar itu kemudian memunculkan data rinci hasil penilaian juri.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita umumkan pemenang di musim kedua ini. Siapapun yang menjadi pemenang bukan menjadi persoalan yang pelik. Karena bagaimanapun kalian yang sudah berada di sini adalah pemenangnya!" seru Darui menyemangati.

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya kami akan mengumumkan pemenang festival drama kampus musim kedua ini." Karin melanjuti.

Karin lalu mengumumkan siapa yang mendapat juara pertama di musim kedua drama kampus Jepang. Sementara itu Sasuke terlihat menyemangati para personil band-nya.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian sudah merasa puas akan hasil ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada yang lain.

Sakura dengan cepat menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat bersyukur, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kita dapat melesat sampai sejauh ini," sahut Sakura.

"Ya, itu karena kekompakkan dan kebersamaan kita yang berhasil memukau para dewan juri." Sai menambahkan.

Naruto tampak diam saja, ia tidak sanggup mengontrol dirinya saat itu. Tangannya gemetaran, jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu hasil. Keringat dingin pun tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dahinya yang licin.

"Naruto." Sakura mencoba menyapa Naruto yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Hem, iya. Aku sudah merasa bahagia masuk ke dua besar di musim ini. Juara atau tidak sekarang bukan suatu hal yang aku pusingkan. Karena kita sudah mencapai puncak dan pihak Sony Music akan mendukung pembuatan album kita. Itu cukup untukku," ujar Naruto mencoba menutupi keinginannya menjadi juara pertama.

"Ya, itu benar Naruto. Manusia tidak akan merasa puas dengan apa yang didapat. Cukup syukuri dan jaga semua yang telah kita raih. Hal itu sudah lebih dari sekedar menjuarai suatu perlombaan. Bukankah kata-kata itu yang kau lontarkan dulu saat kita bertarung di final?" Sasuke mengingat kembali awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

"Ehem! Sepertinya masih ada yang dirahasiakan dariku," gerutu Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh, sudah. Kita selesaikan nanti. Lihat, _host_ sudah bersiap mengumumkan." Sai juga sudah tidak sabar mendengar kabar.

Ketiga personil band yang lain menuruti perkataan Sai. Mereka kembali fokus ke hasil penilaian dewan juri.

"Baiklah, kami ucapkan selamat kepada ketiga author terpilih malam ini. Hadiah sudah bisa dibawa pulang ya," canda Darui kepada dua orang author wanita dan satu orang author pria yang berhasil masuk di peringkat tiga besar.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi belum selesai, Darui. Saatnya kita mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi pemenang di musim kedua ini. Dan perlu diketahui, kesepuluh nominasi akan dibuatkan sebuah album kompilasi. Dan untuk juara pertama dan _runner up_ akan dibuatkan mini album langsung dari pihak Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang," tukas Karin.

"Dan bukan hanya itu, Karin (menoleh ke arah Karin). Untuk juara pertama akan mendapat bea siswa S2 di Eropa dan _runner up_ _-_ nya akan mendapat bea siswa S1 di Jepang. Vocher belanja senilai satu juta yen untuk juara pertama dan tujuh ratus ribu yen untuk _runner up_ serta sebuah _Free Card_ , makan gratis selama satu tahun di dua restoran cepat saji ternama di Jepang." Darui melanjuti sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita umumkan. Pemenang atau juara pertama festival musik band kampus Jepang di musim kedua. Selamat kepada ..."

Kedua band yang sudah berada di depan panggung saling berpegangan tangan.

"Selamat kepada...!"

Darui berseru semakin kencang diiringi irama musik yang semakin menegangkan. Darui dan Karin lalu berucap bersamaan.

"Selamat kepada ... Black...Pepper!" seru keduanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah lagu selebrasi diputar.

Lagu selebrasi itu mewarnai kemenangan band bernama Black Pepper dari Institute Teknologi Tokyo. Hal ini juga menandakan bahwa D'Justice asal Universitas Tokyo menyabet gelar _runner_ _up_ di ajang festival band kampus Jepang di musim kedua.

"Selamat kepada band Black Pepper yang berhasil meraih total poin sebanyak 989 dari kesepuluh dewan juri kita malam ini. Dan juga kami ucapkan selamat kepada D'Justice yang berhasil menjadi _runner up_ dengan perolehan skor 984 dari kesepuluh dewan juri." Darui menjelaskan.

D'Justice harus berbangga hati dan berpuas diri atas pencapaian yang mereka raih. Bagaimanapun D'Justice meraih skor tertinggi di malam final dari kesepuluh dewan juri. Tapi, penilaian dilakukan sejak awal audisi membuat dirinya harus bangga menjadi _runner up_.

"Baiklah pemirsa dan para penonton di stadium, mari kita sambut juara pertama dan _runner up_ di musim kedua ini." Karin mengajak semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Kedua band itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya memberikan salam ke arah penonton.

"Tak ada gading yang tak retak, begitupun dengan kami. Sampai jumpa di musim ketiga."

"Festival Musik dan Drama Kampus se-Jepang!" seru Karin dan Darui kompak.

"Sampai jumpa!" Karin menutup perjumpaan.

Lagu _Haruka Kanata_ kembali diputar sebagai lagu penutup. Kesepuluh band dan ketiga author saling bersalaman. Tak lama kesepuluh dewan juri naik ke atas panggung memberikan selamat kepada pemenang dan _runner up_ , begitupun dengan Uchihas Band yang menjadi juara pertama di musim pertama.

Ada yang unik saat Sasuke bersalaman dengan personil Uchihas band, terlihat ketiganya menjitak pelan kepala _drummer_ berambut emo itu.

Balon-balon berterbangan dari langit-langit panggung, diikuti kertas-kertas kecil yang berwarna-warni ikut menghujani panggung selebrasi, mereka terus disorot kamera TV Tokyo sampai lagu Haruka Kanata selesai diputarkan.

Dari depan panggung terlihat Akeno yang menangis karena terharu. Bagaimanapun Akeno turut berbahagia atas apa yang berhasil diraih Naruto, sang mantan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah pentas usai, Naruto dan kawan-kawan memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus yang berisi awak media. Ruangan yang telah dipersiapkan agar para awak media dapat mewawancarai dengan tertib.

Selama wawancara berlangsung, Kiba beserta para pasukkan bergegas menuju ruangan tersebut. Begitupun dengan Akeno yang ingin secara langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada sang mantan. Status hubungan yang sekarang ini menjadi jarak dan penyebab mengapa ia tidak dapat bersama Irina. Irina yang notabene merupakan kekasih Sai dapat mengikuti kemana sang kekasih pergi.

Akeno berlari menuju ruang wawancara itu, saat ia hampir tiba ia melihat Naruto beserta Sai, Sakura dan Sasuke dari kejauhan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan. Akeno terus mendekat. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti di saat Kiba bersama mahasiswa lain mengerubungi personil band D'Justice itu.

"Selamat, Naruto. Kami tunggu makan-makannya," ucap Kiba yang menyambut Naruto dan yang lain keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Ya, bagaimana jika bonus makan gratis itu kita habiskan saja, setuju?!" tanya Kiba kepada pasukkannya.

"SETUJU!" jawab para pendukung D'Justice.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tenang saja," sahut Naruto sambil tertawa diikuti Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura.

Akeno hanya dapat memandangi Naruto dari jauh, matanya berlinang air mata kebahagiaan yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

"Selamat ya, Naruto," ucapnya pelan sambil terus memandangi Naruto di antara teman-teman kampus yang mengerubunginya.

Akeno kemudian tertunduk sedih, ia berniat meninggalkan Naruto. Tetapi, tiba-tiba...

"Kau ingin mendapatkan tanda tangannya, ya?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Akeno.

Akeno masih tidak menggubrisnya.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku bisa menggantikannya," ucap seseorang itu lagi.

Akeno tersadar jika ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan ke asal suara.

"Ka-kamu..."

Akeno terkejut seorang pemuda ternyata tengah berada di belakang badan Akeno.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengusap dahi Akeno yang berkeringat dengan tangan kanannya. Tanpa Akeno sadari, secara tidak sengaja Naruto melihat adegan itu. Terlihat jelas di kedua bola mata birunya.

"Ayo pulang, Akeno."

Pemuda itu kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kiri Akeno. Mereka kemudian pergi sambil berpegangan tangan.

 _'Akeno_ _...'_ Naruto berusaha keluar dari lingkaran teman-temannya tapi tak bisa.

 _'Akeno, kau datang untukku_ _?''_ tanyanya dalam hati tidak mampu menemui sang mantan yang terus berlalu pergi.

Ada rasa sakit saat melihat Akeno diusap dahinya oleh pria lain. Tapi Naruto mencoba mengerti, bahwa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan belum ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit yang Akeno rasakan karena ulah dirinya.

 _'Tunggu aku, Akeno_ _...,_ _'_ ucapnya sambil terus memandangi kepergian sang mantan.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Blue Bird

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 11 Blue Bird

.

.

Sayup-sayup burung nuri terdengar di pagi hari. Hembusan angin pagi menyapa ketiga personil D'Justice yang tertidur lelah tak beraturan. Kipas angin yang tergantung masih terus berputar menyapu panas di dalam kamar sang Uzumaki.

Rumah mini berlantai dua itu akhirnya sepakat dijadikan _basecamp_ untuk bandnya yang telah berhasil menjadi _runner up_ di festival berkelas yang baru saja usai dini hari.

"Hoooooaaaammm..."

Sang Uzumaki terbangun, mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, merelaksasikan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan melihat jam di dinding.

"Apaa?!"

Ia terkejut di kala mengetahui jika sudah pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh teman yang berada di samping kirinya. Sang teman menyadarinya, dengan berat membuka kedua mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Hn ..."

Sasuke pun terbangun dengan kondisi mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sasuke, lekas bangun jam sebelas nanti kita akan mendatang pihaki label rekaman!" seru Naruto yang gupek bukan main.

"Haaah?!"

Sasuke masih mengantuk. Naruto lalu bergegas membangunkan Sai, "Sai bangunlah, Sai." Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sai.

Alhasil mereka pun terbangun lalu segera bergegas dan mempersiapkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 11.00 am.**

Keempatnya berlari menuju ruang pertemuan.

"Gawat! Kita terlambat!"

Naruto _gupek_ , ia sangat takut jika kesan pertama tidak memuaskan pihak label, begitu pun dengan Sasuke, Sai dan juga Sakura.

Kedua mata mereka terlihat sembab karena masih mengantuk, maklum saja mereka sampai di rumah pada pukul tiga pagi dan baru tertidur satu jam kemudian.

"Di mana ruangannya?" Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling lorong ruangan.

"Hei,, di sini!"

Tiba-tiba Sai berseru karena ternyata mereka telah melewati ruangan yang dituju. Mereka segera merapikan diri sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jantung keempatnya begitu berdebar kencang saat membuka pintu, gugup bukan main saat memasuki ruangan itu.

Dan karir merekapun mulai dirintis...

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Seorang wanita cantik berambut perak mendatangi ruangan dengan memakai _strepless dress_ berwarna hitam lima belas senti di atas lutut, dibalut _blezer_ biru dan sepatu _high heels_ hitam setinggi sepuluh sentimeter. Ia tampak anggun saat berjalan. Aura dirinya sangat terpancar saat itu, hingga membuat keempat personil D'Justice ini terbebelak karena kagum.

 **BUGH**

Ia meletakkan empat buah map ke atas meja yang berada di hadapan Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat siang."

Wanita itu kemudian menyapa keempat personil D'Justice. Ia berdiri di hadapan keempatnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Grayfia Lucifuge. Umurku 30 tahun dan berasal dari Hokkaido."

Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menggabungkan kedua jemari tangan.

"Aku ditunjuk sebagai manager kalian. Tugasku merencanakan, mempromosikan dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan untuk kesuksesan band kalian. Sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?" tanya wanita cantik yang memang benar adalah Grayfia.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sai beserta Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka pertanda tak ada yang ingin ditanyakan.

"Baiklah." Grayfia melanjuti.

"Aku telah menonton _perfo_ _r_ _mance_ kalian tadi malam. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bahas. Tapi aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari kau (menunjuk Naruto). Silakan," pinta Grayfia lalu dia duduk di kursinya.

Mau tak mau Naruto pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan sang _manager_.

Satu persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Grayfia. Setelah itu Grayfia menuturkan apa saja yang berkaitan dengan aksi 'jual diri'.

"Oke, terima kasih." Grayfia beranjak berdiri di hadapan keempatnya.

"Andai saja kalian lebih berusaha keras di masa audisi mungkin kalian dapat merebut gelar juara tadi malam dan kalian tidak akan bertemu denganku," ucap Grayfia kemudian.

"Penampilan kalian menurutku mendekati sempurna, layaknya band yang memang sudah lama menjajal berbagai macam panggung. Tapi, aksi kalian yang mengatasnamakan Palestina sangat konyol menurutku. Kalian memang dibebaskan untuk berekspresi, tapi jika kalian mengatasnamakan penderitaan orang lain untuk memenangkan lomba, itu sangat tidak bermoral!" lanjut Grayfia dengan ketus.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lucifuge-sama. Maaf, apa yang Anda pikirkan itu salah. Kami memang benar-benar turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpah mereka. Bukan sebagai topeng untuk memenangkan perlombaan ini." Naruto interupsi, ia menolak keras ucapan Grayfia.

Grayfia yang merasa mendapat perlawanan dari sang Uzumaki tampak senang, karena ucapannya ternyata berhasil melukai salah satu hati personil D'Justice.

"Duduklah, Naruto," sahut Grayfia yang tidak ingin memperkeruh masalah.

"Kalian tahu, saat ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengatasnamakan rakyat Palestina hanya untuk memenangkan maksud tujuan mereka. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penderitaan rakyat di sana. Aku berkata demikian, karena di saat kalian memasuki dunia _entertain_ akan lebih banyak lagi hujatan, cacian bahkan hinaan yang menyayat hati. Aku harap kalian mempersiapkan diri." Grayfia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Di sini, ada empat buah _map_ yang harus kalian isi." Menunjukkan _map_ lalu memberikan kepada keempat personil.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk menuruti semua instruksiku, tapi jika kalian sudah menandatangi kontrak di lembar terakhir, mau tidak mau, sanggup tidak sanggup kalian harus mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan pihak management." Grayfia lalu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memulai pelajaran dasar tentang dunia _entertain_. Jika setelah aku menjabarkan secara singkat ada yang tidak baik menurut pandangan kalian. Kalian dapat segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan membatalkan kontrak."

Grayfia dengan tegas berucap kepada keempat personil D'Justice. Sontak saja hal itu membuat keempatnya gugup bukan main.

 _'Keluar dari ruangan? Membatalkan kontrak? Apa-apaan dia! Perjuangan melelahkan telah dilewati_ _, e_ _nak saja dia bilang seperti itu!'_ gerutu Naruto yang sinis terhadap sikap Grayfia.

Grayfia lalu memberikan teori-teori mendasar tentang dunia musik dan dunia _entertain_. Bagaimana _attitude_ mereka terhadap _fans_ dan juga khalayak ramai di kehidupan pribadi maupun sosial.

Pelajaran mendasar itu memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh jam. Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk belajar teori.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Mereka bertemu Grayfia kembali. Sosok wanita yang akan selalu menyertai ke dalam setiap langkah sukses D'Justice.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai baru saja menandatangi kontrak dengan pihak Sony Music di atas materai sebagai kesepakatan atas kerja sama yang akan segera terjalin. Sesudahnya mereka diantar oleh Grayfia ke sebuah ruangan latihan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku ucapkan selamat bergabung dengan pihak Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang. Ini adalah ruangan pribadi kalian. Ruangan yang berisi alat-alat musik untuk tempat kalian berlatih." Grayfia menunjukkan ruangan khusus untuk D'Justice.

"Kalian harus menjaga dengan baik ruangan ini, karena jika ditemukan rusak pada salah satu bagian maka kalian harus mengganti sepenuhnya. Kunci ruangan aku serahkan kepada Sasuke." Grayfia menyerahkan kunci kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin dalam dua minggu ke depan kalian menyerahkan satu lagu berbahasa Inggris untukku lengkap dengan aransemennya. Karena kita akan segera membuat vidio klip untuk single pertama kalian. Dan aku ingin formasi band berubah. Naruto menjadi vokal 1 dan Sakura menjadi vokal 2. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Cantik?" tanya Grayfia kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang gugup lalu menjawabnya.

"Ti-tidak, Lucifuge-sama," jawab Sakura yang gugup.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kita akan pergi ke salon hari ini untuk memperbaiki diri kalian yang usang dan menata yang berantakkan. Persiapkan diri kalian. Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan menemui kalian di parkiran," lanjut Grayfia lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Ruangan itu memiliki luas yang mumpuni sebagai tempat latihan mereka.

"Haaah, kenapa saat berada di dekatnya aku gugup sekali." Sakura mengeluhkan perasaannya.

"Dia sangat tegas, walau kadang sisi lembutnya dapat terasa." Sai melanjutkan.

"Jangan melihat seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja. Dia bersikap seperti itu karena ingin band kita sukses." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Tapi, ucapannya itu sangat menyakitkan hati. Apa setiap _manager_ bersikap seperti dia?" tanya Naruto kepada ketiga temannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin seperti itu." Sakura menjawabi.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita ikuti saja semua perintahnya yang berkaitan dengan kemajuan band ini. Tugas kita hanya fokus terhadap karya yang kita hasilkan." Sasuke berusaha menengahi permasalahan yang ada.

"Sebenarnya tugas seorang manager lebih berat. Mereka dituntut untuk membuat band didikannya berhasil masuk ke dunia musik dan dapat diterima di telinga masyarakat. Aku rasa Lucifuge-sama akan berjuang keras untuk band kita, karena saingan kita Black Pepper sendiri yang berada di bawah naungan yang sama." Sai menuturkan pendapatnya.

"Ya, itu benar, Sai. Mari kita bersiap. _Let's go!_ " Sasuke menepuk bahu teman-temannya lalu segera bersiap.

D'Justice berubah formasi atas kesepakatan pihak label rekaman. Naruto ditunjuk menjadi vokal pertama dan Sakura menjadi vokal kedua. _Backing_ vokal sendiri dipegang oleh Sai. Pihak Sony Music menginginkan D'Justice mempunyai dua orang _vokalist_ untuk menunjang karir mereka.

Di hari itu, mereka menjalani perawatan tubuh dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan dibiayai penuh oleh pihak label.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui, mereka diharuskan produktif. Minimal menghasilkan satu _single_ dalam satu bulan. Mini album akan segera di persiapkan tiga bulan mendatang, membuat keempatnya harus mengatur kembali jadwal mata kuliah mereka. Belajar penuh di hari Senin sampai dengan Kamis, dan bermusik di hari Jumat sampai dengan Minggu

Jadwal yang sangat padat itu awalnya membuat mereka kelabakan sendiri. Bahkan Naruto sampai tidak mengingat niatannya untuk menemui Akeno. Sibuk, sibuk dan sangat sibuk.

.

.

.

 **Dua minggu kemudian...**

 _"Wind?"_

Keempat personil mengajukan lagu pertama yang mereka buat kepada Grayfia yang sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ini _full_ bahasa Inggris, Lucifuge-sama." Sasuke menuturkan.

"Baiklah, mari kita dengar bersama." Grayfia lalu memutar ulang lagu pertama yang D'Justice ciptakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Grayfia mendengarkannya iapun berkata, "Baiklah, terus ciptakan lagu. Lagu _wind_ ini akan aku serahkan kepada _owner_ Sony Music. Jika di-a _prove_ _,_ minggu depan kita akan segera membuatkan video klipnya," lanjut Grayfia lalu menyimpan lagu tersebut di _handphone_ -nya.

" _Arigatou_ , Lucifuge-sama," ucap Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Grayfia yang sedang duduk. Diikuti Sai, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Oh, ya satu lagi. Tolong hilangkan akhiran _sama_ itu dari namaku. Panggil saja aku Grayfia, Kalian mengerti?" pesan Grayfia sebelum pertemuan berakhir.

"Baik, Grayfia-san." Keempatnya kompak memanggil nama Grayfia dengan akhiran _san_.

Grayfia mengangguk lalu keempat personil D'Justice itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja sang _manager_. Mereka berharap lagu pertama mereka dapat di terima di telinga masyarakat.

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian...**

Betapa senang hati mereka. Akhirnya impian mereka menjadi seorang musisi dapat terwujud. Keempat personil D'Justice tengah bersiap melakukan syuting video klip pertama mereka. _Single_ pertama yang berjudul 'wind' dengan formasi:

 _Uzumaki Naruto : Vokal, Gitar_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_ _: Drum_

 _Haruno Sakura_ _: Bass/ Biola (Recording)_

 _Sai : Piano / Keyboard (recording), Back up Flute_

Sakura terpaksa berlatih biola singkat untuk menambah aransemen di single pertama D'Justice. Terlihat kulit di ujung jemarinya yang tampak lecet karena menekan senar biola.

Syuting video klip mereka memakan waktu sekitar dua hari, dua hari selanjutnya masa _editing_ dan dua hari kemudian memulai masa promosi melalui situs-situs jejaring sosial sebelum video klip disebarluaskan melalui berbagai televisi swasta.

"Naruto."

Grayfia mendekati Naruto yang _stand by_ di atas padang rumput. Ia memakai _t-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna biru langit, _jeans_ hitam tanpa sepatu. Yang mana keempat personil D'Justice sedang berada di sebuah bukit yang banyak terdapat rerumputan hijau setinggi lutut.

"Grayfia-san."

Naruto terkejut kala Grayfia sudah tiba di lokasi syuting. Padahal Grayfia sangat sibuk mempromosikan D'Justice ke berbagai produser acara untuk mengambil jatah manggung.

"Naruto, aku perhatikan kau terlihat bersemangat sekali. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk _single_ pertama kalian. Nanti akan ada bonus dariku," bisik Grayfia di telinga kiri Naruto.

Grayfia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang Uzumaki, sepertinya ia tertarik kepada pemuda bergurat tiga ini.

"Ok, semua siap?" tanya sang sutradara klip.

D'Justice kemudian memulai syuting video klip _single_ pertama mereka. Alhasil, memang tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia. Mereka berhasil menarik hati pecinta musik di Jepang dengan _single_ pertama mereka.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari** **kemudian...**

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan satu _single_ perdana D'Justice. Mereka dituntut untuk membuat lagu kedua untuk mengisi daftar mini albumnya. Tapi, hari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Akeno yang berada di kampusnya. Tepat pukul dua siang, ia memasuki halaman kampus Akeno menggunakan motor _matic_ kenamaan Jepang. Tapi sayang, seseorang mencegahnya masuk.

"Tunggu!" Bahu kiri Naruto ditahan tangan seseorang.

Langkah Naruto pun terhenti saat terhadang seorang pemuda yang memakai almamater berwarna hitam. Sedang Naruto menggunakan almamater biru.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Naruto menghempaskan tangan pemuda yang menghadangnya. Ia kemudian berkata, "Apa urusan aku datang kemari itu bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau urusi dirimu sendiri."

Naruto lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan sang pemuda. Pemuda itu tampak kesal, ia ingin mengajak Naruto berkelahi di halaman parkir kampus Akeno. Tapi tertahan oleh teriakan seorang gadis mungil nan cantik.

"Saji!"

Gadis itu adalah Asia yang segera mendekati pemuda yang menghadang Naruto, tak lain adalah Saji.

 _'Rupanya pemuda itu terlalu berani datang ke kampus ini sendirian_ _,_ _'_ gumam Saji dalam hati.

Saji memendam kesal atas kedatangan Naruto ke kampusnya. Maklum saja, Saji merasa senior di kampusnya tersebut. Sehingga siapapun orang luar yang datang ke kampusnya harus meminta izin kepada dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Saji, mari kita pulang," ajak Asia kepada Saji.

Seketika Saji melupakan rasa kesalnya saat mendengar ajakkan Asia, ia lalu pulang kuliah bersama gadisnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto terus menyusuri teras kelas kampus Akeno sampai ke sebuah ruang tamu kampus. Di sana, ia mengisi buku tamu dan menuliskan tujuannya ingin bertemu dengan siapa.

Naruto lalu diarahkan menuju sebuah ruangan yang seperti sebuah ruang presentasi. Selang sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto bertemu dengan Akeno di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka tampak kaku dan begitu gugup setelah lama tidak bertemu kembali.

"Akeno," sapa Naruto pelan kepada Akeno yang duduk beda dua kursi di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto tampak gugup, ia mencoba menoleh ke arah Akeno yang terlihat duduk diam sambil menyandarkan diri.

"Kedatanganku ke sini, aku ingin-"

Perkataan itu terputus, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Lidahnya berkeluh saat itu. Sangat berat untuk melanjuti ucapannya. Sementara Akeno tampak menatap lurus ke depan papan tulis yang berwarna putih.

"Aku ... aku ingin ..."

Naruto menoleh lagi ke arah Akeno yang tetap berdiam diri.

"Aku minta maaf, Akeno. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian malam itu. Aku ... aku." Naruto terbata.

"Khilaf maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba saja Akeno menyela perkataan Naruto.

"Akeno."

Naruto terkejut karena akhirnya Akeno mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kepada Naruto.

"Akeno, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, tolong jangan berpikiran negatif tentangku," ungkap Naruto yang ditanggapi beranjaknya Akeno dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto tampak bingung mengapa Akeno malah berdiri kemudian menghadap ke arahnya.

"Naruto, apa selama ini kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja? Kau tidak menginginkan kalbuku? Apa ... apa semua lelaki seperti dirimu. Habis manis sepah dibuang, ditendang bahkan dilempar jauh-jauh?" tanya Akeno dengan lugas ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berdiam diri atas perkataan Akeno, ia kemudian berdiri lalu mendekat ke arah Akeno.

"Akeno, sungguh, Akeno. Aku tidak ada maksud seperti itu. Aku akui aku memang salah. Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar dalam hubungan kita. Aku ingin-" ucapan Naruto terputus lalu memegang kedua tangan Akeno dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Masa-masa nyaman itu. Di mana kasih sayang membatin terjalin di antara kita. Akeno, tolong ..."

Naruto menatap Akeno lebih dalam, rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk sang Himejima.

"Akeno ..." Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangan Akeno.

"Dengan mudahnya kau berkata ingin kembali, seperti dengan mudahnya kau mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin serius di antara kita. Kemana dirimu saat itu, Naruto? Apa kau datang hanya untuk mengulang kembali kesalahan yang sama?"

Akeno menghempaskan tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Akeno."

Naruto tahu Akeno sudah terlanjur sakit hati kepada dirinya. Tapi Naruto yakin sisi Akeno yang penyayang dapat menerimanya kembali.

"Akeno, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku, di saat melihat piringan rekaman itu terbelah. Aku khilaf berlaku kasar kepadamu, Akeno. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku dapat berlaku seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas, satu jam sebelum kedatanganmu ke rumahku, Rias datang bersama seorang temannya yang berambut biru. Mereka menumpang sebentar karena saat itu hujan turun."

Naruto berusaha menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Akeno membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Naruto.

"Jadi, kau berpikir jika semua yang telah terjadi ada hubungannya dengan Rias?" tanya Akeno kepada Naruto.

Naruto segera mendekati Akeno lalu memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Akeno, aku cemburu. Selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu jika Rias telah berulang kali mengirim foto-foto kebersamaanmu bersama Issei. Dia menghasudku jika kau telah berselingkuh, dengan tidur bersama Issei di saat kita masih berstatus pacaran." Naruto memeluk Akeno dengan erat.

Entah mengapa Akeno menitikkan air mata. Terjawab sudah mengapa Naruto dapat berlaku kasar terhadap dirinya. Dan telah diketahui jika memang Rias selalu berniat merebut apa yang Akeno punya.

"Akeno, aku mohon. Aku mohon ... kembalilah padaku. Temani aku hingga masa tuaku. Kita memulainya kembali dari awal ya, Akeno. Tolong aku."

Pelukkan itu makin lama makin erat. Akeno pun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku sudah punya kekasih saat ini. Kau terlambat."

Akeno lalu melepaskan dekapan Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dirinya, sendirian di dalam ruangan.

"Apa?"

Naruto tidak menyangka jika Akeno telah mempunyai pengganti dirinya.

"Akeno ..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mematung mendengarkan pernyataan Akeno. Hatinya terluka, begitu sakit dan perih saat seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai ternyata sudah mempunyai pengganti dirinya.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, ia tidak dapat menahan laju Akeno yang terus pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara Akeno terlihat mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh. Akeno pun sakit, ia terpaksa mengatakan hal itu demi kemajuan karir Naruto. Karena Akeno sadar jika ia tetap bersama Naruto, maka Rias akan selalu berusaha merebutnya kembali.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto." Akeno pun terus berlalu pergi.

Dari kejadian itulah Naruto menuliskan sebuah lagu tentang isi hatinya yang kehilangan sosok orang yang dicintai. Sebuah lagu sendu dan pilu yang mampu menghipnotis jutaan pendengar yang ia beri judul _Migite No Arika_ _._

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian...**

Lagu _Migite no Arika_ mampu menghipnotis ratusan ribu pendengar di berbagai televisi dan radio Jepang dalam hitungan minggu. Ditambah kesuksesan _Wind_ yang sangat _easy listening_ membuat band Naruto dan kawan-kawan masuk ke urutan dua puluh besar lagu _terhits_ musim ini.

Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai. Hanya dalam waktu dua bulan, lagu mereka dapat masuk di dua puluh besar lagu _terhits_ musim ini. Tapi lain dengan Naruto yang masih tampak bersedih atas duka hatinya kala Akeno menolak permintaannya untuk kembali.

Ternyata penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Berbagai media meliput dan berani mengontrak mereka untuk mengisi berbagai acara di televisi. Walaupun Naruto masih berduka, ia tetap profesional atas pekerjaannya. Meskipun duka di hati sulit untuk ditutupi.

.

.

.

 **Bulan ketiga...**

Memasuki bulan ketiga, Naruto dan kawan-kawan menciptakan tiga lagu untuk mengisi mini album mereka. Dua di antaranya dipegang penuh oleh Sakura sebagai vokal kedua di D'Justice.

 _Blue Bird, Kanashimi wo Yasashina ni_ dan lagu penyemangat berjudul _Alive_ mendukung mini album mereka.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan kawan-kawan dapat manggung di level kedua _concert centre_ Jepang setelah mini album mereka keluar.

Hal itu membuat ketenaran keempat personil D'Justice melebihi ketenaran Black Pepper yang menjuarai tahun kedua ajang festival musik band kampus di Jepang.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Suatu malam saat rintik hujan turun. Di sebuah rumah yang gelap, terlihat Sona memakai _t-shirt_ putih dengan rok mini berbahan dasar _jeans_ berwarna biru. Ia tersudut di dalam kamarnya. Rumahnya tampak kosong tidak ada siapapun di sana melainkan dirinya dan juga...

"Issei, sungguh aku tidak tahu di mana Rias sekarang."

Sona memundurkan langkah kakinya ke belakang saat seorang pria memakai jubah hitam memegang sebilah pisau yang siap ditusukkan ke tubuh korbannya.

"Sona, jangan main-main kepadaku," ucap Issei mempertebal nada suaranya.

Pemuda di balik jubah hitam itu memang benar adalah Issei yang entah bagaimana dapat masuk ke dalam rumah Sona.

Sona pun ketakutan saat Issei mencoba menusuknya.

"Pergi kau, Issei!"

Sona melemparkan benda-benda yang dapat ia raih di dekatnya ke arah Issei.

Ia mencoba mengambil _handphone_ -nya yang tergeletak di atas kasur tapi Issei segera mengejar lalu menancapkan pisaunya ke tangan kanan Sona.

"AAAA"

Sona menjerit kesakitan, ia lalu menendang kejantanan Issei lalu pisau itupun tercabut. Ia segera berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk segera keluar dari dalam rumah.

Issei yang kesakitan dapat berdiri tegap kembali lalu segera mengejar Sona. Sona yang begitu ketakutan berusaha menyeberangi jalan yang berada di depan rumahnya. Tapi sayang...

 **BRRRAAAAKKK**

Sona tertabrak sedan mini yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Sontak saja tubuh Sona terlempar jauh lalu iapun jatuh di atas sebuah batu taman.

 **BRRUUGGHH**

Darah segar mengalir deras dari kepalanya, sang pengemudi sedan yang ternyata sedang mabuk itu segera melarikan diri dan melepas tanggung jawabnya.

Tak lama, sebuah pengendara motor melintasi jalan tersebut dan melihat seorang gadis tengah tergeletak di atas batu taman. Mobil _ambulance_ pun segera datang untuk menolong, tapi sayang nyawa Sona tidak dapat terselamatkan.

"Hahahahahaha."

Issei tertawa dari balik gelapnya malam. Ia merasa senang karena telah berhasil membuat satu orang gadis terbunuh karena ulahnya.

"Hemm, baiklah. Selanjutnya," ucap Issei lalu menjilat sendiri badan pisau yang ia pegang. Ia kemudian pergi dari lokasi perkara tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sepertinya Issei telah merencanakan secara matang perbuatan yang akan ia lakukan.

Psikopat, sindrom Psiko telah merasuki jiwanya.

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari kemudian...**

Issei mendatangi klub malam tempat di mana Rias bekerja sebagai _disc jok_ _i._ Sayangnya, Rias tidak berada di tempat alias tengah melakukan _tour_ ke sepuluh kota di Jepang.

Di sana, ia malah bertemu Xenovia yang sedang meminum segelas _wisky_ di hadapan meja bar.

"Hai."

Issei menyapa lembut gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya itu.

Xenovia menoleh ke arah sebelah kanannya dan ia jumpai pemuda tampan memakai _t-shirt_ hitam berlapis kemeja putih bergaris vertikal biru.

"Ehm, hai."

Xenovia membalas sapaan Issei, ia tampak terpukau dengan kedatangan pemuda tampan yang mendekatinya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, Nona manis?" tanya Issei sambil menunjuk kursi di samping Xenovia.

"Umm, boleh. Silakan."

Xenovia salah tingkah sendiri, _strepless drees_ hitam ketatnya hampir saja melorot tanpa ia sadari. Dadanya yang besar nan ranum membuat libido Issei naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau sendirian saja, kemana pacarmu?" Issei mulai mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya.

"Pacar?" Xenovia terkejut.

"Iya, jangan bilang gadis secantik dirimu tidak mempunyai seorang pacar," rayu Issei.

Xenovia yang hampir mabuk itu seketika merona pipinya mendengar penuturan Issei tentang dirinya.

"Emm, aku ..."

Xenovia tambah gugup, maklum saja gayanya yang terkesan _wah_ membuat pria mana saja takut untuk mendekatinya, kecuali Issei.

"Aku punya rokok yang sangat nikmat rasanya. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Issei kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang ia punya. Xenovia tampak berpikir...

"Tenang saja. Ini aman untukmu," bujuk Issei.

"Baiklah, .aku coba satu ya."

Xenovia lalu mencoba sebatang rokok untuk dihisapnya. Dan benar saja, rasa dari rokok tersebut sangat berbeda dari rokok-rokok yang di pasaran.

"Wow, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Xenovia yang tiba-tiba sehat bugar.

"Aku membelinya dari luar. Jika kau ingin, ambilah ini."

Issei menyerahkan sekotak rokok kepada Xenovia. Hati Xenovia semakin berbunga terkena rayuan Issei.

"Em, baiklah. Terima kasih. Oh, iya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Xenovia kepada Issei.

Menyadari begitu cepatnya perkenalan mereka tanpa menyebutkan nama membuat Issei melancarkan drama mautnya.

"Ah, iya. Hahahaha. Maaf, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hyoudou dan kau sendiri?"

Issei dengan ramah memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Aku Xenovia, aku pengunjung tetap klub ini," balas Xenovia sambil tersenyum ke arah Issei dan membalas jabatan tangan Issei.

"Wow, luar biasa. Wanita secantik dirimu tanpa ada penjagaan berani masuk ke dalam klub ini sendirian." Issei lagi-lagi memuji Xenovia.

Xenovia tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

 **HAPP**

Issei kemudian menahan Xenovia yang akan terjatuh.

 _'Baiklah_ _._ _.._ _,'_ gumam Issei dalam hati lalu menyuntik lengan kiri Xenovia dengan sebuah cairan khusus.

Tak lama, Xenovia tersadar kembali. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Kau tidak apa, Xenovia?" tanya Issei sambil memasukkan kembali jarum suntik mini ke dalam saku belakang _jeans_ -nya.

"Emm, aku seperti bermimpi ..." Xenovia memegangi kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita beristirahat sebentar?" bujuk Issei kepada Xenovia.

"Hu-um." Xenovia mengangguk pelan.

Issei bahagia karena percobaannya berhasil. Xenovia tak lain hanyalah kelinci percobaan bagi Issei di malam itu. Ia kemudian membawa Xenovia ke sebuah motel yang tak jauh dari klub malam tersebut.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Motif apa yang membuat Issei menjadi seorang psikopat?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer_

 _\- Wind by Akeboshi_

 _\- Migite No Arika by No Regret Life_

 _\- Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari_

 _\- Kanashimi wo Yasashina ni by Little by Little_

 _\- Alive by Raiko_

.

A/N : Daftar lagu hanya digunakan untuk menekankan penggambaran tentang band D'Justice, tidak ada niat untuk mengambil keuntungan, mempromosikan atau apapun.


	12. Kimi Monogatari

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 12 Kimi Monogatari

.

.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Malam yang hampir berganti fajar terus mereka lalui dalam deru nafas yang menggebu. Issei dan Xenovia menghabiskan malam dengan bergumul bersama. Tampaknya libido mereka sudah berada dipuncak.

"AAAAGGGHHH"

Xenovia _squirt_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah Issei mengobrak-abrik kewanitaannya malam itu. Ia berada dalam pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan Issei. Sehingga apapun yang Issei lakukan padanya ia hanya akan merasakan senang.

Lain dengan Issei, rupanya ia tampak puas setelah menjadikan Xenovia sebagai 'binatang' di dalam kamar motel. Xenovia berulang kali dicambuki Issei dengan sabuk yang ia kenakan pada celana _jeans_ -nya. Raut wajah iblis tersirat di wajahnya yang polos. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika dirinya adalah seorang psikopat kelas kakap.

Setelah pengaruh obat itu hilang barulah Xenovia tersadar akan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

"Humm, kenapa tubuhku lelah sekali dan begitu perih?" tanya Xenovia saat ia terbangun dari mimpi.

Dilihatnya di sekeliling kamar tidak ada satupun orang di dalam, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Beralaskan selimut abu-abu yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke bagian dada, Xenovia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan tubuhnya terasa perih. Tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun bekas luka atau memar yang terlihat.

"Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi. Aghh! Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Xenovia mencoba bangkit dari tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia bergegas merapikan diri yang tampak kusut itu.

Ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi motel tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di pintu kamar mandi lalu membaca pesan yang tertulis. Sebuah kata sanjungan untuk dirinya.

 _"Thank you_ _, H_ _oney, I will be back special for you. My little angel._ _"_

"Hyoudou?!" Xenovia teringat jika ia baru saja melewati malam bersama seorang Hyoudou Issei.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu tanpa henti, tiba saatnya bagi Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai kembali fokus ke _study_ mereka. Ujian akhir semester dalam hitungan hari akan segera dimulai.

Pihak _management_ sendiri begitu pengertian terhadap personil D'Justice yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Sehingga tidak ada jadwal selama dua minggu ke depan yang harus dilkerjakan keempat personil ini.

"Haaah, rasanya badan ku remuk semua."

Naruto memijat bahunya sendiri. Tampaknya ia sangat kelelahan beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Kau ini, ingat kita adalah seorang pejuang, Naruto!"

Sakura mengingatkan Naruto akan tujuan awal mengapa mereka dapat sampai di posisi yang sekarang.

"Tumben, Grayfia-san terlambat dari jadwal," gumam Sai yang tampak _bete_ menunggu kedatangan Grayfia.

Mereka berempat berada di dalam ruangan _meeting_ , menunggu kedatangan Grayfia untuk instruksi selanjutnya.

Akhirnya tak lama yang ditunggupun datang.

 **KREK**

Pintu dibuka dari arah luar.

"Maaf semua, aku terlambat 5 menit 30 detik," ucap seorang wanita cantik berpakaian _strepless_ _dress_ hitam setinggi lutut dibalut _blezer_ abu-abu dan juga sepasang _high heels silver_ di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Ia datang tidak sendiri saat masuk ke ruangan itu.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai langsung tertuju kepada kedatangan keduanya.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Dan ini kenalkan (memegang bahu seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan _blezer_ hitam dengan rok span berwarna abu-abu setinggi lima senti di atas lutut), dia adalah Rossweisse." Grayfia berdiri di hadapan keempat anak didiknya yang duduk mengenakan pakaian khas D'Justice.

Grayfia datang bersama seorang _promotor_ Sony Music yang bernama Rossweisse. Ia tampak memegang beberapa map di tangan kirinya. Rosseweisse dalam balutan seragam bisnis berwarna hitam abu-abu dengan _high heels_ hitamnya kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang, kenalkan namaku Rossweisse. Aku berasal dari Honshu. Mohon kerja samanya," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan di hadapan keempat personil D'Justice.

Naruto dan yang lain tampak bingung saat Grayfia memperkenalkan Rossweisse.

"Jadi begini, Anak-anak. Aku akan melakukan _meeting_ dengan pihak _owner_ selama satu minggu ke depan. Jadi aku meminta bantuan Rossweisse untuk _memback-up_ semua keperluan kalian selama aku tidak ada." Grayfia menjelaskan.

"Dan ternyata setelah mini album kalian keluar, banyak pihak yang ingin mengontrak kalian untuk manggung di berbagai _event_. Tapi karena kalian akan mengikuti ujian terlebih dahulu, aku mengaturnya setelah ujian kalian selesai. Ini adalah jadwal kalian manggung." Grayfia kemudian menyerahkan _map_ kepada masing-masing personil.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai kemudian membuka isi map tersebut dan melihat jadwal manggung mereka.

"Dan satu lagi ..."

Grayfia merogoh saku _blezer_ -nya lalu menyerahkan amplop kepada masing-masing personil D'Justice.

"Ini adalah _royalti_ untuk kalian. Semoga kalian dapat berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan yang lebih banyak lagi."

Betapa girang hati Naruto saat ia menerima 'gaji' pertamanya setelah tiga bulan bersusah payah dan berpikir keras. Dan alhasil, uang yang ia terima cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak. Terus berkarya, aku pamit dulu." Grayfia mengundurkan diri dari hadapan keempat personil D'Justice.

Akan ada pergantian pimpinan di pihak Sony Music yang mengharuskan Grayfia mengikuti _meeting_.

Grayfia memegang dua nama band yang sama-sama menjadi _runner up_ di ajang festival musik kampus se-Jepang. Tapi sayang, band tahun pertama tidak dapat melesat seperti D'Justice.

Karena D'Justice-lah nama Grayfia mulai diperhitungkan di pihak Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang. Sebuah hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_ telah terjalin diantara mereka.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai tengah berjalan di sebuah mall yang ada di Tokyo. Tentunya bersama Rossweise. Tapi entah mengapa, Naruto terpisah dengan Sai, Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Ia malah terjebak berdua bersama Rossweise di sebuah toserba yang ada di dalam mall itu. Tapi tidak ada musibah tanpa hikmah. Berawal dari itulah Naruto dapat mengenal Rossweise lebih dekat.

"Eeeehh, Rossweisse-san ... apa Anda benar-benar ingin membeli barang-barang promo ini, semuanya?"

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Rossweisse mulai memasukkan semua barang-barang yang sedang promo di toserba tersebut.

"Hem, iya. Apa ini terlihat memalukan?"

Rossweisee yang saat itu mengenakan _blouse_ putih dengan rok hitam setinggi lutut menoleh ke arah Naruto yang mengenakan cardigan abu-abu lengan panjang dengan _jeans_ birunya.

"Ti-tidak. Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan. Mari ku bantu."

Naruto berusaha membantu Rossweise mengambili barang-barang yang akan Rosseweise beli, tapi tiba-tiba...

 **B** **BRRUUGHHH**

Barang-barang yang berada di rak atas jatuh berhamburan ke arah keduanya. Dengan sigap Naruto menarik Rossweisse lalu mendekap Rossweisse agar tidak terkena jatuhan barang tersebut (sejenis makanan cepat saji yang dikalengkan).

Rossweise terkejut di saat Naruto mendekapnya dan menjadi penghalang tubuhnya yang hampir terkena runtuhan barang-barang promo.

 _'_ _Naruto ...'_

Saat itu ada rasa nyaman yang Rossweisse rasakan, kala Naruto mendekap sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak terkena reruntuhan. Rossweisee yang _notabene_ seorang _jomblo_ sejati mulai merasakan hal aneh di sekujur tubuhnya saat itu.

Pihak keamanan toserba segera datang untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Anda tidak kenapa-kenapa, Tuan?" tanya sang _security_ yang datang bersama dua orang pramuniaga.

Naruto segera melepaskan dekapannya pada Rossweise.

"Tidak, Pak. Kami baik-baik saja. Sepertinya tumpukan barang promo ini terlalu banyak sehingga kami kesulitan mengambilnya," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk runtuhan barang yang jatuh.

"Maafkan kami, kami akan segera mengatasinya."

Seorang pramuniaga membungkukkan badan, memohon maaf atas kecelakan yang telah terjadi.

"Ya, tak apa," sahut Naruto.

Naruto lalu bergegas meninggalkan TKP sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaan Rossweisse. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Rossweisse mulai menaruh hati kepada sang pemuda bergurat tiga ini.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya, di basecamp D'Justice alias rumah Naruto.**

Mereka berempat tengah duduk melingkar sambil memegangi tiga buah kado di tangannya. Rupanya mereka berempat mengadakan acara tukar kado bersama setelah gaji pertama mereka terima.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Sakura."

Naruto yang mengenakan _t-shirt orange_ berlambang Uzumaki dan _boxer_ hitam memberi sebuah kado untuk Sakura yang saat itu duduk santai mengenakan celana hawai hitam dengan _t-shirt_ merah.

"Kau jangan menjebakku, Naruto!" gerutu Sakura yang takut jika kado yang diberikan Naruto berupa jebakan.

"Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa, bagaimana pun tindakkan usilnya akan selalu diingat Sakura.

"Ini dariku, Sakura."

Sasuke kemudian ikut memberi. Ia memakai _swe_ _a_ _ter_ putih lengan panjang dengan _jeans_ hitam.

"Ini juga dariku."

Sai ikut menyerahkan sebuah kado mini kepada Sakura. Kala itu, Sai tampak tampan mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih dibalut cardigan hitam dengan _jeans_ biru.

Sakura lalu membuka satu persatu kado yang mereka terima. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia membuka kado itu.

"Errr, mengapa semua memberiku perhiasan?" Sakura bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah ketiganya.

"Bukannya wanita memang menyukai perhiasan?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Irina juga kuberi kado seperti ini, ia senang bukan main, Sakura." Sai menambahkan.

"Sini kupakaikan."

Sasuke kemudian mengambil kado dari dirinya untuk dipakaikan kepada Sakura.

"Sai, sai, peluk aku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat kemesraan di antara kedua orang ini."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mulai memakaikan kalung perak pemberian darinya untuk Sakura.

"Hiii, kau mengerikan sekali, Naruto!"

Sai menolak, ia malah menjauh apalagi saat cardigan hitamnya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sai merasa jijik dengan ulah usil Naruto.

"Hei kalian, berisik!" gerutu Sakura yang melihat kebodohan kedua temannya.

"Habisnya aku harus bagaimana, di sini aku sendiri yang masih menjadi jomblo akut. Huaaaaa." Naruto mendramatisir keadaan.

"Itu deritamu, Naruto. Hahahaha." Sai menertawai Naruto.

"Sai!" Naruto mulai marah lalu bangkit mendekati Sai.

"Oh, tidak!" Sai bangun dari duduknya lalu segera kabur.

"Sai, kemari kau!" Naruto kemudian mengejar Sai.

"Ti-dak! To-tolong!"

Sai dan Naruto berkejaran layaknya bocah autis di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Ingin rasanya ia melemparkan keduanya dengan kado yang ia pegang. Tapi ia sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke untuk menjaga sikap kepada orang terdekat.

"Huuft!" hela Sakura sambil menutup mata.

"Kau tampak cantik Sakura memakai liontin ini." Sasuke memuji kecantikkan Sakura sambil melihatnya dari arah depan.

 _'Untung saja ada Sasuke yang meredamkan amarahku, jika tidak_ _... k_ _edua anak itu_ _!'_

Sakura jengkel melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Sai yang masih berkejaran di hadapannya. Ternyata kebersamaan itu mampu mempererat ikatan persahabatan yang telah terjalin di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, kampus terasa begitu sepi. Sepi karena di sana para mahasiswa sedang fokus menyelesaikan ujian akhir semester dengan baik. Wajah-wajah serius dan bertekuk saat keluar dari kelas tak dapat dihindari. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Hari itu hari di mana ujian terakhir bagi mereka, tinggal menunggu hasil atas ujian yang dilalui. Selama satu minggu penuh Naruto dan kawan-kawan berpikir keras untuk menaklukkan beberapa mata kuliah.

"Haahh..."

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ birunya Naruto berjalan ke arah parkiran kampus.

"Rossweisse-san?"

Naruto terkejut di saat ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian _jumpsuit_ hitam sedang tampak menunggu kedatangannya sambil berdiri di depan pintu mobil.

"Naruto!"

Rossweisse melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto segera berjalan mendekati Rossweise.

"Rossweisse-san, apa aku membuat kesalahan hingga membuatmu berada di sini?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut atas kedatangan Rossweisse.

"Em..." Rossweisse tampak malu-malu.

" _Ano_ _,_ Naruto." Ia terbata di hadapan sang Uzumaki.

"Rossweisse-san?" sapa Naruto lagi.

"Aku diminta menjemputmu, karena Sakura dan yang lain masih ada mata kuliah yang harus diujikan, jadi kau yang akan mewakili mereka untuk datang ke kantor menemui produser yang akan mengontrak kalian."

Entah mengapa, Rossweisse gugup mengatakannya.

"Em..." Naruto tampak bingung.

 _'Mengapa dia harus repot-repot menjemputku kemari_ _? B_ _ukankah dia bisa menelepon atau mengirim pesan?'_ tanya Naruto pada hatinya.

"Emm, baiklah, Rossweisse-san. Aku bersedia, lagipula ujian mata kuliahku sudah berakhir. Jadi kita bisa pergi bersama."

Rossweisse tampak senang karena Naruto tidak banyak bertanya. Karena hal itu akan membuat dirinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin sebab gugup. Maklum saja, Rossweisse baru kali ini berhadapan dan _memback-up_ personil band secara langsung.

Apakah ini memang rencana Grayfia?

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Rossweisse tak henti-hentinya melirik Naruto dari kedua ekor matanya. Sambil tetap menyetir ia terus memperhatikan pemuda bergurat tiga ini.

 _'Aku akan belajar. Ya_ _,_ _belajar._ _'_ Batin Rossweisse berkata sambil terus melajukan mobilnya.

Naruto sendiri tampak sibuk bermain laptop di dalam mobil. Ia sedang mencari nada yang pas untuk lagu berikutnya. Sebuah lagu yang bercerita tentang harapan kepada seseorang yang akan ia beri judul _Ki_ _imi Monogatari_ _._

.

.

.

 **Sesampainya di kantor Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang.**

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, melewati lobi kantor lalu terus melaju ke arah ruang pertemuan. Tetapi sebelum sampai di sana, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang memakai _t-shirt hitam_ tanpa lengan dengan rok mini berbahan _jeans_ biru sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia tampak kesal menunggu seseorang.

Terlihat di sana ada dua orang pengawal berpakaian jas hitam lengkap sambil memakai kacamata, bertugas menahan sang gadis yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Naruto terus saja berjalan dan semakin lama mendekat ke arah sang gadis. Gadis itupun melihat Naruto berjalan melewati dirinya bersama seorang wanita yang ia tahu siapa wanita itu. Rossweisse pun melemparkan senyumannya kepada sang gadis. Tapi perhatian sang gadis hanya tertuju kepada Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak sang gadis sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Merasa dipanggil Naruto pun menoleh.

"Naruto-"

 **CUP**

Sang gadis itu tanpa malu mencium pipi kiri Naruto di hadapan Rossweisee. Rossweisse sendiri tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Naruto, kita bertemu lagi. Aku rindu sekali."

Gadis itu memeluk-meluk Naruto tanpa harus berjinjit karena ia memakai _high heels_ berwarna cokelat muda. Naruto bingung sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau tidak ingat akan diriku, Naruto?"

Gadis itu bertanya sedangkan Rossweisse hanya dapat menunduk sedih. Ada rasa perih yang entah datang dari mana saat sang gadis mencium dan memeluk Naruto sesuka hati di hadapannya.

"Em, maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk. Aku lupa." Naruto tersenyum aneh membalas perkataan sang gadis.

"Haduuhh!" Sang gadis menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa pada diriku sedang kita pernah tidur bersama?" cetus sang gadis.

 **JLEBBB**

Sontak saja Rossweisse yang mendengar perkataan itu menjadi terkejut bukan main. Bertambahlah pilu di hatinya.

"Hehh ...?' Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di dalam diri Naruto mendengar penuturan sang gadis.

 _'Seingatku hanya Akeno dan Rias_ _,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Iiihh..." Gadis itu mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Aku Gabriel, Naruto. Yang waktu itu bermalam di rumahmu. Saat hujan turun tiba-tiba dan kita berduaan di halte bus. Apa kau masih tidak ingat?" tanya Gabriel sambil menatap manja Naruto.

 _'Berduaan? Di halte? Bermalam?'_

Rasanya Rossweise ingin segera melangkah pergi. Tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan ia harus seprofesional mungkin. Maklum saja seorang wanita itu selalu menggunakan perasaannya.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingat. Gabriel, dasar kau ini mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Naruto yang teringat akan kenangan singkat bersama Gabriel.

"Naruto, Gabriel-sama ini adalah-"

Rossweisse berusaha mengungkapkan siapa sosok Gabriel kepada Naruto.

"Rossweisse-nee. Tolong jangan teruskan. Aku tidak menyukainya," sella Gabriel terhadap ucapan Rossweisse.

Gabriel tidak ingin diistimewakan. Hobinya hanya mencari banyak teman, _travel_ ke berbagai tempat yang sedang ia sukai. Maka dari itu saat Rossweisse berpapasan melewati Gabriel ia bersikap biasa saja. Karena Gabriel yang memintanya sendiri.

"Naruto, temani aku makan siang ya?" pinta Gabriel sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto.

"Gabriel-chan, tapi Naruto-" Rossweisse berusaha mencegahnya.

"Sudah biar aku yang bertanggung jawab!" seru Gabriel lalu menarik Naruto agar pergi bersamanya.

"Rossweisse-san, aku-" Naruto berusaha bicara kepada Rossweisse.

"Pergilah, tak apa."

Tanpa berdaya Rossweisse membiarkan Gabriel membawa Naruto dari hadapannya.

Sebenarnya siapakah Gabriel?

.

.

.

Gabriel dan Naruto makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran ternama tiga puluh lima menit kemudian setelah mereka melakukan perjalanan dari kantor Sony Music.

Tetapi, Gabriel tidak ingin makan di ruangan terbuka. Ia malah memesan tempat di teras atap restoran untuk makan siang bersama Naruto. Payung _cafe_ yang lebar itu mampu menutupi kedua insan dari teriknya sinar matahari.

Saat itu hampir pukul tiga sore, mereka duduk menyantap hidangan yang telah dipesan Gabriel sebelumnya.

"Naruto, apakah pertemuan ini merupakan tanda untuk kita?" tanya Gabriel sambil memakan _steak_ -nya.

"Emm, mungkin saja," jawab Naruto yang memang sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi. Ia tampak lahap menyantap hidangan yang Gabriel pesan tanpa malu.

"Sebentar lagi musim salju akan segera tiba, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Gabriel lagi.

"Eeh?" Naruto menghentikan makannya.

"Gabriel, aku ini sekarang sudah menjadi-" Naruto berusaha menerangkan statusnya saat ini.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi personil band yang terkenal di Jepang," cetus Gabriel.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Gabriel." Naruto takut jika Gabriel mengira dirinya menyombongkan diri.

"Jadwalku sangat padat sekali. Bahkan _classmeeting_ pun tidak dapat aku ikuti. Liburan semester ini aku sibuk mondar-mandir ke beberapa stasiun televisi. Dan juga konser di beberapa kota. Jadi ..."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Gabriel menyudahi makannya.

"Naruto, kau tahu? Aku sungguh merasa kesepian. Aku ingin punya teman yang dapat menjadi tempat saling berbagi. Aku merasa sendiri di dunia ini."

Gabriel menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi restoran yang empuk.

"Gabriel, aku-"

Naruto tersentuh atas ucapan yang Gabriel lontarkan. Bagaimanapun Naruto pernah merasakan apa yang Gabriel rasakan.

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut bersama dirimu. Boleh kan?" tanya Gabriel sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Mereka kemudian saling menatap.

"Tap-tapi, ku tidak punya kuasa untuk itu."

Naruto agak gugup saat wajah Gabriel semakin dekat ke arahnya.

 **C** **UPP**

Gabriel mencium bibir Naruto dengan satu kali kecupan.

"Jangan takut, aku yang akan meminta izin kepada Grayfia-nee. Oke, Naruto?" ucap lembut Gabriel sambil perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Naruto terkaku, ia hanya diam tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa. Dirinya bingung mengapa Gabriel bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Apakah memang hanya menganggap sebagai teman atau ada alasan khusus.

Entahlah...

.

.

.

 **Pukul 01.00 am.**

D'Justice baru saja mengisi sebuah acara di Tv Tokyo. Mereka diundang dalam sebuah _talk_ _show_ yang membahas secara lengkap sejarah D'Justice.

Band yang sedang meroket karena mini album pertamanya ini, akan segera menjalani hari-hari sibuk tanpa henti. Meraup pundi-pundi emas dari berbagai acara. Dan menjelajahi berbagai tempat.

Ya, impian Naruto telah menjadi kenyataan. Hal itulah yang membuat Minato semakin khawatir akan hubungannya bersama Rias. Tapi di lain sisi, Minato pun bangga dengan anaknya. Karena tanpa bantuan sang ayah sedikitpun, Naruto mampu mengejar impiannya.

"Kushina, lihatlah Naruto saat ini."

Minato menatap jauh pemandangan laut Singapura dari balik jendela apartemennya saat ia melakukan perjalanan dinas ke sana.

Memakai kemeja kotak biru berlengan pendek dengan celana dasar hitam. Telihat jam di tangan kirinya yang hanya dimiliki beberapa orang di dunia.

"Maafkan ayah, Naruto."

Minato menunduk sedih, ia merasa bersalah. Tapi sayang, semuanya telah terjadi. Ia hanya dapat meneruskan hidup tanpa sang istri yang telah memberinya seorang buah hati.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto diajak Rossweisse ke sebuah pantai wisata. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah vila kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tepi pantai. Alasan yang cukup logis untuk dapat diterima oleh Naruto. Karena Rossweisse beralasan jika _spot_ pantai akan menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk syuting video klip selanjutnya. Alih-alih urusan kerja ternyata Rossweisse bertujuan lain.

Saat itu Naruto tengah menunggu di ruang tamu yang berada di lantai dua. Di depan ruang tamu ada sebuah kamar untuk tidur. Sedang lantai satu merupakan toko penyewaan alat-alat pantai.

Rossweisse keluar dari dalam kamar dengan aroma parfum yang sangat lembut.

"Naruto ..."

Rossweisse berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang membaca surat kabar hari ini. Naruto tampak terkejut di saat melihat Rossweisee memakai _lingerie_ berwarna hitam yang transparan.

"Ross- Rossweisse-san."

Segera saja Naruto meletakkan surat kabar itu ke atas meja dan mencoba memundurkan posisi duduknya sedikit ke belakang.

"Naruto, apa pakaian ini cocok untukku?"

Rossweisse terus berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu ia duduk di pangkuan sang Uzumaki.

Terlihatlah _oppai_ dari balik renda _lingerie_ yang Rossweisse kenakan. Membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya karena melihat pemandangan _oppai_ yang besar, putih, mulus dan bersih.

"Rossweisse-san ... ini."

"Ssst..."

Rossweisse menutup bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, kemudian ia berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto.

"Aku ingin seperti ... Gabriel," bisik Rossweisse yang membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

"Tapi Rossweisse-san, tadi kau bilang kita kemari untuk-"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Rossweisse dengan cepat melahap bibir Naruto. Rossweisse menikmatinya cumbuannya. Ia membiarkan sensasi ciuman itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Memijat perlahan bibir sang Uzumaki dengan beberapa sapuan lembut, lalu menurunkan _lingerie_ yang ia kenakan sampai ke pertengahan dada.

Naruto tidak dapat bergerak. Jika ia bangun saat itu, Rossweisse akan terjatuh.

Rossweisse mengajak Naruto memainkan lidah. Karena terbawa suasana malam dan angin pantai yang masuk lewat jendela vila, membuat Naruto menuruti ajakan Rossweisse, mereka kemudian terus mengadu kedua lidah itu sambil menikmati setiap inchi saliva yang tertukar.

"Mmmmh - ah ..."

Rossweise melepaskan cumbuannya, lalu meminta Naruto untuk bermain di kedua _oppai_ -nya yang sudah tampak lebih membesar.

"Rossweisse-san-"

"Naruto, tolong aku ..."

Rossweisse menarik kepala Naruto agar membenamkan wajah di atas _oppai_ miliknya. Ia lalu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan dan kiri membuat kedua _oppai_ itu menabrak-nabrak wajah naruto.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini?'_

Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

Rossweisse kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia duduk berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Kemudian perlahan membuka resetling _jeans_ hitam yang Naruto kenakan.

"Rossweisse-san, ini-ini ... tidak!"

Naruto menjerit di saat Rossweisse mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah terasa sesak di dalam sangkar.

Pakaian yang Rossweisse kenakan begitu memancing birahi Naruto sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan.

 **SLUPPPH**

"Aaaaaagghhh!"

Rossweisse mulai bermain dengan batang kekar itu yang membuat Naruto akhirnya kehilangan kendali.

Setiap jilatan yang bermain di ujung batang kekar milik Naruto membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Ia akhirnya membiarkan kejantanannya itu dipermainkan oleh Rossweisse. Rossweisse sendiri sangat menikmatinya.

Akhirnya, Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan, bangun dari duduknya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Rossweisse masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Rossweise berhubungan intim dengan seorang pria yang ia sukai, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Rossweise dan Naruto tengah duduk di kedua sisi tempat tidur. Naruto yang bertelanjang dada sedang Rossweisse yang hanya terbalut selimut sampai ke bagian dada. Mereka tampak kaku setelah melakukan hubungan intim itu.

"Rossweisse-san, maafkan aku. Aku-" Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Kau tidak salah. Aku yang menginginkannya."

Rossweisse menyela perkataan Naruto sebelum Naruto meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tapi, aku telah mengambil keperawananmu. Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto lagi.

Sekilas senyuman kecil itu tersirat dari wajah cantik Rossweisse. Rupanya Rossweisse sudah merencanakan untuk melakukan hal tersebut bersama Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya, Naruto. Aku ingin kita melakukannya lagi suatu hari," sahut Rossweisse pelan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Rossweisse yang berada di belakangnya. Ia kemudian mendekati sang _promotor_.

"Rossweisse-san, aku tidak dapat memberikan ikatan kepadamu. Aku takut suatu hari nanti kau akan membenciku." Naruto duduk di sebelah kanan Rossweisse.

"Naruto ..." Rossweisse menoleh, melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Biarkan hubungan ini hanya kita berdua yang mengetahuinya. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau bersama yang lain." Rossweisse menuturkan.

"Rossweisse-san-"

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar penuturan Rossweisse. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Rossweisse untuk bersandar di bahunya.

' _Maafkan aku_ _,_ _Rossweisse san_ _. I_ _ni pasti menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi_ _,_ _hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki_ _,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Rossweisse.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai tengah bersiap untuk datang ke sebuah acara televisi. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka mengadakan _briefing_ di sebuah ruangan bermeja bundar.

Rossweisse tampak menemani Naruto. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Selamat siang, Anak-anak."

Sosok sang _manager_ datang kembali mengisi ruangan _meeting_.

"Selamat siang, Grayfia-san," jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Oke, baiklah. Terima kasih telah menunggu. Hari ini aku memang sudah kembali aktif bekerja, tapi aku harus mengerjakan _project_ untuk band asuhanku yang lain. Jadi, Rossweisse-san akan tetap mem- _back up_ kalian selama beberapa hari ke depan. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu." Grayfia menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sepasang insan memakai seragam bisnisnya berupa setelan kemeja dan blezer. Sang pria terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangan meeting.

 _'Di-dia!'_

Naruto terkejut saat melihat seorang pria berkemeja biru langit datang bersama dengan seorang wanita.

 _'Dia kan yang bersama Akeno malam itu_ _!'_

Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali akan sosok yang datang. Dan sang wanita pun menyusulnya.

"Akeno!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main saat melihat Akeno masuk ke dalam ruangan _meeting_ Sony Music.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan. Ini adalah Tuan Yuuto yang akan menjalin kerja sama dengan kita selama satu minggu ke depan. Dan yang ini ( memegang sang wanita), dia adalah Nona Akeno, jurnalis yang akan menulis semua kegiatan kalian," lanjut Grayfia.

"Akenooo!" Sakura berteriak saat melihat Akeno datang.

"Sa-ku-ra," balas sang wanita cantik yang memang benar adalah Akeno.

"Sakura! Jaga sikapmu!"

Karena teriakan Sakura membuat Grayfia berseru tegas kepadanya.

"Ma-af."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, kepergian kalian akan disertai oleh Nona Akeno sebagai jurnalis yang akan menulis semua kegiatan yang kalian lakukan. Silakan, Tuan Yuuto. Mari kita menandatangi kontrak."

Grayfia mengajak Yuuto menandatangi kontrak kerja sama dengan pihak Sony Music. Rupanya pihak redaksi tertarik untuk meliput semua kegiatan yang D'Justice lakukan.

"Hei, Sai. Bukannya pacarmu juga seorang jurnalis di tempat yang sama?"

Sakura bertanya dengan nada berbisik kepada Sai yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Irina sedang ada _project_ yang tidak bisa diganggu," bisik Sai pelan.

Naruto tampak salah tingkah saat tahu Akeno akan menyertai dirinya selama satu minggu ke depan. Ia hampir depresi karena tiga gadis sekaligus akan mengikuti ke mana langkah kakinya pergi.

Akeno sebagai jurnalis yang akan meliput kegiatan D'Justice. Rossweisse yang _memback-up_ tugas _manager_. Dan juga Gabriel yang ingin ikut ke mana Naruto pergi.

Bagaimana jadinya?

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Silhouette

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 13 Silhouette

.

.

Cuaca yang terik mengiringi kepergian Naruto dan kawan-kawan ke sebuah stasiun televisi. Sesuai perjanjian kontrak kerja, acara satu jam bersama D'Justice akan dimulai pada pukul dua siang.

Di dalam mobil Lexus hitam kepunyaan Grayfia Lucifuge, terlihat Naruto yang duduk diapit dua orang wanita cantik pada kursi tengah mobil. Di sebelah kanannya ada Akeno dan di sebelah kirinya ada Rossweisee. Sedang Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai memilih duduk di belakang mobil. Dan di kursi depan ada Grayfia bersama Yuuto Kiba yang tampak berbincang seputar _management_ artis.

Entah mengapa Naruto hanya diam saja di sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun TV. Ada rasa tak enak hati, deg-degan dan juga ambigu yang terlintas di benaknya. Bahkan untuk gerak pun terasa berat sekali. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, terbukti saat mereka tiba di salah satu stasiun televisi Tokyo, kecanggungan itu sedikit mereda. Padahal Gabriel belum ikut kali ini.

 _'Aku begitu canggung dan mungkin enam hari ke depan akan tetap seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan di saat Akeno bersama ku tapi Rossweisse juga ikut. Belum lagi Gabriel._

 _Ya_ _Tuhan_ _..._ _'_

Keluh kesah Naruto di dalam hati saat ia keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke sebagai teman yang cukup lama bagi Naruto saat itu hanya bisa melirik, melihat dan memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang seperti robot. Sangat kaku.

Jelas sekali diingatannya bahwa seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang saat ini sedang meliput aktifitas D'Justice adalah seorang gadis yang menyemangati Naruto saat melawan dirinya pada final kejuaraan bela diri tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas, dua tahun yang lalu.

Mereka terus berjalan memasuki studio. Tapi sayang, Grayfia tidak mengikuti sampai acara selesai karena ia mempunyai kesibukkan lain. Sehingga mobil Lexus miliknya diambil alih oleh Rossweisse.

Di studio, telah menunggu banyak kru yang akan memulai syuting mereka. Dan segera saja acara itu ditayangkan secara _live, on air_ tepat pukul dua siang.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam...

Naruto dan personil lainnya mengadakan acara makan malam di sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo. Ia duduk dan lagi-lagi diapit oleh dua orang wanita. K arena terlalu kaku tapi menahan lapar, Naruto tanpa sengaja tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Naruto."

Kedua gadis itu baik Akeno dan Rossweisse mengucap nama Naruto bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan juga Yuuto _kontras_ melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa.

"Ini."

Lagi-lagi keduanya menawarkan segelas air putih milik masing-masing secara bersamaan, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya jengkel sehingga menyeletuk pedas.

"Hei, hei! Kau ini _j_ _omblo_ _,_ tapi sekarang meraup banyak gadis cantik. Apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang pria bodoh sepertimu?" celetuk Sakura yang ditanggapi tawaan kecil Sai.

Sasuke masih diam sambil tetap memperhatikan, sedang Yuuto tampak mengambil segelas air putih yang ditawarkan Akeno kepada Naruto.

"Untukku saja, Akeno," ucap Yuuto pelan sambil mengambil segelas air dari tangan kanan Akeno.

Naruto segera meminum segelas air yang diberikan Rossweisse kepada dirinya, menutupi rasa sakit karena melihat Yuuto memperlihatkan perhatiannya kepada Akeno, sang mantan.

Seusai makan malam, mereka mengisi di dua acara televisi. Dan setelahnya barulah mereka beristirahat. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Hari kedua..** **.**

"Gabriel-chan, aku khawatir jika dirimu membuat ulah saat mengikuti aktifitas D'Justice. Kau kan tahu sendiri, pihak redaksi sedang meliputnya selama beberapa hari ke depan."

Grayfia mencoba menjelaskan kepada Gabriel yang sedang meminta izin kepadanya.

Saat itu, Grayfia memakai setelan seragam bisnis berwarna merah hitam. Dipadu sepatu _high_ _heels_ hitam setinggi tujuh sentimeter yang membalut kaki indahnya. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah berada di ruangan kerja Grayfia.

"Grayfia-nee, _please_ (menggabungkan kedua tangan, memohon)..., anggap saja ini liburan akhir semester untukku ya. Aku bosan jika harus bertemu bapak tua itu!"

Gabriel memohon kepada Grayfia, sifat manja Gabriel tak dapat hilang walaupun saat ini ia akan segera menginjak masa-masa kuliahnya.

"Hemm..."

Grayfia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil memikirkan permohonan sang putri bungsu pemilik Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang itu.

Gabriel pun masih menunggu persetujuan Grayfia.

"Hah..." Grayfia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji jangan berbuat ulah ya. Dan juga tolong kenakan pakaian yang sopan. Ini jam kerja. Jangan memakai pekaian yang mini seperti itu. Itu dapat merusak citra D'Justice."

Grayfia berpesan kepada Gabriel dengan nada keibuan. Terlihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah Gabriel saat mendapat persetujuan Grayfia.

"Oke, Nee. Grayfia- nee ... mmuach."

Gabriel mencium pipi kiri Grayfia pertanda ia sangat girang bukan main. Gabriel pun lekas-lekas meninggalkan ruangan kerja Grayfia lalu segera menuju ruangan khusus D'Justice.

"Haah, anak itu..."

Grayfia tampak memijit pelipis keningnya karena tidak dapat menolak permintaan Gabriel.

.

.

.

Saat itu masih pukul sepuluh pagi, keempat personil D'Justice sedang latihan di studio musik khusus untuk mereka.

Tampak Sakura yang mengenakan _blouse_ putih lengan panjang, celana pensil hitam dan sepatu kets coklat. Sedang Sasuke tampak santai mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih berlambang kipas Uchiha dan celana _jeans_ serta sepatu _sport_ yang berwarna hitam.

Lain dengan Sai yang mengenakan kaus oblong putih dibalut kemeja hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terbuka serta _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ berwarna biru. Sedang Naruto, ia hanya memakai cardigan abu-abu berlengan panjang dan juga celana gunung panjang berwarna cokelat muda beserta sandal gunung cokelatnya.

Mereka berempat sedang mengatur ulang irama musik untuk sebuah lagu di mini album kedua mereka, _K_ _imi Monogatari._

Di sana, tampak Akeno yang mengenakan kemeja putih berenda, berlengan pendek dan juga rok hitam ketat setinggi lutut. Ia tampak asik menulis aktifitas D'Justice di laptop pribadinya yang mana Rossweisse juga ikut menemani Akeno. Setelan seragam bisnis abu-abu membalut tubuh sintal wanita berambut perak ini.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Hah, akhirnya."

Sakura menaruh mic-nya lalu meneguk sebotol air mineral.

"Kita sudahi latihan kali ini."

Sasuke ikut menaruh stik _drum_ pada tempatnya sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dua jam kita lalui mengatur ulang irama lagu ini. Aku harap sudah _fix_."

Sai juga ikut mengambil sebotol air mineral miliknya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto yang tampak diam saja sedari awal latihan.

"Em, _ano_ _..._." Ia terkejut saat Sasuke menegur dirinya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu menambahkan _aksen bass_ pada lagu ini walaupun hanya berperan sedikit. Bagaimama menurut kalian?" Naruto mengajukan argumennya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir begitupun Sai dan Sakura.

"Hem, baiklah. Aku rasa _aksen bass_ memang tidak dapat terlepas dari sebuah lagu." Sai menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

"Oh, iya, Naruto. Kau sudah menulis lagu keduanya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi setelah meneguk air mineral miliknya.

"Hmm, sudah. Sebentar."

Naruto kemudian keluar dari ruangan kedap suara itu lalu mengambil lembaran kertas yang berada pada tas punggungnya. Tas itu berada di atas sofa tempat di mana Akeno dan Rossweisse duduk bersama.

Saat Naruto mengambil lembaran kertas berisi sebuah lagu, Rossweisse segera beranjak berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengusap dahi Naruto yang tampak berkeringat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto tidak enak hati kepada Akeno.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau kelelahan," ucap Rossweisse sambil mengusap dahi Naruto dari jarak dekat.

Adegan itu terlihat di kedua mata Akeno, Naruto pun melirik ke arah Akeno tapi Akeno segera membuang pandangannya dari Naruto.

 _'Akeno_ _..._ _,'_ batin Naruto memanggil nama sang mantan yang sedang asik mengetik di laptopnya.

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba Gabriel datang dan langsung memeluk Naruto di hadapan Rossweisse dan juga Akeno.

"Aku rindu padamu," ucap Gabriel sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Em, Gabriel. Ak-aku ..." Naruto terbata dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau tahu, aku diizinkan Grayfia-nee ikut serta bersamamu. Aku senang sekali."

Lagi-lagi Gabriel memeluk Naruto.

Gabriel datang mengenakan _jumpsuit_ hitamnya yang terbuka di bagian dada, dipadu celana _jeans_ biru dan juga _high heels_ hitam.

Sifat Gabriel yang tidak ketulungan membuat Rossweisse berdiam diri dan tidak dapat menyalurkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto. Apalagi Akeno yang memang masih menyimpan sejuta rasa untuk sang Uzumaki tercinta.

"Gabriel ... tolong lepaskan. Ini jam kerja."

Naruto mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Gabriel yang melingkar di lehernya.

Betapa sakit yang dirasakan sang Himejima saat melihat Naruto dipeluk begitu saja oleh gadis lain. Terlebih Naruto seperti menerimanya. Walaupun akhirnya Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Gabriel.

Kepahitan itu harus Akeno telan mentah-mentah, saat sang mantan mendapat perlakuan khusus dari gadis-gadis cantik di sekelilingnya.

Sebegitu tabahkah Akeno?

.

.

.

 **Jam makan siang.**

Seperti biasa, Gabriel mengajak makan di restoran langganannya. Mereka makan siang bersama di atap restoran. Saat hidangan itu datang, Gabriel berusaha menyuapi Naruto makan.

"Gabriel, tidak usah. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Naruto mencoba menolak suapan dari Gabriel yang duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto. Akeno tampak menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat kejadian itu.

Di hadapan yang lainnya Gabriel bersikap biasa saja. Ia tidak peduli jika ada seorang jurnalis yang sedang meliput aktifitas D'Justice. Melihat hal itu, Rossweisse mencoba meminta maaf kepada Akeno.

"Akeno-san, maaf. Yang ini tolong jangan ditulis ya," pinta Rossweisse sambil melihat ke arah Akeno. Ia tampak tidak enak hati sendiri.

Akeno hanya membalas dengan senyuman, walau sebenarnya merasakan sakit di hatinya.

 _'Aku mohon, sudahi ini semua. Aku mohon_ _,'_ gumam Naruto yang sudah tidak sanggup berada dalam ruang lingkup para gadis cantik.

Bagaimanapun Naruto tetap saja merasa tidak enak hati kepada Akeno. Ia ingin di mata Akeno diakui sebagai pria yang setia dan memegang ucapannya sendiri. Tapi, ia pun sadar jika telah merebut sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari Rossweisse.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, tapi profesionalitas kerja tetap menjadi nomor satu di atas segala-galanya. Kalau tidak, D'Justice akan terkena _pinalti_ dari kontrak kerja yang telah mereka tanda tangani.

.

.

.

 **M** **alam harinya...**

Rossweisse mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Setelah mengantarkan yang lainnya. Malam itu malam terakhir bagi Rossweisse _memback-up_ band asuhan Grayfia. Karena Grayfia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Naruto..."

Rossweisse mematikan mesin mobilnya, Naruto yang bergegas ingin turun dari dalam mobil sontak terhenti di saat Rossweisse memegangi tangannya.

"Rossweisse-san," ucap Naruto yang merasa tertahan.

"Naruto ..." Rossweisse mencoba menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatap sang Uzumaki.

"Esok sudah tiba bagiku untuk berpisah denganmu. Bolehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan?" tanya Rossweisse dengan tatapan yang sayu.

"Rossweisse-san, hari sudah malam. Aku khawatir jika kau pulang terlalu larut."

Naruto mencoba menunda permintaan Rossweisse. Ia juga khawatir akan perjalanan yang dilalui Rossweisse sendirian.

"Naruto ..."

Rossweisse kemudian memeluk Naruto sambil berkata di telinga kirinya.

"Naruto, aku menginginkannya. Bisakah kita melakukannya sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Rossweisse mengiba kepada Naruto.

"Rossweisse-san ..."

Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi iba kepada Rossweisse, ia sulit menolak ajakkan itu tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Bagaimanapun hubungannya kali ini tanpa ada rasa cinta dan hanya sebagai pelampias nafsu belaka.

Naruto berpikir, ia mencoba bijak kali ini. Walaupun seorang wanita cantik bertubuh sintal nan menggoda sedang menawarkan diri kepadanya.

"Rossweisse-san..." Naruto melepas tangan Rossweisse yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat melakukan hal itu lagi. Maaf." Naruto kemudian bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Naruto!"

Terdengar teriakkan Rossweisse memanggil. Naruto pun kemudian berbalik menghadap Rossweisse sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini," ucap Naruto lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan Rossweisse.

"Naruto ..."

Rossweisse teriris, hatinya begitu sakit karena Naruto menolak ajakkannya. Entah mengapa harapan Rossweisse hancur seketika.

Rossweisse berharap Naruto akan menjadikannya seorang kekasih. Tapi nyatanya, itu hanya sebuah angan-angan kosong yang tak terpenuhi. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto pun dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu dan segera berlari ke kamarnya. Ia tahu jika hal menyakitkan seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi, ia tidak dapat berbohong jika hatinya hanya milik Akeno semata. Seorang gadis yang telah merebut keperjakaannya secara membabi buta.

"Arrgh!"

Rossweisse memukul-mukul stir mobilnya, tampak genangan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat tertampung lagi. Ia menangis, menangisi hatinya yang terluka.

"Naruto ..."

Ia menundukkan kepala dan menyandarkannya pada stir mobil. Sementara sang Uzumaki terlihat mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya yang gelap.

"Maafkan aku, Rossweisse-san," ucap Naruto lalu ia melihat mobil yang dikendarai Rossweisse melaju dari jalan depan rumahnya yang sempit.

.

.

.

 **Hari ketiga...**

Jadwal D'Justice dimulai pada pukul satu siang. Tapi, keempat personil sudah tiba pada pukul dua belas siang waktu setempat. Satu jam itu mereka gunakan untuk mem- _fixed_ aransemen lagu terbaru mereka yang berjudul _Kimi Monogatari._

Seusainya, barulah perpisahan antara D'Justice dan Rossweisse diadakan. Grayfia mulai mengambil alih band asuhannya kembali. Tampak raut kaku di wajah Naruto dan Rossweisse saat mereka berjabat tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke curiga atas apa yang terjadi. Tak biasanya sang teman bersikap demikian, tidak seperti sifat aslinya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini."

Dalam balutan seragam bisnis berwarna hitam Rossweisse mengundurkan diri dari hadapan keempat personil yang sedang duduk memakai pakaian khas D'Justice.

"Sai, Sai." Sakura mencoba menegur Sai yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Hm?" Sai pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau melihat kecanggungan di wajah Naruto saat berjabat tangan dengan Rossweisse-san?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik ke arah Sai.

"Hmm..." Sai berpikir.

"Mungkin Naruto sedang tidak enak badan, Sakura. Sehingga membuat wajahnya pucat pasi." Sai menanggapi apa yang Sakura tanyakan.

"Di mana Akeno, dia belum datang?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia akan menyusul kita nanti," jawab Sai dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Sasuke." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, memberi kode kepada Sakura agar tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Di samping Sasuke sendiri terlihat Naruto yang duduk diam tanpa melontarkan sepatah katapun sejak latihan tadi.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Naruto hanya terlihat memutar-mutar pena yang dipegang di jemari tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

D'Justice melakukan perjalanan manggung ke sebuah kota. Sebelum mereka _performance_ , mereka tiba di salah satu radio untuk sesi wawancara. Barulah satu jam kemudian mereka tampil di atas panggung dengan _performance_ kelima lagu dari _single_ pertama mereka.

Di atas panggung, keempatnya tampil dengan sangat profesional. Totalitas sangat ditekankan kepada keempat personil D'Justice. Sehingga masalah apapun yang sedang melanda, diharapkan tidak pernah tersirat di hadapan orang lain.

Setelah mereka selesai manggung, salah satu televisi swasta meliput aktifitas mereka untuk acara gossip terkini di salah satu restoran yang ada di kota tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, Akeno bertemu Rias di toilet restoran.

"Akeno."

Rias yang berpakaian _t-shirt_ hitam bercorak angsa putih dan mini _jeans_ biru mendekati Akeno yang beranjak keluar dari dalam toilet dengan menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Rias-" Akeno kemudian melihat ke arah Rias.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya?" Rias membuka pembicaraan.

Akeno hanya diam, ia tidak melakukan apapun. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindar tapi Rias menahannya dengan menarik tangan Akeno.

"Hei, kau terlihat terburu-buru. Santailah sedikit. Oh, iya. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah mempunyai pengganti Naruto?" Rias blak-blakkan bertanya.

Akeno menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, rasanya ingin sekali sebuah tamparan dari tangannya mendarat di wajah Rias yang tak tahu malu.

"Maaf, aku rasa kita tidak mempunyai urusan dalam hal ini. Ada baiknya jika kau mengurusi urusanmu sendiri." Akeno beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rias.

"Hei, tunggu-tunggu. Aku belum selesai bicara."

Lagi-lagi Rias menarik tangan Akeno dengan kasar.

"Cukup!"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda memisahkan keduanya.

"Sa-su-ke!" Akeno terkejut saat Sasuke menarik tangan Rias dari tangannya.

"Tolong jangan ganggu Akeno," pinta seorang pemuda yang memang benar adalah Sasuke.

"Hmm." Rias menatap Sasuke lebih dekat.

"Jadi, kau pacar terbaru Akeno?"

Rias kemudian mendekati Sasuke sambil meraba perlahan dada bidang sang Uchiha.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu!"

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Rias dari dadanya. Rias pun terkejut mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke. Karena baru kali ini seorang pria berani menolak dirinya.

"Jangan ganggu Akeno!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Rias.

"Ayo, Akeno."

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Akeno agar segera pergi dari hadapan Rias.

"Uhm."

Dalam senyuman iblisnya, Rias mulai berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tampan juga dia. Apa dia korbanku selanjutnya?" tanya Rias sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke berusaha menjaga Akeno dari gangguan orang lain. Karena seorang sahabat yang baik itu saling menjaga, bukan saling menjatuhkan.

.

.

.

 **Malam hari pukul 01.00 dini hari.**

Malam itu, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan juga Akeno menginap di rumah Naruto karena esok paginya mereka harus mengisi sebuah acara musik.

Sakura bersama Akeno tidur di kamar yang berada di lantai satu. Sedang Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Sai seperti biasa tidur di kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

Hari semakin pagi, keduanya tidak dapat tertidur dengan pulas. Maklum saja, sejak kejadian itu baru kali ini Akeno menginjakkan kaki di rumah Naruto.

Dalam balutan baju tidur pendek bermotif panda, Akeno berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya yang enggan menutup. Rasa resah dan gelisah menghantui alam pikirannya. Begitupun Naruto, ia merasa saat ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk mengembalikan sang mantan ke dalam pelukannya.

Jam demi jam mereka lalui tanpa tertidur. Akhirnya tepat pukul tiga pagi, Akeno keluar dari dalam kamar menuju dapur. Ia berniat memasak mie sebagai pengisi perut yang mulai keroncongan di pagi hari itu. Tanpa Akeno sadari, Naruto pun ikut turun dari lantai dua dan memperhatikan tindakkan Akeno saat di dapur.

 _'Kau tidak berubah sama sekali_ _,_ _Akeno_ _. Ka_ _u seorang wanita yang bersikap keibuan. Aku janji tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini_ _,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati lalu ia berjalan mendekati Akeno secara perlahan.

"Akeno ..." Naruto memeluk Akeno dari belakang.

Akeno menoleh, melihat sang Uzumaki bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai _boxer_ bermotif kotak-kotak hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku."

Akeno segera mematikan kompor lalu berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Naruto malah semakin erat memeluk sang Himejima.

"Naruto, kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Tolong hargai itu." Akeno masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto segera membalikkan tubuh Akeno menghadapnya, mendekatkan sang Himejima ke arah dinding lalu memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Akeno. Katakan semua yang kau bicarakan itu adalah bohong. Katakan jika kau masih mencintaiku, Akeno!" Naruto berucap sangat dekat dengan wajah Akeno.

Akeno tidak dapat bergerak, kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh Naruto sedang tubuhnya terhimpit di dinding dapur.

"Naruto ... lepaskan aku." Akeno berusaha memberontak.

"Tidak, Akeno. Sebelum kau menarik semua ucapanmu dahulu. Katakan jika Yuuto hanya pelarianmu saja. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya, bukan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai memaksa.

Akeno tidak berdaya mendapat hujaman pertanyaan dari Naruto ditambah tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya pasrah, berharap kejadian itu segera berakhir.

"Akeno, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Hanya dirimu yang berhasil memenuhi ruang di hatiku. Ku mohon, Akeno."

Naruto kembali meminta Akeno untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lepaskan, Naruto!" Akeno mencoba berteriak.

"Ummmm..."

Sebelum teriakan Akeno terdengar oleh yang lain, Naruto segera menghujami mulut Akeno dengan ciumannya. Naruto mencium bibir Akeno yang terus saja mengucap penolakan atas dirinya.

"Naruto ... mmmmhhh..."

Akeno berusaha menghindar, membuang pandangannya. Tapi Naruto terus saja meraih bibirnya dan mengecupnya berulang.

"AAAAAAA"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menghentikan aktifitas Naruto.

"Sa-ku-ra!"

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sakura sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

Akeno segera melepaskan diri dari Naruto, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di samping dapur. Sedang Naruto segera mendekati Sakura lalu mendekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, diam!" Naruto panik akibat jeritan Sakura di pagi hari itu.

Sakura mulai kesulitan bernapas karena dekapan tangan Naruto yang kuat pada mulut dan hidungnya.

"Emmmmm...emmmm..."

Sakura menunjuk tangan Naruto yang mendekap mulutnya. Menyadari hal itu Naruto segera melepas tangannya.

"Hah, hah, hah.." Sakura hampir saja pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Dasar bodoh, kau ya! Dasar bodoh!"

 **BUGH**

Sakura kemudian meninju perut Naruto.

"Awwww!" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terkena tinjuan Sakura.

"Kau sudah gila ya, melakukan hal itu di depanku. Apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk melakukannya, hah?!" tanya Sakura yang kesal bukan main terhadap ulah Naruto.

"Eeeh, kau sendiri mengapa terbangun di jam sekarang. Kau menggangguku saja!" Naruto menggerutu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tak lama Sasuke pun turun dari lantai dua lalu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sakura, Naruto, apa yang telah terjadi?"

Sasuke yang ikut bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai _boxer_ merah itu mendekati keduanya yang tidak berada jauh dari anak tangga.

"Sasuke-kun, temanmu ini sungguh bodoh sekali. Aku melihatnya sedang ber-"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan, Naruto segera membungkam kembali mulut sang Haruno.

"Sudah-sudah." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dari mulut Sakura.

"Tiga jam lagi kita akan segera berangkat, sebaiknya beristirahatlah. Ayo, Naruto."

Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk kembali tidur. Ia enggan untuk banyak bicara di waktu fajar.

"Eh, tapi aku-"

Naruto berusaha menolak karena ia masih menunggu Akeno keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sudah pergi sana! Dasar bodoh!"

Sakura menendang Naruto agar segera menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi untung saja Naruto dapat segera menghindarinya.

"Sasuke, tapi aku-"

Naruto yang ditarik Sasuke berusaha menolak ajakan temannya.

Sasuke masih diam sambil terus menarik tangan Naruto saat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

 _'Naruto_ _...'_ Akeno mengintip kejadian itu dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 **Hari keempat.**

Akeno kembali ke kantor redaksi untuk melaporkan hasil liputannya bersama band yang sedang naik daun ini. Sehingga ia tidak datang dan ikut serta menemani kemana D'Justice pergi. Kebetulan para personil diliburkan karena sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk _tour_ esok hari. Tentunya setelah mengisi salah satu acara musik di pagi hari, di salah satu televisi swasta Jepang.

Malam itu butiran salju mulai turun, cuaca mulai dingin. Naruto diminta menemui sang _manager_ untuk keperluan konser. Tepat pukul sembilan malam ia tiba di apartemen milik Grayfia.

Berbalut _swe_ _at_ _er_ berbahan wol tebal yang berwarna keabu-abuan, setelan _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ biru muda menemani langkah kakinya sampai ke ruangan yang dituju.

 **T** **ING** **T** **ONG**

Bel apartemen berbunyi, tak lama sang _manager_ membukakan pintunya.

"Naruto," sapa Grayfia saat melihat Naruto datang sendiri.

"Grayfia-san. Aku datang memenuhi panggilan Anda," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Grayfia membalas senyuman itu, lalu berkata. "Masuklah, pekerjaan kita masih banyak." Grayfia meminta Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Apartemen kepunyaan Grayfia memiliki warna dominan ungu. Dari tirai, cat tembok, sofa, bahkan _kitchen set_ juga di- _setting_ berwarna ungu dan putih.

"Grayfia-san, warna ini sungguh _elegant_ sekali," ucap Naruto takjub.

"Duduklah, Naruto. Aku ambilkan berkas-berkasnya terlebih dahulu?" sahut Grayfia sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

Naruto pun duduk di sofa yang berwarna ungu muda tersebut, ia melihat ada sebingkai foto yang sepertinya ia tahu siapa gerangan yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Grayfia-san, apakah ini Rossweisse?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang bingkai foto yang ada di meja kecil, di samping sofa.

Grayfia lalu datang membawakan beberapa berkas keperluan konser nanti.

"Ya, Rossweisse adalah adik ku. Tepatnya dia adalah adik tiriku. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Grayfia kepada Naruto sambil menyerahkan berkas tersebut.

 _'Adik? Adik tiri?'_ Naruto bertanya dalam hati sambil membuang pandangan dari Grayfia.

"Baiklah, kau bacalah terlebih dahulu. Besok pagi pihak Sony Music akan mempersiapkannya. Aku ingin mandi, melepas lelah setelah beragumen seharian, mempertahankan kontrak band _runner up_ di tahun pertama." Grayfia lekas meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang tamu apartemen miliknya.

Naruto lalu membaca jadwal _tour_ band mereka dan apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan untuk keperluan konser nanti. Tapi kemudian...

"AAAAAA"

Terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamar mandi sesaat setelah Grayfia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Segera saja Naruto berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Grayfia-san, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi dari luar.

"Naruto! Tolong aku!"

Grayfia terdengar histeris, segera saja Naruto mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

 **B** **RRRAAKKK**

Terlihatlah pemandangan luar biasa di hadapan kedua matanya yang biru. Grayfia yang hanya terbalut bikini berwarna ungu itu terlihat tersudut di dalam kamar mandi dari kecoa yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Naruto, to-tolong ..."

Seketika Grayfia lemas dan kemudian terkulai lemah. Ia sepertinya akan jatuh. Naruto dengan sigap berlari ke arah sudut kamar mandi lalu menangkap tubuh Grayfia yang akan jatuh.

"Grayfia-san, aku akan membawa Anda keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ini," ucap Naruto sambil memapah Grayfia.

"Naruto, usir saja kecoa itu!" pinta Grayfia yang lemas

Naruto pun segera menuruti permintaan Grayfia lalu berusaha melepas papahannya untuk mengusir kecoa yang menggelikan, tapi Grayfia yang sedang berakting itu malah mendorong tubuh sang Uzumaki ke dalam _bath tub_ yang berisi air hangat.

 **BBBUUURRRRR**

Naruto jatuh dan tertimpah tubuh Grayfia.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Grayfia tiba-tiba berubah sikap 180 derajat di malam itu.

"Grayfia-san, ini merepotkanmu."

Grayfia dalam balutan bikini itu membantu Naruto melepas satu persatu pakaiannya untuk segera dicuci dan dikeringkan.

"Sudah tak apa."

Grayfia bersikap sangat keibuan, membuat Naruto hampir lupa jika dirinya tengah melakukan kesalahan.

"Grayfia-san, jangan!"

Sejenak Naruto tersadar saat Grayfia menurunkan _underwear_ putih miliknya.

"Hemm."

Grayfia tersenyum saat melihat isi _underwear_ berwarna putih itu sudah 'salah parkir'.

"Naruto ..."

Grayfia kemudian memegang batang itu.

"Grayfia-san!"

Naruto menjerit saat batang kekarnya dipegang dengan lembut oleh Grayfia.

Grayfia berjongkok di hadapan Naruto yang tengah berdiri menyandar pada dinding tembok kamar mandi, membuat posisi kala itu begitu sempurna untuk diteruskan. Pancaran air _shower_ yang menghujani keduanya, menambah rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"Naruto, tak apa. Anggap saja hal ini sebagai tanda _mutualisme_ di antara kita."

Grayfia kemudian menjulurkan lidah basahnya pada ujung kejantanan Naruto. Hasratnya timbul kala melihat sebatang daging berotot sedang menegang di hadapan kedua matanya.

"Grayfia-san!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia pasrah, terlebih melihat tubuh Grayfia yang masih seperti anak ABG. Membuat Naruto penasaran, ditambah dinginnya air _shower_ yang sengaja Grayfia nyalakan.

Ia menikmati setiap jilatan Grayfia namun terus berusaha untuk memberontak karena khawatir tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi Grayfia malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tak lama Naruto menjerit dalam keheningan apartemen kedap suara itu. Tampak cairan kental yang membasahi wajah cantik sang _manager_. Permainan sang _manager_ membuatnya harus mengalami kekalahan.

Naruto lupa, ia benar-benar lupa saat tubuhnya beradu dalam nafsu. Ia melupakan hal yang penting, untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengingkari janji. Ia lagi-lagi mengkhianati hati.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Lepas bermain di dalam kamar mandi bersama Grayfia, Naruto dikejutkan kedatangan seorang gadis cantik.

"Naruto, kenalkan."

Grayfia yang terbalut handuk putih mengenalkan Naruto kepada seorang wanita berpakaian kucing hitam.

"Grayfia-san..."

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini harus terjadi kepadanya.

"Kenalkan, dia Kuroka. Dia adalah janjiku," ucap Grayfia kemudian.

Naruto menatap sang wanita cantik beroppai besar yang sedang mengenakan pakaian kucing hitam, terbuka pada bagian dada dan paha.

"Miaaawwww..."

Wanita yang memang adalah Kuroka menyapa Naruto bak seekor kucing betina. Dirinya yang tampak sehabis mandi itu membuat sang wanita bernafsu melihatnya.

"Miaaaw..."

 **SLEPH**

Kuroka mendekati Naruto, lalu menjilati telinga Naruto bak seekor kucing kepada sang pemiliknya.

Naruto tidak berkutik, tampaknya ia sudah mulai menikmati dirinya yang sekarang. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali.

Bukan nasib malang yang menimpahnya saat ini. Tapi, sebuah keberuntungan. Hal apa yang dapat mengalahkan, jika keberuntungan sudah berpihak kepadanya?

.

.

.

TBC


	14. SIGN

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 14 SIGN

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa musim salju telah datang. Butir-butir gumpalan es berwarna putih itu menjatuhi kota Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Dinginnya udara membuat seorang wanita yang terbalut gaun putih panjang setinggi lutut ini menyalakan kayu bakar di perapian yang berada di dalam apartemennya. Wajahnya tampak pucat, rambutnya tergerai panjang jatuh ke lantai.

Ia duduk menyandarkan kepala di kedua lutut sambil menangis. Menangisi apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Cahaya lampu yang temaram semakin memperlihatkan duka di hatinya. Cintanya pergi begitu saja setelah ia menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidup. Bukan harta atau tahta, tetapi sebuah kehormatan yang telah ia jaga selama dua puluh lima tahun. Harus kandas begitu saja di tangan seorang pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Naruto ..."

Ia menyebut nama seorang pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Seorang pemuda yang bersikap hangat kepadanya. Ingatannya selalu dipenuhi nama pemuda yang telah merenggut keperawanannya. Tapi sayang, ingatan itu hanya berlaku untuk dirinya, tidak untuk Naruto.

"Apakah dia masih memikirkanku?"

Gumaman itu terucap dari bibir manisnya. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa batang _bricket_ untuk ia lemparkan ke perapian. Lalu menulis beberapa bait puisi untuk sang Uzumaki tercinta.

"Uhhhuukkk!"

Gas beracun mulai timbul dari pembakaran _bricket_ tersebut (sejenis bahan bakar dari batu bara). Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak, tapi ia terus menuliskan syair untuk seorang pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Uhhhuukkk, uhhhuukk!"

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, gas beracun itu mulai membuat tubuhnya lemas. Wajahnya pun ikut memerah karena oksigen sudah mulai menipis. Ia sengaja menutup semua pintu dan jendela apartemen serta mematikan AC. Hal itu memicu gas beracun menjalar begitu cepat ke seluruh ruangan apartemen. Dan juga tubuhnya.

Tubuh cantiknya perlahan-lahan mulai menghitam, Rossweisse perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi dalam detik-detik terakhir nafasnya yang sudah tersengal itu, ia masih berusaha menuliskan sebuah nama. Sebuah nama seorang pemuda yang ia cintai.

Frustasi, depresi, dan merasa sendiri melanda dirinya setelah sang Uzumaki menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hatinya yang rapuh terlebih ia hanya hidup seorang diri, membuat ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Ia kemudian benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Dan akhirnya, sang wanita cantik yang bernama Rosseisse itu jatuh lemas di atas lantai apartemen. Rossweisse mati dalam cinta dan kasih yang tak sampai. Terlihat dari tetesan air mata yang membasahi secarik kertas yang ia tuliskan sebuah puisi.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Mobil ambulan didatangkan sesaat setelah seorang _office boy_ melihat kepulan asap dari ruangan bernomor 066 itu. Pihak keamanan dan polisi setempat juga ikut datang memeriksa lokasi kejadian.

Terlihat di sana seorang pria berperawakan setengah baya memakai kemeja hitam bermantel anti peluru yang berwarna hijau tampak sedang mengadakan olah TKP.

"Ayah!"

Seorang pemuda datang dengan berlari ke arah pria tersebut. Nafasnya tersengal karena ia terburu-buru.

"Sasuke!" Pria itu menyebut seorang pemuda yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayah."

"Sasuke, aku rasa kau mengenal nama seorang pemuda yang ditulis almarhumah sebelum ia meninggal dunia."

Dialah Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke. Seorang kepala polisi di kota Tokyo.

Fugaku kemudian memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke membaca tulisan di dalam kertas yang ditemukan sang ayah di dalam olah TKP.

.

.

.

 _Cinta Kita..._

 _._

 _Dalam lantunan angin yang berdesir aku selalu mengingat namamu._

 _Canda tawa yang tersirat selalu terkenang di kalbuku yang rapuh._

 _Hangat tubuhmu, lembut perawakanmu membuat sekujur tubuhku meleleh bak lilin dipanaskan._

 _Mungkin saja jika aku datang lebih awal aku dapat bersamamu._

 _Dalam alunan melodi yang kau ciptakan._

 _Begitu syahdu dan menusuk sampai ke sumsu_ _m_ _tulang dan denyut nadi yang terus berdetak._

 _Andai saja jika kau mengetahui seberapa besar harapanku ini._

 _Mungkin tidak akan aku bawa sampai mati._

 _._

 _Naruto..._

 _Kau pria pertama dan yang terakhir menjamahku..._

 _Menyentuh setiap inchi dari dinginnya tubuh ini._

 _Memberikan kehangatan yang selama ini aku impikan._

 _Ingin kuutarakan dan kugadaikan hati yang membisu._

 _Tapi apa daya waktu tak mengizinkannya lagi._

 _._

 _Naruto..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

Sepenggal syair yang ditulis Rossweisse membuat Sasuke geram bukan main. Sudah tiba waktu bagi dirinya menyadarkan sang teman yang saat ini tengah terlarut dalam kesenangan duniawi.

"Narutooo!"

Sasuke meremas secarik kertas itu. Ia pun segera pergi mencari sahabat yang baru saja berpisah dengannya sore tadi, sehabis melakukan _tour_ ke berbagai kota.

Dalam balutan _swe_ _a_ _ter_ berbahan wol berwarna hitam dan _jeans_ serta sepatu _sport_ hitamnya, Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan mengendarai mobil sang ayah. Ia segera mencari di mana gerangan sang Uzumaki berada.

.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan, _handphone_ Sasuke terus berdering tapi tak diindahkan sedikitpun. Ternyata Sakuralah yang menelepon Sasuke mencoba memberikan kabar duka atas kematian Rossweisse.

"Sasuke, di mana dirimu?"

Sakura bertanya sendiri sambil memutar-mutar _handphone_ -nya. Dibalut _t-shirt_ merah lengan pendek dan celana pensil yang berwarna hitam, ia tengah menunggu kedatangan Sai beserta Naruto. Tak lama yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Sai!"

Sakura menyapa saat Sai tiba bersama Irina, kekasihnya. Mereka mengenakan mantel yang sama-sama berwarna hitam dengan syal cokelat yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Di mana Naruto?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sai.

"Naruto tidak dapat dihubungi, di rumahnya pun tak ada." Sai memberi kabar kepada Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana Akeno, apa dia dapat hadir?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Akeno akan datang bersama Yuuto beberapa menit lagi. Ada baiknya jika kita segera datang ke lokasi sekarang, Sakura." Irina mencoba bicara.

"Hmmm, baiklah." Sakura lalu mengambil mantel cokelatnya.

"Mari kita berangkat."

Sakura bersama Sai dan Irina langsung menuju lokasi kejadian bersama-sama.

Sakura tidak habis pikir jika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak dapat datang bersamanya. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, D'Justice memiliki rasa kebersamaan yang sangat solid.

 _'Di mana Naruto?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati saat duduk di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendarai Sai.

.

.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian...**

Pukul 11.30 malam, waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya sambil terus menelepon sang sahabat yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kemana dia?"

Setiap kali dihubungi selalu saja sambungan itu terputus sendiri. Sasuke geram bukan main kepada seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri itu.

Dalam keputusasaan, setelah mencari Naruto kemana-kemana, tiba-tiba Sai menelepon. Dan segera saja telepon itu diangkatnya.

"Sai..."

 _"Sasuke, dimana dirimu? Jasad Rossweisse_ _-s_ _an sedang diotopsi saat ini."_ Sai memberikan kabar.

"Sai, tetaplah di sana. Aku akan datang, tapi sebelumnya aku akan membawa Naruto bersamaku," sahut Sasuke dalam keadaan menahan emosinya.

 _"Sasuke, apa kau sudah mencari ke sebuah tempat karaoke yang berada di sebuah resort tertutup yang ada di pantai timur?"_ Sai bertanya kepada Sasuke melalui sambungan selular _handphone_ -nya.

"Maksudmu, _Zushi mini resort?_ _"_ tanya Sasuke lagi.

 _"Ya_ _,_ _terakhir pesannya ia akan berlibur di sana bersama teman-temannya. Tapi aku tidak_ _-_ _"_

 **T** **UUTTT** **...** **TUUUTT**

Belum sempat Sai meneruskan ucapannya, telepon itu telah diputus oleh Sasuke. Tampaknya malam itu juga ia akan segera menyusul sang teman. Yang mana namanya tertera dalam puisi terakhir yang Rossweisse tulis sebelum ia tewas bunuh diri.

"Sai..."

Sakura mencoba mendekati Sai yang tampak diam membisu. Sambil menunggu hasil otopsi di salah satu rumah sakit yang berada di kota Tokyo.

Sai seperti berpikir sangat serius. Ia juga mempunyai firasat yang tak enak tentang hal ini. Tapi, ia memilih untuk tetap menunggu hasil otopsi dari jasad Rossweisse, sang promotor yang selama dua minggu lebih bekerja keras untuk mensukseskan karier D'Justice.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah ruangan eksklusif, penuh dengan botol-botol minuman yang memabukkan. Tampak dua orang gadis bertubuh sintal nan menggoda sedang bergelayut manja di tubuh sang Uzumaki.

Rupanya mereka tengah mengadakan pesta bersama. Kuroka dalam balutan mini _dress_ berwarna hitam dan seorang wanita berambut ungu dalam balutan _strepless dress_ merah.

"Hei, ayo minum lagi."

Kuroka mengajak temannya bersulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dialah Yubelluna yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil terus membenamkan kepala sang Uzumaki di dadanya.

Ya, Naruto memang benar sedang berpesta pora setelah _tour_ yang melelahkan. Kini ia hanya mengenakan _levis_ hitamnya, itupun _resetling_ -nya sudah terbuka sampai ke bawah. Sehingga terlihatlah _boxer_ hitam yang menutupi sesuatu yang tengah tersembul dari balik celana itu.

"Naruto-kun, lain kali kita adakan pesta lagi ya?" pinta Kuroka sambil meneguk _wine_ putih.

"Itu benar, Naruto-kun." Yubelluna melanjuti sambil meraba wajah sang Uzumaki dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya, Yubelluna?"

Kuroka pun mengangguk, ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menidurkan Naruto yang tengah duduk menyandar di sofa.

"Baiklah kita mulai."

Kuroka mulai mengambil posisi. Ia berjongkok di atas kedua betis Naruto.

 **B** **RAAAKKK**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ditendang paksa dari arah luar oleh seseorang. Tentunya membuat ketiga orang yang tengah ingin memulai permainannya terkejut seketika itu juga.

"Kepolisian Tokyo! Pergi kalian berdua!"

Seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ menunjukkan identitas dirinya. Tapi sebenarnya itu adalah identitas milik sang ayah. Ya, Sasuke tiba tepat sebelum permainan _threesome_ itu dimulai.

Tampak kegugupan di wajah Kuroka dan Yubelluna.

"Tap-tapi ..." Kuroka berusaha mengelak.

"Cepat pergi, atau kalian aku bawa ke meja persidangan!" gertak sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena takut, baik Yubelluna maupun Kuroka segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari dalam ruangan karaoke eksklusif berukuran 3x4 meter tersebut.

Terlihatlah sang Uzumaki dalam keadaan setengah sadar yang langsung didekati oleh Sasuke.

"Bangun kau, Bajingan!"

Sasuke menarik paksa tangan kanan Naruto untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Ia mengambili pakaian milik Naruto yang berserakkan di atas lantai ruangan.

"Cepat pakai ini! Sebelum kesadaran ku habis!" Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya.

Naruto yang mabuk menurut saja walaupun ia mengenakan pakaiannya lama sekali. Sasuke yang sudah diambang amarah itu tidak dapat menunggu terlebih lama.

"Berdiri kau, Naruto!"

Cardigan biru berlengan panjang yang dipakai Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit tercekik.

"Hei, Sobat. Jangan terlalu kasar seperti itu," ucap Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku kasar?" Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

 **B** **UGGH**

Sasuke akhirnya memberi sebuah tinjuan kepada Naruto.

"Ini yang namanya kasar, kau tahu itu. Dasar brengsek!"

 **BUGGH**

Sasuke meniinju Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sasuke!"

Naruto berangsur-angsur sadar. Terlihatlah darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Sasuke menyandarkan Naruto pada dinding ruangan sambil menarik kerah baju sang teman.

"Kau dengar, Naruto! Rossweisse mati karena ulahmu. Dia bunuh diri jam sembilan malam tadi!"

Sasuke memberikan kabar sambil mengunci tubuh Naruto agar tidak bergerak. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto terkejut seketika.

"Lepaskan!"

Sambil menghempaskan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Seenaknya saja kau menuduh diriku. Jangan berspekulasi sesuka hatimu! Rossweisse hidup atau mati itu bukan urusanku!" jawab Naruto dalam pengaruh alkohol yang membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Mendengar penuturan dari mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke bertambah geram bukan main.

"Bajingan kau, Naruto!"

 **BAAGGGH**

Sasuke menendang Naruto sekuat-kuatnya ke arah dinding. Sontak saja Naruto terpental cukup jauh dari hadapan Sasuke.

 **BRRAAK** **K**

Tendangan itu mengenai perut Naruto sehingga ia memuntahkan semua alkohol yang ia minum. Tubuhnya menabrak lemari kecil yang berada di dalam ruangan, sehingga lemari itupun rusak parah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini. Harus berapa banyak wanita yang terluka karena ulahmu?! Akeno yang kau tinggalkan begitu saja dan ibumu yang harus mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa karena perbuatanmu yang menghadirkan Rias!"

Naruto kemudian tersadar penuh saat mendengar Sasuke membicarakan tentang ibunya.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto berusaha memukul Sasuke dengan cara meninjunya tapi tertahan cepat oleh Sasuke. Ia kemudian menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin menghinaku, hinalah diriku sepuas yang kau mau. Tapi tidak untuk ibuku!" ancam Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Naruto mulai emosi saat nama ibunya disangkutpautkan oleh Sasuke.

"Semua yang kuucapkan itu benar, Naruto! Rias yang telah menghasut ayahmu agar membuat ibumu seolah-olah sudah menjadi gila!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi terkejut bukan main.

"Darimana kau tahu akan hal itu? Dari mana?!" tanya Naruto yang amarahnya mulai naik sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Karena ayahkulah yang menangani kasus kedua orang tuamu," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju yang dipakai Sasuke, ia kemudian duduk termenung di atas sofa.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau masih ingin menjadi liar seperti ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lebih pelan.

Naruto diam sejenak...

"Di mana Rossweisse?" Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dengan Rossweisse.

"Jasadnya sedang diotopsi oleh pihak rumah sakit. Dan hanya ini yang ayahku temukan saat olah TKP."

Sasuke memberikan secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan Rossweisse yang terakhir.

Naruto kemudian mengambilnya, ia membaca dan mencoba memahami akan maksud tulisan itu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia kemudian meminta Sasuke untuk menemui Rossweisse.

"Bawa aku menemuinya!" pinta Naruto lalu berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Kabar mengenai kematian Rossweisse ditutupi dari para awak media. Sasuke meminta agar Naruto dan dirinya saja yang mengetahui hasil dari otopsi.

"Maaf, tapi hal ini harus aku katakan."

Shizune sebagai kepala tindakkan proses otopsi mulai mengutarakan akan hasil otopsi yang dilakukan timnya.

Di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk serius, Shizune kemudian menuturkan dalam balutan jas putih.

"Nona Rossweisse meninggal dalam keadaan mengandung. Diperkirakan janinnya baru berusia sekitar satu minggu." Shizune menuturkan.

 **JL** **EBB**

Bak disambar petir, bukan main terkejutnya Naruto mendengar perihal tentang Rossweisse.

"Nona Rossweisse depresi, ia sengaja membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menghirup zat karbon dari _bricket_ yang ia lemparkan ke perapian. Selain itu, tidak kami temukan bekas luka, memar atau yang lainnya," lanjut Shizune.

Naruto terpukul, ia merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang lelaki bajingan yang tidak pantas untuk hidup. Rossweisse karena dirinya rela mengakhiri hidup dan calon buah hatinya sendiri. Di tempat itu juga, Naruto menangis. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat tertampung lagi.

"Rossweisse-san ... Rossweisse-san ..."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, ia berusaha menahan duka. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju tempat di mana Rossweisse berada.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berusaha menahan, tapi hal itu tidak dapat ia lakukan.

Dengan berlari Naruto mencari-cari di mana ruangan tempat jasad Rossweisse berada.

Malam itu duka menyelimuti hati dan pikiran Naruto. Ia benar-benar dirundung perasaan bersalah yang bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

 **Hari terus berganti...**

Duka di dalam diri Naruto belum mampu terobati. Sudah dua hari Naruto mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Jadwal manggung pun tidak diambil selama beberapa hari ke depan. Naruto depresi.

"Aku begitu bejat! Aku tidak pantas hidup!"

Naruto menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar sambil duduk menghadap ke arah meja belajarnya.

Sasuke dan Sai, setia menemani sang Uzumaki yang sedang depresi ini. Mereka mencoba menghibur, tapi nyatanya belum juga membuahkan hasil.

"Ini semua karena salahku, karena aku terhasud olehnya. Keluargaku hancur, masa depanku hancur dan cintaku harus berakhir. Apakah masih ada tempat untuk orang hina sepertiku ini?"

Naruto berucap sambil terus meminum botol demi botol minuman beralkohol. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada dirinya lagi.

"Naruto ..."

Sapaan lembut seseorang terdengar di depan pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Akeno datang bersama Sakura yang ingin menjenguk keadaan Naruto.

Sakura kali ini tidak dapat berkata kasar kala melihat Naruto yang begitu depresi. Ia bersama Sasuke dan juga Sai hanya dapat menunggu di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

Akeno kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dengan menggunakan kunci duplikat. Dalam balutan _dress_ setinggi lutut yang berwarna biru, ia mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil terus meminum minuman yang memabukkan itu.

"Naruto ..."

Akeno duduk di samping Naruto, ia mengambil kursi kecil yang memang ada di dalam kamar.

"Maaf, jika kedatanganku kali ini mengganggumu," ucap Akeno lagi.

Akeno berusaha bijak setelah mengetahui kabar yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto, tidak baik jika kau berlama-lama seperti ini. Kasihanilah dirimu, dan juga orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Manusia memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari khilaf. Tapi, selalu ada jalan untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik," lanjut Akeno sambil menatap Naruto dari arah samping.

"Oh, iya ..." Akeno kemudian memberikan Naruto sesuatu.

"Ini, aku bawakan bubur ayam untukmu yang aku masak sendiri. Makanlah selagi hangat. Semoga dapat menenangkan pikiranmu."

Akeno yang tidak mendapat _respon_ dari Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari hadapan sang Uzumaki.

"Akeno ..."

Ternyata Naruto menahan kepergian Akeno dengan memegang tangan kanannya.

"Apakah ... apakah aku masih pantas untuk bersamamu setelah kesalahan yang kubuat?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghadap ke arah Akeno.

Saat itu Akeno ingin menangis, jujur hatinya tidak dapat menerima kabar yang sebenarnya. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin melihat Naruto terlalu lama tenggelam dalam lautan luka yang dalam.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu perubahan baik pada dirimu, Naruto," sahut Akeno sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Akeno. Rasanya ia ingin mengucapkan seribu ucapan terima kasih kepada sang mantan yang telah dengan lapang dada menerima keadaannya saat ini.

 _'Naruto, jangan kau lukai lagi hati wanita yang menyayangimu dengan tulus_ _,'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati saat mendengar penuturan Akeno.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto mulai berubah. Ia kembali ke jati dirinya sendiri. Dan melepaskan semua rutinitas yang hanya menghabis-habiskan uang, waktu dan tubuhnya. Tapi, haruskah musibah besar datang terlebih dahulu untuk membuat kita berubah menjadi yang lebih baik?

.

.

.

Di lain tempat...

"Hyoudou, ini..."

Tampak keceriaan di wajah Xenovia saat Issei memberikannya sebuah cincin permata. Sambil mengusap bibir manis Xenovia, Issei tak henti-hentinya memuji kecantikkan korban selanjutnya.

"Xenovia, kau sungguh tampak cantik hari ini. Gaun putih yang kubelikan ternyata sangat pas di tubuh indahmu," rayu Issei sambil membelai lengan Xenovia.

Xenovia tersipu, sanjungan yang Issei berikan membuat hatinya luluh lantak. Tak sulit bagi Issei menaklukan hati wanita dengan akal bulus yang ia punya.

"Hyoudou, nanti malam kau akan mengajakku kemana?" Xenovia bertanya tentang janji Issei yang akan memberikan semua yang Xenovia pinta.

Mendengar hal itu otak Issei kembali bekerja untuk memuaskan hasrat psikopatnya.

"Tenang, Sayang. Aku akan mengajakmu melihat pemandangan yang indah dan memberikan sebuah kado yang sangat spesial," sahut Issei dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana dasar hitam panjangnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil Issei, sehabis menghabiskan malam bersama di sebuah hotel mewah di Zushi.

 **KRINGGG**

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Xenovia berdering kencang.

"Sebentar ya, aku angkat telepon dulu." Xenovia meminta izin kepada Issei.

Issei hanya mengangguk lalu Xenovia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Haloo, Rias?" Ternyata telepon itu berasal dari Rias.

"Apa?!" Raut wajah Xenovia berubah seketika. Ia pun melirik ke arah Issei.

"Ba-baiklah." Xenovia kemudian mengiyakan lalu memutus telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa, Xenovia?" Issei bertanya karena ia khawatir penyamarannya akan segera terbongkar.

"Hyoudou, sepertinya aku harus bertemu temanku sekarang," jawab Xenovia gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" tanya Issei yang pura-pura cemas terhadap keadaan Xenovia.

"Hmmm, tidak. Temanku sudah kembali ke sini. Dia membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukku. Tak apa ya aku tinggal?" tanya Xenovia yang bersiap keluar dari mobil Issei.

"Tidak mau kuantar?" Issei menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Sampai nanti," jawab Xenovia sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah kecupan kemudian mendarat di bibir Issei sebagai salam perpisahan. Ternyata Xenovia dan Issei telah menjalin kasih baru-baru ini. Xenovia kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil Issei dan menaiki sebuah bus. Ia tidak ingin arah tujuannya diketahui oleh orang lain, sekalipun Issei yang sudah menjadi pacarnya sendiri.

Tanpa Xenovia ketahui, _handphone_ -nya telah disadap oleh Issei.

"Ternyata, Rias memang benar temanmu. Dasar wanita biadab!" gerutu Issei sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan.

Issei telah mengetahui jika Xenovia adalah teman sekaligus budak bagi Rias.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali, Akeno," bisik Issei dalam senyum liciknya.

Tujuan utama Issei adalah membuat Akeno kembali dan menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalangi ambisinya. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya.

Mampukah Issei mendapatkan Akeno kembali?

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Toumei Datta Sekai

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 15 Toumei Datta Sekai

.

.

Siang hari, cahaya matahari terlihat malu-malu menampakkan kehangatan dirinya. Butiran salju yang turun semakin lama semakin memenuhi semua tempat di Tokyo.

Di sana, di kampus para personil D'Justice terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Hari yang terus berganti menandakan mereka harus segera kembali ke meja belajar, kembali menjadi seorang mahasiswa demi mengejar cita.

"Naruto!"

Sang dosen berpakaian serba hitam, dari blezer, rok mini setinggi sepuluh senti di atas lutut, _stocking_ jaring, sampai sepatu pantofel tinggi yang ia kenakan semua berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan mendekati sang Uzumaki yang tidak seperti biasa hanya berdiam diri di kelas.

"Raynare-sensei, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Naruto yang saat itu mengenakan _swe_ _at_ _er_ berbahan dasar wol tebal, berwarna _orange_ dan berlengan panjang, _jeans_ dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitamnya.

"Hm, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berubah. Apa karena sekarang sudah menjadi seorang artis?" tanya Raynare sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di hadapan Naruto yang tengah duduk di kelasnya.

"Naruto sedang patah hati, Sensei!" teriak Kiba dari arah sudut kanan belakang kelas.

"Diam! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

Niat hati mendapat sambutan baik malah sang dosen yang bernama Raynare itu membentak Kiba.

"Hahahahaha..."

Teman-teman sekelas menertawai ulah Kiba yang konyol.

 _'Ah_ _, s_ _ial_ _!_ ' gerutu Kiba dalam hati sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Naruto ..." Raynare kembali ke Naruto.

"Jika ada waktu datanglah ke apartemenku," bisik Raynare di telinga kanan Naruto lalu ia krmudian berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Raynare-Sensei!" Naruto terkejut dengan undangan yang sang dosen berikan.

Raynare tidak henti-hentinya menggoda sang Uzumaki dari awal perjumpaan sampai dengan saat ini. Entah motif apa yang melatarbelakanginya. Tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar tertarik dengan 'kegagahan' sang Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Jam kampus berakhir, pukul dua siang Naruto keluar kelas dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Ia berniat menuju parkiran kampus. Walaupun dirinya sudah menjadi seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, tapi teman-teman kampus bersikap biasa saja terhadapnya.

"Sasuke?"

Terlihat dari kedua bola matanya sosok sang teman yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri, berjalan bersama keempat teman sefakultasnya. Segera saja Naruto mengejar.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke sambil meyampirkan tas punggung hitamnya. EyMelihat kedatangan Naruto, keempat teman Sasuke berpamitan lalu memisahkan diri.

"Naruto?" Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke saat tiba di dekatnya.

Sasuke mengenakan cardigan biru dongker yang berlengan panjang. Cukup tebal dengan syal hitam yang membalut lehernya. Celana _jeans_ dan juga sepatu _sport_ berwarna biru sambil menyampirkan tas punggung hitam di pundak kirinya.

"Hn, sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke mencoba menebak. Ia terus berjalan menuju parkiran kampus.

"Iya, itu benar. Seminggu ini kita di-vakumkan, entah mengapa akupun bingung."

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan unek-unek di hatinya tentang band D'Justice yang mendadak diliburkan pihak Sony Music.

"Kabarnya sih, Grayfia-san terkena kasus dan didepak dari pihak _management_ _._ Tapi aku tidak tahu kasus apa itu," sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan bersama Naruto menuju parkiran kampus.

"Kasus?"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, ia takut jika kasus yang dimaksud berkaitan dengan dirinya sehingga ia menjadi ikut terdepak dari D'Justice. Wajahnya berubah pucat seketika.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke berusaha menegur sang teman yang terlihat diam.

"Kau tak apa?" Ia lalu menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

"Em, _ano_ ..."

Naruto khawatir, sebisa mungkin kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Grayfia tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku hanya terkejut saja mendengar berita itu." Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sasuke mengerti keadaan Naruto saat ini, walau jujur saja ia sangat kecewa terhadap ulah sang teman.

"Kau tenang saja, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan D'Justice." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Hn, baiklah. Mari kita pulang." Sasuke kemudian merangkul sang sahabat.

 _"Yosh!"_ sahut Naruto sambil berjalan bersama Sasuke.

Di batin Naruto masih berharap-harap cemas akan kebenaran berita yang ia dapat dari Sasuke, terlebih Sasuke mengetahui sebab-musabab kematian Rossweisse. Naruto terpukul, ia juga malu sendiri saat berhadapan dengan Uchiha yang satu ini. Tetapi karena pembawaan Sasuke yang berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja, Naruto pun berusaha mengimbanginya.

Tapi, benarkah Grayfia didepak dari pihak _management_ Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang?

.

.

.

 **Lusa kemudian...**

Issei dan Xenovia sedang berada di sebuah pantai. Mereka menikmati _sunset_ di antara butiran salju yang turun. Walaupun begitu, Xenovia masih mengenakan rok mini berbahan _levis_ dan juga _t-shirt_ putih yang tipis, sehingga kedua buah dada ranum yang terbalut _bra_ berwarna hitam itu terlihat di hadapan kedua mata Issei.

"Jadi Rias itu temanmu?" tanya Issei saat duduk bersama Xenovia di dalam mobil.

"Bukan sekedar teman mungkin lebih dari itu," sahut Xenovia sambil mengarahkan tangan Issei agar meremas dadanya.

Sepertinya Xenovia ketagihan akan permainan Issei.

"Apakah dia menganggapmu seperti yang kau anggap, Sayang?" Issei berusaha menyelidik.

"Tentu saja, aku banyak membantu dirinya. Terutama dalam hal menghancurkan hubungan seseorang," lanjut Xenovia.

Xenovia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Issei dan mengajaknya berciuman. Tentu saja hal itu dibalas oleh Issei dengan cumbuan yang mesra nan lembut.

Cukup lama mereka bercumbu, benang-benang saliva yang terhubung itu saling mereka nikmati. Sampai Issei mulai merogoh isi dari rok mini yang Xenovia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk Rias hingga dia juga menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman?" tanya Issei sambil memasukkan jarinya ke celana dalam Xenovia.

Terdengar desah nafas yang mulai memburu. Xenovia menikmati permainan Issei.

"Aku berkerja sama menghancurkan hubungan musuh besar Rias yang bernama Akeno dan kekasihnya yang bernama Naruto. Dan seketika rencana kami pun berhasil. Uuuuhhh..."

Xenovia tetap bicara saat jemari Issei membelai lembut _nut_ kecil miliknya.

"Issei-kun, aahh!"

Dada Xenovia terlihat naik turun karena keenakan mendapat _finger pussy_ dari Issei.

Issei yang mendengar kabar itu bukan main senangnya, ia kemudian segera menyelesaikan 'tugas' terakhirnya pada Xenovia. Ia terus mempercepat gerakan usapan jemarinya itu dan Xenovia mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar seketika. Ternyata ia _squirt_ karena permainan jari jemari Issei yang nakal.

Issei kemudian kembali mencumbu Xenovia sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam _t-shirt_ yang Xenovia kenakan. Ia bermain, memilin dan menjepit _nipple_ Xenovia dengan lembut.

"Issei-kun ..."

Tatapan sayu terlihat dari wajah Xenovia.

"Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu, Sayang," ucap Issei berbisik.

Ia kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Xenovia.

"Pakailah ini, hadiah besar sudah menunggumu," ucap Issei sambil menunjukkan penutup mata yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Haruskah?" tanya Xenovia tanpa curiga.

"Ini _surprise_ untukmu. Pasti kau akan menyukainya."

Issei merayu Xenovia. Senyuman manisnya menutupi kegelapan yang sedang melanda.

Xenovia kemudian menuruti apa yang Issei pinta, ia kemudian memakai penutup mata yang berwarna hitam nan tebal itu.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Setelah perjalanan dalam gelap di petang hari yang bergulir malam, Xenovia diturunkan Issei di sebuah tempat.

"Sayang, kita sudah sampai. Tapi hadiahnya belum kuambil. Jadi tetaplah menutup kedua matamu ya," ucap Issei sambil menuntun Xenovia.

Xenovia berusaha mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Mengapa hanya deruan ombak yang ku dengar, Issei-kun. Kita sedang berada di mana?" tanya Xenovia yang berdiri dalam sapuan angin pantai.

"Kita berada di sebuah jembatan cinta yang akan segera kita bangun. Majulah, Sayang. Aku di hadapanmu, pinta Issei kepada Xenovia.

Xenovia menuruti perkataan Issei, ia perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati suara Issei.

"Sekarang, hadiahnya sudah datang. Sebelum kau membuka mata, aku ingin mengikat kedua tanganmu," pinta Issei lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Xenovia mulai curiga.

"Mengapa harus seperti ini, Issei-kun?"

Xenovia ingin melepas penutup matanya tapi Issei segera mengikat kedua tangan Xenovia.

"Issei-kun, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau seperti ini!" Xenovia mulai panik.

"Tenang, Sayang. Sebentar lagi."

Issei dengan cepat mengikat kedua tangan Xenovia ke belakang. Setelah selesai mengikat kedua tangan Xenovia ke belakang, Issei kemudian berkata...

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Xenovia." Issei kemudian memeluk Xenovia dari belakang.

"Issei-kun, mengapa jantungku berdebar?" Xenovia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Xenovia, bonekaku. Selamat tinggal ..."

Perkataan Issei itu membuat Xenovia panik bukan main dan benar saja Issei kemudian mendorong tubuh Xenovia dari atas tepi tebing yang curam.

"Issseeeiii...!"

Dalam keadaan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang dan kedua mata yang tertutup, Xenovia jatuh dari atas tebing dan masuk ke dalam lautan yang dalam.

"Huahahaha, huahahahaha..." Issei tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Hm, bagaimana Xenovia, hadiah besar dariku?" tanya Issei sendiri.

Xenovia tercebur ke dalam laut yang berombak besar. Ia pun kemudian mati karena kesulitan bernapas. Walau sudah mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu tapi ternyata simpul ikatan yang Issei buat terlalu rumit untuk dirinya.

Dan akhirnya, Xenovia tidak akan pernah kembali ke hadapan Issei, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Wanita jalang! Itu hadiah untukmu!"

Issei tersenyum licik lalu kemudian bergegas menghapus semua jejaknya.

Sungguh pahit akhir hidup dari Xenovia. Setelah dipakai berulang kali dan dinikmati, kekasihnya sendiri tega melenyapkan nyawa dirinya yang tengah dimabuk cinta dan seks.

.

.

.

Malam terus berganti pagi dan pagi terus berganti siang. Kali ini di rumah Naruto terlihat keempat personil D'Justice sedang membuat sebuah lagu baru. Mereka menggunakan alat musik sederhana yang sengaja mereka beli dari hasil gaji pertamanya. Tetapi sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di sana. Tampak Akeno bersama Irina yang menyertai keempat personil band tersebut.

 _Tripple date?_ Bukan. Ini hanya sebatas mengisi kekosongan di hari libur. Sebelum semuanya kembali beraktifitas dengan normal.

Canda tawa mengiringi setiap menit yang mereka dilalui, tak ada kesenjangan di antara keenamnya. Malahan Sai dan juga Sakura memojokkan Naruto untuk segera 'menembak' Akeno kembali.

Dalam balutan busana musim dingin dan syal yang membalut leher mereka, tampak kemesraan di antara ketiga pasangan ini. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang mulai dekat dengan Akeno, sang mantan.

"Kalian ini pasangan yang serasi, tetapi malah terpisah ya? Hmmm." Sakura bergumam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Mereka duduk melingkar di atas lantai ruang tamu.

"Maklum saja, Sakura. Naruto sedang terkena impoten akut sekarang, jadi tak ada keberanian pada dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta," celetuk Sai yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil oleh Irina dan senyuman manis Akeno.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ingin merasakan kejantananku, Sai?!" Naruto menanggapi celetukan Sai dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Hoooo, aku takut, Irina. Tolong aku." Sai kemudian bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Irina.

Hari itu tampak keceriaan di wajah keenamnya. Selesai mereka menyelesaikan sebuah lagu, Naruto mengajak Akeno berjalan-jalan berdua di sebuah taman yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah.

Naruto mengenakan baju berbahan dasar wol tebal yang berwarna _orange_ dan berlengan panjang, dengan paduan celana _jeans_ biru dan juga sepatu bot hitamnya. Sedang Akeno, terlihat cantik nan mewah dalam balutan _swe_ _a_ _ter_ cokelat lengan panjang yang juga berbahan dasar wol tebal. Dan celana pensil hitam yang tertutupi sepatu bot sampai setengah lututnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit berjauhan melihat pohon-pohon yang dijatuhi butiran salju.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini." Naruto mencoba membuka suara.

"He-em."

Tampak Akeno yang malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini, Akeno. Memang benar ternyata penyesalan itu datang belakangan. Tapi, aku masih berharap kita dapat bersama lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Akeno, meraih kedua tangan Akeno yang dingin itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Sekarang dan untuk selamanya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah Akeno dalam-dalam.

"Naruto ..."

Akeno terkesima, ia pun membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Kali ini aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh, Akeno. Selepas kuliah aku akan melamarmu dan segera meminangmu. Tolong, Akeno. Jangan kau tolak lagi perasaan ini."

Pandangan Naruto terlihat begitu tulus kali ini, air wajahnya tersirat kesungguhan yang luar biasa. Tampaknya sang Uzumaki sudah lelah dengan kesenangan sesaat. Ia ingin segera melabuhkan hatinya bersama seorang wanita yang ternyata benar-benar ia cintai dan juga yang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto menyapa kembali Akeno sambil tetap menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Akeno terdiam, ia membuang wajahnya dari pandangan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku ..."

Terasa berat untuk Akeno dalam menjawab permintaan Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih tetap menunggu.

"Akeno ..." Naruto memegang wajah Akeno agar menghadapnya kembali.

"Tak apa jika kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawabnya. Masa kuliah masih tersisa dua tahun lagi, aku akan menunggumu. Tapi, izinkan aku memakaikan kalung ini di lehermu."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari saku kiri _jeans_ -nya.

"Ini ..."

Akeno terkejut melihat batu permata hijau yang menggantung di kalung tersebut.

"Rantainya memang terbuat dari tali hitam biasa tapi ini adalah batu zamrud. Nenekku berpesan untuk memberikannya kepada seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai selain ibuku." Naruto melihati kalung itu kepada Akeno.

"Kau maukan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

(Kalung seperti pemberian Tsunade di canon Naruto Shippuden)

Saat itu, Akeno ingin memeluk tubuh sang Uzumaki yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tahu persis jika Naruto telah berubah semenjak kematian Rossweisse.

Akeno mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa menjawabnya dan segera saja Naruto berdiri di belakang Akeno lalu memakaikan kalung tersebut.

Ada rasa bahagia dan juga sensasi yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Getaran cinta mulai terasa di hati Akeno dan juga Naruto. Sebuah rasa cinta yang menghasilkan keinginan untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama sampai akhir hayat nanti.

"Selesai."

Naruto berucap dalam senyum bahagianya. Akeno lalu memegang batu permata zamrud itu pada kalungnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Akeno. Kau sudah menerima kalung ini saja, aku sudah begitu senang."

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa tidak jelas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Hal itu merupakan spontanitas dari rasa bahagia dan kekakuan yang ia rasa bersamaan. Rasanya ia juga ingin memeluk tubuh sang Himejima.

Naruto sudah dapat mengontrol dirinya saat ini, walaupun kekakuannya saat berhadapan dengan Akeno masih terlihat jelas di hadapan Sai dan Sakura yang sedang mengintip adegan itu dari balik batang pohon yang besar.

"Arrghh, mengapa Akeno tidak menjawabnya!"

Sakura kesal sendiri hingga menjitak kepala Sai yang mengintip di bawahnya. Sakura mengenakan mantel merah yang berbulu dan juga celana _jeans_ cokelat muda serta bot hitam setinggi lutut.

"Awww! Sakit, Sakura!" Sai berteriak karena merasa sakit.

Ia tampak santai mengenakan cardigan tebalnya yang berwarna hitam dan berlengan panjang, dibalut syal putih, _jeans_ dan juga sepatu _sport_ hitam.

"Jika kau kesal kepada Akeno mengapa aku yang kau jitak?!"

Sai lalu berdiri tegak sambil memijat kepalanya yang terkena jitakkan Sakura.

"Masa bodoh! Aku kesal!" Sakura berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sai sendiri.

"Eeeh...?" Sai bingung mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sakura.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!"

Sai kemudian mengejar Sakura. Ia tidak mau tertinggal sendiri, menjadi mata-mata sepasang insan yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan mesra.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh Sasuke bersama Irina melihat keduanya. Irina tersenyum bahagia begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun."

Irina berucap dalam balutan mantel cokelat, _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu bot cokelatnya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Irina yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Irina terlihat tersenyum bahagia saat itu sambil memandangi kelucuan yang tengah terjadi di hadapan kedua matanya. Sedang Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis.

Balutan cardigan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan syal hitam yang membalut lehernya membuat Sasuke terlihat begitu gagah, ditambah _jeans_ biru dan sepatu _sport_ birunya. Membuat dirinya terlihat begitu _cool_ di hadapan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyatukan Akeno dengan cintanya," sahut Irina sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, itulah gunanya seorang teman, Irina. Merasa bahagia jika temannya ikut bahagia begitupun sebaliknya," sahut Sasuke sambil melihat Sai yang mengejar Sakura, menuju ke arahnya.

Sakura tampak begitu kesal dan selalu saja memukul Sai saat Sai berusaha berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku baru mengerti sekarang, mengapa Sai yang begitu pendiam dan dingin dapat berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat seperti sekarang ini," ucap Irina melanjuti.

Baik Irina dan Sasuke tampak tersenyum bahagia di kala melihat pemandangan itu. Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat Sakura yang masih saja diganggu oleh Sai.

"Sudah pergi sana kau, Bodoh!" seru Sakura kepada Sai.

Sakura berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Tidak, Sakura. Jika kau marah siapa yang akan mentraktirku makan siang nanti?" canda Sai kepada Sakura.

"Haaah, kau ini!"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh ke arah Sai yang masih mengejarnya. Sai pun berhenti.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah sosok lelaki yang tidak bermodal sama sekali, yang pernah aku temui sampai detik ini!" gerutu Sakura kepada Sai.

"Ahahahahaha..."

Mendengarnya Sai tertawa sambil memegang kepala dengan tangan kanannya.

Tak ada dendam di antara kata-kata ejekkan yang terlontar, karena mereka selalu berusaha memahami sifat satu sama lain sebelum menuntut untuk dipahami.

Mereka bersahabat dengan baik setelah berbagai peristiwa yang mereka lalui bersama-sama.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya...**

Suasana begitu sepi di apartemen Minato. Entah mengapa Rias terlihat ketakutan malam ini. Ia mendengar Sona tewas ditabrak mini sedan dengan luka tusukkan di tangan kanannya. Terlebih Xenovia nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi beberapa hari terakhir.

Dalam balutan kemeja putih panjang selutut kaki, ia tampak mondar-mandir di apartemen Minato.

"Mengapa ... mengapa?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat. Bulu kuduknya merinding, ia tidak mempunyai seorang teman kali ini. Entah mengapa malam itu sangat sulit untuk ia lalui.

 **T** **ING** **T** **ONG**

Tiba-tiba saja bel apartemen berbunyi yang sontak mengagetkan dirinya, hampir-hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena rasa terkejut itu.

"Siapa?"

Rias kemudian menuju ke pintu apartemennya dan mengintip dari balik kaca pembesar yang terpasang di pintu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

Rias heran sendiri saat melihat ke arah luar pintu dari kaca pembesar itu, karena tidak ada satu orangpun di luar sana. Ia kemudian menelepon bagian _receptionist_ untuk memastikannya. Tapi karena keadaan sudah tengah malam, apartemen tersebut terasa begitu sepi dan mencekam.

"Aku keluar tidak, ya?" tanyanya dengan diri sendiri.

Ia ingin keluar dan melihat siapa yang menekan bel apartemen, tapi ia juga ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Aku telepon saja Minato." Rias bergegas menelepon Minato.

Perbedaan waktu tak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk berkomunikasi.

 _"Halo?"_ sahut suara dari seberang.

"Sayang, kapan kau akan kembali? Aku sungguh takut malam ini," ucap Rias di telepon genggamnya.

Minato yang saat itu tengah tertidur bertelanjang dada mencoba bangkit lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya.

 _"Sabar_ _, Sa_ _yang_ _. L_ _usa aku akan kembali. Masih ada urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir di sana, apartemen itu aman. Security berjaga_ _dua puluh empat_ _jam penuh, jadi kau tidak perlu takut ya_ _,"_ sahut Minato dari seberang telepon.

"Tap-tapi aku-" Rias berusaha menyanggahnya.

 _"Sudahlah, jika kau ragu melakukan sesuatu maka jangan diteruskan. Aku kembali tidur ya, sangat lelah hari ini."_ Minato mengakhiri teleponnya.

Walaupun ia sudah mendengar suara Minato, hati dan pikirannya masih saja ketakutan. Rias kemudian mencoba tidur dalam keheningan malam. Ia mengunci semua pintu dan jendela apartemen bercat putih itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur."

Rias mencoba untuk tidur, tapi sampai pukul lima pagi ia baru dapat memejamkan kedua matanya. Firasat yang tersirat sudah datang menghantui. Alam pun sudah memberikan kode kepadanya.

.

.

.

 **Siang hari, pukul 11 waktu setempat.**

Rias berniat mengunjungi Xenovia di rumahnya karena tak ada kabar beberapa hari terakhir. Tubuhnya yang sintal nan cantik menggoda dibalut busana musim dingin berupa mantel merah setinggi lutut, celana pensil putih, dan sepatu bot serta syal berwarna hitam juga melingkari lehernya yang jenjang itu.

 **KREK**

Ia mengunci pintu apartemen Minato dari luar, tanpa sengaja di bawah kakinya ia melihat sebuah kotak hitam berbentuk persegi yang terikat pita kado berwarna merah.

"Apa ini?"

Rias kemudian berjongkok lalu mengambil kotak tersebut, ia membuka pita dan kemudian melihat isi dari kotak yang ia ambil.

"Aaaaa!"

Ia menjerit di saat mengetahui isi dari dalam kotak tersebut, sebuah kepala ayam yang masih utuh dengan bulu dan juga darahnya.

Tanpa sengaja Rias melemparkan kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah secarik kertas tebal yang ikut terjatuh dari dalam kotak. Rias kemudian membacanya.

.

 _AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN DI MANA SANG WANITA BERHATI IBLIS BERADA._

 _KINI SAATNYA MALAIKAT MAUT MENJEMPUTMU!_

.

Dua baris kata yang terbaca itu membuat bulu kuduk Rias semakin merinding. Ia merasa dirinya seperti tengah diawasi. Ia pun menoleh ke arah belakang, tapi halusinasi itu membuat dirinya semakin ketakutan.

"Siapa yang berani berbuat ulah seperti ini?" tanya Rias sambil berpikir, mengira-ngira ulah siapa ini.

Ia lalu segera menelepon bagian _office boy_ untuk membersihkan isi dari kotak yang jatuh berceceran itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di gedung Sony Music Entertaiment Jepang rupanya sedang terjadi perombakan struktur karyawan. Jabatan baru _owner_ Sony Music dipegang oleh putra sulung sang _owner_ yang bernama Michael.

Dalam balutan jas hitam lengkap ia berjalan menyalami satu persatu _manager_ yang mendukung kesuksesan Sony Music. Ternyata, di sana terlihat Kakashi yang juga mengikuti rapat pihak _owner_ tersebut.

Michael yang merupakan kakak dari Gabriel memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sang adik. Ia sangat dewasa, disiplin dan juga mawas diri. Tidak seperti Gabriel yang bebas, 'pecicilan' dan masih suka berhura-hura.

Selepas mengadakan rapat yang berdurasi satu jam itu, Michael masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. Di sana terlihat Gabriel yang tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki.

"Walaupun sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang _owner_ pengganti ayah, kau tidak dapat melarangku untuk pergi kemanapun, Onii-chan!" seru Gabriel saat berada di ruang kerja sang kakak, Michael.

"Hn ..."

Michael terlihat menghela napasnya saat melihat sang adik yang belum juga berubah.

"Kau tahu, Onii-chan. Aku punya teman baru yang juga gitaris salah satu band asuhan Sony Music. Dia sangat baik padaku," lanjut Gabriel sambil mengecat kuku jemari tangannya.

Ia duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki di samping meja kerja Michael, berpakaian _blouse_ putih dengan rok balon berwarna kuning bermotif bunga mawar. Roknya terlihat pendek, sekitar lima senti di atas lutut, membuat sang kakak hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat _fashion_ sang adik yang sudah kebarat-baratan.

"Hei, Onii-chan! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" tanya Gabriel sambil memajukan bibirnya ke arah Michael yang sibuk menandatangi beberapa perjanjian.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Michael singkat.

Mendengar hal itu Gabriel kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Haaah ..."

Gabriel kemudian berdiri, memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Aku mau keluar, lelah rasanya menghadapi kalian. Tidak ibu, tidak ayah dan juga tidak dirimu, selalu saja tidak punya waktu untuk diriku!" gerutu Gabriel sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Michael.

 **BR** **RAK** **K**

Gabriel kemudian menutup pintu ruangan kerja Michael dari luar.

"Hnnn."

Michael berusaha tidak banyak bicara saat berhadapan dengan sang adik. Karena jika hal itu yang ia lakukan, maka waktunya akan terbuang begitu saja.

"Anak itu, masih juga belum mengerti."

Michael terlihat memijat dahinya karena ulah sang adik yang belum dapat berpikiran dewasa.

Ternyata Gabriel hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang teman baik baginya. Ya, Gabriel lebih membutuhkan seorang teman daripada seorang pacar atau kekasih.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya...**

Hari itu hari Sabtu, jam di tangan menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya.

Di dalam ruangan _meeting_ _,_ terlihat keempat personil D'Justice yang telah berkumpul untuk menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Tapi ada yang aneh di hari itu, Grayfia tidak terlihat mendatangi keempat personil D'Justice. Malahan seorang pria bermasker hitamlah yang memasuki ruangan menemui keempat personil D'Justice ini.

"Halo."

Sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ia menyapa keempat personil D'Justice yang tegah duduk sejajar di kursi depan.

"Dia kan!"

"Dia-"

Melihat kedatangan sosok pria bermasker, sontak saja baik Sai, Sakura dan juga Naruto terkejut. Mereka seperti telah mengenalnya sebelumnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya.

Keterkejutan itu terlihat dari roman wajah ketiga personil D'Justice tersebut. Terkecuali Sasuke, karena sepertinya Sasuke bersikap biasa saja saat sosok pria bermasker itu datang menemui mereka.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Umurku 29 tahun dan berasal dari Tokyo. Sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?" tanya sosok pria bermasker yang memegang sebuah map di tangan kirinya.

Naruto, Sai dan Sakura terkesima akan kedatangan sosok tersebut. Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pertanda tidak ada pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku yang akan menggantian Grayfia-san dalam me- _m_ _anage_ D'Justice kedepannya," lanjut pria yang memang benar Kakashi.

"Apa?!" Naruto terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Sai mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Silakan." Kakashi mempersilahkan Sai untuk bertanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengapa Grayfia-san tidak lagi me- _manage_ D'Justice, apa kami membuat kesalahan terhadapnya?" tanya Sai kepada Kakashi.

"Apa kalian keberatan jika aku yang menggantikannya?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Tidak." Sai menjawab sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, di sini aku ditunjuk untuk menggantian Grayfia-san. Tidak untuk alasannya. Aku akan membantu kalian dalam mengkomposer sebuah lagu. Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama." Kakashi menuturkan.

Tidak ada yang dapat mereka utarakan saat itu karena Kakashi begitu berwibawa di hadapan keempat personil D'Justice. Sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat biasa saja saat mengetahui Kakashi yang menggantikan Grayfia. Sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu, tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di antara pihak Sony Music dan Grayfia. Mungkin saja ia mengetahui sesuatu dari sang kakak yang juga berada di bawah naungan yang sama.

Setelah perkenalan di antara mereka, Kakashi mulai mengadakan kelas untuk D'Justice dalam mengkomposer sebuah lagu. Mini album kedua mereka akan segera dirilis tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

 **Sore hari...**

Waktu _break_ tiba, Naruto keluar dari dalam studio musik yang dikhusukan untuk D'Justice, sambil menghidupkan _handphone_ -nya yang sengaja ia matikan saat latihan.

Tak lama, selang beberapa menit _handphone_ -nya berdering, nomor tak dikenalpun menghubunginya di sore hari itu.

"Siapa, ya?"

Naruto yang tidak mengenali nomor yang menghubunginya, ia berusaha mengabaikan panggilan telepon tersebut. Tapi, nomor itu terus menghubungi Naruto.

Karena kesal dan juga penasaran, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo!" ucapnya saat mengangkat telepon.

Tidak ada suara yang membalas dari seberang, hanya ada suara desiran angin. Naruto yang kesal kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Tapi, lagi-lagi nomor yang sama menghubungi dirinya.

"Hei, kau siapa?!"

Karena kesal Naruto berseru saat mengangkat telepon itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _"Santailah_ _, U_ _zumaki_ _Naruto._ _"_

Dengan cepat suara dari seberang itu berbicara.

"Siapa kau?! Ada urusan apa kau menghubungiku?!" tanyanya dalam kesal.

Sosok itu kemudian menjawabnya.

 _"Em_ _, b_ _agaimana ya. Kau masih terkesan emosi karena_ _mengangkat_ _telepon ini. Apa aku harus melanjutkannya?"_ jawab sosok dari seberang.

"Hei! Jika kau seorang laki-laki sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak berbasa-basi. Namun, jika kau seorang perempuan sepertinya kau sudah salah orang!" seru Naruto lagi.

 _"Huahahahaha..."_

Sosok itu terdengar tertawa meledek, membuat Naruto makin kesal bukan main.

 _"Naruto_ _... N_ _aruto_ _. K_ _au masih seperti yang dulu. Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara seperti ini. Satu tahun? Bukan, dua tahun lamanya semenjak kau merebut Akeno dariku!"_

Sosok itu merubah nada bicara di kalimat akhir.

"Kau!" Naruto terkejut.

 _"Kau pasti masih ingat aku kan yang datang menghampiri Akeno di parkiran sekolahmu dulu_ _,"_ sambung sosok itu.

Naruto mencoba mengingatnya.

 _"Ya_ _,_ _aku adalah Issei, Hyoudou Issei. Dan kau tahu saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan siapa?"_ _t_ _anyanya dengan nada licik._

Naruto menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar penuturan Issei. Ia takut dan juga khawatir akan sesuatu. Tak lama terdengar suara seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

 _"Na-ru-to_ _... t_ _o-long_ _..._ _a-ku._ _"_

Suara itu meminta pertolongan dari Naruto dengan nada yang lemah.

"Akeno!"

Naruto menyadari jika suara itu adalah suara Akeno.

"Akeno! Kau di mana?!"

Naruto berteriak, membuat orang-orang yang berjalan melintasinya seketika melihat ke arah dirinya.

 _"He_ _i, hei."_

Tiba-tiba suara sudah berganti.

 _"Kau tidak perlu tahu di mana Akeno berada, Naruto. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu maka carilah sebisamu_ _,_ _Uzumaki Naruto_ _,"_ ucap suara dari seberang yang memang benar adalah suara Issei.

"Keparat!"

Seketika itu juga Naruto menjadi emosi.

 _"Huahahahaha..._ _Ak_ _u akan mengambil apa yang aku punya dulu_ _,_ _Naruto. Menikmati setiap inchi dari tubuh Akeno. Kasihan sekali dirimu, yang harus merana karena dikhianati Rias._ _Huahahahaha..."_ Issei mengejek Naruto.

Spontan, Naruto benar-benar menjadi emosi.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Issei! Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyentuh Akeno! Jika kau berani melakukannya, maka jangan salahkan aku jika kepalamu tidak tersambung lagi di badanmu!"

Naruto geram bukan main.

 _"Ahahahahahaha..."_

Lagi-lagi Issei tertawa.

 _"Coba saja jika kau ingin kehilangan Akeno untuk selama-selamanya_ _, U_ _zumaki Naruto._ _Hu_ _ahahahaha..."_

Issei tertawa di atas penderitaan Naruto yang begitu khawatir akan keadaan Akeno. Tak lama, sambungan telepon itupun terputus.

"Halo!"

Naruto kembali berteriak tapi tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, ia kemudian melihat di layar _handphone_ -nya jika sambungan telepon itu telah terputus.

"Sialll!"

Naruto menendang dinding lorong yang berada di samping kirinya. Jiwanya mulai terganggu saat mengetahui keadaan Akeno yang tengah bersama Issei saat ini. Terlebih dari kata-kata yang Akeno lontarkan, terdengar seperti ia tengah kesakitan.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto panik, ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lorong ruangan sambil memegang kepalanya. Jiwanya melayang entah kemana memikirkan keadaan sang mantan yang sudah ingin segera ia nikahi dan menjalani kehidupan bersama sampai di akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

Apakah Naruto mampu mengetahui di mana keberadaan Akeno?

Dan bagaimana mungkin Akeno sudah berada bersama Issei?

Saksikan tiga chapter terakhir, Lime or Lemon!

.

.

.

TBC


	16. Viva Rock

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 16 Viva Rock

.

.

Terdengar suara burung-burung bangau di senja hari. Mereka berterbangan di atas ombak pantai bersama dengan tenggelamnya sang surya. Di sebuah ruangan yang menghadap ke arah pantai, terlihat sang Himejima sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu dalam keadaan kedua tangan yang terikat ke belakang. Dalam balutan kemeja putih lengan pendek yang berenda di bagian dada dan rok mini ketat setinggi lutut, ia tampak lemas tak berdaya saat Issei mengikat mulut manisnya dengan seutas kain putih.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu buruk, seperti sebuah kamar yang layak huni dengan luas sembilan meter persegi. Di sana terdapat kasur berukuran 180x160cm dan lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu, tak besar tapi cukup sebagai tempat pakaian tamu yang singgah menginap di dalam sana.

Akeno duduk di depan kasur menghadap ke arah pintu masuk kamar. Di sana terlihat Issei yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kedua kaki sambil menghisap beberapa batang rokok. Ia tampak senang dapat bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih.

"Huuuuufftt..."

Ia membuang asap rokoknya ke arah Akeno, padahal ia tahu jika Akeno tidak menyukai asap rokok.

"Akeno, maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Aku terpaksa menculikmu saat kau melakukan perjalanan pulang ke rumah," cetusnya lalu mematikan batang rokok yang dihsap.

Issei berjalan mendekati Akeno lalu berlutut di hadapan sang gadis.

"Akeno ..."

Dalam balutan _t-shirt_ hitam dirangkap kemeja putih yang dibiarkan terbuka, dan celana dasar hitam panjang, Issei mulai membelai wajah Akeno tanpa melepaskan ikatan kain yang berada di mulut sang Himejima.

"Kau tahu, Akeno. Hidup ini hanya sebuah pementasan drama yang terbalut berbagai unsur kehidupan sehingga membuatnya menjadi sebuah mahakarya yang istimewa. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa melakukan drama terbaik di hadapanmu. Aku adalah aku, seorang pria yang diliputi keputusasaan karena kehilangan cinta yang biasa mengisi hari-hari istimewaku."

Issei menuturkan sambil membelai wajah Akeno, belaian itu bukan seperti rayuan seorang psikopat. Tapi Issei melakukannya atas dasar perasaan kasih sayangnya kepada Akeno. Memang gila untuk dipikirkan, sebagai seorang _bipolar_ yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda kadang bisa menempatkan posisi secara sengaja.

"Akeno ..."

Issei kemudian berdiri di hadapan Akeno yang terdiam tidak dapat bicara, ia hanya terlihat berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan pada kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menjadi kekasihku kembali?" tanya Issei yang kemudian menarik tali ikatan di mulut Akeno agar Akeno dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tampak Akeno yang menahan rasa sakit saat ikatan itu ditarik oleh Issei.

"Issei, tolong sadarlah," ucap Akeno pelan.

"Semua yang kau lakukan ini akan menjadi boomerang untukmu!" Akeno menjawab dengan terengah-engah.

"Boomerang?" Issei melepaskan tarikan kain yang ia pegang lalu berjalan membelakangi Akeno.

"Aku tidak takut akan hal itu, yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu. Sekalipun harus membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi keinginanku," tutur Issei kembali.

"Kau sudah gila, Issei!" umpat Akeno dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Aku gila karena sesuatu yang berharga telah direnggut dari diriku," sahut Issei.

Akeno tidak dapat membiarkan Issei terlarut dalam keyakinannya sendiri.

"Kau harus tahu, Issei. Naruto tidak pernah merebut diriku dari dirimu. Akulah yang menyerahkan diri kepadanya karena rasa sakit akibat ulah yang kau lakukan. Kau sampai hati tidur bersama Rias padahal saat itu aku masih berstatus pacarmu!" ungkap Akeno yang kembali mengulang pernyataan mengapa ia meninggalkan Issei.

"Apa kau bilang?" Issei berbalik menghadap Akeno dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir Naruto juga tidak tidur bersama Rias?! Kau pikir dia pria yang setia?!" Issei menghela napasnya.

"Akeno, Akeno. Kau terlalu polos, Akeno. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran seorang pria saat ada wanita yang terus menggoda di hadapannya. Buka matamu!" tutur Issei.

Akeno terdiam, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kau tahu apa motif Rias menggodaku?" Issei bertanya.

"Rias menjebakku! Dia ingin menghancurkan hatimu secara perlahan sebagaimana ibumu yang menghancurkan keluarga Rias!" Issei tiba-tiba membuat pernyataan yang membuat Akeno terkejut.

"Apaaa?!" Akeno tidak menyangka jika Issei mengetahui sesuatu tentang keluarganya.

"Kau masih belum paham juga, Akeno? Baik, aku akan membongkar semuanya dari percakapan Rias bersama seorang temannya." Issei kemudian memutar sebuah rekaman yang ia sadap dari _handphone_ Xenovia.

Xenovia merekam semua percakapannya bersama Rias, untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Rias akan membawanya ke dalam sel penjara.

Tak lama terdengar percakapan di antara keduanya.

 _"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicaran?" Terdengar seperti suara Xenovia._

 _Mereka berbicara seperti di dalam sebuah ruangan. Sangat sunyi sekali._

 _"Aku ingin kau membantuku menghancurkan seseorang." Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Rias._

 _"Siapa dan bagaimana caraku melakukannya?"_ _t_ _anya Xenovia di dalam rekaman itu._

 _Sejenak tidak terdengar suara apapun, tak lama Rias kembali berbicara._

 _"Sebentar lagi festival indie musim ini akan segera diadakan. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku ke rumah seseorang_ _, l_ _alu berpura-pura ke kamar kecil. Saat itu aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan saat itu juga kau masuk ke dalam kamar_ _nya, m_ _encari sebuah disk yang tertulis festival indie. Lalu pecahkan semampumu. Apa kau sanggup melakukannya?"_ _t_ _anya Rias di dalam rekaman itu._

 _Tak lama Xenovia pun menjawab._

 _"Hmm_ _, it_ _u tidak sulit bagiku, tapi apa yang aku dapat dari hal ini?" Xenovia bertanya kepada Rias._

 _"Kau tenang saja, aku akan memberikan uang yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya. Itu cukup untuk membuat_ _m_ _u bersenang-senang dalam dunia malam." Rias menuturkan._

 _"Emmm_ _, ba_ _iklah. Aku setuju." Xenovia mengiyakan._

Rekaman itu lalu berakhir, terlihat Akeno yang menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mengetahui akan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Bagaimana, Akeno? Sekarang kau sudah tahu seperti apa saudara seayahmu itu kan." Issei berjalan mendekati Akeno.

Akeno masih bingung dengan pernyataan Issei. Ia hanya diam dan berusaha mengatur ulang napasnya.

"Ya, Rias adalah kakakmu. Tepatnya kalian adalah saudara satu ayah lain ibu. Rias tidak terima menjalani kehidupannya yang miskin karena ulah ayahnya yang tega meninggalkan sang ibu demi menikahi wanita lain, dan wanita itu adalah ibumu," tutur Issei.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Akeno bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, informasi yang kudapat hanya itu," lanjut Issei.

Akeno pun termenung, ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini Rias adalah saudara satu ayah dengannya.

"Ibu ..."

Entah apa yang Akeno rasakan saat itu. Ia hanya dapat membiarkan bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya yang mulus.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto nampak tidak konsenterasi menjalani kelas bersama Kakashi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut saat ini, tidak bergairah seperti biasanya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan seperti ingin segera mengakhiri kelas.

Tak lama waktu yang ditunggupun tiba...

"Baiklah, sampai di sini untuk hari ini." Kakashi menyudahi materi yang ia berikan.

"Persiapkan diri kalian untuk pembuatan video klip _Kimi Monogatari_ esok lusa," pesan Kakashi sebelum personil D'Justice keluar dari kelasnya.

Baik Sai, Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan pesan sang _manager_ baru tersebut, tapi tidak untuk Naruto, ia malah terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan.

 _'Aku harus cepat!'_

Ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat seperti mengejar sesuatu. Sikapnya itu membuat Sakura dan Sai merasa aneh, terlebih dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia mempunyai urusan penting," sahut Sakura kepada Sai.

Sasuke diam sambil terus melihat pergerakan sang teman yang berjalan begitu cepat keluar dari gedung Sony Music menuju motor _matic_ -nya.

 _'Naruto_ _, a_ _da apa lagi_ _?_ _'_ tanya Sasuke di dalam hati.

Naruto segera meluncur menuju suatu tempat. Saat itu hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi ia memberanikan diri menembus butir-butir salju yang turun, menuju ke sebuah hutan terisolasi dengan bermodalkan jaket tebal, _jeans_ dan sepatu bot hitamnya.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Naruto tiba di pinggir sebuah hutan, ia lalu menelepon seseorang.

 _"Halo_ _?"_

Tak lama terdengar suara jawaban dari seberang.

"Neji, ini aku, Naruto. Bisa bukakan pintu?" pinta Naruto yang ingin bertemu Neji.

Pintu di sini adalah sebuah kode masuk ke dalam hutan yang tak terjamah oleh pemerintah. Hutan kecil yang hanya ditumbuhi pepohonan dan semak belukar.

 _"Kode diterima_ _,"_ jawab suara dari seberang.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto segera menuju titik temu. Yang mana berada di dalam garis khayal di antara ketiga pohon bonsai besar yang berada di tengah hutan.

Naruto kemudian menghentakkan kaki kanannya sebanyak tiga kali ke tanah dan tak lama kemudian sebuah jalan ruang bawah tanah terbuka. Segera saja Naruto masuk ke dalam dan menuruni anak tangga itu.

Sesampainya di sana ia disambut dengan hangat.

"Hei, hei! Sudah lama sekali," sapa seseorang berambut nanas ke arah Naruto yang datang.

"Maaf, aku begitu sibuk dengan urusanku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku melupakan kalian. Di mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto kepada pria berambut nanas yang mengenakan _swe_ _at_ _er_ hitam yang digulung sampai siku. Dan celana dasar hitam panjangnya tanpa alas kaki.

"Mereka sudah memisahkan diri, Naruto," sahut seseorang dari arah belakang, membawa beberapa makanan yang didekap di dada.

"Neji!"

Pemuda itu memang benar adalah Neji yang memakai pakaian serba putih. (Seperti canon Naruto Shippuden)

"Sepertinya kau tergesa-gesa, Naruto. Lihat sudah pukul delapan malam. Apa yang dapat kami bantu?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Tanpa basa basi, Naruto kemudian mengutarakan maksud tujuannya kepada pria berambut nanas yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru dan juga Neji.

"Oh, jadi begitu masalahnya. Baiklah kami akan segera mengecek."

Neji dan Shikamaru lalu menyambungkan _handphone_ Naruto dengan kabel ke sebuah komputer dan mengetik beberapa sandi. Lalu muncullah sebuah denah lokasi.

"Ini data lokasi dari nomor yang menghubungimu, Naruto." Shikamaru memberi informasi kepada teman lamanya sambil duduk santai di atas kursi putarnya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Naruto tidak percaya atas lokasi yang ia lihat.

"Nomor yang menghubungimu sudah tidak aktif satu jam setelah meneleponmu. Sepertinya aku harus memberikan _chip_ ini kepadamu." Neji kemudian memberikan sebuah _chip_ kecil lalu ia menempelkannya di dalam _handphone_ Naruto.

"Ini ..." Naruto bingung akan maksud temannya.

" _Chip_ itu akan banyak membantumu, Naruto. Kau dapat mengetahui keberadaan orang yang meneleponmu dengan keakuratan 95% dari lokasi keberadaan." Shikamaru kembali menjelaskan.

"95% ?" Naruto tampak bingung mengapa tidak 100% akurat.

"Kami masih sibuk dalam urusan kami, sehingga belum dapat meningkatkan _performa chip_ itu. Coba saja, kemungkinan hanya berjarak lima sampai lima belas meter dari titik tunjuk. Tak akan lebih dari itu," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dan pastikan _google map_ dan lokasi mu diaktifkan secara akurat," pesan Neji.

"Emm, begitu ya?" sahut Naruto seperti menemukan titik temu.

Sebuah keberuntungan lagi-lagi berpihak kepada sang Uzumaki bergurat tiga ini. Ia mendapat _support_ secara cuma-cuma dari kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Neji, Shikamaru." Naruto menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Santai saja, Kawan." Shikamaru menepuk punggung Naruto.

Mereka adalah teman seperjuangan sejak masa SMP. Pertemanan yang solid telah terjalin di antara mereka. Sayang, garis kehidupan membuat mereka menjadi terpisah-pisah.

Setelah itu, sambil menunggu telepon dari Issei, Naruto pun kembali ke rumahnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan orang yang berani bermain-main dengannya.

"Aku akan menunggu waktunya, Issei," ucap Naruto saat sudah tiba di rumahnya.

Mikro _chip_ buatan Neji dan Shikamaru benar-benar berguna untuknya saat ini. Walaupun keakuratannya hanya 95%, hal itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **Esok paginya...**

Tsubaki baru saja membersihkan kedainya bersama seorang pegawai. Kedai itu baru saja dibuka pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Tapi, pelanggan pertama yang datang adalah seseorang yang ia pikirkan sejak dulu.

"Selamat datang."

Berpakaian seragam pelayan berwarna hitam yang berenda putih, Tsubaki menyambut kedatangan sang tamu.

"Yuuto ..."

Tsubaki tidak menyangka jika yang datang adalah Yuuto, mengenakan setelan seragam bisnisnya.

"Em, _ano_ _..._ Tsubaki, aku kesini mencari-"

"Akeno maksudmu?" Tsubaki langsung mematahkan perkataan Yuuto.

"Hem, iya. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja. Apa kau tahu di mana dirinya?" tanya Yuuto terus terang.

 _'Ternyata Yuuto hanya ingin mencari Akeno._ _'_ Tsubaki terlihat muram saat Yuuto menanyakan Akeno.

"Dia tidak kemari. Apa kau sudah berusaha menghubunginya?" tanya Tsubaki lagi.

"Nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi. Sudah dua hari nomornya tidak aktif. Aku jadi khawatir, maka dari itu aku datang kemari dan menanyakannya kepadamu," jawab Yuuto yang cemas.

 _'Yuuto, apakah hanya Akeno yang ada di dalam hatimu?'_ Hati Tsubaki berbisik, ia nampak sedih.

"Tsubaki...?" Yuuto menyapa Tsubaki.

"Em, iya. Akeno juga tidak kemari, Yuuto. Dan tidak memberikan kabarnya sudah hampir satu minggu. Aku pikir dia sedang sibuk di kota. Maaf hanya itu yang aku tahu." Tsubaki tersenyum ke arah Yuuto.

"Em, baiklah. Terima kasih, Tsubaki. Jika kau mendapat kabar tentang Akeno, tolong segera menghubungiku." Yuuto lalu memberikan kartu namanya.

Tsubaki segera menerima kartu nama itu.

"Baiklah, Tsubaki. Sampai jumpa." Yuuto bergegas keluar dari kedai, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

Tsubaki terdiam, rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sebuah rasa yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia lalu ikut keluar dari dalam kedai dan mengejar Yuuto.

"Yuuto!"

Tsubaki berteriak memanggil Yuuto yang terlihat sedang membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tsubaki, ada apa? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Yuuto yang hampir masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dari jarak lima meter mereka berbicara, disaksikan deburan ombak pantai, di bawah matahari yang bersinar terang

"Yuuto ... apakah hanya ada nama Akeno di hatimu?" tanya Tsubaki memberanikan diri.

"Tsubaki ..." Yuuto tampak terkejut.

"Yuuto, sebenarnya ..." Tsubaki berusaha mengungkapkan rasa.

Tampak raut wajah Tsubaki yang malu, pipinya merona saat bibirnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Yuuto, sebenarnya sejak masa awal SMA aku sudah mempunyai rasa untukmu." Tsubaki mulai menuturkan.

Yuuto menutup pintu mobilnya, ia tidak jadi masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia ingin mendengarkan pernyataan Tsubaki terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ..." Tsubaki menggigit bibirnya.

"Tsubaki, katakanlah. Tidak usah sungkan." Yuuto kemudian berjalan mendekati Tsubaki.

Tsubaki masih terdiam, ia bingung. Keringat dingin itu mulai keluar dari dahinya yang tertutup bando berenda berwarna putih

"Tsubaki," panggil Yuuto lagi.

Tsubaki menarik napas panjang lalu berlari mendekati Yuuto.

"Yuuto ..." Tsubaki tiba-tiba memeluk Yuuto.

"Tsubaki ..." Yuuto merasa ada sesuatu hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yuuto." Tsubaki akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yuuto terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini ada seorang wanita yang diam-diam menyukainya. Rasa di hatinya kala ini benar-benar bercampur aduk.

"Tsubaki-"

Yuuto kemudian memegang kedua lengan Tsubaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menyadari hal itu, Tsubaki segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan menjaga jarak terhadap Yuuto.

"Maafkan aku, Yuuto-kun. Aku tahu aku salah karena mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku tidak dapat berlama-lama memendam rasa. Maafkan aku."

Tsubaki kemudian membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yuuto lalu segera berbalik menuju ke arah kedainya.

Tsubaki berjalan begitu cepat membuat Yuuto hampir tidak dapat berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Tsu-ba-ki ..."

Saat ini Yuuto hanya dapat menerima perkataan yang Tsubaki ungkapkan. Dilema mulai merasuki jiwa Yuuto akan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Siang hari, di sebuah villa yang berada di pulau Hokkaido. Terlihat seorang wanita berparas cantik nan keibuan sedang meneguk beberapa gelas anggur putih. Ia tampak depresi saat itu, terus menerus meminum anggur putih sampai rasa mual menerjangnya.

Terbalut kemeja putih lengan panjang dan _underwear_ berwarna abu-abu, ia melemparkan diri ke atas kasur berbahan _foam_ berkualitas tinggi. Sambil memijit pelipis keningnya ia berbicara sendiri.

"Sial! Mengapa _bisnis lendirku_ diketahui pihak Sony Music? Siapa yang membongkarnya?" tanya wanita tersebut yang bernama Grayfia.

Grayfia tertangkap basah sedang mengadakan perjanjian kerja dengan salah satu produser mesum untuk mengambil jatah manggung band asuhannya yang menjadi _runner up_ di tahun pertama.

"Padahal ini semua demi band asuhanku yang telah habis kontrak. Haaah, mengapa hidup begitu kejam sekali," gerutunya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan di atas kasur.

"Untung saja aku hanya dipindahtugaskan. Jika aku di DO, tamatlah riwayatku," gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Sepertinya, memang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk berlibur bulan-bulan ini. Hm, baiklah."

Akhirnya, Grayfia menerima semua konsekuensi atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Sepintar-pintarnya menyimpan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga. Hal itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Grayfia, ia menggunakan cara eksotis untuk terus membuat band asuhannya eksis. Sekalipun harus mengiming-imingi para produser acara dengan "karyawan" miliknya.

"Rossweisse, semoga kau tenang di alam sana. Maaf jika aku telah menjerumuskanmu," ucap Grayfia sebelum tertidur karena mabuk.

.

.

.

 **Sore hari, pukul 04.00 pm waktu setempat. Di kantor redaksi Yuuto.**

"Yuuto, ini pesananmu. Ada lagi?"

Irina saat itu menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Yuuto untuk segera ditandatangani. Yuuto sendiri tampak menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya yang empuk.

"Irina ..." Sesaat kemudian Yuuto memanggil nama Irina.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" tanya Irina kepada Yuuto.

Irina tampak cantik dalam balutan blezer cokelat dan rok span hitam setinggi lututnya. Ditambah sepatu pantofel hitam setinggi lima senti.

Yuuto pun beranjak berdiri lalu mendekati Irina. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Kau kenal siapa pria ini?" Yuuto bertanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto.

Irina lalu mengambil selembar foto yang dimaksud Yuuto. Ia kemudian melihat siapa yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Ini kan ..." Irina mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat foto Akeno bersama Naruto yang tengah mengenakan seragam SMA khas sekolahnya (seragam khas SMA di Jepang). Mereka tampak mesra merayakan kelulusan bersama, ditambah Akeno yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tahu apa hubungan di antara keduanya?" Yuuto bertanya lagi.

"Yuuto ... sebenarnya ..." Irina merasa tidak enak hati sendiri kepada Yuuto.

Yuuto lalu berjalan menjauhi Irina.

"Haaah, takdir manusia memang tidak ada yang tahu. Kau menjadi saksi hidup atas diriku yang selama satu tahun mendekati Akeno. Tapi, kenyataannya baru kuketahui sekarang." Yuuto berbicara membelakangi Irina.

"Yuuto, maaf. Aku belum sempat memberitahumu." Irina mencoba meminta maaf kepada Yuuto.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah, Irina. Aku yang salah. Aku yang tidak perduli terhadap perasaan Akeno yang sebenarnya. Aku malah menyesal mengapa baru sekarang ini aku menemukan sosok gadis seperti Akeno. Tapi, aku akan lebih menyesal jika menyia-nyiakan orang yang menyayangiku," lanjut Yuuto.

"Maksudmu?" Irina sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Yuuto katakan.

Yuuto pun berbalik menghadap Irina.

"Aku akan melepas Akeno. Dan aku akan mencoba mencintai Tsubaki, sepupu Akeno." Yuuto menuturkan.

"Apa?!" Irina terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, Irina. Ternyata Tsubaki telah memendam perasaannya terhadapku, lebih lama dari perasaan yang kupendam terhadap Akeno. Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini." Yuuto menuturkan sambil tersenyum.

"Yuuto ..."

Betapa senang hati Irina karena Yuuto dapat merelakan Akeno bersama Naruto. Walaupun Irina belum mengenal bagaimana Tsubaki, sepupu Akeno temannya sendiri. Tapi Irina yakin bahwa ketulusan akan dibalas dengan ketulusan.

 _'Arigatou_ _,_ _Yuuto_ _-k_ _un_ _,_ _'_ batin Irina berbisik sambil tersenyum bahagia ke arah Yuuto.

Ya, Yuuto akan mulai mencoba untuk menyayangi Tsubaki yang telah berani mengutarakan isi hatinya. Dan merelakan Akeno untuk bersama dengan Naruto. Memang, hati manusia setiap detik dapat berubah, dan takdir ke depan siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 01.00 am.**

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan persiapan untuk syuting video klip esok hari. Sasuke bersama Sai sengaja menginap di rumah Naruto malam itu.

Hari yang lelah telah ia lewati. Tapi saat pergantian hari, sebuah dering telepon mengusik tidurnya. Tak ingin mengganggu kedua temannya yang sedang tertidur karena lelah, Naruto kemudian mengangkat telepon itu di luar kamarnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia berniat mengangkat telepon, telepon itu malah terputus dan tak lama ia menerima sebuah video berdurasi lima menit yang berisi sesuatu yang membakar jiwanya.

Di dalam video itu terlihat Akeno yang sedang duduk terikat di sebuah kursi, sedang Issei mencoba merayunya.

"Tolong, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi."

Terlihat Issei yang terus menerus memohon kepada Akeno sambil berlutut.

"Maaf, aku masih ingin sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tolong jangan sakiti aku!" jawab Akeno yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Issei terlihat tak bernurani saat berada di dalam kamar itu, ia kemudian beranjak berdiri lalu melakukan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai cara kasarku untuk mendapatkanmu!" seru Issei sambil melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Issei kemudian merobek paksa kemeja putih yang Akeno kenakan. Ia melucuti pakaian Akeno dengan kasar, sehingga kancing kemeja itu terlepas.

"Ku mohon hentikan, Issei. Kumohon," rntih Akeno yang mulai berderai air mata.

Terlihatlah kemeja putih Akeno yang telah terlepas dari tubuh indahnya. Kedua buah dada yang ranum terbalut bra hitam itu tampak jelas terlihat.

Naruto yang melihat video itu naik pitam bukan main, serasa mendidih seluruh darah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah pertanda amarah yang memuncak.

"Bangsat!"

Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melihat adegan selanjutnya, di dalam video yang dikirim oleh nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

Ia kemudian mengaktifkan _chip_ yang diberikan Shikamaru dan Neji untuk mengetahui di mana lokasi nomor tersebut. Tak lama selang beberapa menit, sebuah denah lokasi muncul, ia memerlukan 45 menit perjalanan untuk sampai di lokasi tersebut.. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto segera bergegas mempersiapkan diri.

"Keparat kau, Issei! Malam ini juga, kalau tidak kau maka aku yang akan mati!"

Naruto segera bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Ia berniat menuju lokasi di mana nomor yang mengirimkan video tersebut berada.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Issei dengan video itu?" Akeno bertanya dalam linangan air matanya. Sementara Issei masih melihat _handphone_ -nya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menjebak Naruto kan?" tanya Akeno dengan suara terisak.

Issei segera menoleh ke arah Akeno yang masih duduk terikat dengan pakaian yang compang camping.

"Akeno, kenapa kau masih juga memikirkan Naruto. Apa kau tidak ingat, dia hilang begitu saja saat kau tengah mengandung anaknya. Kau tak ingat akan hal itu?" Issei menekankan kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

"Kau tidak berhak menghakimi Naruto, Issei!"

Akeno masih saja membela Naruto di hadapan Issei setelah Issei mencumbui seluruh tubuh bagian atas Akeno.

Issei pun geram melihat sikap Akeno yang masih saja menomorsatukan Naruto di hadapannya. Rasanya saat itu ia ingin menjambak rambut sang gadis yang cantik ini, tapi sebuah deringan telepon membuat Issei harus segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, _Hi_ _me_." Issei meminta Akeno untuk diam.

"Hallo?" Issei kemudian mengangkat telepon itu.

 _"Bos, target sedang bersama seorang pria di dalam apartemen. Apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Hah! Kalian ini! Membawa satu orang saja sulit sekali. Cepat cari cara agar kedua orang itu keluar dari dalam apartemen! Habisi saja pria yang kau maksud! Dan bawa Rias hidup-hidup menghadapku! Kau mengerti!" bentak Issei kepada orang suruhannya.

 _"Baik bos, kami akan segera memberi kabar selanjutnya_ _,"_ sahut orang suruhan Issei.

"Bagus. Jangan mengecewakanku!" seru Issei lalu kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Rupanya Issei menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membawa Rias menghadapnya. Hal itu tidak ia lakukan sendiri karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Akeno semenitpun. Gangguan kejiwaan yang merasuknya benar-benar membuatnya berpikir melampaui batas.

"Haah, mengganggu pestaku saja. Siapa pria yang mereka maksud?" Issei bertanya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Issei?!" Akeno berusaha bertanya kepada Issei.

Issei pun menoleh.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui kebenaran langsung dari yang bersangkutan, Akeno," jawab Issei sambil melihat ke arah Akeno.

"Issei, perbuatanmu ini sungguh gila. Kau gila, Issei! Kau gila!" Akeno berteriak ke arah Issei.

"Hei, hei, _Hi_ _me_ _._ Jangan berbicara keras di hadapanku. Atau kau ingin nasibmu sama seperti bonekaku yang lain?" tanya Issei dalam amarah terpendamnya. Ia mencengkram wajah Akeno dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ap...apa...maksudmu...?" Akeno kesulitan mengucap karena tangan Issei mencengkram pipinya.

Issei melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah Akeno. Ia merasa hanya membuang-buang waktu saja jika meladeni sang _Hime_ berbicara.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya. Basuhlah tubuhmu dan pakailah pakaian ini."

Issei kemudian memberikan Akeno sebuah baju terusan yang berlengan panjang kepada Akeno. Akeno hanya diam saja karena kedua tangannya terikat.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan segera berangkat menuju titik temu, Akeno. Jangan mengulur waktu," pesan Issei lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan Akeno.

Tak lama, datang seorang pelayan perempuan di vila yang Issei sewa. Ia dipinta Issei untuk membersihkan tubuh Akeno dan mendandaninya ala putri kerajaan, dengan baju terusan berwarna putih yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Naruto, akan kutunggu kedatanganmu," ucap Issei pelan sambil berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke mencoba menahan kepergian temannya.

"Sasuke, tolong ini urusanku. Jangan ikut campur," pinta Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang, urusanmu bukan urusanku?!"

Sasuke geram atas ucapan Naruto, ia ingin segera menyadarkan sang Uzumaki dengan meninjunya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, jangan lakukan hal itu." Sai berusaha melerai.

Ketiganya tengah beradu mulut di depan pintu rumah. Naruto ketahuan Sasuke pergi secara diam-diam, meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Sai.

"Sasuke, aku tahu niat baikmu. Tapi hal ini tidak dapat dibiarkan terus menerus. Aku tidak sanggup berdiam diri sementara Akeno ditawan oleh mantannya itu!" ujar Naruto yang masih berusaha mengontrol emosi.

"Naruto, tolong jangan gegabah. Aku takut lokasi yang kau terima ini bukanlah lokasi di mana dia sebenarnya berada. Aku takut ini hanya jebakkan. Tolong tenang sebentar." Sai berusaha menenangkan temannya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai, menghadapi masalah memang harus dengan sikap yang tenang, bukan dengan sikap yang gegabah atau terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" Sai melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku menurut saja kali ini," sahut Sasuke kemudian.

"Oke. Aku punya rencana untuk hal ini," ucap Sai menengahi.

Naruto terpaksa menuturkan masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya kepada Sai dan juga Sasuke. Karena hal ini menyangkut kinerja D'Justice kedepannya. Satu personil hilang maka _performa_ band akan berantakkan, walaupun dapat mencari pengganti yang baru.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Baiklah, Kawan. Kita akan segera beraksi. Tetap pada posisi masing-masing. _Game_ ini akan segera dimulai." Sai memberi semangat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Terdengar gila seorang Sai memberikan sebuah rencana untuk menyelamatkan Akeno. Padahal resiko akan kegagalan rencana tersebut sangat berbahaya bagi ketiganya. Jiwa muda yang bergelora membuat ketiga anak manusia ini nekat melakukan sesuatu di luar batasannya. Tetapi, sesungguhnya modal nekat saja tidak cukup, Kawan...

.

.

.

 **Pukul 01.** **4** **0 dini hari...**

Naruto, Sai dan juga Sasuke tiba di lokasi yang ditunjukkan oleh _c_ _hip_ pemberian Shikamaru dan Neji. Tapi sayang, saat mereka tiba di lokasi, mereka hanya menemukan sebuah lapangan basket yang tertutup pagar besi.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Naruto bingung melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi tidak ada sesuatu apapun.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu di _handphone_ -nya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi sepertinya ia tengah mengetik-ngetik sesuatu.

Lain dengan Sai...

"Hei, Kawan! Kemarilah!" Sai meminta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Coba lihat ini, di pintu masuk aku temukan selembar kertas ini." Sai menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini kan ..." Naruto seperti mengenal lokasi tersebut.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Ayo cepat! Kita berangkat!"

Sai berseru kepada teman-temannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke itu segera melaju. Tak lama, selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah bom panci meledak di area di mana mereka berada.

 **B** **OOMMM**

Issei ternyata licik, bom itu merupakan bom buatannya yang mengandung asap beracun, yang dapat melemahkan tubuh seseorang dalam waktu perlahan.

Sai, Sasuke dan juga Naruto segera menuju lokasi yang terdapat pada selembar kertas yang mereka dapat.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 02.05am.**

Mereka tiba di lokasi yang dipinta, sebuah nada pesan kemudian berbunyi di _handphone_ Naruto.

.

 _/DATANGLAH SENDIRI, JANGAN AJAK TEMANMU./_

 _._

Begitulah bunyi pesan tersebut. Membuat Sasuke dan Sai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke, tidak apa. Aku yang akan masuk sendiri ke dalam gudang ini. Kalian tunggulah di sini," pinta Naruto lalu bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Tapi, Naruto-" Sasuke begitu khawatir.

"Tenanglah." Naruto berusaha menenangkan hati temannya.

Naruto lalu keluar dari dalam mobil, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Begitu gelap, hampir tidak ada cahaya di sana.

"Sasuke, kau tenanglah. Aku sudah mengaktifkan ini."

Sai memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di layar _handphone_ -nya yang terhubung dengan _handphone_ Naruto.

"Sai, tunggulah di sini sampai bala bantuan datang. Aku tidak dapat berdiam diri dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja di dalam. Tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun, apalagi Sakura."

Sasuke berpesan kepada Sai kemudian segera memakai jaket hitamnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sai memanggil Sasuke, entah mengapa ia merasa akan terjadi pertarungan hebat di dalam gudang tua itu. Sasuke sendiri terus berjalan, tidak menggubris panggilan Sai. Ia kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam gudang tua tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC


	17. Himawari No Yakusoku

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 17 Himawari no Yakusoku

.

.

Malam begitu dingin, butiran salju terus turun memenuhi seluruh kota di Jepang. Hari itu masih terbilang sangat malam, begitu gelap walaupun sudah terhitung memasuki fajar. Spektrum warna langit perlahan terlihat berubah menjadi keunguan yang mana merupakan spektrum warna tertinggi di antara warna-warna yang lain. Ya, saat itu sudah melewati pukul dua pagi waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya.

Naruto mengenakan _swe_ _ater_ _orange_ berlengan panjang tanpa motif, berbahan dasar wol tebal disertai _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ hitamnya. Ia mulai memasuki gedung tua yang ditunjukkan oleh sebuah pesan pendek yang masuk ke dalam _handphone_ -nya.

Begitu gelap tak ada cahaya di sana. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu gudang tua tersebut, terlihat sebuah cahaya lampu yang cukup terang yang hanya dapat menerangi sekitaran lampu itu berada.

Gudang itu begitu luas, Naruto berjalan menuju sumber cahaya. Ia kemudian berdiri tepat di titik tengah lingkaran cahaya lampu yang menerangi. Tak lama, sosok pemuda berpakaian seragam jas putih lengkap datang bersama dua orang pengawalnya dengan jarak pandang sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat di mana Naruto berada.

"Selamat datang, Kawan."

Sosok itu tersenyum sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana.

"Di mana Akeno?!" tanya Naruto yang tidak ingin berbasa-basi sambil menatap ke arah sosok pemuda itu.

"Hei, hei. Santailah sedikit."

Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan oleh salah satu pengawal dan pengawal yang lain membantu pemuda itu menghidupkan sebatang rokok.

"Huuuuff..."

Pemuda itu kemudian mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah depan, ia tampak sangat santai sekali, duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, Naruto. Kau cicipi dulu hidangan pembuka ini."

Pemuda itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada salah seorang pengawalnya.

"Kau jangan main-main terhadapku, Issei!"

Naruto kesal karena merasa diperlambat untuk menemui Akeno.

Bisa saja Naruto saat itu menyerang sosok pemuda yang berpakaian jas putih. Tapi, ia meredam amarahnya demi menjamin keselamatan Akeno. Karena Akeno belum terlihat di depan kedua matanya.

Alih-alih menunggu Akeno, Naruto malah terkejut melihat sosok gadis berambut merah yang terbalut mantel putih setinggi lutut.

"Rias?!"

Naruto terkejut saat ia melihat Rias datang dibawa salah satu pengawal pemuda tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang terikat ke belakang.

"Kau terkejut, Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Naruto kesal bukan main, ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Untuk apa kau membawakan Rias? Aku hanya ingin Akeno!"

Naruto berusaha mengetahui maksud sang pemuda yang memang benar adalah Hyoudou Issei.

Issei pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu bergantian menyuruh Rias duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Naruto, kita sama-sama menjadi korban wanita ini. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu," ucap Issei kemudian.

Issei lalu mengambil sebuah pistol dari salah satu pengawalnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto yang sudah ingin mendekati Issei. Ia tidak ingin terjadi pembunuhan di hadapan kedua matanya.

Issei kemudian menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tetap diam di sana atau pistol ini akan segera menembus jantungmu!" ancam Issei sambil membuang sebatang rokok yang ia hisap.

"Kau!" Naruto geram melihat kelakuan Issei.

Issei kemudian beralih ke arah Rias yang duduk lemas tak berdaya. Sepertinya Issei telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Rias sehingga Rias terlihat tidak bertenaga.

"Riasku sayang, cepat katakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto."

Issei membelai rambut Rias lalu menjambaknya dengan kasar.

"Eghh!"

Rias tidak berdaya saat ini, ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun saat tertangkap oleh orang suruhan Issei.

"Ak-aku ..." Rias berusaha berkata.

"Cepat!"

Issei kemudian memutar ruang peluru di pistolnya lalu mengarahkan ke arah kepala Rias.

"Ak-aku, sebenarnya aku hanya memanfaatkan Naruto," ucap Rias terbata.

"Apa?!" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

Tak lama salah satu pengawal Issei yang lain datang membawa Akeno dengan keadaan kedua tangan yang terikat ke belakang. Tapi, malam itu ia sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun bak Cinderella. Bergaun putih, bersepatu kaca dengan mahkota kecil di kepalanya.

"Akeno!"

Naruto berusaha mendekati Akeno tapi Issei segera menembakkan peluru ke arah bawah kaki Naruto.

 **DOR**

"Itu peringatan untukmu. Jangan sampai aku kehilangan kesabaran, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Issei yang sudah berubah roman wajahnya.

Naruto diam, tidak berkutik. Ia takut jika Issei berbuat sesuatu kepada Akeno.

"Lanjutkan, Rias. Llanjutkan pengakuanmu, Sayang." Issei lalu membelai wajah Rias dengan pistolnya.

Rias takut, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin di malam yang dingin itu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan pengakuannya di hadapan Issei, Naruto dan juga Akeno.

"Aku ... hanya ingin membalas dendam. Dengan memperalat Naruto," ucap Rias kemudian.

Bukan main kesalnya hati Naruto saat mendengar pengakuan Rias. Selama ini Naruto sudah habis-habisan untuk memenuhi apa yang Rias pinta. Tapi malam ini Rias membuat pengakuan yang menyakitkan hatinya. Terlebih Naruto sudah mengetahui jika Rias bermain dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku ... aku minta maaf, Naruto. Semua ini aku lakukan untuk membalas dendamku kepada Akeno," lanjut Rias dalam kesakitan karena tangan Issei menarik rambutnya begitu kasar.

"Lalu?" tanya Issei lagi sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Akupun melakukan hal itu kepada Issei dengan alasan yang sama," lanjut Rias yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Hem, baiklah. Kau sudah dengar itu, Naruto."

Issei kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Rias, ia beralih mendekati Akeno.

"Sayang, kau sudah dengar sendiri bukan, jika Rias hanya menjebakku untuk membalas dendam kepadamu." Issei bergantian membelai wajah Akeno.

"Hentikan! Jangan kau sentuh Akeno!" teriak Naruto dari tempatnya. Ia tidak ingin Akeno tersentuh oleh pria manapun.

Mendengar hal itu Issei tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, hei! Kita sama-sama seorang pendosa, Naruto. Jangan terlalu egois menghaki Akeno," ucap Issei kemudian memberi kode kepada kedua orang pengawalnya.

Akeno dan Rias lalu dibawa oleh kedua orang pengawal Issei menjauh dari tempat itu. Melihat itu, Naruto berusaha mengejar tapi lagi-lagi Issei menembakkan pistolnya ke arah bawah kaki Naruto.

 **DOR**

"Sabarlah, Naruto. Sudah kubilang, cicipi dahulu hidangan pembuka ini," ucap Issei yang tampak kesal karena Naruto tidak menuruti kemauannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang itu tertutup sendiri dan kemudian datanglah banyak orang yang membawa alat pemukul dari sisi kanan dan kiri Issei.

Melihat hal itu, amarah Naruto semakin memuncak, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Issei. Ya, Naruto marah besar karena ulah Issei yang memaksa Naruto terjebak dalam perangkapnya. Terlebih saat ia melihat Akeno selalu menghadap ke arahnya sebelum hilang dibawa pengawal Issei. Seolah-olah Akeno sangat membutuhkan pertolongan dari Naruto. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto membulatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Issei.

"Issei!" geram Naruto.

"Kau datang sendiri bukan, jadi nikmatilah permainan ini Naruto," ucap Issei sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tidak! Naruto tidak datang sendiri."

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke datang mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna biru dibalut jaket hitam dengan _jeans_ dan sepatu _sport_ hitamnya.

"Ow, ow. Jadi rupanya ada seorang teman yang rela mengantarkan nyawa hanya demi membela seorang pendosa seperti Naruto?" Issei meledek Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Issei!" Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya saat mendengar penuturan Issei.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pamit undur diri. Masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Issei berlagak sibuk lalu ia kemudian pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau!"

Naruto ingin mengejar Issei tapi dua puluh orang menghadangnya.

Orang-orang itu membawa berbagai macam alat pemukul, dari balok kayu, tongkat _baseball_ , dan alat pemukul berbahan keras lainnya. Mengapa tidak benda-benda tajam? Karena seorang psikopat tidak menginginkan korbannya cepat mati. Ia ingin korbannya mati secara perlahan-lahan sambil merasakan sakit yang tak terhingga.

"Naruto, sepertinya kita harus menghadapi mereka terlebih dahulu," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke orang-orang suruhan Issei.

"Ya, kita dulu adalah rival dan sekarang kita malah menjadi seorang _partner_ _,_ " sahut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau masih ingat cara bertarung, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Hn, kau terlalu banyak bicara, Naruto. Ayo Maju!" Sasuke kemudian bersiap.

"Ya!"

Naruto kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mereka pun mulai bertarung. Dua orang melawan dua puluh orang.

"Maju, Sasuke!"

Naruto berteriak. Ia kemudian bertarung menghadapi orang-orang suruhan Issei yang mengeroyoknya.

Orang-orang suruhan Issei berusaha memukul Naruto dengan balok. Tapi Naruto mampu menangkisnya. Ia kemudian menarik badan salah satu bandit itu lalu mematahkan tangannya. Bandit tersebut kemudian dijadikan perisai tubuh oleh Naruto.

"KYAAA"

Setiap kali orang-orang suruhan Issei mencoba memukul Naruto selalu tawanan Naruto yang menjadi bantalannya.

 **BUGH**

 **DUMM**

"Hah! Kalian selalu memukul teman kalian sendiri, rasakan ini!"

Naruto kemudian menolakan kaki kirinya pada salah satu dada lawan lalu berputar 360 derajat di udara. Ia kemudian menendang dua kepala lawan dengan tendangan yang keras dari arah atas.

 **BAAAGGHH**

Tiga orang suruhan Issei jatuh tidak sadarkan diri setelah bertarung dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke! Beri aku tumpuan!"

Naruto berteriak sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke mengerti akan maksud Naruto, ia lalu menjulurkan tangan kirinya kepada Naruto dan segera saja Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke, menggenggam erat tangan itu lalu menendang ke arah lawan Sasuke.

 **BAGGH**

 **BAGGH**

 **BAGGH**

Tendangan Naruto mengenai lima kepala lawan Sasuke. Orang-orang suruhan Issei lalu berjatuhan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah giliranku, Naruto!"

Sasuke lalu menolakkan kakinya ke tanah, menendang dengan kedua kakinya ke arah lima lawannya. Naruto memegang erat kedua tangan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke dapat leluasa beraksi.

"Naruto! Sekarang!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan aksi Sasuke, ia bergantian menolakkan kakinya lalu menendang ke arah lima orang suruhan Issei.

 **BAG** **G** **H**

 **BUG** **G** **H**

 **BAGGH**

Sisa orang suruhan Issei, mereka lawan dengan tangan kosong. Tinjuan-tinjuan mematikan melayang dari kepalan tangan kedua sahabat ini. Mereka membuat lawan tak sadarkan diri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka menyelesaikan dengan baik _battle_ pertama mereka.

"Naruto!"

Akeno berteriak dari arah jauh. Konsenterasi Naruto mulai buyar saat ia melihat Akeno ditarik paksa oleh Issei. Naruto kemudian mengejar Issei tapi terhadang oleh dua orang pengawal Issei.

"Sial! Masih ada lagi."

Naruto kesal, ia kesulitan untuk melepaskan Akeno dari tawanan Issei.

"Naruto, biar mereka aku yang menghadapi. Kau kejarlah Issei." Sasuke berucap sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto terperanjat atas ucapan temannya.

"Sudah cepat! Jangan bairkan Issei lolos kali ini," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Sasuke kemudian melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia berniat menghadapi dua orang pengawal Issei sendirian.

"Tapi, Sasuke ..." Naruto berusaha menolaknya.

"Kau tenang saja, Dobe!"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu membuka jalan bagi Naruto untuk mengejar Akeno.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!" teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke, ia kemudian berlari mengejar Issei yang membawa Akeno dengan paksa. Salah seorang pengawal Issei berusaha menghadangnya, tapi Sasuke berhasil mencegahnya.

Persahabatan sejati, sehidup semati. Hanya ada dalam fanfiksi. Benar begitu?

"Tunggu aku, Akeno."

Naruto berlari mengejar ke mana Issei membawa Akeno.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Akeno di bawa oleh Issei ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Lagi-lagi ia mengikat Akeno di sebuah kursi kayu sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto di balik pintu. Naruto terus mengejarnya, dan tak lama ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran 4x4 meter tersebut.

"Akeno..."

Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu ia melihat Akeno yang sedang terikat, ia kemudian ingin melepaskan ikatan itu, tapi Issei sudah berjaga di belakang pintu. Issei berniat menghabisi nyawa Naruto di hadapan Akeno.

"Na-ru-to," ucap Akeno lemas.

Naruto melihat Akeno sedang duduk bercucuran air mata. Saat ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati Akeno, segera saja Issei mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

 **DORR**

Peluru itu meluncur ke arah Naruto, Akeno saat itu terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Keparat kau, Issei!"

Naruto segera mematahkan tangan kanan Issei dengan satu pukulan. Pistol itupun jatuh, lalu Naruto segera menendangnya jauh-jauh.

Naruto memutar tubuh Issei menghadap ke arahnya lalu ia meninju perut Issei dengan tiga kali pukulan keras dari kepalan tangan kanan sang Uzumaki.

 **BUGGH**

 **BU** **G** **GH**

 **BUGGH**

Belum puas meninju Issei, Naruto lalu menendang Issei ke arah samping Akeno.

 **BRRRUGH**

Issei pun terjatuh, tubuhnya mengenai kayu-kayu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi Issei belum mati, ia perlahan bangun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Haah, hanya ini batas kemampuanmu, Uzumaki Naruto?" ledek Issei kepada Naruto.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara, Issei!"

Naruto lalu menyerang Issei dengan berbagai pukulan tangan tapi kali ini Issei dapat melawannya. Di hadapan Akeno yang menangis, keduanya beradu tangan dan kaki dan berniat untuk saling menjatuhkan lawan.

 **BAGGH**

 **BUGGH**

Mereka beradu begitu cepat, sampai Issei menggunakan cara liciknya yaitu menendang bagian intim Naruto.

 **BUGGH**

Naruto terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh lemas karena ulah licik Issei, padahal dalam tata pertarungan dilarang keras mengenai daerah intim. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Issei, si psikopat kelas kakap.

"Matilah kau, Naruto!"

Issei mengambil balok yang berada di dekatnya lalu ia mengarahkannya ke arah kepala Naruto.

Balok itu perlahan melayang, Akeno yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha menghalangi balok tersebut agar tidak mengenai Naruto. Ia kemudian berlari mendekati Naruto dengan keadaan kedua tangan yang masih terikat lalu membiarkan Issei memukul bagian belakang tubuhnya untuk melindungi Naruto.

 **BR** **R** **AKK** **K**

Hantaman keras yang Issei layangkan hingga membuat kursi kayu yang diduduki Akeno rusak parah.

"Akeno!"

Dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa karena daerah intimnya ditendang oleh Issei, Naruto berusaha bangun dari duduknya untuk menyanggah tubuh Akeno yang perlahan jatuh.

"Na-ru-to ..."

Akeno tersenyum saat melihat wajah sang Uzumaki bergurat tiga ini, sepertinya ia bahagia dapat melindungi Naruto walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya.

Dan tak lama, Akeno pun memuntahkan darah dari dalam tubuhnya.

"OHOKK"

Darah itu keluar dari mulut Akeno dan mengenai Naruto.

"Akeno, Akeno ..."

Naruto berusaha menahan tubuh Akeno dalam rasa sakitnya. Ia meyanggah tubuh sang _hime_ yang kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **BRRUUGH**

Akeno pun terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Akeno!"

Betapa sedih dan pilu hati Naruto saat melihat Akeno yang berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Issei!"

Naruto geram bukan main. Ia segera melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan Akeno lalu membiarkan Akeno terbaring di atas lantai ruangan. Naruto pun kemudian berdiri sambil menahan sakit. Amarahnya sudah meluap saat ini.

"Hahahaha, sungguh ironi sekali sepasang insan di hadapan kedua mataku ini. Akeno tidak henti-hentinya mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu. Pria pendosa!" Issei lagi-lagi meledek.

"Bajingan kau, Issei!"

Naruto segera berlari ke arah Issei lalu menolakkan kakinya ke lantai, ia menendang Issei dari arah bawah sehingga tubuh Issei melompat ke atas.

 **BUGGH**

Issei pun memuntahkan darah, terlihat darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Tak habis sampai di situ, Naruto meninju kepala Issei bertubi-tubi dengan kepalan tangannya.

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

Issei pun sekarat...

"Kau sudah melampaui batas, Issei!"

Naruto menarik tubuh Issei lalu ia menyandarkannya pada dinding ruangan. Issei tersenyum, rupanya ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan.

"Mungkin aku yang melampaui batas, tapi aku tidak akan lari dari benih yang sudah terkandung," ucap Issei dalam keadaan babak belur terkena pukulan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Bajingan!"

Naruto menarik kerah baju Issei lalu mengunci kaki Issei agar tidak bergerak.

"Kau belum menyadarinya juga?" Issei bertanya.

"Cepat katakan!" seru Naruto yang semakin menarik kerah baju Issei sehingga Issei kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Ba-iklah, Naruto. Aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi, terimalah hadiah dariku ini."

Tangan Issei bergerak cepat, ia kemudian menghujamkan sebilah pisau ke arah perut Naruto.

 **JLEBB**

Naruto mulai merasakan sakit di area perutnya, darah segar itu pun mengalir karena luka tusukan pisau Issei. Naruto terlihat memegangi perutnya lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tubuh Issei.

"Kau ... benar-benar keterlaluan ..."

Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur saat itu.

"Cih!"

Issei meludahi Naruto yang mulai jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya, ia (Naruto) mencoba menahan pendarahan yang keluar dari dalam perutnya karena luka, yang ditimbulkan akibat terkena tusukan pisau Issei.

"Anggap saja karena kau telah meninggalkan Akeno saat ia tengah mengandung anakmu," ucap Issei yang sudah lemas.

"Apa?!" Naruto terkejut akan perkataan Issei.

"Ya, Akeno dengan terpaksa mengaborsi janin dari benih yang kau tanam. Setelah kau membuangnya jauh-jauh dan lebih memilih Rias dibanding dirinya," tutur Issei.

Naruto mencoba mengambil pistol yang berada di dekatnya. Ia berniat mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara, Issei!"

Naruto kemudian mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Issei, menembak tepat ke arah jantung Issei.

Saat peluru itu ditembakkan, Issei pun melempar pisaunya ke arah Naruto.

 **DORR**

 **DORR**

Dua butir peluru kemudian bersarang di tubuh Issei.

 **JLEBB**

Pundak Naruto ikut tertusuk pisau yang dilemparkan Issei. Tak lama, keduanya kemudian terkapar di atas lantai ruangan.

Issei lemas, napasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Sepertinya malaikat maut perlahan mencabut nyawanya kala itu.

"Ak ... Ake ... Akeno," sebut Issei sebelum kematiannya.

Issei kemudian mati karena dua butir peluru yang bersarang di dadanya. Sementara Naruto berusaha mencabut pisau yang menghujam pundak kirinya. Dua pendarahan hebat ia alami di tubuhnya saat ini.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Akeno yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ia berjalan tertatih menuju sang Himejima tapi tubuhnya kemudian jatuh.

 **BRUUGH**

"Aaaaghh!"

Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, tapi ia masih berusaha merangkak mendekati Akeno.

"Ake ... no."

Jemari tangan kanan Naruto perlahan berhasil menggapai tangan kanan Akeno. Dan ia kemudian jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ma-af-kan a-ku, A-ke-no," ucap Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Fajar telah datang dan sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya di tengah-tengah negeri Sakura.

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di kota Tokyo, terlihat Sakura yang begitu cemas. Ia tampak tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi akan operasi yang tengah dilakukan.

Beberapa jahitan harus dilakukan pada tubuh sang Uzumaki, ia banyak kehilangan darah di tubuhnya. Untung saja, tubuhnya mampu bertahan dalam keadaan kritis yang menerjangnya saat ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin sang Uzumaki tidak akan pernah dapat meneruskan cita-citanya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

Kakashi datang pagi-pagi saat itu, dalam balutan jas hitamnya ia mendekati Sakura yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi.

Sakura hanya diam sambil terus menunggu.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Betapa berat musibah yang menimpah dirinya saat ini. Sang kekasih dan juga teman dekatnya tengah berjuang di dalam ruang operasi. Ia terlihat memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit kala ini.

"Sasuke sedang menjalani perawatan. Dia baik-baik saja, Kakashi-san. Hanya Naruto yang mengalami luka serius di tubuhnya. Dan ... dan aku sedang menuggu hasilnya." Sakura menuturkan sambil menahan kesedihannya.

"Begitu ya ..."

Kakashi ikut perihatin atas apa yang menimpah anak didiknya saat ini. Ia hanya dapat menunggu kabar dari sang dokter yang bertugas.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik dilalui, menit demi menit terlewati. Satu jam kemudian di sebuah ruangan kelas satu, terlihat sang Uzumaki yang berangsur-angsur tersadar dari bius operasinya.

Kedua matanya perlahan membuka, pandangan matanya masih kabur saat ini. Cairan infus terasa mengalir deras di tubuhnya yang terbalut perban.

"Sa...sakura..." Pertama kali sosok yang ia lihat adalah Sakura.

"Naruto, syukurlah kau sudah sadarkan diri."

Sakura memegang lengan kanan Naruto dengan lembut.

Tak lama, Sasuke datang bersama Sai. Terlihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang terbalut perban putih. Sasuke dan Sai lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Hn, akhirnya kau sadarkan diri, Dobe!"

Sasuke merasa senang karena sang teman tidak jadi pergi meninggalkannya.

"Naruto, dokter bilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Esok kau sudah dapat pulang." Sai melanjutkan.

Naruto tidak memikirkan hal itu dan bukan hal itu yang ingin ia ketahui, dalam pengaruh obat bius yang belum hilang ia mencoba bertanya.

"Di...di mana, Ake-no?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Naruto segera teringat akan sosok yang mengorbankan diri untuk dirinya. Baik Sasuke, Sakura maupun Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan.

"Naruto, aku bawakan bubur ayam untukmu. Aku suapin ya?"

Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyiapkan bubur ayam ke dalam mangkok.

"Sakura! Tolong jangan berdalih dari pertanyaanku. Di mana Akeno?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Terlihatlah raut sedih di wajah sang Haruno, karena ia tidak dapat mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Naruto beralih ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sai, apa kau juga tidak ingin memberitahu di mana Akeno?" tanya Naruto kepada Sai.

Sai tampak bingung, haruskah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Naruto atau tidak.

Naruto tampak kesal karena ketiga temannya tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa walaupun pengaruh obat bius belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin memberitahunya, aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya," ucap Naruto lalu ia mencabut selang infus di tangan kirinya.

"Naruto." Sakura berusaha mencegah saat Naruto nekat mencabut jarum infus itu.

"Naruto, Akeno sedang bersama Irina. Dia baik-baik saja." Sai berusaha menenangkan.

"Di mana dia, itu yang aku tanyakan. Aku tidak bertanya dia sedang bersama dengan siapa sekarang!" seru Naruto lalu turun dari kasurnya.

"Naruto, kau masih sakit. Akeno baik-baik saja." Sakura ikut menenangkan.

"Semakin kalian mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, semakin aku merasa curiga."

Naruto kemudian berjalan tertatih menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini?"

Sai bertanya kepada Sasuke, takut jika Naruto mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto pun keluar dari dalam ruangan tempat ia dirawat. Sai dan Sasuke segera mengejar sang Uzumaki sementara Sakura terlihat meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat ini selain berusaha menutupi keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Naruto, tunggu!" Sai mengejar diikuti Sasuke.

Terlihat Naruto yang berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju ruang data pasien. Di dalam benaknya tidak mungkin jika Akeno dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia masih teringat jelas bagaimana keadaan Akeno setelah hantaman keras yang mengenai tubuhnya. Saat itu, Akeno segera memuntahkan darah dan sebagaian darah itu mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Akeno ... tunggu aku. Aku akan datang," ucapnya lagi sambil terus berjalan dan menahan rasa sakit.

Melihat hal itu, baik Sai maupun Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membiarkan sang teman untuk terus mencari Akeno sendiri. Mereka tidak sampai hati jika harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya perihal Akeno.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Naruto tiba di depan sebuah ruangan ICU setelah berjalan tertatih-tatih, firasatnya mengatakan jika Akeno tidak jauh dari tempat di mana ia berada. Saat itu, ia memakai seragam pasien yang berwarna biru langit, berlengan pendek. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU yang ditujukan seorang perawat kepadanya. Dan benar saja, saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, ia melihat Irina yang sedang duduk sambil menangisi sang mantan, Akeno...

 **KREEK**

Pintu ruangan dibuka dari arah luar, menyadari ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, Irina menoleh ke arah belakang melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Naruto ..."

Irina terkejut saat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat di mana ia berada. Dalam balutan mantel berwarna cokelat setinggi lutut seperti warna rambutnya, ia mencoba menyapa sang Uzumaki yang terlihat kesakitan karena luka tusukan di bagian perutnya.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau dapat sampai kemari, bukankah-"

Belum sempat Irina mengajukan pertanyaan, Naruto menahan ucapan Irina dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Irina.

Irina memaklumi akan hal itu, ia kemudian membiarkan Naruto terus berjalan mendekati kasur pembaringan tempat di mana Akeno berada. Ya, Akeno mengalami koma setelah hantaman keras yang mengenai kepala dan belakang tubuhnya.

Irina hanya diam, ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang, melihat Naruto yang mendekati Akeno.

Irina kemudian menutup pintu, tak terasa ia meneteskan air mata saat melihat adegan Naruto yang mengusap dahi Akeno secara perlahan.

"Akeno ... semoga kau lekas pulih. Naruto menunggumu," bisik Irina pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu.

Tak lama, sang kekasih Sai datang bersama Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Mereka menghampiri Irina dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi Irina hanya melirik ke arah ruangan tempat di mana Naruto dan Akeno berada. Keempatnya mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dari balik kaca pintu ruangan yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang mencoba duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi kanan pembaringan. Ia terlihat sedih, hatinya begitu terluka melihat sang mantan tengah dalam keadaan koma.

Ia mencoba memegang tangan kanan Akeno, yang mana tangan kiri Akeno terdapat selang infus. Akeno sendiri terlihat mengenakan seragam pasien yang berwarna hijau terbalut selimut putih dengan selang oksigen yang menempel pada kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto mencoba mengucapkan nama itu, sambil terus menahan sakit karena efek obat bius yang telah hilang. Ia membiarkan rasa sakit itu terasa begitu saja, karena sakit yang ia rasakan tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding keadaan Akeno yang tengah mengalami koma karena dirinya.

"Akeno ... maaf, maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil memegang erat tangan kanan Akeno dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tidak seharusnya semua ini terjadi. Jika saja saat itu aku tidak terbawa emosi mungkin kejadiannya akan lain, Akeno ..."

Naruto berucap sambil menahan genangan air mata yang hampir saja menetes secara perlahan dari kedua matanya.

"Akeno, benarkah ... benarkah jika kau mengandung anak kita. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei, Akeno? Benarkah semua itu, Akeno?"

Naruto terus bertanya, ia tidak memperdulikan jika Akeno tidak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

 **TESS...**

Air mata itu kemudian menetes, satu persatu dan lambat laut semakin banyak dan deras mengalir dari kedua matanya. Naruto merasa sangat bersalah, benar-benar bersalah. Ia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sambil menciumi tangan kanan Akeno. Hatinya terluka, sakit yang luar biasa karena melihat Akeno terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Ia mengenal sosok sang Himejima sebagai seorang gadis yang sangat periang, sabar dan suka menghiburnya dalam keadaan duka. Diingatan Naruto, Akeno adalah seorang gadis yang sabar menghadapi segala tingkah lakunya yang menjengkelkan. Sifat keibuan pada diri Akenolah yang merubah sikap Naruto menjadi lebih baik.

"Akeno ... aku mohon ..."

Derai air mata menetes di pipi sang Uzumaki bergurat tiga, hatinya terasa pilu saat ini. Terlebih saat ia mengingat adegan Issei mencoba menghantam dirinya yang telah jatuh, terduduk lemas karena daerah intimnya ditendang keras oleh Issei. Dan Akeno datang menghalangi hantaman balok itu.

"Akeno ... sadarlah, Akeno ..."

Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil terus memegangi tangan kanan Akeno. Linangan air matanya mengiringi setiap ucapan yang terlontar. Saat ini, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Di luar ruangan terlihat Sasuke yang berulang-ulang menelan ludahnya karena perasaan iba terhadap apa yang sedang sang sahabat rasakan.

.

.

.

 **Hari kedua...**

Naruto tampak lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, ia datang memasuki ruangan tempat Akeno dirawat sambil membawa sesuatu. Naruto masih menjalani rawat jalan di rumah sakit tersebut, sehingga selama tiga hari ke depan ia diharuskan datang setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi hari itu ia datang sangat pagi, pukul enam pagi waktu setempat ia telah tiba di ruangan tempat Akeno dirawat.

"Naruto," sapa Sakura yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura kau pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Akeno," ucap Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang terbangun.

Sakura tertidur di sofa sudut berwarna putih yang ada di dalam ruangan. Akeno sendiri terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari sofa tersebut. Pembaringan Akeno dekat dengan jendela ruangan yang menghadap ke arah timur. Sehingga saat matahari terbit ruangan tempat Akeno dirawat terlihat terang benderang. Di dalam ruangan tempat Akeno dirawat itu terdapat kamar mandi yang cukup luas. Dan dapur kecil serta lemari pakaian setinggi satu meter yang terbuat dari kayu.

Akeno dijaga bergantian oleh Irina dan Sakura, rencananya Tsubaki juga akan datang pagi ini untuk menemani Akeno.

"Kau sudah lebih baik, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. _Arigatou_ _,_ Sakura." Naruto menepuk bahu kanan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar akan hal itu, baru kali ini selama persahabatan telah terjalin di antara mereka Sakura merasakan sisi hangat dari sang Uzumaki.

"Em, baiklah. Aku titip Akeno, Naruto." Sakura segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto kemudian mengantar Sakura sampai di depan pintu ruangan, setelahnya ia kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu menjumpai Akeno.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"Lihatlah, aku bawakan ini untukmu."

Naruto menunjukkan seikat bunga kepada Akeno yang telah ia bawa.

"Bagaimana, Akeno? Cantik bukan? Bunga matahari ini baru saja dipetik beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku adalah orang pertama yang membelinya."

Naruto berkata sendiri sambil memandangi Akeno yang tengah terbaring. Ia sadar jika Akeno belum tersadar dari koma, tapi Naruto berusaha menghibur hatinya sendiri yang tengah berduka. Ia terus saja berkata walau Akeno tidak dapat menjawabinya.

"Akeno, tujuh tangkai bunga matahari ini akan aku letakkan di pot, dekat jendela ya?"

Naruto kemudian menaruh tujuh tangkai bunga matahari itu ke dalam pot tinggi yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Nah, Akeno. Aku buka tirainya agar bunga ini dapat merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi."

Naruto kemudian membuka tirai jendela ruangan, terlihatlah pemandangan indah berupa butiran salju di sela-sela dedauan hijau yang berada di depan jendela ruangan, yang terkena cahaya mentari pagi.

Naruto berusaha bahagia walaupun ia sudah seperti orang gila saat ini, ia terus saja mengajak Akeno berbicara dalam heningnya nuansa alam di pagi hari. Ia lalu duduk di sisi kanan Akeno kemudian mengeluarkan gitar dari dalam sarung yang sengaja ia bawa.

"Akeno, semalam aku menulis lagu ini untukmu. Kau mau mendengarkannya bukan? Ya, walau aku selalu membuatmu marah karena sikapku yang menyebalkan ini. Tapi kita selalu saja berbaikan."

Naruto kemudian mendudukkan gitar di pangkuannya lalu mulai memetik secara perlahan. Ia mulai bernyanyi sambil memetik halus gitarnya. Menatap wajah Akeno yang terlihat tersenyum di hadapannya.

Terbayang tingkah-tingkah menyebalkan yang ia perbuat di hadapan Akeno, tapi Akeno selalu sabar menghadapinya.

Naruto mulai mengingat masa-masa SMA yang ia lalui bersama sang Himejima, begitu indah. Karena Akeno selalu mendukung apa yang Naruto kerjakan. Saat ulang tahun Naruto, Akeno selalu memberikan apa yang Naruto inginkan. Apa saja.

Kebersamaan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka memutuskan untuk ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Tawa, senyum, candaan Akeno terniang di ingatan Naruto. Begitu hangat dan sulit untuk dilupakan.

Naruto mengingat saat ia ketakutan terpecik minyak kala menggoreng ikan dan Akeno segera menggantikannya. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata, tidak kuasa menahan haru saat mengingat semua kebaikkan yang telah Akeno berikan kepadanya. Bahkan saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke di final pertandingan ilmu bela diri tingkat SMA sekota Tokyo, Akeno terlihat menyemangati Naruto dari kursi penonton. Ia tidak malu di hadapan orang banyak untuk mendukung Naruto.

Sifat dan sikap Akeno yang begitu hangat mampu memberi semangat kepada Naruto yang merasa kesepian karena kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Naruto teringat saat Akeno merawat dirinya di kala sakit dan terluka sehabis berkelahi, sambil terus berceloteh memarahi sang Uzumaki.

Lagu itu kemudian selesai dinyanyikan oleh sang Uzumaki, tak terasa deraian air matanya berjatuhan membasahi gitar akustik kesayangannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan gitar itu di samping, lalu memegang erat tangan kanan Akeno dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akeno ... aku mohon. Bangunlah, Akeno. Temani aku, temani aku sampai waktuku telah habis," ucap Naruto sambil menunduk menutupi tangis.

.

.

.

Apakah Akeno akan tersadar dari komanya? Mampukah kekuatan cinta mengembalikan kesadaran Akeno?

Next! The Last chapter of Lime or Lemon.

.

.

.

TBC


	18. Fukai Mori

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Lime or Lemon**

Drama, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, Spiritual, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT, Lime, Lemon, NTR and many more!

.

Chapter 18 Fukai Mori

.

Author Present The Last Chapter of Lime or Lemon

.

.

Detik demi detik semakin berlalu, sang surya perlahan-lahan menanjak ke singgasanya di atas permukaan bumi. Jam di dinding ruangan tempat di mana Akeno dirawat sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi waktu setempat.

Di sana terlihat sang Uzumaki bergurat tiga yang masih setia mendampingi sang Himejima, kadang kala ia mengusap kening Akeno yang tampak berkeringat, kadang pula ia membacakan beberapa kisah klasik yang telah terjadi di antara keduanya pada masa SMA dulu. Sebuah kisah lucu yang mengundang gelak tawa keduanya.

Sesekali Naruto memegang erat telapak tangan Akeno yang masih terasa hangat. Dan tanpa ia sadari butiran air mata itu jatuh menetes membasahi pipinya. Bagi seorang pria menangis adalah suatu hal yang tabu, apalagi hanya karena seorang wanita. Tapi kali ini hati Naruto benar-benar tersentuh akan pengorbanan yang Akeno lakukan untuknya. Untuk dirinya yang telah mengkhianati, untuk dirinya yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta sang Himejima yang tulus.

 **KREEEK**

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari arah luar, terlihat sosok wanita berparas cantik memakai _blouse_ putih dengan celana pensil yang membalut kaki jejangnya. Ditambah sepatu kets warna hitam yang selaras dengan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Emm, _ano._ Maaf saya Tsubaki, sepupu Akeno. Maaf, apakah Anda Naruto?" tanya seseorang wanita yang mengenakan kacamata.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk di pinggir kasur pembaringan segera menoleh ke arah sosok yang datang. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Hem, ya. Aku Naruto, aku kekasih Akeno. Senang berjumpa denganmu," jawab Naruto sambil mengajak berjabat tangan.

Wanita yang memang benar adalah Tsubaki tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto. Selama ini Akeno tidak pernah bercerita perihal kekasihnya yang bernama Naruto. Tapi walaupun begitu, Tsubaki dengan senang hati membalas jabatan tangan dari Naruto di tengah-tengah keterkejutannya.

"Aku diberi kabar oleh Irina, teman sekantor Akeno. Jika Akeno tengah rawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjaganya. Jadi kau bisa beristirahat karena aku dengar dirimu mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat saat-"

"Baiknya tidak usah dilanjutkan, Tsubaki."

Belum sempat Tsubaki melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto dengan cepat menyela dan menghentikan perkataan Tsubaki. Karena ia tahu jika Tsubaki akan memujinya. Baginya bukan pujian atau ungkapan rasa kagum yang ia inginkan saat ini, tapi kesadaran Akenolah yang lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Emm, maafkan aku, Naruto." Tsubaki membungkukkan badannya ke arah Naruto, ia meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, Tsubaki. Aku akan ke ruang dokter sebentar. Aku titip Akeno padamu."

Naruto kemudian berpamitan kepada Tsubaki untuk menemui dokter yang merawatnya pasca operasi.

"Baik."

Tsubaki mengiyakan lalu Naruto bergegas keluar dari ruangan tempat Akeno dirawat.

Tsubaki tampak tidak mengerti atas apa yang telah terjadi. Selama ini Akeno menutup dirinya dari semua pria yang ternyata hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Seorang pria yang baru saja ia temui di pagi hari ini, ia merasa jika Naruto memang sangat serasi menjadi pasangan sepupunya itu.

"Akeno ..."

Tsubaki kemudian berjalan mendekati Akeno, lalu duduk di samping kanannya. Hatinya terasa iba saat melihat sang sepupu terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. Seorang sepupu yang ia anggap sudah menjadi saudara kandungnya sendiri. Ya, Akeno telah banyak membantunya dalam berbagai hal, terutama dalam hal ekonomi.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Akeno dirawat, terbalut kemeja biru metalik yang digulung sampai ke siku tangan, celana dasar hitam panjang dan kaos kaki hitam yang dikenakannya. Sosok pemuda itu tampak menggenggam sesuatu yang ia bawa. Begitu cantik dan juga sangat menawan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Raut wajahnya terlihat menahan sedih, ia kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi kanan pembaringan Akeno. Sesekali napasnya tersengal entah karena udara yang dingin atau memang rasa sedih yang begitu besar melihat seorang gadis yang ia sayangi tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Ia meletakkan sesuatu yang ia bawa di atas perut Akeno yang tertutup selimut kemudian mencoba menggenggam erat tangan kanan sang Himejima.

"Akeno ..."

Tatapan sendu saat menyapa sang Himejima yang masih dalam keadaan koma.

"Kau tahu aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar dirimu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri."

Ia memulai ucapannya.

"Entah mengapa terasa sakit bagiku saat mendengar dirimu diperlakukan kasar olehnya. Aku ... aku begitu sedih, Akeno," ucapnya sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Akeno.

"Aku datang kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mampu untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Andai saja ada sesuatu yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membuat dirimu tersadar, pasti akan aku lakukan, Akeno."

Suaranya mulai terisak, napasnya pun tidak beraturan. Pemuda itu terlihat meneteskan air mata.

"Kau tahu, selama satu tahun ini aku mengejarmu, berusaha mendapatkan hatimu. Tapi kau begitu kukuh mencintainya, sampai rela mengorbankan dirimu untuknya. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Akeno? Selain membiarkanmu bahagia bersamanya."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak begitu tulus mengucapkan kata perkata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Akeno saat ini, tapi dirinya pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sambil berusaha mengusap air matanya, ia kemudian bangkit lebih mendekat ke arah Akeno. Tanpa ia sadari, sang Uzumaki bergurat tiga membuka pintu ruangan itu dari luar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Yuuto," bisik Naruto pelan.

Naruto tidak menyangka jika Yuuto menangis di hadapan Akeno yang tengah terbujur tak berdaya. Ia kemudian kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu dan membiarkan Yuuto berbicara kepada Akeno.

Naruto berusaha mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang Yuuto ucapkan kepada seorang wanita yang telah berkorban untuknya.

Dalam balutan _swe_ _at_ _er_ panjang berbahan dasar wol tebal yang berwarna _orange_ , _jeans_ hitam dan sandal gunung cokelatnya. Naruto menyandarkan diri di dinding luar ruangan sambil menunggu Yuuto menyelesaikan pembicaraannya kepada Akeno.

"Akeno ... lihatlah."

Yuuto mengangkat sesuatu yang ia bawa lebih mendekat ke arah wajah Akeno agar Akeno dapat melihatnya, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya tahu persis jika Akeno tidak dapat merasakan kehadirannya saat ini.

"Ini adalah setangkai bunga mawar merah yang kubawakan untukmu. Dan ini yang terbesar dari hari-hari biasa yang aku letakkan di dalam pot yang berada di atas meja kerjamu. Indah bukan?" Yuuto tersenyum dalam keperihan hatinya.

"Kulihat ada tujuh tangkai bunga matahari di pot yang berada di dekat jendela, aku akan meletakkan bunga mawar merah ini bersamaan dengan bunga matahari."

Pemuda yang memang benar adalah Yuuto Kiba itu kemudian berjalan memutari Akeno, ia menuju pot tinggi nan ramping yang berada di atas sebuah meja di dekat jendela ruangan.

Yuuto kemudian meletakkan bunga mawar merah itu di tengah-tengah bunga matahari yang Naruto berikan kepada Akeno. Perbedaan warna itu sangat kontras, merah darah dan kuning terang. Ternyata Yuuto masih mencintai Akeno walaupun saat ini ia telah merelakan Akeno bersama dengan Naruto.

Kedua bunga-bunga itu memiliki makna tersendiri, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu sajalah yang mengetahui makna dari kedua jenis bunga tersebut.

"Sudah selesai, Akeno." Yuuto tampak tersenyum setelah meletakkan bunga tersebut. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di kursi.

"Akeno, aku hanya berharap kau dapat segera pulih, itu saja. Dan kau tahu jika saat ini aku mulai berusaha menyayangi sepupumu sendiri? Ya, Tsubaki. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya beberapa waktu yang lalu kepadaku dan aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya." Yuuto bercerita.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Himejima. Rasa sayangku padamu akan terus ada walau nanti kita sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki? Aku merelakanmu bersama seseorang yang sangat kau cintai," lanjut Yuuto.

Pernyataan Yuuto terdengar di kedua telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Ternyata selama satu tahun ini Akeno berpegang teguh terhadap hatinya untuk tidak menerima siapapun termasuk Yuuto yang telah lama mengejarnya.

 _'Akeno_ _... k_ _au memang seorang wanita yang patut diperjuangkan_ _,'_ bisik hati Naruto dalam rasa sesalnya karena telah menyia-nyiakan Akeno.

Naruto kemudian memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan Akeno. Dan menyapa sang Yuuto Kiba.

"Yuuto-sama, kau berada di sini?" sapa Naruto yang mengagetkan Yuuto.

Yuuto pun segera menghapus sisa air matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Hm, Naruto. Lama tidak bertemu." Yuuto segera membalas sapaan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati keduanya, sambil menebarkan senyuman palsu agar Yuuto tidak mengira jika dirinya telah menguping apa yang Yuuto ucapkan kepada Akeno.

"Di mana Tsubaki, Yuuto-sama?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tolong panggil saja aku Yuuto, dan hilangkan kata 'sama' itu dari namaku, Naruto."

Yuuto tidak ingin Naruto memanggilnya dengan kata panggilan _sama_.

"Emmm, baiklah. Maaf jika aku terlalu formal kali ini." Naruto beralasan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Oh, iya. Tsubaki sedang membeli makan siang, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu, Naruto." Yuuto kemudian berpamitan.

"Aku titip Akeno padamu, jagalah dia dan sayangi dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu," ujar Yuuto sambil menepuk bahu kiri Naruto sebelum ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sebuah perkataan yang sangat memiliki arti terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ , Yuuto."

Naruto mengucapkan kata terima kasihnya sebelum Yuuto menutup pintu ruangan dari luar. Yuuto kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tempat di mana Akeno dirawat.

 _'Akeno_ _... s_ _elamat berbahagia bersama pria pilihanmu_ _...,'_ ucap Yuuto dalam hati sambil terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Akeno.

Cinta Yuuto terhadap Akeno benar-benar tulus. Tapi sayang, Akeno tidak pernah membuka pintu hatinya untuk seorang Yuuto Kiba. Yuuto lalu memutuskan untuk merelakan Akeno bersama Naruto. Dan ia mulai berusaha menyayangi Tsubaki yang telah lama memendam perasaan untuknya.

Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki jika hanya sebelah pihak yang mencintai. Tapi, cinta patut diperjuangkan jika kedua pihak memang benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain, saling berjuang dan saling menguatkan. Itulah makna cinta yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

 **Hari kedua** **,** **pukul 03.00 pm waktu Tokyo dan sekitarnya...**

Nuansa sore mulai terlihat di musim salju saat ini. Daun-daun hijau tiada henti dijatuhi butiran salju yang mendamaikan hati.

Di ruangan tempat di mana Akeno dirawat, terlihat Tsubaki yang duduk bersama Naruto di atas sebuah sofa sudut yang berwarna putih. Ditemani secangkir teh hangat, Tsubaki banyak bercerita tentang masa kecil Akeno. Ada rasa keterkejutan yang bukan main melanda hati sang Uzumaki disaat ia mengetahui jika Akeno dan Rias adalah saudara satu ayah.

Naruto merasa sangat malu kala itu, bukan malu kepada Tsubaki yang tidak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Tapi, Naruto sangat malu kepada dirinya sendiri yang telah meniduri kakak beradik seperti Rias dan Akeno.

Dalam benaknya, ada rasa ingin segera mengakhiri hidup karena rasa malu yang begitu besar kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia berpikir ulang, bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Di benaknya saat ini hanya ada rasa ingin membalas semua kebaikan yang telah Akeno berikan kepadanya. Dan menebus semua kesalahan di masa lalu terhadap sang Himejima.

 **KREEEK**

Pintu ruangan dibuka dari arah luar, terlihat Sasuke yang datang seorang diri mengenakan mantel biru dan _jeans_ hitam serta sepatu bot birunya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil memberikan kode kepada Naruto agar segera keluar ruangan.

"Sebentar ya, Tsubaki."

Naruto meminta izin untuk keluar ruangan di sela-sela perbincangannya bersama Tsubaki.

Tsubakipun mengiyakan, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Akeno. Dan kembali mengusap dahi Akeno yang tampak berkeringat.

"Sasuke," sapa Naruto sambil menutup pintu ruangan.

Mereka berdua lalu menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding kedua sisi pintu ruangan tempat Akeno dirawat. Sepertinya ada suatu kabar yang harus segera Sasuke beritakan kepada sang sahabat, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn, entah aku harus memulainya darimana, tapi hal ini wajib kau ketahui, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding sebelah kiri pintu ruangan.

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan keadaan Akeno?" tanya Naruto yang juga ikut menyandarkan diri di dinding sebelah kanan pintu.

Jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan pintu ruangan, tempat Akeno dirawat.

"Naruto, Akeno masih dalam keadaan koma begitupun dengan ayahmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ayahku?!"

Naruto terkejut atas yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Iya, ayahmu terkena enam tusukan di perut dan di dada saat mencoba melindungi Rias dari gerombolan bandit yang berusaha menculik Rias beberapa hari yang lalu," tutur Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah kirinya tepat di mana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya kepada Naruto.

Ayahmu ditemukan berlumuran darah di depan sebuah apartemen yang cukup jauh dari sini. Dan di saat orang-orang menemukan ayahmu, terdapat sebuah tas beridentitas Rias tergeletak di sampingnya," tutur Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa?!"

Naruto terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika sang ayah benar-benar melindungi Rias segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi aku harus menyampaikannya. Kau temanku yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudara kandungku. Aku tidak mampu jika harus mengetahuinya sendiri," lanjut Sasuke.

Ada rasa malu pada diri Naruto saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke, karena Sasuke mengetahui banyak tentang aib keluarganya.

"Hn, sudahlah. Jangan berdiam seperti itu. Akupun punya satu kabar baik untukmu." Sasuke berusaha menghibur sang teman.

"Kabar baik?" tanya Naruto menanggapi.

"Iya, kabar baik. Kau mau tahu apa tidak?" canda Sasuke berusaha menghibur kawannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berbasa-basi kepadaku. Kau kan tahu aku sulit mengerti ucapan klisemu itu!" sahut Naruto dengan sewotnya.

Sasuke lalu memberikan secarik kertas kepada Naruto.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit ini dan cari ruangan ini."

Sasuke lalu menunjukkan sebuah alamat dan ruangan rumah sakit.

"Apa ini?"

Naruto tampak bingung, ia melihat dengan saksama secarik kertas berisi tulisan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

"Di ruangan ini ayahmu dirawat, dan di ruangan ini pulalah ibumu sedang menunggu ayahmu tersadar," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ibuku?!"

Naruto terkejut.

"Ya, ibumu. Daripada aku yang menceritakannya lebih baik kau sendiri saja yang mengetahui langsung akan kebenaran kisah keluargamu, Naruto. _Good Luck!"_

Sasuke menepuk bahu kiri Naruto.

"Sasuke ..."

Naruto begitu tersentuh dengan tindakkan yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk dirinya.

"Sudah sana pergi, lekas temui ibumu. Biar aku bersama Tsubaki yang menjaga Akeno. Kau percaya padaku kan?" ledek Sasuke.

Tersirat senyuman lebar di wajah sang Uzumaki bergurat tiga ini. Ia bahagia karena akan bertemu dengan sang ibu, setelah satu tahun lamanya berlalu.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke. Aku titip Akeno sebentar."

Naruto lalu bergegas menuju alamat rumah sakit yang Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang teman dapat kembali tersenyum senang.

 _'Syukurlah_ _,_ _Naruto._ _A_ _ku harap kau dapat segera menjadi dirimu yang dulu_ _,_ _'_ gumamSasuke di dalam hati sambil melihati kepergian Naruto dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

Naruto telah tiba di rumah sakit yang ditujukan Sasuke, ia lalu menanyakan ruangan tersebut kepada _receptionist_ rumah sakit. Tak lama, ia pun tiba di ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Ibu!"

Bukan main gembiranya hati Naruto saat melihat sang ibu tengah duduk memakai gaun berwarna _pink_ di atas sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi kiri pembaringan Minato.

"Naruto ..."

Sang ibu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan anak satu-satunya itu. Naruto pun segera berlari menuju Kushina lalu memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Ibu."

"Naruto ..."

Tampak Kushina yang mengusap-ngusap pundak Naruto, anak kesayangannya.

Mereka lalu melepas kerinduan setelah satu tahun lamanya tidak bertemu. Ada hal aneh nan janggal yang terlihat di kedua bola mata biru sang Uzumaki. Ia melihat sang ibu tampak sehat-sehat saja tidak seperti yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke. _High heels_ berwarna perak tampak membalut kedua kaki Kushina yang jenjang.

"Ibu, bagaimana bisa ibu berada di sini?"

Naruto mulai bertanya setelah melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap sang ibu tercinta.

Kushina lalu mengajak Naruto duduk bersama di sebuah kursi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka duduk sejajar menghadap ke arah dinding ruangan yang terdapat sebuah lukisan pemandangan yang indah.

"Naruto, maaf. Selama ini ibu harus menutupinya darimu."

Kushina memulai percakapannya.

"Ibu ..."

"Mungkin sebagiannya telah Sasuke ceritakan kepadamu. Tapi sebagian biarkan ibu yang menceritakannya," lanjut Kushina.

"He-em." Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayahmu memang sengaja membuat ibu seolah-olah mengidap penyakit kejiwaan. Tapi karena ibu tidak benar-benar sakit, ibupun harus berpura-pura sakit hanya untuk menyenangkan hati ayahmu. Mungkin cukup lama ibu mendekam di sana, satu atau dua bulan. Tapi setelahnya, ibu kembali ke rumah nenek. Dan saat tiba di sana ibu menemukan kakek Sasuke sedang berbincang serius dengan kakekmu, Hashirama. Singkat cerita akhirnya ibu sudah berada di sini."

Kushina berusaha menceritakan secara singkat mengapa Sasuke dapat mengetahui segala aib keluarganya.

"Naruto ..."

Sang ibu menyapa anaknya yang tampak duduk diam mendengarkan.

"Dunia ini mungkin terlalu sempit, tapi itulah yang ibu alami. Setiap musibah pasti ada hikmahnya, bukan? Dan memang ini keinginan kakekmu yang ingin meneruskan persahabatan sampai ke anak cucunya," lanjut Kushina.

"Jadi jangan heran, jika Sasuke begitu peduli kepadamu." Kushina menepuk bahu anaknya.

"Tapi ibu, apa ibu tidak marah setelah mengetahui jika ayah berselingkuh dengan-"

Naruto berusaha memberitahu jika ayahnya berselingkuh dengan pacaranya sendiri.

"Daripada menyalahkan orang lain, mungkin lebih baik kita mengintropeksi diri kita sendiri, Naruto. Mungkin salah ibu yang terlalu mengejar karir. Pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam sehingga ayahmu terabaikan. Mungkin karena jarang berkomunikasi itulah yang membuat pintu perselingkuhan terbuka dengan lebar," tutur Kushina berusaha bijak.

"Ibu, tapi ... apa ibu tidak sakit hati saat mengetahui ayah rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk wanita lain?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm..."

Kushina lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Minato yang tengah dalam keadaan koma. Sambil mengusap kening Minato, Kushina berkata kepada anaknya, Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Jika sebuah hubungan diawali dengan jatuh cintanya seorang wanita maka akan membuat usia hubungan itu berjalan lebih lama dibanding jika seorang pria yang mengawalinya." Kushina berkata.

"Maksud ibu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jika ada seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu kepadamu, andai kau menjalin hubungan dengannya maka hubunganmu akan berlangsung lebih lama. Kau tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi, Naruto?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Emm, tidak."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena wanita menggunakan sembilan puluh sembilan persen perasaannya dalam melakukan segala sesuatu. Dan ia akan berpikir ulang untuk mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri." Kushina menuturkan.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat akan Akeno. Awalnya Naruto hanya sebatas menolong Akeno yang dijahili segerombolan bandit di sebuah tepi jalan. Tetapi, Akeno malah membalas kebaikan Naruto itu dengan menyerahkan semua yang ia punya. Dan lambat laun Naruto dapat mencintai Akeno sebagaimana Akeno mencintai Naruto.

Ia tersenyum bahagia saat itu, mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama sang Himejima.

 _'Akeno_ _... ak_ _u mulai merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan itu, aku sangat bersyukur atas pertemuan kita_ _, d_ _an tertawa mengingat semua kenangan manis yang kita ciptakan._ _Saling membahagiakan, saling menolong saat terpuruk dan saling memahami satu sama lain._

 _Biarkanlah waktu yang menentukan apakah kau dan aku akan selalu bersama, walaupun besar harapanku kepadamu untuk dapat menemani hati ini hingga waktuku telah habis._ _Percayalah, sampai saat itu tiba. Aku akan menjaga_ _dan selalu menunggumu._ _My dear lov_ _e ... Ak_ _eno._ _'_

Sebuah bait terucap di batin Naruto akan ingatannya bersama Akeno. Naruto benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghabisi sisa usia bersama sang Himejima.

 _'Aishiteru_ _,_ _Akeno._ _'_

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 07.00pm.**

Naruto baru saja tiba di ruangan tempat di mana Akeno dirawat. Tetapi suatu pemandangan mengagetkan telah terjadi di hadapannya. Terlihat Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura yang tampak menangis. Begitupun dengan Sai yang tampak berusaha menenangkan Irina yang tengah terisak.

Naruto segera berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

Naruto tampak kebingungan melihat teman-temannya bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

Sakura hanya menunjuk Akeno yang tengah terbaring, terlihat infus yang berada di tangan kirinya sudah tidak ada. Selang udara pun sudah terlepas dari hidungnya.

"Sakura, ada apa? Jangan membuatku panik!"

Ya, Naruto benar-benar panik saat itu karena melihat semua temannya bersedih.

"Akeno!"

Naruto bergegas mendekati Akeno, ia mencoba memeriksa keadaan sang Hime.

"Tubuhnya dingin, ini ... tidak. Tidak mungkin," ucap Naruto yang panik.

"Akeno, bangun, Akeno. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku."

Naruto berusaha mengguncang tubuh sang Himejima yang terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Naruto, sudahlah ... relakan Akeno." Sai berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu, ia berniat untuk memanggil dokter. Pikirannya kalut saat ini.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak bisa berdiam seperti ini."

Naruto mencoba menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang menahan tangan kirinya.

"Naruto ..." Sakura berusaha ikut bicara.

"Ada baiknya jika kau bersabar, tindakkanmu akan menghancurkan semuanya." Sakura mengingatkan.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap menemui dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Akeno."

Naruto segera keluar dari dalam ruangan.

 **BRAK** **KK**

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup oleh Naruto, ia segera mencari dokter jaga untuk memastikan keadaan Akeno baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa firasatnya menjadi semakin tidak enak malam itu.

Ia terus berlari mencari dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan sang Himejima.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Sial! Aku kembali saja ke dalam ruangan."

Rupanya Naruto tidak menemukan dokter yang sedang berjaga saat itu. Entah mengapa pikirannya menjadi semakin kalut. Ia kemudian kembali bergegas menemui Akeno di dalam ruangan, berusaha memeriksa keadaan Akeno sendiri. Tetapi sesampainya di sana...

"Akeno!"

Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Akeno sudah tidak berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Kemana dia?!" Naruto bertambah panik.

"Mungkinkah ... mungkinkah ...?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, hatinya gusar, pikirannya kalut bukan main. Di benaknya sudah terlintas hal-hal yang tidak mampu ia lalui.

"Ke mana yang lain, ada apa ini? Aaagghh!"

Naruto kesal sendiri. Ia kemudian kembali ke luar ruangan dan menuju ruang UGD.

Naruto terpaksa mondar-mandir malam itu, cukup lama ia mengelilingi rumah sakit. Sampai ia melihat Irina yang sedang berjalan sendiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Irina!"

Naruto berteriak memanggil Irina dari kejauhan, sontak saja Irina menoleh ke arah asal suara. Naruto berlari dengan cepat mendekati Irina.

"Irina, di mana Akeno dan yang lain?" tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Irina.

" _Etto_ , Akeno ..." Irina terlihat panik saat itu.

"Irina, cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku panik!" ucap Naruto lagi.

Irina terlihat takut saat melihat Naruto diambang amarahnya, ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang Uzumaki.

"Sialll! Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Dilarikan ke rumah sakit lain, tapi tidak memberi kabar kepadaku. Awas saja!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya pertanda kesal. Ia kemudian meminta Irina mengantarkan Naruto ke rumah sakit yang dituju.

.

.

.

Hari semakin malam, sudah pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat. Entah mengapa bukannya ke rumah sakit, Irina malah mengantarkan Naruto menuju gedung Sony Music di malam itu.

"Irina, apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak lucu, Irina?" ucap Naruto saat Irina menarik paksa Naruto untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Irina diam saja dan terus berjalan bersama Naruto ke sebuah ruangan. Saat itu di dalam benak Naruto menduga-duga atas apa yang akan terjadi.

 _'Mungkinkah_ _..._ _Akeno_ _...,'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Sesampai di depan ruangan yang dituju, Irina kemudian mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Naruto pun dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Naruto mengikuti permintaan Irina, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tapi, ruangan itu begitu gelap dan yang membuat Naruto kesal Irina segera mengunci ruangan itu dari luar.

"Hei, Irina! Buka pintunya!"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk berusaha membuka pintu, ia kemudian menggerak-gerakkan gagang pintu agar pintu itu terbuka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lemah lembut menyapanya.

"Naruto ..."

Suara itu adalah suara yang sangat ia kenal, dalam pekatnya ruangan ia berusaha melihat seberkas bayangan. Tubuhnya gemetar, rasa takut mulai menghantuinya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengagetkan dirinya.

"Kau mencariku?!"

Sesosok hantu mendekati wajahnya tepat di hadapannya.

"Aaaaa!"

Naruto berteriak. Ia terkejut dan juga takut.

"Ahahahaha..."

Tak lama terdengar gelak tawa di dalam ruangan itu.

 **KLIK**

Lampu ruangan pun dihidupkan dan...

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto!" teriak Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai bersamaaan.

"Ap-pa ...?""

Naruto yang baru saja terkejut bukan main tiba-tiba merasa dikerjai oleh teman-teman satu band dan satu kampusnya.

"Kalian ..."

Naruto lemas tidak berdaya karena rasa takutnya tadi.

"Ahahahaha. Maaf, Naruto. Aku sengaja menyenter wajahku dari arah bawah sehingga terlihat seperti hantu." Sai mengakui kesalahannya.

Ternyata Sailah yang mengerjai dan membuat Naruto _spot_ jantung.

"Hah, hah ..."

Naruto mencoba mengatur ulang napas sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Ini tidak lucu, Sai," ucap Naruto kemudian mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Ada baiknya kau merasakan kue yang lezat ini."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu...

 **PLOKK**

Sasuke menghantamkan kue blackforest mini itu ke wajah Naruto.

"Ahahahaha." Sai pun tertawa lagi.

"Siaaalll!" Naruto marah kali ini.

"Kau mengajak ku berkelahi, Sasuke!"

Naruto mulai marah, ia mengusap kue yang menutupi wajahnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke untuk melakukan pembalasaan. Sayangnya, Sasuke selalu dapat menghindar.

"Awas kalian berdua ya!"

Naruto berniat mengejar Sai dan Sasuke.

"Eiits, nanti dulu." Sakura berusaha menghadang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Lihatlah ke arah sana."

Sakura menunjuk pintu ruangan yang perlahan terbuka.

Naruto tidak jadi mengejar Sasuke dan juga Sai, ia mengikuti ucapan Sakura untuk melihat ke arah pintu. Pintu itupun semakin lama semakin terbuka lebar dan...

"Ak-Ake-Akeno ..."

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto di saat melihat Akeno didampingi Irina berjalan memasuki ruangan. Naruto sungguh tidak percaya jika Akeno telah tersadar dari komanya dan berdiri di hadapan dirinya sekarang ini. Ia pun terharu saat Akeno membawakan sebuah kue tar mini dengan lilin kecil yang menyala.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto," ucap Akeno sambil menyapa ke arahnya.

"Akeno!"

Naruto segera berlari, lalu memeluk sang Himejima sebagai ungkapan rasa rindunya.

"Akeno, jangan tinggalkan aku, Akeno," pinta Naruto kepada Akeno.

Irina segera mengambil kue yang dipegang oleh Akeno, lalu perayaan itupun dimulai.

"Hei, sudah lagi lepas rindunya. Mari kita rayakan hari jadimu yang ke-20 ini, Dobe!" celetuk Sasuke sambil menarik paksa Naruto dari tubuh Akeno.

"Hei! Kau menggangguku saja!"

Naruto sewot saat ia harus melepas pelukkannya terhadap Akeno.

"Ingat, Naruto. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi, sekesal apapun dirimu, kau tidak boleh marah-marah."

Sakura mengingatkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Akeno, Akeno hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan berdiam diri."

Naruto kemudian mengambil cepat kue tar yang Irina pegang, lalu ia mencaplok kue itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Sai dan juga Sasuke.

"Terima pembalasanku, Bodoh!"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Kue itu terlempar-lempar ke arah Sasuke dan Sai, sungguh sangat disayangkan. Tapi Naruto merasa senang jika Sasuke dan juga Sai ikut kotor terkena kue seperti dirinya. Mereka bertiga terus saja saling melempar kue di hadapan pasangannya masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Sakura berjalan mendekati Akeno.

"Terima kasih, Akeno. Kau telah tersadar tepat pada waktunya."

Sakura merangkul Akeno yang masih belum pulih sempurna.

"Hmm, iya," jawab Akeno pelan lalu iapun dipeluk Irina dan Sakura bersamaan.

Entah mengapa, Akeno tersadar tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto. Ya, begitulah jika seorang wanita benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya.

Bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika Dia sudah berkehendak?

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian...**

Kondisi Akeno mulai membaik, D'Justice pun baru saja menyelesaikan syuting lagu pertama di mini album kedua mereka.

Ya, D'Justice kembali muncul ke permukaan industri musik Jepang setelah cukup lama vakum dikarenakan berbagai hal. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang beda saat itu. Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat saat Akeno menemani dirinya manggung di berbagai tempat.

Akeno memutuskan _resign_ dari kantor redaksi Yuuto dan memilih untuk menemani kemana Naruto mengambil jatah manggung. Ia pun terpaksa harus mengambil cuti panjang di kampusnya pasca sakit yang dideritanya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap setia menemani kemana sang Uzumaki ini pergi.

"Apa kabar, Jepang?!" teriak Sakura dari atas panggung.

D'Justice melakukan kolaborasi konser dengan dua band ternama lainnya. Saat itu mereka berada di panggung Nippon Budokan, setelah berhasil menjajal panggung Makuhari Messe, selepas mini album pertama mereka yang melesat di jajaran top ten musik terpopuler musim ini.

"Terima kasih atas kebersamaan kalian sampai saat ini, tanpa kalian kami bukanlah siapa-siapa." Sakura memberikam salam pembuka kepada para penonton."

Nippon Budokan adalah jajaran _venue_ terbesar ketiga di Jepang yang mampu menampung sekitar 15.000 penonton. Terlihat para personil di atas panggung yang sudah siap menghibur para penonton yang datang berlibur di hari itu.

"Sebuah lagu pembuka dari kami, _Kimi Monogatari_."

Sakura berucap sambil tersenyum ke arah penonton. Naruto kemudian memainkan _rythem_ -nya diikuti Sasuke memukul _drum_ dan Sai yang ikut memainkan _key_ _board_.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Naruto tengah berdua bersama Akeno di sebuah vila selepas melihat festival _Rinne_. Mereka terlihat mengenakan _y_ _ukata_ dengan warna yang cerah. Akeno mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna merah dengan corak bunga-bunga yang berwana putih. Sedang Naruto tampak mengenakan _yukata_ yang berwarna _orange_ -hitamnya. Saat itu mereka tengah menikmati secangkir teh lemon hijau di teras atas villa yang sengaja Naruto sewa.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto menyapa Akeno yang telah sah menjadi istrinya.

"Iya," balas Akeno sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tahu, malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa untukku. Setelah pernikahan yang baru saja kita langsungkan beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Naruto.

Naruto dengan segera meminang Akeno selepas Akeno pulih total dari sakitnya. Rupanya sang Uzumaki ini tidak ingin berlama-lama mengambil resiko, jika tidak segera mengikat resmi sang kekasih.

Pernikahannya itu hanya dihadiri oleh pihak keluarga dan kerabat saja, termasuk teman-teman terdekat Naruto seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan juga Irina. Tak lupa Kakashi pun ikut menghadiri pesta sederhana yang Naruto langsungkan di sebuah pantai yang tertutup dari para awak media.

Sayang, Rias kakak Akeno tidak dapat menghadiri pesta pernikahan sang adik karena ia ditemukan tewas tergantung pada sebuah tiang, yang berada di dalam gudang tua tempat Naruto dan Issei bertemu.

"Akeno ..."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Akeno lalu menatapnya sangat dalam.

 _"Ai_ _shite iru,"_ ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Naruto ..."

Akeno begitu tersentuh dengan kata-kata yang Naruto lontarkan setelah sekian lama ia mempertahankan hatinya.

"Em, bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi bersama?"

Naruto mulai mengambil gitar lalu mendudukkan di atas pangkuannya.

"Lagu apa? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi," sahut Akeno.

"Tidak mungkin, suaramu itu unik, Akeno. Kita mulai saja ya?"

Naruto kemudian menggenjreng gitarnya. Akeno mengetahui persis lagu apa yang Naruto maksudkan.

"Naruto ..."

Akeno sontak terharu.

Naruto pun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu di hadapan Akeno.

Ia bernyanyi sambil terus menatap sang Himejima, perasaannya sungguh dalam saat ini setelah berbagai rintangan yang menghadang.

Akeno pun ikut bernyanyi sambil menitikkan air mata, akhirnya keteguhan hatinya membuahkan hasil yang membahagiakan. Ya, hasil memang tidak akan pernah mengkhianati perjuangan.

Mereka bersenandung bersama, menyanyikan lagu itu dalam butiran salju yang turun membasahi dedauan senja, menjelang musim semi.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

 **Pesan Moral Lime or Lemon**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Penyesalan itu akan selalu datang di akhir, pikirkan matang-matang sebelum bertindak. Bisa jadi orang baru hanya datang untuk menguji kesetiaan yang telah terjalin, tapi itu belum tentu yang terbaik untukmu.

.

Chapter 2

Teman yang baik adalah tempat di mana kita dapat saling berbagi, bukan teman yang merusak atau menjerumuskan kita ke hal-hal yang negatif.

.

Chapter 3

Kadang tanpa kita sadari, kita mengacuhkan seseorang yang menyayangi kita dan lebih memilih diam tidak perduli. Padahal jika kita menyambutnya, dia akan dengan segenap jiwa menyayangi dan mengasihi. Dan saat mereka pergi barulah tersadar betapa berartinya mereka.

.

Chapter 4

Karma, identik dengan sebuah pembalasan yang sama atau lebih dari itu. Sebuah hukum alam yang akan terus berlangsung tanpa henti. Maka tanamlah kebaikan niscaya kamu akan menuai kebaikkan.

.

Chapter 5

Depresi, saat di mana kita merasa di titik nol. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang mampu menolong, dan terkadang hasrat ingin mengakhiri hidup begitu kuat di titik ini. Tapi perlu diingat, bunuh diri tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah malah akan menambah masalah.

Teguhkan hati dan yakinlah jika tidak selamanya kesedihan itu akan melanda. Fajar akan datang menggantikan malam dan air laut akan pasang setelah surut. Terus memperbaiki diri dan nikmati hidup dengan ketenangan jiwa.

.

Chapter 6

Manusia tidak pernah lepas dari salah, lupa, dan khilaf. Dan itu memang benar adanya. Tapi, teruslah berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya. Karena selalu ada kesempatan untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

.

Chapter 7

Hubungan sebab-akibat akan terus terjadi. Jadi berhati-hatilah dalam setiap tindak perilaku.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya masih banyak pesan-pesan yang tersembunyi di dalam fanfiksi Lime or Lemon ini, semoga para reader dapat menemukannya sendiri. Intinya, **jauhi** **s** **eks sebelum** **nikah**. Terutama bagi kalangan remaja wanita. Karena bagaimana pun wanita akan selalu dirugikan.

Akhir kata, Chii minta maaf kalau dalam penyampaian cerita ini dibumbui lime atau lemon. Sungguh keduanya dibuat sebagai penekanan konflik dan emosi semata. Tidak ada niat untuk menjerumuskan atau apapun.

Terima kasih atas kebersamaannya. Sampai jumpa.

Salam Hangat,

ChiiChan

.

.

.

Say thanks to :

\- All reader, all reviewer, all visitor.

\- Semua yang mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan fanfiksi Lime or Lemon ini.

\- Special thanks untuk orang-orang terkasih.


End file.
